


Broken Kunai

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is seriously wounded and forced to retire. Sasuke confesses to him. But Kakashi has doubts and others object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Kunai

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sooo sorry for more angsty Kakashi. I really am. I really don’t know what prompts these stories. But I love him and the Uchiha so much.

Sasuke was meditating on the porch of his walled off home when he felt panicked chakra. He knew that chakra. Naruto. And close behind him: Sakura. No Kakashi or Sai. Sasuke opened his eyes, beginning to panic as well. Where was Kakashi?  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto and Sakura ran as fast as they could in Sai’s wake. He’d painted a large bird to carry him and Kakashi back to Konoha post haste. Naruto and Sakura arrived several hours after the rest of their team and went straight to the hospital.   
  
Tsunade was glad Sai had brought Kakashi home because he was able to report the situation clearly and emotionlessly. Sakura had stumbled into a trap and would have died if Kakashi and not jumped into to save her. But Kakashi was seriously wounded. Naruto—surprisingly—had easily taken charge and ordered Sai to take Kakashi back to Konoha after Sakura had done first aid. Sakura was a mess, feeling guilty for what happened to Kakashi and in shock so Naruto decided they had to abort the mission.   
  
Tsunade was still in with Kakashi when Naruto and Sakura returned. They met Sai in the hallway.  
  
“How is he?” Naruto asked.   
  
“Alive. The Hokage is working on him.”  
  
Sakura finally broke down completely. Naruto held her.  
  
“She approved of your decisions, Naruto,” Sai continued. “She sent another team to finish the mission.”  
  
Just then, Tsunade approached them. Sakura’s eyes were wide and full of fear.  
  
“Kakashi will live,” Tsunade began. Sakura was immensely relieved. “But—” that arrested all their attention “—he lost his left leg. This was his last mission.”  
  
Naruto and Sakura were too shocked to respond. Then Sakura broke down.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke had been home for a year after Naruto beat some sense into him, but no one trusted him. When he came home, he asked and received a large home at the edge of the village with high walls around his property; it was practically a compound and would probably expand to a compound once Sasuke got around to fathering some heirs. Since he had still been the owner of a lot of land in Konoha all this time, the Hokage complied. And she was happy to put him out of the way and out of sight. But she had her own conditions like the ANBU perched around his home at all times and the fact it was difficult for him to leave his home and only then in the company of his ANBU guard.   
  
So he couldn’t get news. Naruto hadn’t come by to tell him what happened. So he turned to his only resource.  
  
“ANBU.” Sasuke didn’t even have to raise his voice and a masked man appeared. “If it’s not classified, find out what’s happened to Team Kakashi.” Surprisingly, the ANBU nodded and complied.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi woke up to the sanitary, white, sunlit hospital room ceiling again. Tsunade had already told him: his leg was gone; he was retired. He felt a wave of self-pity. What a wonderful and apt way to start his retirement: alone.  
  
Wounded and thrown away. He was reminded of Haku, one of the few Kakashi regretted killing. Zabuza wouldn’t have thrown the kid away, as broken as he thought he was. But Kakashi was. Only thirty and he was forced into retirement.  
  
He looked over to see if someone had at least brought him one of his books and was shocked to see a form in the next bed. They never doubled up patients unless they really needed to. Kakashi sat up to get a better look at the sleeper. Sasuke?! Sasuke had come to visit him and never left? He checked to make sure he was still wearing his mask; he was.   
  
Kakashi sat up and pulled himself back against the headboard and naturally looked down at the bed. The sheet lay flat where his left leg should be. He was angry and depressed at the same time. He was only thirty, what was he supposed to do for the rest of his life? He’d rather have been killed.   
  
He looked back over at Sasuke’s sleeping face. Konoha had another Sharingan now. A more powerful one. He wasn’t needed anymore. But why was Sasuke here? Sasuke didn’t give a damn about his team, didn’t give a damn about him. Maybe he was in for an injury and someone thought they’d like each other’s company.   
  
Kakashi wanted to go home. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to wallow in self-pity and give in and cry. His life was over. There was no use for a broken kunai.   
  
He looked back at Sasuke. His life was over, but Sasuke’s was really just beginning. He wished Sasuke would disappear. Easiest way was just to go back to sleep and hope Sasuke would leave on his own.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi woke up again to a beautiful night with the moon shinning right into his window. It was pretty, but too bright for his just opened eyes. He turned his head and found that Sasuke hadn’t just stayed, he’d moved to sitting at his bedside and leaning forward with his head in his arms, asleep again.  
  
Why wouldn’t the kid leave?   
  
“Are you ever going to leave?” Kakashi asked.  
  
Sasuke looked up, woken by his sensei’s voice. His eyes were squinted and hostile, always grumpy when he woke up.  
  
“Once I talk to you.”  
  
“You have, now you can go.”  
  
“Awfully anti-social, aren’t you?”  
  
“Talk about the pot and the kettle.”  
  
Sasuke smirked, but it died quickly. “I didn’t really have anything to say. I was just concerned.”  
  
“Concerned?”  
  
“Worried. Even after I was sure your life wasn’t in danger, I just . . . It’s nice being here anyway, ANBU’s keeping their distance. They trust me being here for some reason.”  
  
“You’re surrounded by shinobi.”  
  
“Hn.” Sasuke stretched then sort of hunched in on himself, feeling a little awkward. “I guess I was also thinking, I’m still under house arrest and you’re newly retired. Maybe we can . . . keep each other company.” Kakashi just stared at him without any emotion; Sasuke didn’t exhibit any either. He stood up. “Just a thought. I’m never busy if you want anything.” Sasuke finally left.   
  
Alone again. Loneliness and depression cascaded over him. Sasuke’s presence had alleviated it for a few minutes. He looked out at the moon. Even if Sasuke was trying to reach out, it was better to push him away. Him and everyone else. This wound wasn’t really his fault, but he was humiliated. He could no longer be a shinobi. The thing that made him respected and needed, the thing that defined him, was ripped from him. He just wanted to shut himself away.  
  
Like his father.  
  
That thought made his lungs freeze. He’d end up like his father. He’d become what he always feared, what led him to be such an ass as a kid.   
  
He looked down at the ground outside when some motion caught his eye. Sasuke and his ANBU escort. Sasuke looked as lonely as Kakashi felt. Kakashi’s heart bleed for the young Uchiha.   
  
Since Sasuke returned, Kakashi hadn’t seen him. No one trusted him, no one talked about him. No one but Naruto. It make Kakashi angry when Naruto would mention Sasuke. Naruto was permitted to see his former teammate and Kakashi was probably also allowed, but he’d never asked, never tried. Sasuke had broken his heart that day they all tried to kill each other under that bridge. Sasuke’s words had hurt and believing he had to kill Sasuke had hurt even more. Kakashi had really loved Sasuke like a son, just like the Third loved Orochimaru. He shut his heart away after that. He didn’t want to love him or anyone else again. Everyone he loved died except Sasuke and Sasuke had . . .  
  
But Sasuke had come here. Maybe Sasuke was just lonely and thought Kakashi would be one of the few who wouldn’t hate him. But Kakashi did hate him. Kakashi hated him more than he ever hated anyone else before. And it was because he’d loved his student so much.  
  
It struck Kakashi like a lightning bolt that that was exactly how Sasuke had felt: he’d loved Itachi so much that when Itachi betrayed him, he hated him with such vitriol that any memory of how much he loved him only fed that rage. And that wasn’t so different than Kakashi’s feelings for the father who’d betrayed him by leaving him to grow up alone.   
  
Kakashi looked at the flat sheet and pealed it away. They’d taken his leg off at the knee. It was heavily bandaged. He wanted to puke.   
  
What the hell? He was probably going to commit suicide anyway; he couldn’t fuck his life up worse. He wouldn’t push Sasuke away.


	2. Pot and the Kettle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the seductions scenes I’ve written, this one is my favorite! And sake was not involved!

But he was tempted to.   
  
Kakashi was fitted with a peg leg and discharged. He returned to his lonely house built for him by Yamato after they returned home from the war almost a year ago. Tsunade gave him drugs for pain and for phantom pain, but not for depression. In his condition, she was more worried about him becoming addicted to the depression pills than the pain pills. Sake it was then.  
  
Kakashi found his single bottle of sake and sighed. That wasn’t enough to make him drunk and it wouldn’t last him for more than hour. He didn’t want to go out in public, so the liquor store and the bars were out of the question. His old wakizashi was looking good about now. Life really didn’t seem worth living.  
  
He was wearing his uniform, the blood having been cleaned from it courtesyof Sakura. He went to his bedroom and changed out of it and put on his dark green pajamas. He folded up his uniform. He’d taken off his mask as well; there was no one to see his face here.  
  
He had nothing else to do so he cleaned out his drawers and hangers of his uniforms and folded them all into the bottom corner of his closet. He had few civilian clothes and those were mostly for missions where he had to pretend he wasn’t a shinobi. He put a hand on the closet door frame and leaned his head on it. This was depressing, putting away the things that had defined him for so long. His weapons he left in their place for now. He sighed and pushed himself away from the closet.  
  
Now it was time he went through the time honored tradition of throwing out everything that spoiled while he was on a mission and in the hospital. He was left with rice, miso paste, and dry cereal. He munched on dry cereal the rest of his first day home.  
  
Kakashi didn’t reach out to Sasuke at all, but the young man showed up at his house with ANBU in tow the next day. And he kept coming over. They didn’t talk most of the time, just drank tea and read separately, but in the same room, ANBU taking up station around the outside of the house. Sasuke, even under house arrest, was able to procure the best teas and shared them with Kakashi. Kakashi remembered seeing Itachi visiting tea houses a lot when they both were in ANBU. Sasuke had his brother’s taste in tea apparently.   
  
Sasuke also brought tea snacks. Those with the rice and feeble, plain miso soup was all that was sustaining Kakashi. Since he never looked in a mirror or really took note of his body when he showered, he didn’t notice how quickly his high shinobi metabolism was consuming his body.   
  
Even though they didn’t talk or even get too close to each other, Kakashi missed Sasuke when he wasn’t there. Part of him still hated him but he also still loved him. Kakashi couldn’t help looking at him as Sasuke meditated on his floor. If Sasuke knew he was looking, he gave no sign.   
  
He was utterly alone at night. He couldn’t even bring himself to summon his ninken. Soon they would get worried enough to summon themselves here to make sure he was still alive.  
  
Unwilling to just drain his single bottle of sake, Kakashi just stared at it as if it was the sake’s fault there wasn’t more. Where the hell was his sword? It would probably be Sasuke who’d find him like he found his father so many years ago. He wondered what the Uchiha would think of that.  
  
Then again, Sasuke had already seen someone killed by a sword on the floor and been the one to find them. His parents. He knew what it was like to find someone that close to him dead in a pool of blood, to find his father in a pool of blood. What would it do to him? It mattered how Sasuke felt for him. Might Sasuke see him as a father figure, dead again.   
  
Kakashi sighed and got up to open the damn bottle. Maybe he could ask Sasuke to steal him some more.  
  
Sasuke brought his weapons to tend the next afternoon. Without asking, Sasuke took out Kakashi’s and tended them as well.  
  
“I’m not going to use them,” Kakashi said as he ate the small sandwiches Sasuke brought with the tea today. He didn’t raise his eyes from his book.  
  
“If the village is attacked, you can fight. Why let good weapons rust?”  
  
Kakashi went back to trying to ignore him.  
  
“You know, you can still fight,” Sasuke interrupted his reading again. “I was thinking we could spar. With your ninjutsu, you still pose a challenge to me.”  
  
“Don’t try to cheer me up, Uchiha,” Kakashi said without looking at him.  
  
“Don’t think I don’t know how good self-pity feels.” That made Kakashi look at him. “I’m not trying to cheer you up. Do I seem like the type? You mentioned the pot and kettle. I’m not saying it for your benefit; I’m trying to politely ask that you spar with me. _Sensei._ ” The last word was a sneer.  
  
So, they started sparring. Though Kakashi was content to wallow in self-pity, he suddenly felt the need to prove to Sasuke—no one else—that he could still fight; Sasuke’s respect suddenly seemed worth it; that sneer wounded his pride.   
  
Sasuke worked on countering, blocking, and evading Kakashi’s jutsu while Kakashi almost got a sadistic pleasure out of sending his most brutal jutsu at the young Uchiha. His mask hid the smile of delight when he actually hit the younger man. That last water jutsu left Sasuke looking like a wet cat. Kakashi didn’t even offer a towel so Sasuke half stripped and hung his clothes up and used a very low level fire jutsu to dry them and himself.  
  
Kakashi couldn’t help staring at the nearly flawless white skin. Itachi, Haku, Killer Bee, Orochimaru, Danzo, and Naruto had all left scars on his body, but most weren’t visible. With his back turned, in nothing but boxers, Kakashi was consumed with the desire to touch him. Right now his skin was probably as cold as his personality and his skin would feel hard over those well trained, but lean muscles. _Cold, emotionless bastard._  
  
Sasuke was redressing now and that duckbutt had risen again.   
  
His other students had visited him as well, but never when Sasuke was with him. Until today. He’d tried to hide his depression from them, especially since he wanted to alleviate Sakura’s guilt. Kakashi didn’t really blame her; it may have been a split second decision, but he’d still made the conscious decision to sacrifice himself if needs be to protect Sakura. It was his choice, his fault.   
  
Sasuke—now fully redressed in his damp clothes—had just brought Kakashi a cool drink while he sat down in his backyard after their sparring match when Naruto and Sakura arrived. Sasuke had been preoccupied with Kakashi’s snide remarks about his attentiveness that he didn’t realize the pair were approaching until they were only a few yards away. When he turned, the glare he sent them stopped the pair in their tracks. Sasuke took a step back from Kakashi to distance himself from Naruto and Sakura as well.   
  
“I’ll take my leave then,” Sasuke said coldly. He grabbed his sheathed sword and twirled it before sticking it the back of his belt. He sent one more glare toward the new arrivals. Two ANBU appeared to flank Sasuke as he left the property and there were at least two more that remained invisible.   
  
“What’s with him?” Naruto asked. “He’s never that hostile when I visit him.”  
  
“You’re right,” Kakashi said. “He’s not been _that_ cold for a while. That aura must put his ANBU guard on edge as much as it does me.”  
  
“He was visiting you?” Sakura asked. “I didn’t think he cared about any of us. I didn’t even know he was allowed out of his house.”  
  
“He can apparently go places if his guard approves it,” Kakashi said. “I think he’s bored and lonely. He wanted to test himself against my jutsu since he had nothing else to do so I indulged him. Not like I have anything else to do either.”  
  
“I haven’t seen him recently,” Naruto said. “Maybe he’s angry that I didn’t tell him about you or been to see him. I should have told him.”  
  
“Seems ANBU brought him the news of my injury.”  
  
“Maybe he resents that I haven’t visited him once since he came home,” Sakura said.  
  
“I recommend not visiting him,” Kakashi said. “At least not alone. I don’t entirely trust him. He seems to have mood swings now too; he was fine a minute ago. Maybe he was pissed that he didn’t sense you sooner. Like startling a predator.” Kakashi rallied all the false cheer he could muster. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”   
  
“We wanted to check on you,” Naruto said. “See if you needed anything, help with anything.”  
  
“We also just wanted to see you,” Sakura said. “Several people have asked us how you were since they haven’t seen you.”  
  
“I’m adjusting.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, sensei,” Sakura said, lowering her head.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Sakura. I don’t regret it.”  
  
“But I feel so guilty. If I had been more careful, more observant . . .”  
  
“Don’t. I didn’t have long left on the active roster anyway. I get to start retirement early. Few shinobi have that privilege. If you want to do my shopping for me, I’ll give you some money and a list. You can bring me some groceries tomorrow and bring me some salt-broiled saury and good miso soup with eggplant for lunch or dinner. Treat me to my favorite meal and feel absolved, okay, Sakura?”  
  
“Okay,” Sakura agreed with a smile she thought matched Kakashi’s under his mask.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was growing to loathe silence. True that when Sasuke was here it was pretty silent, but being alone made the silence more profound. Silence had been a friend for so many years; on missions it often made the difference between life and death. Now he hated it. He was just so alone now.  
  
That never bothered him before; he’d avoid company and rebuffed potential friends, using his beloved Ich Ich books as a wall between him and the world. Now he regretted that. He even regretted his behavior a week ago when Yamato and Gai separately came to see him. He told both of them he was trying to enjoy his retirement. Yamato seemed to understand his meaning better than Gai, but they both understood one thing quite clearly: leave me the fuck alone.  
  
The next day, Naruto and Sakura were in Kakashi’s house having lunch, having brought Kakashi supplies and his favorite meal. Sasuke sensed them, but he still came to the door. Sakura answered it and was met with a death glare so intense she was shocked she survived it; it remaindered her of Orochimaru during the chunin exams. She shuffled back from the door and from Sasuke. Sasuke kept his murderous eyes on her until she was clear from his path. He looked at Kakashi with less hostility.   
  
“Since when did you become a little social butterfly?” Sasuke asked; the hostility wasn’t just in his eyes, but in his voice as well. He entered without permission. Something about his posture made Kakashi envision a porcupine stalking upright across his floor. He was brisling. Was he really angry that they couldn’t have their normally silent visit today?  
  
“I brought you some supplies,” Sasuke said and it was the first time any of them noticed he had a bag in his hand.  
  
“Your former teammates already brought me supplies.”  
  
“You have more then.” Sasuke continued on to the kitchen and put his own offerings away.   
  
Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, bewildered and a little frightened of Sasuke’s menacing aura. Kakashi sensed ANBU very close, maybe even in the house; they would prevent Sasuke from lashing out. Or try.  
  
“Um, Sasuke,” Naruto said when Sasuke came back from the kitchen, “would you like to join us?”  
  
“No.” The word was almost before Naruto finished asking. He looked at Kakashi. “I brought you that premium tea you seemed to like. Don’t share it with them; it’s expensive.”  
  
Throwing one last glare at Sakura, Sasuke left.  
  
“Would the two of you like some ‘premium tea?’” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I think he’d kill us if he found out,” Naruto said.  
  
“Why’d he bring you expensive tea?” Sakura asked.  
  
“We drink tea together. Not much else. We just started sparring; it’s mostly tea drinking and silence. He’s the most unsociable mother fucker.” Even Kakashi couldn’t say why he was suddenly so bitter toward the raven haired swordsman; he never swore like that in front of his former students and certainly never used such terms to refer to any of them. Maybe it was the fact Sasuke was giving him orders or being rude to his guests.  
  
A kunai flew in through the open window and landed right in front of Kakashi with a note tied to the finger hole. Kakashi opened the note. _Pot_  
  
“I reaffirm the ‘mother fucker’ part,” he muttered, the called out the window, “You put a hole in my table!”  
  
Both Naruto and Sakura had to smile. Sasuke loathed them, but he and Kakashi seemed to be getting along in an odd way, and they were glad.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke arrived with another bag of supplies the next day and went straight into the kitchen.   
  
“I’m making dinner.” It wasn’t an offer, it was a pronouncement.   
  
First: tea drinking and reading. Kakashi was rereading his _Ich Ich Tactics_ while Sasuke examined jutsu scrolls like there were a new popular thriller: curled up, engrossed, and sipping tea.   
  
When Sasuke got up to start dinner, Kakashi contented himself with watching him. Maybe if he made the Uchiha uncomfortable enough, he’d either get a rise from him or discourage his little visits. Sasuke didn’t seem to care.  
  
Kakashi resigned himself to eating gruel, but was surprised Sasuke was a good cook. He didn’t tell Sasuke that or even thank him for the meal, but it was delicious.   
  
“What’s with this sudden desire to feed me?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“You’re become far too thin,” Sasuke said bluntly. “You tired far too quickly the other day as well. Another few days and your mask will just slip off. Anyway, it’s not much more work to cook for two than just one.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t like Sasuke’s observations. He wasn’t purposely starving himself, but he really didn’t care anymore. He wondered if Naruto and Sakura had noticed he was getting thin too, maybe that’s why they were concerned about him.  
  
Sasuke went about washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Then he didn’t leave. He went back to reading his scrolls. Kakashi went back to reading as well, but then thought he should just be rude and go to bed without even asking the kid to leave.   
  
Before he could try it, he felt Sasuke’s eyes on him.   
  
“What?”  
  
“You stare at me all the time, I can’t do the same?”  
  
“There’s a mirror.”  
  
There was a little sound and Kakashi looked up to discover a smile on Sasuke’s face. That little sound had been a laugh. Kakashi stared for a moment, not believing it or able to get over how absolutely beautiful Sasuke looked when he smiled.   
  
The amusement in Sasuke’s eyes morphed into lust. _Oh, shit._ Kakashi’s eye was not hooded for once.   
  
Seeing that Kakashi sensed his intentions, Sasuke stalked toward him. The look in Sasuke’s black eyes paralyzed Kakashi even without the Sharingan. Kakashi’s momentary hesitation gave Sasuke the opportunity to climb onto him, straddling his thighs and snaking his arms around Kakashi’s neck, they were almost nose to nose except that Sasuke’s position left him looking down at the taller man for once.   
  
Kakashi still couldn’t move, his arms still at his sides, his book forgotten on the sofa. Sasuke leaned in, shut his eyes slowly and delicately, gently pressed his soft lips to Kakashi’s covered ones. Kakashi had no idea a kiss through cloth could feel so good. He was looking at Sasuke’s closed eyes, but as Sasuke raked his teeth gently over his mouth, he shut his own eye and allowed himself to feel. But it was over just like that, Sasuke pulled away, only centimeters away. Kakashi opened his eye in surprise at the briefness.   
  
“Kiss me,” Sasuke whispered. “Kiss me, please.” Sasuke slowly let his fingers glide up Kakashi’s neck and up his cheeks. Those gentle touches felt so damn good. Sasuke made no attempt to remove the mask. “I won’t look,” he promised. “I just want you to kiss me, taste me. I won’t look.” Sasuke ran a hand through Kakashi’s hair. “I wouldn’t be able to see in the dark.”   
  
Sasuke leaned in again and Kakashi shut his eye again expecting another kiss, but instead he felt Sasuke’s cheek glide across his own. Sasuke’s lips closed around his earlobe. Sasuke’s measured breaths roared in his ear, awaking his arousal. Sasuke sucked at his ear, his tongue slowly lapping the tip of the lobe as he moved his hips, rubbing his erection against Kakashi’s growing one. Sasuke’s hand came up to trace the ridges of Kakashi’s other ear. Kakashi’s hands seemed to rise on their own to hold the sides of Sasuke’s waist.  
  
“Make love to me,” Sasuke whispered in his ear. “Complete me, fill me. Find your release inside me.”  
  
It ceased to matter who this was or even that it was a man, Kakashi just wanted to fuck the hell out of the body pressing against his, the person saying those things in his ear. Even when Sasuke’s face came back into view, Kakashi saw little else but those smoldering black eyes.   
  
Sasuke understood that look. He stood up and helped Kakashi off the sofa, keeping their eyes at the same level so to keep that look in Kakashi’s eye and all his doubts away. Kakashi was leading, practically pushing Sasuke to his bedroom. Sasuke hit the lights on their way out of the room and didn’t turn them on in the bedroom.  
  
When the back of Sasuke’s legs hit the bed, he stopped and started stripping. Sasuke’s clothes were easily and quickly shed. Kakashi just wanted to fuck something and shucked his shirt and pants almost as quickly. Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled himself back to the pillow to lay there, offering his body to Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi pushed his boxers off and unstrapped his false leg, letting it clatter to the ground. He crawled over Sasuke still wearing his combination mask and shirt and his headband which he still wore as an eye patch. He tossed his headband away and opened his Sharingan eye. He could see that Sasuke kept his Sharingan deactivated so he peeled off his mask. The moon had not yet risen and with his Sharingan deactivated Sasuke couldn’t see anything.  
  
Sasuke reached up to grab Kakashi’s white hair, but he didn’t pull it. “Kiss me, Kakashi. Kiss me, fuck me, use me anyway you want.” He let the weight of his hand settle against Kakashi’s head, hoping to prompt him to lower his head and kiss him.   
  
Kakashi didn’t let himself be moved. He could see Sasuke’s face with his own Sharingan and it showed him lust and invitation. His lips were parted and they seemed redder as arousal forced blood into them. They looked perfect for sucking. Between their bodies, their cocks were hard and just missing each other. But still he hesitated.  
  
“If you love me, make love to me. If you hate me, rape me; take out all your anger on me.”  
  
So he knew. The bastard knew the hatred Kakashi harbored for him. Of course he did; Sasuke had been betrayed before too. Fuck it. If Sasuke wanted to be fucked, why the hell not?  
  
If it wasn’t for the allure of those red lips, Kakashi would not have done something so romantic as kiss him, but after feeling that mouth on his ear and through his mask . . . Kakashi let the weight of Sasuke’s hand force his head down and he kissed him.  
  
Sasuke’s mouth was spicy and tainted with tea. Sasuke desperately kissed back, teasing Kakashi’s tongue deeper. Sasuke moaned, finally getting what he desired.   
  
Well, part of what he desired.  
  
Kakashi was on his knees, one stub, one intact. Shifting his weight to the remains of his left leg, he grabbed the back of Sasuke’s left thigh nearest his knee, pressed it up toward Sasuke’s chest, bending his body so that his puckered entrance was more accessible.   
  
The sneaky, prepared bastard had palmed some lube and had spread it on his hand. He reached down to quickly coat Kakashi’s cock with a few slow strokes. Kakashi was thicker and longer than Sasuke had anticipated. His body tightened in equal parts lust and fear of the pain to come. But he wanted it.   
  
Once he felt Kakashi was lubed enough, Sasuke guided Kakashi’s sizable cock to his waiting entrance. Sasuke stopped kissing and prepared to be penetrated. Kakashi pulled his mouth away. Sasuke clinched his teeth; he wouldn’t cry out in pain, not when he wanted this so desperately.   
  
With his Sharingan, Kakashi could see the fear, but the lust dominated Sasuke’s expression. Sasuke’s darkness blinded eyes were aimed at Kakashi’s forehead. His breathing increased. Kakashi liked the fact Sasuke feared this. They both guided his cock into position against Sasuke’s tight hole. Whether Sasuke was a virgin or not, Kakashi knew this was going to hurt. Rather than gently pressing in, Kakashi snapped his hips forward and forced the head inside. The sound Sasuke made was a long groan of pain rather than a moan of pleasure.   
  
The pain was intense, stinging and burning as his skin and muscle were stretched by the hot, thick rod invading his body. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs seized up.   
  
Kakashi paused a few moments, pulled back a millimeter, then thrust in again, stuffing another three inches into the body below him. He readjusted his body and gave a final thrust, plunging all nine and a half inches inside the younger man.   
  
That last thrust forced a gasp from Sasuke which set his lungs working again. Fuck, it hurt!  
  
As hurt as he’d been by Sasuke’s words and actions in the past, he couldn’t just rape the kid. He could see the pain on his face and it created a small ball of guilt in the back of Kakashi’s mind. He waited for Sasuke to adjust.  
  
The pain throbbed through Sasuke’s body. Each wave of pain seemed a little less intense than the last. His body relaxed as the pain subsided. When Sasuke’s face eased, Kakashi waited a few seconds before he pulled out a little and thrust back in. Fuck, he was so hot and tight! It was far more enjoyable now that Sasuke had loosened up a bit; his body wasn’t trying to strangle Kakashi’s cock anymore.  
  
He just felt so fucking good! Nothing could compare to Sasuke’s muscular ring pulling his cock inside. Sasuke also didn’t seem to want to let him leave. He had no idea how Sasuke did it, but it felt like the boy was trying to suck him in and succeeding. Kakashi fucked him shallowly, not wanting to pull out of that heat.   
  
Sasuke now moaned in pleasure. “Fuck, yeah, Kakashi. Fuck me.” Sasuke had quickly gotten into it. Kakashi assumed he had been fucked before from just how much he was already enjoying it. He hadn’t even struck his sweet spot yet; he’d been brushing past it, teasing it.   
  
With a slight change in angle, Kakashi thrust hard into his body, hitting his prostate and causing Sasuke to cry out. Making the stoic Uchiha cry out was more of a thrill than fucking someone nearly half his age.  
  
“Ahh, fuck,” Sasuke sighed as Kakashi continued his assault.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Kakashi ordered in a voice thick with lust.  
  
“Fuck me, cum inside me. Fill me. I want you to fuck me until I go insane.”  
  
“Go ahead and cum. Cum for me.”  
  
Sasuke was close, but not that close. Wanting to obey and please his new lover, Sasuke reached for his cock and jacked off furiously. He finally cam with Kakashi’s name on his lips.  
  
Kakashi always liked to draw out his own pleasure whether or not his partner cam once or three times, it never mattered to him as long as they got off once. But even if they were sated, he fucked them as long as he liked. It sounded callous, but it never seemed to bother his lovers.   
  
He pulled out of Sasuke’s orgasm relaxed body and slid two fingers into that hot hole. His body was stretched out and gaping, winking partially closed with every breath. Sasuke’s insides were as slick as any woman, but tighter and hotter. It felt so good even to his fingers. Sasuke’s body was returning to normal, tightening around the intruding fingers. But Sasuke gave absolutely no sign he wanted Kakashi to stop the assault on his body.  
  
Kakashi continued to finger Sasuke as his erection calmed a little so he could keep going. He sought out Sasuke’s prostate and the boy moaned when he touched it. He stroked it and watched Sasuke react through the haze of afterglow. He saw the cum on Sasuke’s stomach and suddenly wanted to taste it. He leaned over, removing his fingers as he did, and lapped up some of the pearly liquid from Sasuke’s taut stomach. Not distasteful.   
  
Sure that he wouldn’t shoot the moment he was back inside Sasuke’s tight tunnel, Kakashi remounted him without any objections. Fuck, he felt good! He could do this all night. Sasuke was still soft from his previous orgasm, but Kakashi didn’t care, as far as he was concerned, he’d fulfilled his duty to his sex partner by making him cum and now it was all about him. Sasuke asked him to use him anyway; Kakashi intended to.  
  
Even if Sasuke was briefly spent and a little sensitive he didn’t resist Kakashi at all. He kept his body open for Kakashi to use in whatever way he wanted. His leg wasn’t being pressed to his ear this time, but he spread his legs as far apart as his limber body could go. His arms were thrown over his head and his face was turned to the side exposing his neck. Kakashi couldn’t resist biting his neck.   
  
“Harder,” Sasuke gasped. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he meant fucking him harder or biting him harder. So he did both. Sasuke’s heaving breaths were so close to his ear was amazingly erotic. Sasuke moaned and grabbed at the back of Kakashi’s neck.  
  
Kakashi raised his head and admired his handiwork with his Sharingan as he continued to fuck the younger man.  
  
He’d only had sex once since the end of the war. Well, several times during a very short period of time. A general of the Allied Shinobi Forces—one of only five—had a lot of women throwing themselves at him once they returned victorious. He’d slept with quite a few of them, but hadn’t had anyone since then. And what a first experience to have in months.   
  
Sasuke’s erection returned. He pulled Kakashi’s head down and kissed him. Kakashi felt he had little choice and so he kissed back. Sasuke grabbed at his shoulders for leverage to thrust up into Kakashi’s descending hips. Sasuke growled in his throat. Even with his knees spread as far as he could, Sasuke dug his heels into the bed and pressed his hips up.  
  
Kakashi slid a hand underneath Sasuke to grab his ass, but even together, Sasuke couldn’t get Kakashi’s cock any deeper than his nine and half inches. Sasuke growled in frustration.   
  
Sasuke hardly tried to shake Kakashi’s lips off as he said, “Please, Kakashi, I want you deep.”  
  
Kakashi pulled away and pulled Sasuke onto his side. Sasuke moved onto his knees himself. Kakashi was back in him even deeper than before.   
  
“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Sasuke growled. He thrust back and Kakashi was better able to let loose on Sasuke’s body in this position.   
  
Sasuke braced himself, pressing his body back to meet Kakashi’s thrusts. This position was much better even if Kakashi couldn’t see Sasuke’s beautiful, lusting, pain filled face.   
  
Kakashi demonstrated his obscene amount of control, the same control that allowed him to read his favorite erotic scenes in public without so much as a blush. Kakashi pressed into Sasuke’s body and stayed there. Sasuke was close to cuming as well, but this time Kakashi decided Sasuke could wait with him. Sasuke bucked backward trying to get some movement inside him, but Kakashi moved with him and kept Sasuke on the edge.   
  
Sasuke couldn’t take it and reached for his cock but Kakashi grabbed his wrist. “Ah, ah, ah,” Kakashi admonished. “Trust me, it feels more fantastic if you wait.” Sasuke’s arm was still tense, trying to reach his throbbing erection, but Kakashi was absolute. He finally relaxed his arm and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his lust.  
  
“Do you want more?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Sasuke was practically whining with need which made Kakashi smirk.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”  
  
“Please,” he gasped. Sasuke body was tightening around Kakashi cock, seeking any kind of pleasure from the hot rod of flesh still impaling him but not moving. “Please cum inside me. Fill me with your cum. I want it so bad. I want to feel coating my insides and feel it leaking out of my filthy ass.”  
  
Damn, the kid was better at dirty talk than Kakashi would have ever given him credit for. Yes, that first seduction was hotter than hell, but that little speech was making Kakashi fearful that he would cum right now. Kakashi nosed Sasuke’s unruly hair and growled. That growl sent a shiver through Sasuke’s body which Kakashi could feel from inside him. He still felt like he would cum if he moved, so he decided to torture Sasuke a little.  
  
Kakashi released Sasuke’s wrist and Sasuke put it back on the bed rather than go for his cock. Kakashi’s fingers trailed lightly up Sasuke’s sides and chest then he took Sasuke’s throat in his hand, but didn’t squeeze, just reaffirmed that he was complete control, emphasizing his dominance. Sasuke writhed a bit.   
  
“You’re such a slut.”  
  
“I am, but just for you. I’m your slut, please use me.”  
  
“Humph. You just want to cum.”  
  
Sasuke groaned, but didn’t deny it.  
  
Kakashi decided to end this game and fucked Sasuke as hard and fast as he could. They had both cooled off enough that it took two minutes for Sasuke to cum and five for Kakashi. Kakashi was practically fucking a ragdoll for the last two minutes after Sasuke’s orgasm ended.   
  
As he released inside Sasuke, it felt like every ounce of energy in his body was being sucked out of him. Sasuke twisted around and captured his lips again. Kakashi didn’t remember how the kiss ended.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was surprised that he’d fallen asleep. He woke up on his back while it was still dark, but the moon was bright in his windows. Sasuke was snuggling next to him. What the hell was going on? He’d slept with Sasuke. He looked down at the Uchiha: his relaxed, disarmed face tugged at his heart.   
  
Sasuke was so relaxed and apparently felt safe enough that he didn’t wake up as Kakashi slipped out of bed. It was awkward with his leg missing, but he had great balance to begin with and once he strapped on his false leg, he could move almost as silently as he used to. He cleaned up and dressed. It bothered him how much longer it took to dress.   
  
Kakashi hobbled outside. “Who’s in charge of this detail?” he asked the invisible ANBU he knew was surrounding his house.  
  
A masked ANBU appeared kneeling in front of him. “I’m in charge of Sasuke-san’s security, sempai.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t like the ‘sempai,’ but he ignored it for now. “Why is Sasuke allowed here?”  
  
“Sasuke-san is allowed to visit you, Naruto-san, Sakura-san, and Hokage-sama.”  
  
“Even if he isn’t wanted?”  
  
The ANBU hesitated. “If you want him to leave and he won’t, you can ask us to remove him and we will.”  
  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes; this ANBU captain didn’t want to tell Kakashi that he had the option of ordering Sasuke removed.   
  
“I want him out of here when he wakes up.”  
  
The captain bowed his head. “Hai.” He looked up toward the door of Kakashi’s house. Sasuke was hurriedly dressed and standing there. He hadn’t heard what they were talking about and his scowl didn’t mean anything since he was always scowling.  
  
“Now?” the captain asked.  
  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered.  
  
The captain hesitated again before standing and approaching his charge. “You have to leave, Sasuke-san.”  
  
Sasuke tensed, but he left without a word or a glance at Kakashi.


	3. It Always Looks Better in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PhenoixInnocence for beta-ing.

Sasuke hadn’t heard what the ANBU captain and Kakashi were talking about, but he knew when he was being thrown out. Neither he nor the captain spoke as they returned to Sasuke’s walled off home.   
  
When they arrived, the captain didn’t vanish into the shadows like the others. “It’s near the end of my shift,” the captain said. He grabbed glasses and a pitcher of water and sat down across from Sasuke at the table. He poured the water and offered it up for a toast. “To fickle lovers.”  
  
Sasuke answered the toast and drank. The captain lifted his mask just enough to take a drink. Sasuke growled.   
  
They had talked over tea before. The captain had been assigned to Sasuke from the start and their chakra had become so familiar to each other, it seemed impossible not to start talking over the last few months. When Sasuke started going to see Kakashi, he was forced to admit that he was in love with Kakashi.   
  
“I take it you finally did it?” the captain asked.  
  
“Yeah. Wasn’t as hard as I thought it’d be. Damn, he fucked me through two orgasms. What’s his problem? He knew what he was doing; it’s not like I got him drunk or anything.”  
  
“Sometimes lust can be just as intoxicating.”  
  
“Hn.” Sasuke squirmed a little, sure he could feel Kakashi’s cum inside him.   
  
“How was it?”  
  
Sasuke wouldn’t look at him. “It hurt at first, but then it was just so good I lost myself.” Sasuke couldn’t hide a blush with his pale skin. “I think I might have said a few . . . I sounded like a slut.”  
  
“That’s not usually a bad thing when in bed.”  
  
“He fucked me and then threw me out like a whore. The only reason I wasn’t put out earlier was that he fell asleep.”  
  
The captain had grown to know Sasuke well enough to see that Sasuke was beginning to have a small panic attack though he didn’t easily show any emotion. Sasuke was feeling like he’d lost everything, that he’d been shut out and permanently rejected.  
  
“Sasuke.” The Uchiha looked at him. “Calm down. It’s not the end of the world. Go back tomorrow and talk to him.”  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ve just loved him for so long. I felt so happy just a few hours ago and then to be rejected like that after we . . .”  
  
“It was sudden for him. He was probably just swept away by you and sort of panicked. Everything will look better in the morning. For both of you. Get some sleep and don’t worry now; worry tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Sasuke drained his glass of water and stood. “Thanks.”  
  
“Sleep well.”  
  
The captain stayed a minute longer. He hoped everything would work out between the two of them. He was forbidden from telling Sasuke, but his probation was nearing an end. Kakashi was just the thing to anchor him to Konoha once and for all.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi felt Sasuke’s presence before Sasuke knocked on the door. He wanted to ignore him, but after thoroughly fucking him as he did, Kakashi felt obliged to acknowledge his existence. He opened the door, his one visible eye a bit hostile.  
  
“One minute,” Sasuke said, looking as unflappable as ever.  
  
Kakashi nodded and let him in. Kakashi leaned against the wall and didn’t offer Sasuke a seat. Sasuke closed the door and leaned back against it.   
  
“Since you basically threw me out, I just wanted to clarify that I never did or ever will use genjutsu on you, I just came on pretty strong. I’m sorry if I . . . if you felt pushed into it. I was really happy last night. I really do love you. If you let me, I’ll do anything for you. I’ll be anything for you. And it’s not just sex; I’d be alright if you just let me come over like before, but I want to be your lover. I probably should have said all this first. Just give me a chance, please. That’s all I ask: don’t push me away.”  
  
“You broke my heart.” Sasuke looked frightened at Kakashi’s words. “I loved you like a little brother or a son. I put all my hopes in you. Not in my own sensei’s son, but in you who reminded me of myself. I understood why you left; that wasn’t it. I knew how driven you were by revenge that when I found Naruto, I decided to let you go. You chose your path.   
  
“But when you tried to kill the three of us and spoke to us and looked at us with such unwavering scorn . . . I really believed that it was my duty to kill you. To kill my son. Even looking back, at that point I was right; at the time there was no other choice. I wasn’t wrong. You may have come to your senses, but you broke my heart that day. I hate you for making me feel that way. It was crippling. I closed myself off after that. I tried to forget you, but Naruto still won’t shut up about you. Then you force your way back into my life. I hate you as much as I love you.”  
  
Sasuke’s head had sunk as Kakashi berated him with an even voice. He then surprised Kakashi by sinking to his knees to a formal position with his head down. “I apologize. I was out of my mind when I spoke to you that day. I hated the three of you at the time because you were inside my head trying to make me see reason, see that there was happiness to be found despite the fact my family was betrayed and killed, my brother manipulated, and I was left alone and manipulated. My memory of you three was the conscience that I wanted to silence. I struck out at you and was cruel to you because you represented the village I hated and the happiness I was denied and had chosen to deny myself. Please, forgive me. I love you. I promise never to break your heart again. Unless it’s by my death, which will be against my will. I will never willingly leave you. Give me a chance to make amends.”  
  
Kakashi stared at him. “Please, Kakashi,” Sasuke pleaded, almost ready to cry.  
  
Kakashi took a step forward, crouched, and stroked Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke slowly raised his head. Kakashi’s eye wasn’t soft, but it wasn’t harsh.   
  
“You’re staying for now on?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You disappoint me again, I swear I’ll kill you myself.”  
  
“Hai.”  
  
Kakashi stood and Sasuke stood as well.   
  
“You really love me?” Kakashi asked.   
  
“I do. You never visited me and, though I knew I was allowed to visit you, I didn’t because I felt that you didn’t want to see me. But once you retired, I saw an opening and took it.   
  
“I don’t kneel down to anyone, not even the Hokage when we were discussing my pardon. The only thing stronger than love—and loyalty to the clan—for an Uchiha is pride. If you think about it, love is the most important thing to the Uchiha. Madara loved his brother, Obito loved Rin—” Kakashi tried not to wince at his teammates’ names “—Itachi loved me, and I loved Itachi and my parents. I also love you. I’ll do anything for you. I let you fuck me, I got on my knees. I truly love you. You love me?”  
  
“You were always my favorite and you are so beautiful. Yes.”  
  
Kakashi was visibly softening to him, but he still had doubts in his eye.  
  
“My life’s over, Sasuke. And you’re just so young.”  
  
“Guess I have a thing for older men. You and Naruto have always meant the most to me since Itachi left me. I’ve never _loved_ Naruto, but you understood me and you represent power, confidence, and safety to me. The way you swept in to save Sakura from me and the way you assured us as kids . . . I trust you. I’ve also always found you attractive and even a bit mysterious, even more attractive.”  
  
“Then maybe I should never show you my face.”  
  
“If that’s your choice, but I hope you’ll let me see. Only me.”  
  
Kakashi pulled down his mask. He hadn’t shaved and the dusting of white stubble gave him an attractive scruffy look. He was more handsome than Sasuke could have imagined.  
  
“Damn, you’re gorgeous.”  
  
“Coming from someone as beautiful as you, I’m flattered.”  
  
Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a kiss. After a minute, Kakashi eased Sasuke’s face away and he looked at the younger man’s face, his eye darting all over it as if trying to etch the way he looked right now into his brain: not scowling, eyes wide, lips red, swelled, and parted. Then he pulled him back into an even more desperate kiss.   
  
The kiss was so desperate that it felt like they would die if they stopped. Fresh air wasn’t as important as the other’s breath. Sasuke was practically hanging from him while Kakashi was trying to pull Sasuke into him, into his chest. He wasn’t even aroused, he just wanted Sasuke here, wanted him to be a part of him. The way Sasuke wasn’t struggling against the tight hold, he knew Sasuke felt the same.   
  
They were growing lightheaded from lack of air and they only stopped because they were on the verge of passing out.   
  
“Move in with me,” Sasuke said, his voice breathy, having not gotten his breath back.  
  
Kakashi’s lungs were trying to refill too so he just nodded.  
  
Outside, the ANBU captain smiled behind his mask. He knew Sasuke needed someone and Kakashi was probably the only man living who could stand beside the young Uchiha; he would be a reason for Sasuke to come home. And Kakashi needed someone to live for too.   
  
The captain signaled to his fellows to make themselves comfortable, they would be staying here for at least a few hours.


	4. I Always Make Naruto a Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, a little gloating if you don't mind . . .
> 
> DID I PREDICT THAT OR WHAT?!
> 
> Ha! If you've read the latest chapter of Naruto, I said something similar in the previous chapter that I published two days before 619 came out. Boo-yeah! I'm just that awesome.
> 
> I usually don’t put up Spoiler warnings—because I’m lazy like that—but I will warn that if you haven’t been keeping up with the manga, don’t continue reading until you’ve caught up.

It was odd, really. As much as history as they seemed to have, as much as they seemed to know each other, they had only known each other for a year four years ago. Sasuke had grown so much as a person and Kakashi had never fully shared anything about himself with his favorite student. Their new relationship was fresh and not really built on anything else.   
  
As impulsive as their first night together had been, Kakashi moved in with Sasuke, completing the move in one day.  
  
They didn’t bother to bring Kakashi’s bed with them.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto wanted to check on Kakashi and see if his former sensei needed anything. He knocked on Kakashi’s door and got no answer. Then he noticed just how quiet it was and lonely feeling. He peeked in a window and his heart sank: the house was all but empty. He went around to the side of the house and looked in another window and it was the same, only a few discarded pieces of furniture.   
  
One of the neighbors saw Naruto and called out to him. “You looking for Kakashi-san?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“He moved out two days ago.”  
  
“Do you know where to?”  
  
“No, but that Uchiha kid helped him; he should know.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Naruto used the rooftops to cut across to Sasuke house.   
  
Out of politeness—and the knowledge that Sasuke would incinerate him otherwise—Naruto didn’t jump over the wall around the house, rather he pulled on the rope that was linked to a bell in the house. He eagerly waited for Sasuke to let him in.  
  
Finally, Sasuke opened the gate.  
  
“Dobe.”  
  
“Ahh, hey. I went to visit Kakashi and his neighbor said he moved out. You know where he is?”  
  
Sasuke didn’t answer, just turned and walked back toward his house, leaving the gate open as invitation for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did and shut the gate for him. Sasuke let him into the house.  
  
“Kakashi!” Sasuke called.  
  
Sasuke wandered into the kitchen. Naruto stood in the entranceway, completely confused. Soon, the man he was looking for appeared, walking gracefully despite the peg leg.  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
“I was looking for you and your neighbor said you moved out and Sasuke would know where to find you. It’s good that you’re getting out. Where did you move to?”  
  
“Humph,” Sasuke let out as he prepared tea.   
  
“Here,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Here?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Yeah. I’m retired and Sasuke’s under house arrest . . . makes sense for two bachelors to live together, don’t you think?”  
  
Neither of them were ashamed of their relationship, but it was in its infancy and neither were the type to gossip about their lives so they were content to keep it under wraps for as long as they could. And they didn’t voice it, but they both weren’t sure if there might be other consequences.  
  
“I guess so.” He thought about it a bit more with a comically pensive look on his face that was pure Naruto and then came to a decision. “That’s great actually since neither of you get out much or anything.” Translation: since neither of you have many friends and have become shut-ins, it’s good you have someone to keep you from getting too lonely.  
  
“Tea, Dobe?”  
  
“Sure! Thanks, teme.”  
  
Kakashi and Naruto talked while Sasuke just sat there, seeming not to listen, but he would answer properly when dragged into the conversation. Never did Naruto suspect anything about their relationship.   
  
\-----  
  
At last, Sasuke’s probation was over. He was assigned to Yamato’s team with Naruto and Sakura. It seemed overkill to have two incredibly powerful ninja on the same team, but since Sasuke was misanthropic at the best of times, it was probably best to ease him back into the team structure of Konoha via his old team. Kakashi would have been their captain if he wasn’t forced to retire.   
  
Naruto had noticed that Sasuke was far less hostile to him during his last visit when he went looking for Kakashi, but that hostility was back when they met for their mission. Sasuke wasn’t actively hostile, but he glared more than anything. He was silent, but other than putting the three of his teammates off for the first few hours, it didn’t interfere with the mission.   
  
After successfully finishing the mission and being a day’s run from Konoha, they decided to camp for one night. They all needed to bathe after the work out. Sakura went further up river than the males. Oddly enough, Sasuke’s mood seemed to improve as he entered the cold water.  
  
Naruto couldn’t help looking at Sasuke as he joined him in the river; he hadn’t seen Sasuke naked in almost four years and he was curious how Sasuke had changed. Sasuke’s paleness struck him first, then the fact Sasuke had a remarkably nice body and his limp cock was a bit longer than his own. Naruto didn’t—or couldn’t—dwell on that because of the small bruises all over his friend’s body.   
  
Sasuke’s collar had covered the two on his neck, but Naruto also saw a few on Sasuke’s chest, side, hips, and even his inner thigh as Sasuke carefully stepped into the cold water.   
  
“What’s with all those bruises?”  
  
Sasuke stopped hip-deep in the water. “Hn?”  
  
“The bruises. You have a bunch of them all over you. You weren’t hurt during the mission.”  
  
Sasuke looked down at his body and a smirk crept over his lips. “I forget how easily I bruise. They’re nothing, Naruto.”  
  
“But they’re all over you, even on your thigh.”  
  
Sasuke lifted it to look. He blushed seeing the mark there.  
  
“I’m fine. They’re nothing, really.”  
  
Sasuke cut off any further discussion by turning away and walking deeper into the river and slipped under water to wet his hair and begin bathing.   
  
Yamato had taken more care stripping and folding his clothes and now joined the other two, spying the marks on Sasuke’s lower back and his neck when he turned. Sasuke moved off on his own and Yamato slipped into the water. Naruto was clearly still thinking about the marks and how his friend could have gotten them.  
  
In a low voice, Yamato explained, “They’re love bites, Naruto.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“They’re love bites. Sasuke’s lover gave them to him.”  
  
“Lover?” Naruto was wise enough to keep his voice down.   
  
“Whoever it is, they’re rather rough; some of those are fingerprints.”  
  
“He has a lover?”  
  
“I assume so. Is that so surprising? He was always adored by the girls in your age group, no?”  
  
“But he’s been under house arrest and a lot of people don’t trust him. Even Sakura gave up on him. And now he’s living with Kakashi-sensei.”  
  
The thought crossed Yamato’s mind that the simplest explanation was that Kakashi had given Sasuke those marks, but he couldn’t believe it. “While under house arrest, he was still able to go out and be visited by people. It really wasn’t much of a confinement as it was supervision. Maybe it was even a member of his ANBU guard.”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke heard the sounds of their voices, but he didn’t concentrate on their words. The cold water was like ice on his joints. Despite training all this time, he had been relatively immobile recently and his joints were sore. He also appreciated the cold water right now because it was killing his erection that threatened to grow at the thought of the marks Kakashi had left on his body.   
  
It didn’t really embarrass him for Naruto or Yamato to see those marks; he was actually a little proud of them; he wanted to show them off now that they had been seen. They were a way to say ‘I have what I want, I’m happy, I have a lover, I’m special because my lover gave these to me,’ and so forth. He smiled to himself.   
  
Clean, he let himself float on the surface and think about his lover at home waiting for him. That idea gave him a lot of joy; he had someone to go home to, someone was waiting for him. He didn’t care how sappy his thoughts were; he was happy and he was in love.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto couldn’t just ask Sasuke about this mysterious lover; anyone else and he would have, but Sasuke was easily offended and Naruto had just gotten him back, he wasn’t about to take the risk.  
  
What he was really planning, even Naruto wasn’t sure, but after dinner and being bored, he decided to go eavesdrop on Sasuke. Maybe he’d catch Sasuke talking to Kakashi about his lover or catch him with her.   
  
Most of the lights were out in Sasuke’s house, but there was a light coming from the bedroom window. Naruto looked inside and witnessed the last thing he ever thought he’d see.   
  
The light was dim because it was actually coming from the bathroom to just give enough light to see by, but not too bright. But Naruto could see Sasuke on his hands and knees on the bed, his body covered by a taller, but equally pale body. His face was hidden on the other side of Sasuke’s head, but the brush of white hair was a dead giveaway.   
  
“Kakashi, please . . .” Sasuke sighed.  
  
Sasuke sounded pained and Naruto tensed, thinking Sasuke wanted Kakashi to stop.   
  
“Don’t . . .” That didn’t help dissuade Naruto. But just as he was about to rush in and save his friend, Sasuke muttered, “So close. Don’t slow down, damn it.”  
  
Kakashi growled and slowed to spite his lover. Sasuke’s eyes tightened in pain. Naruto couldn’t see it, but Kakashi was biting his neck hard. The arm Kakashi had wrapped around his chest moved down. He stroked Sasuke’s hard cock.   
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke sighed. He rocked back, trying to increase the sensation in his ass and around his cock.   
  
“You’ve already cum tonight,” Kakashi purred. “I want you to cum with me.”  
  
“Then hurry up, Yarou.”  
  
“Say something sexy. Like you did that first night.”  
  
“I don’t think I remember.”  
  
“I think you do. Something about cuming inside you, using you for my pleasure.”  
  
“Now you’re making things up.” Sasuke rocked faster.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“Cum inside me, please. I want to feel your cum inside me.”  
  
Kakashi growled again. He pulled Sasuke’s chin up to kiss and gnaw at Sasuke neck close to his throat.   
  
“You should stop that,” Sasuke said. “Naruto saw the bruises.”  
  
Kakashi hummed. “Who else has seen them?”  
  
“I think Yamato.”  
  
“Good. They’re as good as a sign: ‘Hands off.’ ‘Mine.’ Mine,” he sighed as he went in for another bite.  
  
“All yours,” Sasuke sighed.  
  
Kakashi sped up. Sasuke’s head went back for a few seconds then down against his chest as Kakashi brought him closer and closer to orgasm. “Kakashi,” he moaned.  
  
“Cum for me, Sasuke.”  
  
“Ahhhh . . .” Sasuke cam with a prolonged sigh.  
  
A few harsh thrusts and Kakashi cam inside Sasuke’s relaxing body. He growled against Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke’s neck relaxed and Kakashi slumped over Sasuke’s body.  
  
“You’re heavy.”  
  
Kakashi’s head turned to kiss Sasuke’s cheek. “I love you too.”  
  
Together, they lowered their bodies to the bed, all without revealing Kakashi’s face to the window Naruto was looking through.  
  
Show over—and Kakashi’s face still not being revealed—Naruto slunk away. His head was spinning.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was as hostile as ever when they met up for their next mission. Naruto tried to get a look at the new bruises Kakashi gave Sasuke, but Sasuke always favored high collars.  
  
By the end of the mission, Sasuke’s hostility almost became comforting; a feeling that meant all was well. It only stopped when the Uchiha was asleep.   
  
Naruto had a hard time trying to sleep when Sasuke was on watch because that would be the best time to ask—at least during a mission—about Sasuke’s personal life, but he was scared that he’d give something away that he knew who Sasuke’s lover was.   
  
Naruto couldn’t believe it. He’d been blind to Kakashi’s annoyance at his constant talking about Sasuke, but he didn’t understand how they could have become lovers. Sasuke was still so emotionless and self-contained that Naruto thought it must have been someone using a henge in Kakashi’s bed. Then again, some parts of that night did seem to ring true as Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke sat with his back to the fire with his sword leaning against his shoulder. Naruto stared at his back for a while. He didn’t know what Kakashi’s face looked like, but he couldn’t help imaging him kissing Sasuke’s back. Sasuke’s face as Kakashi made love to him and as he cam was seared into Naruto’s mind.   
  
Girls! Girls! He had to stop thinking about Sasuke and think about girls! Sakura’s cuteness, Hinata’s buxom chest . . . Sasuke’s sighs and words . . . No! No! No! He was not going to lust after his best friend!   
  
He forced thoughts away from Sasuke and from sex. They went back to Hinata. They were hanging out, but they had yet to really date. There was one thing unique about her: she loved him. Everyone liked him, many respected him, but she was the only one who loved him. He always liked her—she had an awesome body—and she had not only confessed to him, but she had risked her life to defend him and fought alongside him. Their grief over Neji was also something that brought them much closer. Neji’s death was still fresh. Getting Sasuke back had made Naruto feel better for a while, but he really missed Neji. He still felt shame that Neji had died to save him, that he hadn’t been able to protect him.  
  
When they got home in the afternoon, Naruto decided to go train for a while before taking a shower. He dropped off his stuff and headed for the training grounds.   
  
He finished his normal regimen and sat down to practice his Senjutsu. It was amazing feeling all the chakra around him. The trees, the grass, the birds in the sky, the insects in the dirt. He could seek out the chakra of anyone he wanted in the village. He felt Sakura in her apartment, Yamato was hanging out in the Hokage Tower. He sought out Sasuke, but he wasn’t at home. He felt Sasuke and Kakashi nearby.   
  
Naruto got the urge to follow them. He did so after only a moment of hesitation.   
  
Sasuke and Kakashi were walking toward the forest that skirted the empty training grounds. Naruto jumped up into a tree to watch. They just walked silently for some time as Naruto moved silently from tree to tree. It was good practice after all.  
  
After a while, Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “I need to rest.”  
  
Naruto shrank back as Sasuke looked around. He didn’t see Naruto, but he saw a fallen tree trunk. Sasuke led Kakashi to the trunk and sat him down. Kakashi rubbed at the end of his thigh were his organic leg was cupped by the artificial limb. Sasuke knelt in front of him and removed the prosthetic. He massaged it for Kakashi. Kakashi sat back and enjoyed being pampered by his young lover.   
  
Sasuke then pulled at the waist band of Kakashi’s pants without a word and Kakashi let him pull them down, revealing the scarred stump. Naruto hadn’t seen it before and looked as hard as he could. But he didn’t have a lot of time as Sasuke leaned in and started kissing and licking it. Kakashi’s head went back in pleasure. Though many of the nerves were destroyed, many of them remained and were ultra sensitive. Sasuke was caressing Kakashi’s thigh as he lavished the end with attention.  
  
Naruto suddenly felt enormously guilty for spying on this. It was one thing to sort of walk up on something like he did the other night and stay because he thought his friend was being raped and sort of get lost in watching them once he realized it wasn’t rape, but to follow and consciously watch Sasuke . . . worship Kakashi . . .   
  
It got worse when Sasuke moved between Kakashi’s thighs and pulled Kakashi’s cock out of his boxers and took the hardening length into his mouth. As uncomfortable and guilty as he felt, Naruto couldn’t look away as Sasuke gave Kakashi a blow job right there in the middle of the forest.   
  
Kakashi sighed Sasuke’s name and put his hand in Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke was taking his time and it took a full ten minutes before Kakashi’s hand tightened in Sasuke’s hair. Naruto was getting close as well, jerking off as he watched. Kakashi tried to be silent as released into Sasuke’s mouth, but Naruto could hear the groan. Sasuke continued to suck and bob on Kakashi’s cock until Kakashi was spent and clean.   
  
“Now I’m ready for a nap,” Kakashi said.   
  
“Just like an old man,” Sasuke said playfully. He helped Kakashi redress and remained kneeling before him to reattach the prosthetic. Sasuke looked reverent kneeling there looking up at his lover.   
  
Kakashi pulled Sasuke up, pulled his mask down—in such a way Naruto still couldn’t see his face—and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke straddled Kakashi’s thighs and played his hands in Kakashi’s wild hair.   
  
Naruto clinched his teeth to keep himself silent as he finished jacking off.   
  
“Let’s go home,” Sasuke said. “I’ll feed you and put you to bed.”  
  
“Make me sound like a child.”  
  
“You know what they say: ‘an old man is twice child.’” [AN: Hamlet]  
  
“Does that make you a pedophile?”  
  
“Offsets the age difference I think.”  
  
“I cursed my luck when I lost my leg, but I think that was just leveling the scales; you being in love with me was the luckiest thing in world.” He kissed Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke tilted his head back and to the side to give Kakashi freedom to do what he liked and moved his hips to rub his clothed cock against Kakashi’s body.  
  
Naruto could hear Sasuke’s soft sighs even from this distance. He couldn’t even conceive of what Kakashi was doing to make Sasuke sigh like that and what was taking so long.   
  
When Kakashi finally pulled away, Sasuke’s neck was bruised with sucking and red with bite marks and smeared blood from where Kakashi’s teeth broke the skin. Naruto couldn’t see that.   
  
Kakashi started rubbing Sasuke’s cock between them. “You think we’ll meet anyone on the way home?”  
  
“Most likely,” Sasuke said.  
  
“You’ll have to wait ‘til then I guess.”  
  
“Pleasure denied is often the most powerful,” Sasuke murmured seductively.  
  
“Now you’re making me jealous.”  
  
“I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you more than anything.”  
  
Sasuke put his arms around Kakashi neck and just hugged him while Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist.   
  
“You know, if you suck me off too, then there won’t be any evidence for passersby to see.”  
  
“Lay down on this log and maybe I will.”  
  
Naruto grew attentive as Sasuke did as he was told and his head moved out of Naruto’s line of sight to Kakashi’s face. But the teme kept his hand pressed to Kakashi’s cheek. Now Kakashi didn’t entirely have his back to him, but he couldn’t see his face as he unwrapped Sasuke’s lower body. Kakashi swung his good leg over the tree trunk and Sasuke’s body to straddle the log and then bent down to take Sasuke into his mouth.   
  
Naruto couldn’t see anything more than Kakashi’s head bobbing up and down and Sasuke stretched out on the log. He couldn’t take another round anyway so he slowly made his way out of the tree and to his apartment. He still wasn’t sure what to make of their relationship. He felt a little left out because neither of them said anything to him. Wasn’t he a friend? Why wasn’t he told? It depressed him more than anything. And a bit of a turn on.  
  
\-----  
  
He was turning into a stalker.   
  
Naruto followed Sasuke home at a distance, practicing hiding his chakra from his teammate as he did.   
  
They were fresh from an A rank mission and had been away for days. As Sasuke peeled off from their team to head home, Naruto felt his hostility bleed off. Maybe it was a state of mind for missions. Sasuke was calm as he came to the gates of his property.  
  
Naruto stopped on a neighboring rooftop as Sasuke unlocked the gate. He debated getting closer. He wanted to know more about their relationship. As Sasuke opened his front door, Naruto sprang down inside the walls and went up to the window.  
  
Kakashi had fallen asleep on the sofa while reading his favorite book—three guesses. Sasuke was as silent as a shadow as he approached.   
  
Sasuke eased onto the sofa, straddling Kakashi’s thighs. Kakashi took a deep breath as he woke up, looking up at Sasuke and smiling behind his ever-present mask. Sasuke sat down on Kakashi’s lap.  
  
Kakashi combed Sasuke’s hair back with his fingers and put a hand on his waist. “So young and beautiful. Why are you here?”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “It’s my house.”  
  
“I mean _here._ ” Kakashi put his other hand on Sasuke’s waist as well and tightened his hold on Sasuke’s body a moment. “You could have anyone you wanted, why choose me?”  
  
“If love were logical . . .” He didn’t know how to finish that thought and just lowered his head to lay it on Kakashi’s chest, shimmying his body down Kakashi’s to be more comfortable. Kakashi loosened his hold to allow the younger man to ease into the more comfortable position.   
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Give me an idea.”  
  
“Hmmm. That day I left Naruto at the falls, I expected you to come after me. I didn’t slow my pace for you—I was wounded and tired and couldn’t go any faster or slower. I was disappointed you didn’t come for me. When things got hard while I was with Orochimaru or I felt lonely or missed . . . home—I didn’t really think of this place as home; I missed you more than I missed Konoha—my first thought was of Naruto of course, but my second was you and that was the one that sustained me and made me want to come home. I tried to kill my memories of you just as much as those of Naruto because I needed to focus and not be homesick. But I missed you terribly.   
  
“I wanted to come back or you to come get me. I thought that maybe we could finally be equals. We rarely were able to fight alongside each other and I didn’t have an opportunity to fight beside you after you taught me your Chidori. I wanted to fight side by side and be acknowledged as your partner. That was before my feelings became romantic.”  
  
“I regret we’ll never have that chance,” Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke pulled back to look at Kakashi. “If the village is attacked, we might.”  
  
“I’ll keep my fingers crossed.”  
  
Sasuke hummed with amusement. “Or maybe we can go for a walk and happen upon some bandits or something.”  
  
“We can only hope.”  
  
They smiled at each other for a moment, taking in the light in the other’s eyes even while Kakashi remained masked.   
  
Kakashi broke out of the spell first. “Oh, you have mail.”  
  
“Mail? From who?” Then his face turned from confused to hopeful.  
  
Sasuke stood and made for the table Kakashi had gestured toward and practically attacked the envelope. Kakashi watched the uncharacteristic display.  
  
“Expecting something?”  
  
“I really didn’t think I’d get a response so quickly.” Sasuke read the letter. He smiled and looked up mischievously at his lover. “I hope you don’t mind my going behind your back on this—”  
  
“This doesn’t sound good.”  
  
“—but I contacted Gaara. They have the only puppet corps to speak of and it’s no doubt the best. I asked if there was anything they could do for you. Gaara has agreed to have Kankuro make something for you. He’s invited us to Suna. Do you want to see what Kankuro can do?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Then I’ll go talk to the Hokage now. I’ll turn this into a diplomatic mission and make it essential.”  
  
Sasuke headed for the door, then stopped and turned back to Kakashi. “Unless . . . do you really want it? I mean, would you rather stay retired? I’d rather know you were safe than anything. I just want you happy. If you’d rather stay retired . . .”  
  
“I doubt I’d be put back on the active roster even with a fancy false leg, but at least I would feel more confident than I do with a stick for a leg.”  
  
“Then we’ll go.”  
  
Naruto sprang back and over the wall before he could be detected and pulled the bell rope.  
  
Sasuke shed the happy look on his face by the time he got to the gate. He held his sheath in his hand and cocked an eyebrow at his teammate.  
  
“Hey, I thought you might want to hang out or something,” Naruto said.  
  
“I have something important to take care of. Maybe later.” He walked off, sticking his sheath in his belt as he went.  
  
Since he was here, Naruto decided to pay Kakashi a visit. He knocked on the front door and Kakashi called for him to come in. Even with Sasuke gone, Kakashi looked happier than he had in years.   
  
“Hey, I wanted to hang out with both of you, but I caught Sasuke leaving.”  
  
“He has some kind of business to take care of. Would you like some tea or something?”  
  
“Just water. I’ll get it.”  
  
Naruto was happy to go into the other room, nervous about facing his former sensei, knowing what he knew, seeing what he saw. He down an entire glass of water then refilled it.   
  
“I can bring you anything?” Naruto asked Kakashi.  
  
“No, thanks.”  
  
Naruto came back into the living room and thought up a way to get what he wanted to know.  
  
He let his nervousness show. “Um, I hate to talk about Sasuke behind his back, but I just can’t ask him about this. He’d either brush me off or get offended. Um, he had some weird bruises and Yamato-taichou said they were love bites. Do you know who he’s with?”  
  
Kakashi was a well seasoned shinobi which meant he was an accomplished spy and interrogator. He could see in Naruto’s eyes that he already knew the truth; he was just trying to get confirmation from him. However, it was his right to lie and keep his private life private. But this was Naruto.  
  
“You already know.”  
  
Naruto blanched.   
  
“I don’t know how you know—and I really don’t care. It is what it is. I don’t want any gossip,” he warned with a stern eye. “We both value our privacy.”  
  
Naruto nodded. “Why didn’t you guys tell me?”  
  
“We haven’t told anyone. It’s entirely our business. His ANBU guard knows, but they are sworn to secrecy about anything like that. If it didn’t have anything to do with security, they don’t even report it.”  
  
“I just feel like . . . you guys don’t trust me. I thought you’d tell a friend, you know?”  
  
“Not about this. Anyway, we just got together. It still early.” He almost gave voice to his misgivings, but these things were not to say to Naruto. “I’m sure Sasuke will tell you soon. He’s really happy.”  
  
Naruto couldn’t help scoffing. “Not around us. I think it might be the missions. He’s so . . . angry on missions, but he’s not that way with just me.”  
  
Kakashi looked pensive.  
  
“But maybe he just doesn’t like being away from you.” Naruto smiled broadly and reassuringly.  
  
Kakashi smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yarou is bastard in Japanese, more harsh than teme. I wanted to make the distinction that Sasuke’s not using Naruto’s nickname for him. Nor is it Sasuke’s nickname for Kakashi.


	5. Sakura and Gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are certain guarantees about my work: Uchiha have no tolerance to alcohol, Kakashi growls in bed, Sasuke’s a male nympho, and Naruto’s a voyeur. *shrugs* It helps with plots anyway.
> 
> I’m an airhead. I said I was going to not use the recent developments in the manga, mostly because it didn’t gel with what I already wrote, but then I’m writing this and I’m like, ‘wait, that could still work and it betters the plot.’ So guess what? Major spoilers for 598 onward.

Sasuke was not happy when he returned home. Naruto was already gone and Kakashi was contemplating what to make for dinner.  
  
“We’re going to Suna as a diplomatic mission.”  
  
“Why don’t you sound happy?”  
  
“It will be more than just you and me and Naruto.”  
  
“Too many people in your opinion?”  
  
Sasuke hopped up to sit on the counter. “One too many,” Sasuke grumbled. “Tsunade needs to discuss this with the council and arrange things with Suna, yadda, yadda, yadda. I requested that the ANBU captain that supervised me during my probation come with us, but he’s off on a mission. She’ll let us know when we can go.”  
  
“You seemed pretty close to that ANBU. Stir-fry or chicken curry?”  
  
“He’s the only person I could call a friend during my . . . imprisonment. Curry.”  
  
“Want to tell me who you object to in our group?”  
  
“No. I’ll cut up the chicken.”  
  
Kakashi let Sasuke replace him at the cutting board, but he hovered behind him. “Naruto and I had a little chat.”  
  
“He finally ask about us?” Sasuke asked calmly.  
  
“You knew?”  
  
Sasuke took out his favorite non-combat blade and started carving. “Of course I knew. I could feel his eyes on me and the lust. He thinks he can hide his chakra from me. I’m an Uchiha. After I awakened the Mangekyo, I can feel the Kyuubi.”  
  
“He’s called Kurama now. Your mutual ancestor named him.”  
  
“Don’t remind me. I know it goes back generations, but having him be family and family to Hashirama—who was actually a match for my family—is something I don’t like to dwell on.”  
  
“Still not over being bested by a dumbass?”  
  
“That’s correct.” He was a little more violent to the poor dead chicken.  
  
Kakashi put his arms—carefully—around Sasuke’s waist and kissed his hair. “I’m so very proud of both of you.”  
  
It was at that point that Kakashi realized that Sasuke’s bad humor was gone, bled off while talking about Naruto. Kakashi had feared that it was Naruto who upset Sasuke, but obviously not. That made him worry a little. There was something Kakashi didn’t know about his volatile lover. Sasuke was the most dangerous shinobi in the world; unknowns were worrying.   
  
Kakashi’s silence and the fact he just completely stopped moving, spoke volumes to Sasuke.  
  
“You’re thinking about me.”  
  
“A little.”  
  
Sasuke sighed. “But not in good way. Did the Hokage let you read my file after her little show of grace?”  
  
“Classified.”  
  
“Good to hear. Maybe I should share more of my recent past with you.”  
  
“I want to hear it, but I just wonder who are you upset over.”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t see the dark smirk on Sasuke’s face. “Don’t worry; I’m not that fragile. I won’t freak out and attack anyone or leave. I don’t really have anywhere else to go and I have one very good reason to stay.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” He let his hands roam a little to feel the warmth through Sasuke’s clothes. Sasuke was just too good to be true. He should worry, but he just wanted to enjoy this fantasy while it lasted, wanted to feel loved just a little longer, before Sasuke either realized that he was too old and broken for someone as young and desirable as him or Sasuke turned on them again.   
  
Sasuke sensed Kakashi’s acceptance, but there was something about his contented sigh that worried Sasuke.   
  
“I haven’t showered yet.” He finished reducing the chicken to bite-sized pieces and left Kakashi to start the curry.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi kissed Sasuke’s forehead and smelled the fresh scent of damp hair when Sasuke reemerged for dinner. They sat opposite each other to eat.  
  
“By the way, how did Naruto find out about us?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“It was the bruises that put him on the scent, but he’s been watching us. I’m certain he hasn’t seen your face, but he’s seen _us_. Don’t worry; I’m the one who was acting like a slut. I didn’t change my behavior for him.”  
  
“You could’ve mentioned it.”  
  
“I didn’t want you to stop.” Sasuke became contrite. “Not angry with me, are you?”  
  
“I’m not. But for now on, give me a signal that we’re being watched.”  
  
“How about I lick your nose three times? Or your thigh if I’m between your legs at the time.”  
  
“Appreciated.”  
  
“I would never let anyone else see your face, so I was certain to hide it. We should stop talking about this; I think we should go at least one night without sex.” Sasuke smirked.  
  
Kakashi smiled a little. He saw Sasuke’s expression turn more fond. “What?”  
  
“I can see you smile. That’s something I want to preserve for me alone.”  
  
Kakashi’s smile fell away. Sasuke was really serious about this. “I don’t intend to let anyone else see my face. I fear even hinting at who might have in the past.”  
  
“Wise. I do know Tsunade has. As Hokage, she’s safe.”  
  
Sasuke looked away, aware that bringing attention to the fact he could see Kakashi’s face was making him uncomfortable.  
  
There’s wasn’t that much to do in the evening and they ended up in bed a little early.  
  
Even though Kakashi was the Seme, Sasuke pulled him down to lay his head on Sasuke’s chest. He finger-combed the long silver hair.   
  
“Don’t doubt how much I love you,” Sasuke whispered.  
  
Kakashi hummed in amusement. “I sometimes forget I’m not the only skilled shinobi in the world.”  
  
“The way you sighed and all earlier: you’re going to let it last as long as it will. It will last until one of us dies. Or you leave me. Then, you might have to worry about my . . . stability.” The mirth in Sasuke’s voice kept that last bit from sounding like a threat. “Don’t doubt me; that’s all I ask.”  
  
Kakashi eased up off Sasuke’s chest and looked into Sasuke’s eyes. He was without his headband in bed of course, but he kept his Sharingan closed. He saw openness and almost a plea in Sasuke’s eyes.   
  
“I trust you.”  
  
Sasuke’s weak smile was an effort for someone of Sasuke’s disposition and therefore meant more. Kakashi kissed his lips briefly and then lay back down onto his lover’s chest.  
  
“I love you, Kakashi.”  
  
“I do love you too. My precious Sasuke.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was not an earlier riser, but he was still an experienced shinobi. He wasn’t up at the crack of dawn but he was up before his retired lover. This was something Kakashi was becoming quite familiar with, so he was not the least bit surprised that Sasuke was gone when he awoke. He got up and took a quick shower.   
  
He was drying his hair when there was a ring at the bell. He really stood there moment wondering if he should go to the door with the towel around his waist or around his face. He wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed a second towel to wrap around his face, and hastily attached his false leg.  
  
He could feel it was Sakura and Naruto. He opened the front door and called out “Jump over the fence and come in. I have to get dressed.”  
  
Two shinobi never jumped over a ten foot fence so fast. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at them, knowing they were hoping to catch him mask-less. He turned away from his disappointed students to get dressed.   
  
He returned to find Sakura poking around the living room and Naruto’s ass sticking out of the fridge.  
  
“Sasuke keeps the fridge meticulously in order and will kill you if anything’s missing,” Kakashi informed Naruto. “Especially if his tomatoes are touched.”  
  
“That just sounded dirty,” Naruto said as he was trying frantically to put things back in order.  
  
Sakura blushed. “I was surprised when Naruto said you moved in with Sasuke.”  
  
“Sasuke was lonely and was practically living on my sofa anyway.”  
  
“How are you doing?” Sakura was obviously still feeling guilty.   
  
“Fine, fine.”  
  
“Tsunade-sama told us about the mission to Suna.”  
  
“Ahh, I was wondering why you both came over so early. Sasuke’s gone training. He didn’t fill me in last night. So what’s the entire mission?”  
  
“She called Naruto in last night to discuss it. Officially, I’m going to help train Suna’s medics and they’ll help you and that information will benefit Konoha. Naruto, as a friend of Gaara, is going to help keep up good relations. Sasuke and a member of ANBU will act as guards. But we have to wait for everyone to approve it. I’m so glad Kankuro might be able to help you.”  
  
“That’s it? Just the five us are going?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“From the way Sasuke spoke, I thought there’d be more.”  
  
By process of illumination . . .  
  
The temperature suddenly dropped about ten degrees and Kakashi felt a menacing aura he associated with the Uchiha Susanoo. They all looked in the direction of that aura. Sasuke stood in the doorway, no Susanoo around him, but his aura created the illusion of a dark cloud forming around him. The sunlight behind him dimmed.  
  
“I didn’t eat anything in your fridge, I swear,” Naruto anxiously defended.   
  
“I recommend meeting somewhere out of doors,” Sasuke stated. “Preferably on the other side of the village.”  
  
He stalked through the room toward the bedroom and the shower.  
  
Sakura shuttered. “Is he often like that?”  
  
“Never,” Kakashi said.  
  
“He’s always hostile around us, but that was . . .” Sakura said.  
  
“But he’s never been that angry,” Naruto said.   
  
“Was there anything you needed to discuss?” Kakashi asked Sakura.   
  
“No.”  
  
“It’s probably best to leave. Don’t want to set him off.”  
  
“What about you?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Not a good idea to leave him completely alone either.”  
  
Naruto and Sakura left. Kakashi went back into the bedroom and waited for Sasuke to come out of the shower. He was calmer now.  
  
“So, what is it about Sakura that upsets you so much?”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at him and that aura rose a little, but then it all but dissipated.  
  
“It can’t be because she tried to kill you; Naruto and I did the same.”  
  
“Don’t you hate her?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
“She’s the reason you were injured.”  
  
“My leg? That’s what this is about? She stumbled into a trap; she wasn’t being especially clumsy; it was just an accident. I don’t blame her.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Kakashi laughed and lay back on the bed. “At least it wasn’t jealousy. Let me assure you now that she is not my type in the slightest.”  
  
“Good to hear, but I’m not jealous.” Sasuke vigorously dried his hair.  
  
“Oh, yes, you are. Don’t think I don’t notice the tightness in your shoulders when Naruto comes over.”  
  
Sasuke grunted and threw the towel back into the bathroom, leaving Sasuke completely naked in the mid-morning light. Kakashi’s eyes roamed over that body and he nearly salivated.   
  
Sasuke sighed and stood there, completely unselfconscious. “Alright. I am jealous. But why wouldn’t I be? I intend to keep you.”  
  
Kakashi stood, grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him back down with him onto the bed. He kissed the sable hair.  
  
“No one’s ever been jealous over me before.”  
  
“You never gave anyone the chance.”  
  
Kakashi hummed. “I like it.”  
  
Sasuke melted into him easily; his naked body against Kakashi’s clothed one. They lay together for several blissful minutes.  
  
Then bell rang again.  
  
“Is the whole village going to visit this morning?” Sasuke whined.  
  
“It’s Gai,” Kakashi said.  
  
“ _You_ deal with your friends. I’m going to meditate on the back porch.” Sasuke got up.  
  
“In the nude?” Kakashi asked.   
  
Sasuke scowled at him and Kakashi left him to dress and went to the gate to let Gai in.   
  
Kakashi stopped short when he opened the gate and saw his old rival: Gai had no cheer or energy.  
  
“Kakashi, I really need to talk.”  
  
“Sure, come in.”  
  
“Yamato told me you moved in with Sasuke.”  
  
“Convenient for us.” Kakashi let him into the house.  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“Meditating in the back. Tea or something stronger?” Kakashi offered before remembered he didn’t have anything stronger.  
  
“No, nothing.” Gai sat.  
  
Kakashi sat down near him. He didn’t prompt him.  
  
Gai leaned his elbows on his thighs. “I’ve lost friends before. I never fully understood what you went through. You pulled back after Sasuke left; you went on more missions than the rest of us. Alone if you could. I thought I understood. I almost lost Lee, but you lost your Lee, you lost Sasuke. Neji . . .”  
  
“I’m not sure which is worse: feeling that you have to kill the student you love or a student being killed. Neji was a great shinobi and a great man. He had my respect; something I rarely give.”  
  
“How did you deal with it? Sasuke that is.”  
  
“I didn’t. I ran away. Sakura and Naruto were—thankfully—taken from me. I know it was no reflection on me: Naruto need to be kept safe and Sakura decided that she would be a better asset as a medical-nin, something I couldn’t teach her. I ran away, I kept busy. But there were so many nights I could only think of Sasuke.  
  
“I don’t think I’m the one you should talk with. Naruto and Hinata are dealing with it too. I’m sure it’s hard to commiserate with your students, but they understand what you’re feeling. Hiashi . . . If it wasn’t for his daughters . . .”  
  
“Have you seen him?”  
  
“No. I’ve hardly left home except for missions since the war. I’ve heard about Hiashi from Naruto. I’ve seen no one except Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. I’ve heard he’s devastated; even he can’t hide it. They say he’s taking it harder than his brother’s death and he didn’t take that very well.”  
  
“I can’t face him,” Gai admitted.  
  
“Nor can I.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Why not you? You weren’t close enough to protect Neji; he wasn’t your responsibility at the time. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Gai leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs. “But why can’t you?”  
  
Kakashi looked away and Gai began to understand. “You shouldn’t feel responsible for what Obito did.”  
  
“And you shouldn’t feel guilty for Neji’s death. Logic doesn’t ease the pain or the guilt. I’m not the one to help you; I haven’t overcome my own demons. I would suggest Inoich—” Kakashi stopped himself and looked down. “A councilor.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you do the same?”  
  
“I’m too broken to fix. Too many cracks collected over time.”  
  
“Kakashi . . .”  
  
“I’m retired and unimportant now.”  
  
“You can’t bel—”  
  
“We can’t help each other. Nor can I offer any comfort.” He wanted to tell Gai to forget about him completely, that he could no longer be a measuring stick for Gai or anything else to him. Gai was one person he didn’t really want to see again. Or Hiashi, or Shikamaru, or Ino . . .   
  
“How can you be so cold?”  
  
That startled Kakashi. “Long practice. I didn’t shed a tear when my father killed himself. It’s the twenty-fifth shinobi saying; I dutifully memorized them all. ‘No matter the situation, a shinobi must always keep their emotions inside. The mission is always your top priority. You must possess a heart that never shows tears.’ I’ve always been told I was a great shinobi. I never remember shedding a tear except from this eye,” Kakashi pointed to his Sharingan, “just after Rin implanted it; that was pain and sorrow, not only for Obito, but for my father too. Since then, nothing. Long, long practice, my friend.”  
  
Bitterness filled him. He’d lost a lot in his life and Gai had hardly lost a smile through all Kakashi’s losses.  
  
“You’ve lost friends; I’ve lost friends, family, teammates, and subordinates. Maybe now with Neji you finally understand the pain I’ve felt since I was six. ‘Cheer up,’ ‘It wasn’t your fault,’ ‘You need to rely on the Power of Youth.’ See how hollow words from your friends can be.”  
  
Sasuke came in at that point. “Gai.” He nodded in greeting then went to the kitchen. “No tea?” He started preparing a tea pot.  
  
Kakashi and Gai continued to look into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Sorry to intrude,” Gai finally said to Sasuke as he stood and left.  
  
“I caught your plea for help,” Sasuke said as he chose his tea blend. Relaxation was the order of the day. “Your distressed chakra is as good as flare.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t move or speak again, just sat there. Sasuke finished making the tea. After it had time to steep, he put an ice cube in it and brought it with him to the living room. He bent down behind Kakashi to put an arm over his chest and the tea cup right in front of Kakashi’s lips.  
  
“This is the best I have.”  
  
Kakashi took the cup and Sasuke straightened to get his own cup and retreated to his meditation mat.  
  
Kakashi looked down at the false leg and once again devoutly wished the tea was sake.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke stretched as he finished ‘sinking to the bottom of the ocean.’ He looked at the shadows of the plants in his courtyard and realized he’d been lost for about three hours.   
  
He picked up his tea. Cold. He downed it all in one go. He rolled up his mat and entered the bedroom through the outer door to put his meditation mat away. He reached out with his chakra to find Kakashi, but he wasn’t in the house. That was strange. In the two months since Kakashi moved in with him, Kakashi had left the house twice to his knowledge, both in his company.  
  
Sasuke went into the living room and found a note on the coffee table. ‘Went Out’ It was signed with Kakashi’s Henohenomoheji.  
  
Sasuke stood there a moment, his eyes flashing back and forth and pouting. Time, he supposed, to make the bed and do the laundry.  
  
\-----  
  
Thank the gods for retirement pay. A couple bottles of good sake wasn’t cheep and he wasn’t going to ask the incredibly wealthy Uchiha to pay for his booze. He regretted moving in with him since he’d lost a place he could go to be completely alone. He’d also alienated one person—Gai—who he could have visited and drank with.  
  
There was Yamato. No. Genma? Yes, Genma; they’d finish off everything he bought and anything Genma had. He hobbled toward Genma’s apartment.   
  
“Kakashi-sensei!”  
  
 _Damn._ He knew he should have used a henge.  
  
“Sakura.”  
  
“Is Sasuke okay?”  
  
“He is now.” He considered. “I suppose I should tell you why he was angry. Somewhere private?”  
  
“My apartment?”  
  
“If it’s close.”  
  
“The next street. Can I carry that for you?”  
  
“No, that’s all right.” He felt terrible enough bringing alcohol to his student’s apartment, she didn’t need to carry it.  
  
It was a new building, but the apartment looked just like the old one. He sat down and was careful putting his bag down so Sakura wouldn’t hear the clink of the bottles inside.  
  
“So, you found out why Sasuke was in such a bad mood? Does he still resent Naruto or something?”  
  
Kakashi sighed. She didn’t have a clue.  
  
“Have you considered it was you?” Kakashi asked. “I don’t feel the same—not at all—but he blames you for my injury. Seems he was really looking forward to working with me in the field.” Sasuke hadn’t put the two facts together, but Kakashi figured that was part of it. “He’s irrationally angry at you.”  
  
She was stunned.  
  
“I’d advise you keep your distance from Sasuke. There’s no solution for the upcoming mission, but maybe you should request a transfer from the team or I’ll convince Sasuke to request he be transferred.”  
  
Sakura looked down. “I really am so sorry, sensei.”  
  
Kakashi sighed. He really wanted to pop open a bottle. “Don’t be, Sakura. I don’t blame you. Just stay away from Sasuke until he gets over it, alright? Maybe when we go to Suna, Sasuke can be sent ahead to keep you apart.  
  
“You’re a fine kunoichi. But you need let it go. Anyway, there have been unexpected bonuses to retiring early.”  
  
“Is that why you’re buying alcohol?”  
  
“You’re sharp too. No, this is for something completely unrelated.”  
  
“Really?” she asked skeptically.   
  
“Obito.”  
  
“Oh.” She was embarrassed.  
  
“I won’t drink it all in one sitting; I’m just restocking. I didn’t have any when I moved in with Sasuke. Trying to hide it will be difficult with any of you Iruka-trained scamps running around. Cheer up, Sakura, and don’t take it too personally; Sasuke, I think, needs someone to be angry at. He’s nurtured hatred in his heart for two third of his life. Maybe finding a few sake bottles in his cabinet will shift his anger to me. We can only hope.”  
  
“Thanks for telling me; I’ll try to avoid him.”  
  
Kakashi stood, but stopped on his way out. “You really aren’t in love with him anymore, are you?”  
  
“No. Trying to kill me . . . Honestly, I don’t like being on missions with him. I’d like it if you could convince him to switch teams; I don’t really want to leave Naruto and Yamato- taichou.”  
  
Kakashi was always ‘Kakashi-sensei’ to Naruto and Sakura, but it did hurt to hear Yamato called, ‘captain.’ “I’ll do that. It’s always nice to see you. You can’t really visit me, but I’ll take you up on invitation you send me.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was out back going through katas when Kakashi returned. Kakashi put away his alcohol, untouched.   
  
It all really hurt; the guilt and grief. He still felt useless and to blame for so much. The fact Sakura blamed herself for his injury was another burden for him to bear. He had the alcohol now, but he feared being that lame, drunk, old man you always see in the bars. Sasuke wouldn’t love him then.   
  
Kakashi hobbled to the back door and slid open the shoji door. He sighed looking at his young lover. Did Sasuke realize what he’d done? Did he realize that it was Kakashi’s fault his entire family was killed? If he hadn’t left Obito under those rocks. If he hadn’t been such an asshole about saving Rin. If he hadn’t . . .  
  
Kakashi was suddenly aware of a kunai flying toward him. Ever the shinobi—even retired—Kakashi kept a pair of kunai on his person and pulled one out to deflect the incoming weapon. He’d focused so inward, he didn’t see Sasuke turn and throw the weapon. It had been slow, so it wouldn’t have done a lot of damage had Kakashi not deflected it.  
  
“You’re going to make me regret my decision if you’re always so depressed,” Sasuke said. His eyes grew soft. “You’re not regretting this, are you? Do you still hate me?”  
  
“No, I don’t hate you. I still feel the pain when I think about it, but no, I don’t regret this.”  
  
“It’s Gai and Neji.”  
  
“The whole war.”  
  
Sasuke walked to him, leaning his sword against a support beam on the covered walkway. Kakashi was a little hunched, but Sasuke was shoed and straight-backed so they were nearly the same height. Sasuke hugged him, leaning his head against Kakashi’s and putting one hand in his hair. Sasuke’s body against his and the sound of his breathing was comforting. Kakashi put his arms around Sasuke, resting his hands on either side of his spine.   
  
“You sure you want to waste this beauty on me?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“You’re the only one who deserves it.”  
  
“You’re so wrong.”  
  
“I’ve been wrong before,” Sasuke admitted. “But I love you.” Sasuke let more of his weight rest against Kakashi’s body. “I’m so happy just being close to you.”  
  
It just couldn’t be real. No one had truly loved him since Rin died and even then he never let her close enough. Sasuke couldn’t really love him.  
  
Sasuke felt that pull back. “Come sit down.”   
  
Sasuke led Kakashi into the living room. Kakashi sat in the armchair, leaving Sasuke alone on the sofa.  
  
“You said you trusted me, but you don’t. I can understand why it’s hard to trust me after all I’ve done, but I’ve never asked anyone else to trust me. I don’t lie. I may have left the village, double crossed Orochimaru, and been less than helpful to Tobi,” he purposely didn’t use his real name, “but I never lied. If you think I’m preparing for some attack against the village and I’m just using you, you’re wrong. You’re retired and, forgive me for saying so, useless to someone who would draw you in just to attack Konoha. I know I’m fucking gorgeous; girls have been telling me so since I was six. If I wanted to destroy Konoha from within, I could have easily seduced the Hokage, her assistant, or any other man or woman I thought would be useful. I didn’t. I chose a lame, retired, ex-Jounin.”  
  
“I . . . didn’t have that thought.”  
  
Sasuke’s back straightened in surprise. “Oh.”  
  
“I did think you were too good to be true, but I didn’t give it _that_ much thought. What I don’t trust is that you’ll want to keep me. I didn’t think about you betraying the village again; you’re not stupid.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “I’m the one who over thought things. I thought that was why you were having the ‘this is too good to be true’ feelings; I thought you doubted my motives.”  
  
“I guess we should both stop trying to read each other’s minds. I just can’t understand why you want _me_.”  
  
“You’re right; we shinobi may be observant, but we’re lousy mind readers. As for why I love you . . .” Sasuke got up and climbed into Kakashi’s lap and kissed him through the mask as he had the first time. He pulled back just as Kakashi’s clothed lips started to move. “Even before I ever saw your face, I found you desirable. Even before I saw you naked bathing during a mission I admired your lankiness and your power. And something about your naturally white hair.” Sasuke ran his fingers through the locks in question. “I also loved the one thing I could see.” Sasuke stared into Kakashi’s eye. “Just so . . . kind. But so formidable when you want it to be. I trust you, respect you, and feel safe with you. No other man could make me happy.”  
  
“Someone your own age?”  
  
“None of them interest me. If you’re thinking Naruto, we’d bitch each other mute.” Sasuke pulled down Kakashi’s mask. “You can go ahead a read my mind right now.” He kissed Kakashi slowly, using his lips more than his tongue.   
  
Kakashi let Sasuke do what he wanted, enjoying the feeling of those soft, passionate lips. He shifted his legs to bring them closer together so that Sasuke could more comfortably straddle him. He slid his hands up underneath Sasuke’s white shirt and held onto his soft, smooth, vulnerable sides.   
  
Kakashi was just starting to kiss back when Sasuke’s lips left his and Sasuke licked Kakashi’s nose. Three times.  
  
Sasuke slid his lips over Kakashi’s cheek to stop next to his ear. “But it’s not Naruto.”  
  
Sasuke moved his head again and brought up his hand to act as a mask as Kakashi opened his Sharingan to peek over Sasuke’s left shoulder, but the person was gone. He mentally shrugged and captured those lips which had completely bewitched him. Whoever had spotted them had the good sense to leave.  
  
“You know,” Kakashi said between licks at his lips, “I like that signal.”  
  
“Just wait until someone catches me giving you a blowjob.”  
  
“Forgive me if for now on I want to keep my mask on during blowjobs.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Sasuke slid a hand down from where it was on Kakashi’s shoulder to his crotch. “Your pants must be getting painfully tight. I know somewhere else tight your cock should be. And much less painful.”  
  
“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re painfully tight, but yeah, there is somewhere tighter I wish my cock was.”  
  
Sasuke moved in closer and rubbed his groin against Kakashi’s. “I’d say you need some relief.”  
  
“I desperately agree.”  
  
“I really want you to hammer me.”  
  
“I’ll just remember that I’m a useless, lame, retired, ex-Jounin.”  
  
“Make me regret saying that.”  
  
Kakashi pushed him off his lap. “I want you naked on my bed by the time I get there.”  
  
“Hai.”  
  
Sasuke hurried to the bedroom. Kakashi watched his ass, hating Sasuke’s choice of concealing clothes.  
  
Kakashi looked at the window again and wondered who had peeked in on them. He wasn’t so much ashamed of his relationship with Sasuke as he was worried people would seriously object. Then again, he believed being retired had already lost the respect he’d enjoyed since he was six and he was already pegged as a pervert. Why should he care? Life over, right? He was retired and should get to enjoy any pleasures afforded to him.   
  
And one of those pleasures was lying naked on his bed right now.   
  
Kakashi got up and walked as smoothly as he could to his bedroom. And there was the most beautiful sight in world. Sasuke was nude, posed sexually on the bed with his legs together, but artfully bent to the side, twisting his body coquettishly. The sight drew all the breath from Kakashi’s body. Such a beautiful, young thing.  
  
“Literally, fuck it, Kakashi. Even if this ends tomorrow, enjoy it while you can.”  
  
Kakashi wasn’t sure if Sasuke said that or his inner self, but he decided it was the best advice in the world.  
  
Sasuke didn’t break his simpering pose as Kakashi stripped, trying to keep his eye on him in the lamplight. Kakashi climbed over him and stroked Sasuke’s body, his arm, his chest, his hip . . .  
  
Sasuke felt incredibly vulnerable under the taller, older man. That predatory look set Sasuke on edge as if he were an enemy sizing him up on the battlefield. But that made it better, made him harder, more excited. He loved feeling vulnerable in front of Kakashi; it was a thrill. He really was giving in to Kakashi, giving himself to him.   
  
But there was also a reverence to the way Kakashi looked at him and touched him. That melted Sasuke’s heart. He liked feeling loved and—let’s face it—worshipped. Few had egos larger than an Uchiha. He paid Kakashi back with his own worship at other times, so he relaxed and reveled in the attention without feeling guilty or selfish.   
  
Sasuke grabbed Kakashi roaming hand and placed his fingers on his lips. Kakashi rubbed them gently. Sasuke opened his mouth and sucked two fingers in his mouth and played his tongue over them. He shut his eyes and moaned, looking like he was enjoying a cock in his mouth. He opened his eyes to look up at Kakashi the way he would when performing fellatio.   
  
Sasuke pulled Kakashi’s wet fingers away and brought the lube out from under his pillow and applied it to Kakashi’s fingers. Kakashi immediately reached between Sasuke’s legs. He took his time fingering Sasuke’s entrance. His fingers probing and rubbing Sasuke’s slick insides. Sasuke melted into the mattress, spreading his legs until his bent knees lay on the bed. He was turning into a mewing mess before Kakashi took his fingers away and spread the gel over his cock and pressed into him.  
  
Kakashi gave him a few opening thrusts before letting go and fucking Sasuke as fast and hard as he wanted. And Sasuke had no complaints, not even trying to stroke his own hard length; the impact of their bodies moved his cock against his stomach as it was, but that was maddeningly unsatisfying. On the other hand, the feeling of Kakashi’s cock grazing and hitting his prostate was doing a fine job of bringing him close to the edge.  
  
Kakashi leaned his forehead against Sasuke’s and thrust his cock deeply inside Sasuke, pulling Sasuke’s hips up and fucking him deep. Sasuke gripped Kakashi’s neck and pressed his head against Kakashi’s to keep either of them from breaking this position and the wonderful sensations ripping through them both.   
  
Sasuke cam first, throwing his head back and nearly being head-butted in the cheek by his lover. Sasuke cried out twice before those cries died down to moans. His body sagged and he released Kakashi from his grip, but he tried to keep his hips in place for Kakashi’s pleasure. He tightened up after his orgasmic spasms. Kakashi moved faster through that tight ring and cam inside him.   
  
Sweating and panting, Kakashi straightened out and lay his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. After a minute to catch his breath and let his heart rate slow to a reasonable speed, Kakashi pushed himself up a little to kiss Sasuke’s sex bloated lips with his own. Sasuke responded. It was a loving, wet kiss.   
  
Kakashi pulled away to look down into Sasuke’s hazy, black eyes. “You’re so perfect.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “You’re all I ever wanted. Besides revenge.” He pushed Kakashi a little and Kakashi rolled onto his back. Sasuke curled up next to him, putting his head in the crook of his shoulder and his hand on Kakashi’s toned chest. Kakashi put that arm around Sasuke’s back and they drifted off.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi woke up with his mouth inches from Sasuke’s wrist. He kissed it and nipped at it with his lips. His tongue darted out to lick at it. He couldn’t feel the vein there pulsing, but Sasuke’s flesh was so warm, he was under no delusions.   
  
The limp fingers twitched and moved to press against Kakashi’s bare cheek. Kakashi didn’t look to see Sasuke’s face as he woke up; he just kissed that pale wrist, his eyes closed. Right now he believed nothing but how much he loved Sasuke. He grasped Sasuke’s arm to keep those blue veins against his lips.   
  
“You love doing that? Frenching my metacarpals?”  
  
“Carpus,” Kakashi muttered against his skin. “They’re called the carpus. And yes. I love every inch of you.”  
  
“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Sasuke purred. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
  
Kakashi may have just woken up, but he understood his young lover. “Tell me what you want kissed and I’ll kiss it, lick it, make love to it.” He may be the Seme, but Kakashi was acting and talking like an uke. Sasuke loved it.  
  
Sasuke threaded his fingers in Kakashi’s hair and gently guided his head to his bare chest and a nipple. Kakashi obediently took it into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it zealously.   
  
Sasuke was getting ready for some fucking when the bell rang.  
  
“Oh, fuck all!” Sasuke yelled. Sasuke’s usual morning grumpiness gave him a very short fuse in the morning even if he was in a good mood.  
  
Kakashi had to laugh. “It’s faster for you to get dressed.”  
  
Sasuke grumbled as he got up and dressed, his erection dying from the interruption.   
  
Yamato was greeted with an openly hostile and irritated Uchiha when Sasuke opened the gate.  
  
“Last minute mission,” Yamato said.   
  
Sasuke snarled, but left the gate open as he turned back toward the house. Yamato followed slowly. “Is Kakashi-san awake?”  
  
Sasuke grunted in the affirmative. Yamato followed him inside. Kakashi sensed someone following Sasuke into the house and so he dressed quickly. Sasuke walked passed him, shedding his clothes, then heading for the shower to wash off the evidence of the sex they had last night. Kakashi finished dressing and went out to meet Yamato who had stopped to loiter in the living room.  
  
“Tenzou, I’m happier to see you than Sasuke.”  
  
Yamato was thrown off guard at first; Kakashi had been depressed and a little hostile the last time he saw him, but Kakashi was once again happy, laid back, and amused. “He isn’t a morning person,” Yamato agreed.  
  
Kakashi wanted to say, ‘Oh, you didn’t wake him.’   
  
“I just came to tell Sasuke about a mission, but I wanted to see how you’re doing.”  
  
“Much better. How about you? And the team? I know there’s some hostility.”  
  
“I’m doing well. Sort of happy to be out of ANBU. Sasuke’s usually hostile, but we’re all sort of used to it now. Naruto’s happy and Sakura’s doing alright.”  
  
“I’m glad. Other than Sasuke’s hostility, are they working well together?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you think Sasuke would do well on another team?”  
  
“If they can look past his antisocial behavior.”  
  
“I think it might be time to think about moving him, let him adapt to other teams and maybe even prepare him for ANBU.”  
  
“I’ll suggest it to the Hokage.”  
  
“Do you think he’d do well in ANBU?”  
  
Yamato thought about it. “Oddly enough, I’ve never seen him kill. To say I think he’d be able to handle assassinating someone would be just considering his outward personality, which I think is probably a mask. I don’t know him well enough to say if he could really do it.”  
  
“You have a point. I’m not sure if Sasuke could do it either. Self-defense is one thing, assassination is quite another. I know him better than anyone and I don’t even know.”  
  
The shower stopped. “Have you had breakfast, Tenzou?” Kakashi asked. “Or do you two not have the time for that?”  
  
“I’ve eaten. He has about an hour. Good to see you’re doing well, sempai.” Yamato left and Kakashi prepared breakfast.   
  
Sasuke was dressed and geared up when he came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, carrying his sword.  
  
“Tenzou said you had some time. Breakfast?”  
  
Sasuke sat down and leaned his sword against the table. Kakashi laid out the meal and sat down to his own food. “Itadakimasu,” they both said.  
  
“I asked Tenzou if he though you could be transferred to another team,” Kakashi said. “What do you think? Get you away from Sakura.”  
  
“I approve.”  
  
“What about ANBU? You have the skills, but I’m worried if you could coldly carry out assassinations when ordered.”  
  
Sasuke froze and looked up at Kakashi. “I don’t like killing.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “Not ANBU then. I haven’t been able to work with you in a long time; do you feel more comfortable always working with the same team or would you like solo missions or moving from team to team?”  
  
“I don’t know. I think I’d like working solo. If I’m lonely then I’ll just look forward to coming home to you even more.” His manner had been his normal cold one since the bell rang, but he softened when he said that and looked at Kakashi fondly.   
  
Kakashi smiled back at him. “You should discuss this with Tenzou and the Hokage when you get back. I think it’s better for your blood pressure and Sakura’s well being if you left their team.”  
  
“Agreed.” He finished his meal, stood, and stuck his sword in his belt. He came over and kissed Kakashi’s cheek. “I love you.”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
“Hn.” Sasuke left.   
  
Kakashi was immediately lonely.


	6. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to PhoenixInnocence for the beta! You saved me some embarrassment. ^_^

Kakashi had bought several bottles of good sake, but he decided he wanted to drink outside of Sasuke’s house. He ventured into his favorite bar, trying to walk as smoothly as possible. His inability to walk normally, or even just look like he was walking normally, irritated him.   
  
He sat down at the bar and ordered a bottle of sake. He poured himself a cup and sipped. It felt good just to be doing something he had done before his injury. Bedding a beautiful young thing was definitely not one of those things, but that felt good too.  
  
Half way through the bottle, Gai came in and sat next to Kakashi. Kakashi didn’t look at him or acknowledge him until Gai was seated. “Gai.”  
  
“Kakashi.”  
  
Gai ordered his own bottle and poured a cup.  
  
“I’m sorry, Gai. I wasn’t exactly sympathetic. I haven’t fully come to terms with my own problems; I can’t handle the burden of someone else’s. I really don’t know how to comfort someone. As a friend, I should have been able to. Sorry.”  
  
Gai hummed.   
  
“I really am sorry about Neji. He was an excellent shinobi and a good man. He died the way we all want to die, protecting those we care about and making a difference in battle. A noble death.” Kakashi snorted softly. “When I was in the hospital and early on when I went home, I wished I had died like Neji did. You should be proud of him. You still have Lee, your favorite. He’s doing spectacularly as a shinobi and a man. TenTen is a fine kunoichi. Me? I lost all of my students. Naruto is one to be proud of, but I didn’t teach him for long and Sakura was Tsunade’s triumph. You have far more to be proud of than me. That’s a contest you win.”  
  
“Indeed. I am very proud of my students.”  
  
“Truce?”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Your sake’s on me tonight.”  
  
“Thanks. You didn’t put Sasuke on that list.”  
  
Kakashi huffed. “Sasuke’s my greatest failure. I could have stopped him from leaving Konoha. I thought teaching him the Chidori would keep him here. I was wrong. I was wrong about Sasuke too many times. At least the only person who died because of my failure was Danzo. I consider that a triumph.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
With that, both their moods lifted.  
  
“Did you hear about Raido?” Gai asked. “Word is he’s dating a girl ten years younger than him. Pathetic, eh? She’s just playing with an old man.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t give anything away. “Is she? Or is she the pathetic one? Can’t find anyone her own age so she gives herself to someone who’s just happy to have a young lover?”  
  
“But Raido’s the one making a fool of himself. A little young to be going through a midlife crisis.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be applauding his enjoyment of the ‘springtime of youth!’”  
  
“I suppose, but she is awfully young. I mean, she could have been his student! How disgusting is that idea. Can you imagine having sex with Sakura or me with TenTen? The idea is ludicrous.”  
  
“I guess if you spent four years or more practically raising them like a father, then yeah, it is creepy. But what if they really love each other?”  
  
“I guess. But still, she’s practically a child. A child toying with a pathetic old man. He’s the one who can’t find someone his own age. A lonely old man who’s willing to throw away his reputation to have a shameful relationship. He’s flirting with the law too.”  
  
“If she’s over sixteen, he’s in the clear.”  
  
“It’ll be worse if he does love her because eventually she’ll move on, leaving him for someone closer to her own age. She’ll leave him a wreck.”  
  
“Probably, but he’s got to be aware that it’s likely to happen. And he’s a strong man, he’ll get over it.”  
  
“Sometimes it’s us strong men who are broken worse by broken hearts.”  
  
Kakashi was silent for a few seconds. “Indeed.” His own heart had yet to heal even with Sasuke trying desperately to heal it and make him happy and repent for the hurt he caused him.   
  
Gai started talking about his remaining students in good cheer. Kakashi didn’t let any of his disquiet show, but he was thinking about his relationship with Sasuke. Kakashi had thought about every point Gai had brought up, but he’d started to get over it. Gai bringing those thoughts back made him depressed. He may have Sasuke now, but one day he would leave, tired of an old man.   
  
\-----  
  
Four days without Sasuke. Kakashi had cleaned, practiced jutsu, read a cookbook to increase his appeal, read his own books, and now was lounging in the back looking at the garden in the courtyard. He thought maybe he should learn how to tend plants; they were turning a bit wild.   
  
Cold chakra swept over him before he heard the door open. He would have liked to stand to greet Sasuke, but it was too much trouble with an unwieldy false leg.   
  
Sasuke ran across the living room, fell to his knees, dropping his kit as he did, and slid into Kakashi’s back and hugged him. “I missed you,” Sasuke said.   
  
“I missed you too,” Kakashi said as he put his hands on the arms around him. “This house was far too lonely with you gone.”   
  
They leaned their heads against each other.   
  
“Welcome home,” Kakashi said.   
  
“It’s early. I’ll take a shower and then let’s go out for dinner.” Sasuke moved his lips right behind Kakashi’s ear. “Then we can come home and have some fun,” he whispered.  
  
“That sounds like a good plan.”  
  
“Think where you want to go. I’m for anything that’s not squirrel.” He kissed the side of Kakashi’s head and stood. Gently, he asked, “Want help?”  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t think about how I was going to get back up.”  
  
“Can always make a shadow clone.” Sasuke rounded to the front and pulled him up so they were face to face. He scowled. “You don’t look well.”  
  
“Result of being left by myself. I’m okay. Go shower. I’ll freshen up and we’ll go out.”  
  
Sasuke was skeptical, but he hurried into the bedroom to shower and change. Kakashi followed more slowly and looked at himself in the mirror over the sink while Sasuke showered. He pulled his mask down and agreed he really didn’t look well. He freshened up, but there was little he could do about how pale he looked and the mask covered most of his face. He dressed in nicer civvies not knowing where Sasuke wanted to go and Kakashi had no opinion. He went out to the living room to wait for Sasuke.   
  
His heart ached when Sasuke came out, dressed in a casual black kimono, his hair gleaming with product, and just looking so young and beautiful.   
  
“Know where you want to go?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“I only ate at the same three places before Pein’a attack, doing a lot of my own cooking since hiding my face while eating is such a hassle.”  
  
Sasuke pouted. “I haven’t lived here in years. I have no idea where to go. We’re not having ramen.”  
  
He was so freaking cute with that pout that Kakashi smiled. “You’re rich; we’ll just stop at the first appealing restaurant.”  
  
Sasuke brightened. “That’ll work.”  
  
Kakashi was kind of glad Sasuke didn’t latch onto his arm like a swooning school girl, but he was also a little disappointed. Then again he really didn’t want the whole village to know they were together.   
  
Sasuke was careful to match Kakashi’s pace. He really wanted to press against Kakashi’s side and let Kakashi use him as support. Yet he was well aware that while two men being together wasn’t unheard of, it wasn’t mainstream and the fact they used to be teacher and student . . .  
  
He wanted to cling to Kakashi’s arm and act like a girl, but he remained his normal stoic self. He’d cling and fawn later when they were alone. He smiled thinking about it. He considered the fact he fell so easily into the feminine role, the uke, and wanted to act like a girl. Thinking about it, it was desperation that made him seduce Kakashi into fucking him, but it was happiness at having his love that made him want to act like a giddy school girl. Pride and decency kept him from acting on those impulses.   
  
Despite that, he did let a small smile creep across his face and he let his arm brush Kakashi’s and allow the spring in his step. He was at ease as if he’d never deserted the village or plotted to destroy it and as if there weren’t people who were suspicious of him.   
  
The entire village was new after Pein’s attack so the facades of all the buildings were appealing. They peeked in every window and discussed the names of the restaurants. They found a dark, intimate restaurant that looked expensive. They might not be noticed in this place and Kakashi could more easily hide his face.   
  
For an hour, Kakashi was able to throw away all his misgivings and enjoy Sasuke’s—gorgeous—company. He sat facing the wall so he could keep his mask down and merely used his napkin to hide his face when the waiter came around.   
  
After no dessert for either of them, they wandered back outside and strolled home. Once they were out of the urban area and surrounded by quiet residential housing, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s arm and rubbed his cheek against his upper arm like an affectionate cat.  
  
When they got home, Sasuke was careful to lock everything and pushed Kakashi into the bedroom. The kimono easily fell off Sasuke’s body, exposing his creamy skin. The rest of his clothes easily slipped over his narrow hips.  
  
Kakashi once again couldn’t believe he could be so fortunate. Kakashi took off his shirt as Sasuke came closer, then pushed down his pants. Sasuke knelt and pulled the straps holding on the false leg. He gently, playfully, pushed Kakashi back. Kakashi pulled himself up to the pillow and Sasuke crawled over his body and kissed him.  
  
Kakashi wasn’t quite as pale now and the fatigue around his eyes had eased, but Sasuke hadn’t stopped being worried. He caressed Kakashi’s face.  
  
“Take me any way you want me,” Sasuke whispered.  
  
“Do what you like.”  
  
“Whatever I like?” Sasuke asked mischievously. His dipped his hand between Kakashi’s thighs and teased his entrance. “I’ve never ever fucked anyone before. But I can wait a little longer. I enjoy being fucked far too much.”  
  
Sasuke moved down to take Kakashi’s cock in his mouth. His fingers swirled over his scarred leg, teasing the scarred stump and the smooth, muscular thigh. He didn’t completely tighten his lips around his cock, letting the nastiest slurping sounds escape as he bobbed his head. Sasuke only took him to the back of his throat, letting the head of Kakashi’s cock hit the back of his throat again and again. It was one of the best blowjobs he ever got and Sasuke wasn’t even deep throating him.   
  
“Stop, Sasuke,” Kakashi struggled to say. “I don’t want to cum yet.”  
  
Sasuke straightened, leaving a nice coat of saliva on Kakashi’s cock and a string of saliva hanging from his lips over his chin. It was a slutty sight. Kakashi reached up and guided Sasuke’s wet lips to his chest. Sasuke obediently sucked and licked at the swollen nubs.   
  
Kakashi occupied his hands with touching Sasuke’s sides and regretted that he couldn’t reach Sasuke’s cock from here.  
  
That made Kakashi think: in a lot of ways, being the top in a homosexual relationship wasn’t so different from a hetero one. Sasuke didn’t have voluptuous breasts, but that wasn’t a plus to Kakashi, he liked small to medium; Tsunade did nothing for him, to her own disappointment one drunken night.   
  
The one thing he did miss about women was eating them out.   
  
“Would you really be willing to do anything for me right now?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Got an enema bag?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“I want to eat you out.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t even hesitate; he went to the bathroom and dug out his enema bag from under the sink. It took quite some time, but Sasuke eventually emerged cleaner than he’d ever been in his life. He crawled onto the bed and Kakashi sat up and got behind Sasuke’s upturned ass.   
  
Kakashi caressed Sasuke’s muscular ass, never fully appreciating until now how lovely it was. It was mostly muscle, but it was very well shaped, like a female model, just enough fat to make it curvy and perfect.   
  
He spread Sasuke’s ass cheeks. In the dim light from the hall they left on, Kakashi could see Sasuke’s puckered entrance. Sasuke was relaxed and it opened just a little with every exhale. Kakashi moved in and lapped at the little rosebud.  
  
Sasuke sighed at the feeling. “That feels really good.”  
  
Kakashi tensed his tongue turning it into a hard spear and pressed it in, penetrating Sasuke’s body with his tongue. The rough top of his tongue and the smooth underside felt wonderful rubbing against Sasuke’s anal ring. His tongue then moved around inside him.  
  
For Kakashi, it still wasn’t as fun as being able to use his whole mouth, but tongue fucking Sasuke wasn’t bad; he did it until his tongue grew too tired.  
  
“Not the same as a women, but not bad.”  
  
“Fuck me more often and my ass might more resemble a pussy.”  
  
“If I didn’t have motivation to do so before . . .”  
  
Kakashi reinserted his tongue and tried to penetrate him as deeply as possible. Meanwhile, he moved his lips over the outside. The squirming tongue and soft lips grew too much for Sasuke.  
  
“Fuck me, please,” Sasuke begged. “Spit on my hole and just fuck me with that. Fuck me hard.”  
  
Kakashi smiled. He loved his own personal slut. Kakashi opened Sasuke’s ass again and spit on the eager hole. His own cock had dried from Sasuke’s blowjob earlier, but Sasuke was by no means a virgin.  
  
Kakashi pressed the head of his cock to the spit covered hole, but just as he was breaching his ass, he pulled back, he repeated it, teasing Sasuke’s hungry anal ring. Sasuke whined. Kakashi pressed in the entire head and Sasuke tightened up around the flare of the head. He tightened up even further to keep him there, but Kakashi pulled out just as Sasuke thought he would. That hurt a little, but Sasuke wasn’t going to complain.   
  
Finally, Kakashi showed mercy and starting fucking him.  
  
“Kakashi,” Sasuke sighed. “Feels so fucking good. Fuck me hard.”  
  
Kakashi put a hand around Sasuke’s throat and pulled him up so that he was fucking up into Sasuke’s body. His stump of a leg was a stable platform, but couldn’t help him fuck the younger man. He caressed Sasuke’s throat and nipped at his neck.   
  
“Fuck, I want your cum inside me,” Sasuke moaned. “Use me, Kakashi, fuck me.” He growled. “Fucking impregnate me. Fuck me until you do.”  
  
Kakashi really put his hips into it. Sasuke pressed Kakashi’s controlling hand on his stomach harder into his abdomen and leaned back, trying to be as close as possible. His other hand reached back to grab Kakashi’s wild hair. He fisted the white brush and thrust his body down onto Kakashi’s cock.  
  
Kakashi moved the hand not being pinned to Sasuke’s stomach to Sasuke’s cock which was wet with the precum leaking down his length. Sasuke cam after a dozen pumps to his cock. That sweet hole Kakashi was pistoning in and out of tightened and he let himself go inside Sasuke’s lithe body.   
  
Kakashi eased himself down on his back and Sasuke flopped onto his side. Sasuke regained his breath then got up to turn off the light. He curled up against Kakashi’s side when he came back.  
  
“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked, still concerned by how bad Kakashi looked when he came home.  
  
“Yeah, fine.”  
  
“Then why are your eyes not only hooded, but dark?”  
  
“Drinking last night?”  
  
“It’s more convincing when you don’t have an inflection at the end.”  
  
“I _did_ drink the other night.”   
  
“What’s wrong? I’ve never ever known you to drink. Is it me?”  
  
“I would never show up for a mission with a hangover. It’s just my own insecurities. You’re so young and perfect and I’m an old, injured, retired, washed-up—ow!”  
  
Sasuke hit him in the ribs. Kakashi looked at him expecting a playful scowl, but that wasn’t what he saw. Sasuke looked like his heart had been torn out, his eyes looking glassy.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do not degrade yourself. I love you and I don’t want you thinking like that. You mean everything to me; I want you to be happy. I wish we could be out there together, working together, fighting side by side, I’d even trade a sexual relationship with you just to be your partner. But I have what I want most, besides my brother. I just want you. It doesn’t matter to me what condition you’re in—not to say I’d be alright with you getting pudgy—but I love you no less because you’re missing a leg or retired. And you’re not old. But an older man sort of represents security, safety. I think even once you start looking like a wrinkled, old piece of leathery fruit, I’ll still adore you.”  
  
“I just can’t understand why you, the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen and the most powerful shinobi I’ve ever encountered—beside Naruto—would want with me, an older, lame former jounin.”  
  
“You don’t have to understand it, just accept it. I want you to talk to me when you’re depressed or doubting me so I can put your fears to rest, but I want you to stop thinking like that. You’re not damaged goods. A broken kunai is better than none when you’re attacked.”  
  
Kakashi caressed Sasuke’s cheek. “I do hate this leg. You’re out there working, doing what I loved, and I’m stuck here doing nothing. I’m uncomfortable going out in public because I’m ashamed of this leg. I just don’t know what to do with myself while you’re gone.”  
  
“I hate seeing you like this,” Sasuke said with an affectionate voice as he snuggled up under his chin, “but I’ve realized that worrying about you keeps my mind off my own wounds. I hope you’ll be there for me when I face my own demons.”  
  
Kakashi was concerned, but understood. So much had happened—much that Kakashi wasn’t even aware of—Sasuke obviously hadn’t dealt with it all yet, walling it away until he had the time and freedom to. “I will.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi didn’t foresee what that conversation would invoke.  
  
Sakura had Kakashi’s warning about Sasuke and Sasuke had put in for a change of teams, but they were still on the same team for the time being. This morning was the worst yet when it came to Sasuke’s hostility—even Yamato took a step back from the Uchiha.   
  
“Teme, what’s up?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Leave me alone, dobe.”   
  
The use of the nickname put Naruto a little at ease, but Sasuke was at his most intimidating. Sakura shied away from Sasuke.  
  
Luckily, things didn’t come to a head until they were on their way back from the mission.  
  
“How is Kakashi-sempai doing?” Yamato asked Sasuke as they dined in their makeshift camp.   
  
Sakura shrank back even before Sasuke’s aura darkened.  
  
“He’s well. He’s still a little depressed that he was forced to retire.”  
  
“I’m surprised you’ve become housemates; he practically chased the rest of us away.”  
  
“I was persistent.”  
  
“That’s good. I’m sure he’s needed some help.”  
  
Yamato wasn’t as attuned to Sasuke as the other two were, nor did he have any special reason to concentrate on that aura, but Naruto could feel it and Sakura just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.  
  
Yamato finally noticed that Sakura had been inching away from the rest of them. “You alright, Sakura?”  
  
She started to nod, but Sasuke’s voice broke in, cold and menacing. “Feel guilty?”  
  
She looked at him as if Sasuke was approaching her with a kunai in hand and a killing intent in his eyes. As it was, he wasn’t looking at her and that scared her even more.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sasuke, it wasn’t my—”   
  
Sasuke’s eyes darted to her just before he leapt at her.   
  
Naruto had felt Sasuke’s temper ratcheting up and reacted instantly, grabbing Sasuke before he could touch her.   
  
“You ruined his life!” Sasuke was trying to get out of Naruto’s hold, but he was so angry he couldn’t even bring his hands together to make a seal.  
  
Sakura scrambled backward to get away from the angry Uchiha. Yamato was stunned at first, but he came over and touched Sasuke’s neck, releasing chakra into his nerves, making him sag in Naruto’s arms. He was still conscious, but barely.  
  
“He’s probably going to be full of furious energy again once that wears off,” Yamato said. “Pack up your things and take him home or at least as far as that energy will take him.”  
  
Naruto nodded and went about packing up his and Sasuke’s stuff, leaving Sasuke motionless on the ground. Shouldering two travel packs and not trusting Sasuke to ride on his back like a kid, Naruto picked him up bridal style as the barely conscious Uchiha tried to struggle. They left Yamato to deal with the frightened kunoichi.   
  
Naruto made it seven miles before Sasuke’s struggling became too much for him and he’d added curses to the mix. Naruto put Sasuke down and Sasuke didn’t try to get back to Sakura.  
  
“What the hell was that, teme?” Naruto demanded.  
  
“I meant what I said.” His voice was back to its sinister lowness.   
  
“Which part?”  
  
“She ruined his life. She injured him, she—”  
  
“He never blamed her; he’s gone out of his way to make her feel better! He’s the one who should be angry. He doesn’t seem that depressed; especially since he moved in with you.”  
  
“He’s depressed and I have to live with it. The night before we left for this mission, he . . . he’s depressed. He was talking like that kid . . . Haku. It hurts me to see him like that. Because of that bitch!”  
  
“Calm down. What do you mean he sounded like Haku?”  
  
“When you guys were telling me what happened while you thought I was dead, you said Haku felt like he was a broken kunai, a useless weapon to Zabuza. Kakashi feels useless to Konoha. He can’t hide his depression from me like he can from the rest of you. He won’t even fully relax into our life together because he feels useless, like he doesn’t deserve me. No matter how many times I argue, he keeps pulling back because he thinks I’ll come to my senses and leave him. It’s all her fault!”  
  
“She feels bad enough, Sasuke. I had to comfort her that night; I had to scrub the mission because she was on the verge of falling apart.”  
  
“Good. I want her to suffer.”  
  
“Sasuke,” Naruto softly reproached.   
  
“I will never forgive her. I’ve requested to be put on another team. Tsunade will transfer me once we return from Suna.”  
  
“You’re leaving?”  
  
“The team. It’s not really our team anymore, is it, Naruto? Team Seven died the night I left Konoha and it’s never coming back. Sakura made sure of that.” Sasuke’s voice dripped with venom.  
  
Naruto shoved Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled but kept his feet. “What is wrong with you? You think Sakura did it on purpose?”  
  
“No,” Sasuke gritted out.  
  
“Then stop it.”  
  
“I’m going home.” Sasuke picked up his pack and headed for Konoha. Naruto decided to follow to keep an eye on him and avoid sleeping alone in the forest.  
  
\-----  
  
Nothing in Sasuke’s mind changed during his run. However, when he was in sight of his own home, he began to consider the consequences of what he’d just done. He was probably in trouble with the Hokage, but it was Kakashi’s reaction, his disappointment and anger, that he was afraid of. He stood a hundred yards from his house for a full minute before he decided there was no avoiding this.  
  
Using all his skill as a shinobi, Sasuke crept into the house and into the bedroom. Kakashi was asleep. Sasuke carefully stripped and entered the bathroom to freshen up before crawling into bed.  
  
The movement of the bed as he got in woke Kakashi. Kakashi sucked in a breath and pulled Sasuke into his arms. Kakashi hummed a welcome and went right back to sleep.  
  
It felt dishonest to Sasuke to let Kakashi sleep and not confess to what he’d done, but on the other hand he should let Kakashi sleep. He was ashamed that he tried to attack Sakura. He lived with his guilt all night, never able to sleep, worrying what Kakashi’s reaction would be.   
  
Sasuke was on his back with Kakashi’s arm over his chest and his head on a pec. Sasuke watched the sky beyond the window lighten and periodically played with Kakashi’s hair. The birds started singing in earnest and one particularly obnoxious bird perched in the tree outside the window and sang his little heart out, waking Kakashi.   
  
“That bird is begging to be kunai practice,” Kakashi mumbled.   
  
“I’m glad you’re awake,” Sasuke said.  
  
“You’re the only one.”  
  
Sasuke tried to smile, but Kakashi wasn’t looking at him anyway. Kakashi pulled out one of the hidden kunai in the room and threw it out the window, scaring the bird away.  
  
“Kakashi, I have to tell you something. To wait any longer feels dishonest, like I’m hiding something from you.”  
  
“You didn’t fuck someone, did you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hokage still alive?”  
  
“As far as I know.”  
  
“Then it can wait.” Kakashi snuggled back down under the covers. “Go back to sleep, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke turned onto his side and stroked Kakashi’s hair. “I love you.”  
  
Kakashi growled in a fine impersonation of Sasuke. “Go start the coffee.”  
  
Sasuke gave his hair a kiss and obeyed, grabbing his clothes on his way out. He made coffee, but he hesitated to make a full breakfast. He dressed, ready to leave his own house if need be. He didn’t pour a cup for himself, but laid out a mug of black coffee for his lover and waited at the table, his eyes darker than Kakashi’s had been before this mission, tired from the mission and sleep deprived.  
  
Kakashi came in half dressed, unshaven, unshowered, and barely awake. “Okay, what’d you do?”  
  
“Naruto stopped me, so she’s okay. I tried to attack Sakura. I’m very sorry. I’m ashamed of my behavior. It was my fault; she did nothing to provoke me. I’m so sorry. I didn’t harm her. I don’t even know what I was going to do if Naruto hadn’t grabbed me. Yamato paralyzed me and had Naruto take me away from our camp. When I got feeling back I came straight home. I haven’t slept all night, afraid you’ll be angry with me. And I deserve it. I let my temper snap. I’m sorry.”  
  
Kakashi’s face was expressionless, too sleepy to emote. “That’s all?”  
  
“Um, yeah. It’s a big deal. I’m probably going to be called in this morning for attacking a teammate. With my history it’s probably not going to go well. But I’m more afraid that you’ll be angry with me. Aren’t you?”  
  
“You’re contrite enough. Learn to control your temper. Considering there’s an ANBU behind me, I’d say you _are_ due in the Hokage’s office.” Kakashi stood up and covered his lower face with a sleeved hand and turned to the window. “You heard all that. Add my assessment that he’s sincere and that if he’s to be punished, house arrest here would be the most productive.” He turned to Sasuke. “Be honest about why you attacked her. I’m going back to bed. Drink that coffee, Uchiha, you’ll need it.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was relieved that Kakashi wasn’t mad at him, but he thought it best to keep his contrite state of mind and demeanor. Remarkably, it worked. Probably only two people had ever seen this side of him: Kakashi and now Tsunade. Well, and that ANBU who came to get him this morning. Even Itachi never saw him truly contrite.   
  
And he told her the whole story. Well, not about the seduction and the mind blowing sex, but he told her that he and Kakashi were lovers and that Kakashi’s depression was what pushed him to attack Sakura.  
  
Even as contrite as he was, Tsunade was pissed off. Sakura was like a daughter to her. But after hearing Sasuke declare how much he loved Kakashi and how hurt he was by seeing Kakashi depressed, she realized they were nearly on equal footing; they were both concerned about a loved one here. She calmed, remembering that Sakura wasn’t touched.  
  
“You’re wealthy enough, no more missions until you go to Suna,” Tsunade said. “I’m tempted to make you stay at home while the others go to Suna, but you should probably stay with Kakashi. I think you’re sincere about your feelings for Kakashi; you’re not known to be a great actor and I’ve seen any emotion from you before today. I would also keep Sakura here if I hadn’t promised to send her to Suna. When you get home you _will_ have a new team.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Let me make myself clear, if you had touched a hair on my apprentice’s head, you’d be in far more trouble and even your lover wouldn’t be able to save you from a week with Ibiki.”  
  
“Understood.” Sasuke added a little false regret and fear to his genuine shame. “I am sorry. I promise I will not attempt to harm her again. As Naruto and Kakashi had said, she’s suffered enough.” He literally swallowed his pride. “I will even apologize to her if you wish.”  
  
“I recommend staying away from her.” Tsunade’s eyes fell to her desk and a sheet of paper there. An evil smirk worthy of an Uchiha crept across her face. “On second thought, you will go on missions, but not with Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato. We have an injured jounin, you will take on his students on D rank missions until you leave for Suna or the jounin recovers, whichever comes first.”  
  
Sasuke cringed. “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“You’ll meet them tomorrow morning. I’ll send you their profiles and the missions they are to take this week. Dismissed.”  
  
Sasuke went home to find Kakashi up and showered and dressed eating a small breakfast.  
  
“Are you really not angry?” Sasuke asked as he approached his lover.  
  
“I thought you might snap at some point. I’m glad you didn’t hurt her and that you feel bad about it. There’s food in there.” He wasn’t resentful at being awake anymore.  
  
Sasuke fetched his meal from the kitchen and sat down. “My punishment is replacing a genin team’s captain on some D rank missions.”  
  
Kakashi laughed. “Tsunade has an evil sense of humor. Those poor kids.”  
  
“And I won’t be going on missions with Sakura anymore. I’ll be going on D rank missions until we leave for Suna and then when we get back, I’ll have a new team waiting for me.”  
  
“Good.” Kakashi sounded legitimately cheerful.  
  
“Good? How can you call D rank missions good?”  
  
“You won’t be in danger and you’ll be coming home every night.”  
  
“You do have a way of looking on the bright side.”  
  
Kakashi huffed. “Not always.”  
  
Sasuke stared at the table as he ate. “Some part of me wants to apologize to Sakura, but I think that’s just a way I think everyone will give me some slack. I’m sorry I tried to attack her, but then again, I’m not sorry. I’m sorry about the consequences rather than the act. Something needs to be said to her though. And Naruto. I’m just not the one to say it to her. I won’t attack her again, I know that, but seeing me may be bad for her.”  
  
“I understand. I’ll pick up some umeboshi and go see her.”  
  
Sasuke’s gaze drifted down. “Thank you. If you hated her too, she probably wouldn’t live long. You’re a much better man than me.”  
  
“Older, more experienced, and it was my choice.” He paused. “Or maybe there was no choice; there was no way I could stand there and let her die. Regardless, it wasn’t her fault and I’m fine with it.”  
  
Sasuke nodded. “Don’t let her think I’m too sorry. I just regret acting on my impulse.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sakura had already been visited by Tsunade to let her know she was aware of what happened and what actions she took. She also wanted to comfort her apprentice.   
  
Sakura was shaken, but calming. She’d seen Sasuke at his worst, at his most fearsome, even been his target before, but then he had been cold. His rage being turned on her frightened her to the point she really felt like a rabbit.   
  
She jumped when Kakashi knocked on her door, but she let him in when she realized it was him. She offered him a chair.  
  
“Sasuke told me what he did. He regrets snapping, but didn’t think it a good idea to apologize in person, but he also doesn’t want me to mislead you; he does resent you and really wants to . . . attack you, but he won’t let himself lose control again. Tsunade’s reassigned him.”  
  
“She came here and told me.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“He was so hostile during the whole mission that it wore on my nerves. Attacking me shattered them.”  
  
“Tsunade giving you some time off?”  
  
“A little. I didn’t want too much time off or else I might not be able to go back out. She’ll put me on B rank missions for a while.”  
  
“Good. I hope this will be the end of it. His rage and your guilt. I think having the hell scared out of you is punishment enough, no?” he said lightly.  
  
Sakura nodded. “But, um, he said you were depressed.”  
  
“My leg wasn’t the reason I was depressed.” He sighed. “Living with a younger man, who is thirteen years younger, makes you aware of just how old you are. I’ve never felt so old, not even when I was teaching three young scamps at the tender age of twenty-six. Being thirty just became old when there’s a seventeen year old running around the house.”  
  
“So it was Sasuke’s fault?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said with a small laugh.  
  
“That does make me feel better.” She smiled.  
  
“I have something else to make you feel better.” He lifted the bag he brought with him. “Umeboshi.”  
  
Her smile was finally wide and genuine.  
  
\-----  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke headed for Naruto’s apartment. Half way there, he thought it was wiser to apologize to Yamato first; he was the one he wronged the most after Sakura.  
  
Yamato wasn’t at home, so Sasuke had to feel for his chakra and ask around. He finally found him on the edge of the village, helping build more buildings.  
  
“Taichou,” Sasuke said as he came up behind the wood user. “Forgive me for interrupting. Could I have a moment?”  
  
Yamato excused himself from a group of architects. They walked into a small alley between finished buildings.  
  
“Tsunade call you in this morning?” Yamato asked.  
  
“Hai. I’m off the team, substituting for an injured jounin, taking his genin. I wanted to apologize for snapping. It was irresponsible and . . . I’m very sorry. I meant no insult, but it was insulting. I should have never let myself lose control like that, especially while under your command.”  
  
The sincerity in Sasuke’s voice surprised Yamato. “Apology accepted.”  
  
“Thank you. Tsunade doesn’t want me seeing Sakura, but Kakashi is passing on my apology to her. I’m going to apologize to Naruto as well. I’m sorry our last mission together ended so poorly.”  
  
“You’re a very talented shinobi. Good luck.”  
  
Sasuke found Naruto easily at his favorite ramen stand.   
  
“Let me pay your bill today,” Sasuke said as he sat down next to the blond.   
  
“Sure.”  
  
Teuchi brought Naruto a bowl. “Anything for you?”  
  
“Plain miso.” Teuchi turned to make his bowl.  
  
“Sorry,” Sasuke said to Naruto.  
  
Naruto leaned to the side to bump his shoulder against Sasuke’s. _No hard feelings._  
  
“I’m off the team,” Sasuke continued. “We’ll go to Suna together, but I’m stuck babysitting genin until then.”  
  
“What is baa-chan thinking?!” Naruto demanded. “You with genin?!”  
  
Sasuke smiled. Teuchi set down a bowl with a few pieces of pork.  
  
“Thank you, Teuchi-san,” Sasuke said at the free extra.  
  
“You’re the one who’s picking up Naruto-kun’s bill.” Teuchi’s smile was almost evil.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke decided to wait until all three of the children were assembled to appear. Rather than walk up, he jumped down from a tree just outside of their arms’ reach, startling them.  
  
“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, I’ll be replacing your sensei for the time being.”  
  
All three were scared and two looked like they pissed themselves.   
  
“You’re picking up litter out of the river. I brought your wading boots, poles, and bags.” He gestured to the equipment leaning against the trunk of the tree. “Grab them and let’s go.”  
  
The two boys and a girl stood frozen for several seconds. “Are you just going to stare?” Sasuke asked. That woke them up and they gathered their things.   
  
He folded his hands over his stomach, slipping his hands in opposite sleeve cuffs, and led them to the river. He didn’t lean against a tree as the genin entered the water, just stood there watching absently.   
  
The boring task wore away their fear and awe of the Uchiha.   
  
“I bet you never had to do this kind of thing,” the brown haired boy, Ryouta, said to Sasuke.  
  
“I stood in that same river about four or five years ago,” Sasuke said. He looked further downstream. “There. There is no indignity you’re going through that we didn’t go through.”  
  
“You’re on a team with Naruto-san, right?” the black haired boy, Kazue, said.  
  
“I was. I was on a genin team with him. Right now, I’m transitioning to another team.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Personality conflict with another member of the team. Naruto did the same thing you are now.”  
  
They went back to their task a little less disgruntled.   
  
The girl, Saki, stretched her back and looked at Sasuke. “Why are you wearing a sword? We’re so close to the village and this is just a D rank mission.”  
  
“Our first real mission, a B rank, quickly turned into an S rank mission. Never assume anything. Never assume it will be just a D rank mission. In the middle of the chunin exams, the village was attacked. It was just a normal day when Pein attacked. A shinobi should always be prepared for the worst.”  
  
“I heard about that, your team killed that missing-nin, Zabuza,” Ryouta said.  
  
“We didn’t actually kill him,” Sasuke sighed. Why is that of all their exploits the one people remember? Suigetsu asked him about it too. “We defeated him, but once he was fired—or betrayed—by his employer, we backed off and Zabuza fought his former employer’s men. It took a hundred men and most of them died before Zabuza fell.” Sasuke didn’t mention he was unconscious—and feared dead—during that part.  
  
“I only fought Zabuza for a few minutes,” Sasuke continued. “Naruto and I fought Haku, who was a remarkable shinobi with an amazing Kekkei Genkai. I say that now even after I’ve unlocked all the powers of my Sharingan.”  
  
“Ooooooo,” all three cooed, truly impressed.   
  
Kazue suddenly perked up. “That’s right, you’ve got the Sharingan!”  
  
“Show us,” Saki whined, pushing her blonde hair from her forehead.  
  
“You’re supposed to be cleaning the river,” Sasuke said.  
  
“When we’re done, will you show us?”  
  
“If you finish quickly and do a good job.”  
  
The genin turned enthusiastically to their job. And finished an hour later.  
  
Sasuke surveyed the area and deemed their mission complete. With the three of them lined up in front of him, looking up expectantly, he fed chakra into his eyes and they turned their forbidding red.  
  
The genin gasped in astonishment.  
  
Sasuke didn’t know what got into him, but he activated the Mangekyo.  
  
“For real?” Ryouta said.  
  
“Show us something,” Kazue pleaded.  
  
Sasuke gave a mischievous smile. “No.”  
  
“Come on, show us _something_.” They had officially lost their fear of him.  
  
“You’re supposed to be our sensei, teach us something.”  
  
“I can’t _teach_ the Sharingan, it’s a Kekkei Genkai.”  
  
“What’s a Kekka genkguy?” Ryouta asked.  
  
Sasuke remembered that Naruto hadn’t learned about it until they were a genin team, so it was probably not unusual that these three didn’t know. What did Iruka and the others actually teach? Sasuke didn’t remember since it was all so below him.  
  
“Kekkei Genkai are special abilities passed down through certain bloodlines. The Uchiha have the Sharingan and the Hyuuga have the Byakugan; these are doujutsu which are centered in our eyes. A Kekkei Genkai is often the ability to use two normal elements at the same time as with my former captain, Yamato, and his wood element and the ice element that Haku used: wood is water and earth, ice is water and wind. There is also the ability to manipulate one’s body in ways impossible for other people. I have a friend whose body is water; it can be cut through and he can turn into a puddle.”  
  
“That’s so cool!”  
  
“Since I am a sensei today, I will teach you something. This is something my own sensei taught me.” He made hand signs. “Tiger, hare, boar, dog.” A small earthen wall sprang up where he smacked the ground. Unlike Kakashi’s dog sculptures, Sasuke’s wall was adorned with flame engravings. “I don’t have an earth affinity, but I can do this. Try it.”  
  
The three of them eagerly made the simple hand signs and made three lumps of dirt.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Huh?” Saki didn’t think it was very good.  
  
“If you were completely no talent, nothing would have happened. You have to learn how much chakra to channel and whatnot. But now you have something to practice.” He considered. “If you finish your mission tomorrow as well and as fast as you did today, I will teach you how to control your chakra so you can more efficiently use any jutsu.”  
  
They started the day about to piss themselves, ended it beaming up at him.  
  
Sasuke escorted the trio back to the village. He was just as calm and unflappable as when he escorted them out, but the genin were much happier.   
  
“Your sensei was the Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi, right?” Kazue asked.  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Wow,” Ryouta said.  
  
“They say he’s copied over a thousand jutsu,” Kazue said.  
  
“I believe they’re correct.”  
  
“He’s not your captain anymore?” Saki asked, remembering Sasuke talking about someone named Yamato.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not? He didn’t die, did he?”  
  
“He was injured on a mission, lost his leg saving a teammate.”  
  
They awe-d again.  
  
Sasuke felt like talking about his lover, freeing him to think about him. He did worship him and decided to put him on a pedestal for these three. “Kakashi is the son of the hero known as The White Fang of Konoha. Kakashi was always a prodigy, graduating the academy in one year at the age of five. He became a chunin at six years old.” The genin were already wide-eyed and opened mouth at those three facts. “He was about thirteen when he was promoted to jounin. He created his own powerful jutsu that same year, the Chidori.”  
  
Sasuke stopped and activated the Chidori. They all were awed by the chirping lightning around Sasuke’s hand. He deactivated it.  
  
“His first mission as jounin is the one where he picked up the nickname, Hero of Kannabi Bridge along with his teammate. He lost his left eye and his teammate, an Uchiha, my cousin, was dying and gave him his Sharingan to replace the eye he lost. He later joined ANBU, but left after a few years.  
  
“He then started testing academy graduates for a team, but his expectations were far too high and he failed numerous teams. But he passed us. Though I think we disappointed him in the long run. You see, he believed in teamwork above all. ‘In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.’ He taught us that. But Naruto and I were always at each other’s throats. It was beyond being completive or being rivals.  
  
“Anyway, during the recent war he was appointed the commander of the third division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, where he became a hero again. He took on the reanimated Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; not alone, but it was still impressive. He helped greatly in the final battle as well.  
  
“Just a few weeks ago, he was on a mission with Naruto and our teammate from our genin days, Sakura,” Sasuke couldn’t keep the sneer from his voice when he said her name “and my replacement on the team, Sai. Sakura was almost killed when she set off a trap, but Kakashi rushed in to save her, losing his leg. He sacrificed himself to save his teammate.”  
  
“Wow! He’s so cool!” Ryouta seemed to now have a personal hero.  
  
“Yes. To help him out and because we’re close friends and former teammates, we live together. I help him out since he’s still getting used to the false leg.”  
  
“Can we meet him?”  
  
“Maybe. Do good work and I’ll think about it.” Sasuke inwardly smiled; seeing these genin fawn over him would bring up Kakashi’s spirits and ego.  
  
Kakashi never escorted each of them home, but these three were under Sasuke’s care and this was his first time dealing with children, so he saw each of them home. He didn’t dare go near the door, fearful of what the parents’ reaction would be—he was a missing-nin for three years, recently on probation and house arrest, and technically, sort of kind of, killed a Hokage.   
  
“Goodbye, Sasuke-sensei,” Saki said as she ran toward her door.  
  
That put a smile on his face. Well, it put a subtle half smile on his face.  
  
\-----  
  
“I’m home,” Sasuke announced as he came through the door.  
  
“Welcome home,” Kakashi said from the sofa, not looking up from his precious book.   
  
Sasuke smiled; Kakashi was getting back to normal.  
  
“So, how was your first day as a sensei?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Not bad.”  
  
Kakashi put down his book and looked incredulously at Sasuke.  
  
“Really. Once they got used to me they were fine.”  
  
“Scared shitless?”  
  
“Pissless actually. I’ll survive. And I think they will too.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
Sasuke sat down on the thin strip of the edge of the sofa and then laid his upper body over Kakashi’s chest.  
  
“You talked to Sakura?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“She’s alright now.”  
  
“That’s good I suppose.”  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Sasuke growled and got up. His mood changed quickly when he opened the door. Kakashi peeked over the back of the sofa in time to see Sasuke do something he may only do with Naruto, and Kakashi even doubted that. Sasuke clasped hands with a masked ANBU at neck level.  
  
“I’m glad you made it back safe,” Sasuke said.  
  
“So am I,” the ANBU said.   
  
Sasuke invited the ANBU captain in.  
  
“How are things going?” he asked. On seeing Kakashi sitting up on the sofa, the masked man raised a hand in greeting. “Good afternoon, Kakashi-san. I hope I’m not intruding.”  
  
“Not at all.” Luckily, Kakashi wasn’t feeling like ravishing Sasuke before dinner.  
  
“I’ll make some tea,” Sasuke said.  
  
“I’ll go read in the courtyard,” Kakashi said. “Bring me a cup.”  
  
Kakashi left, feeling just a little bit jealous.  
  
\-----  
  
The light was failing. Kakashi had only read about three pages, distracted by his own thoughts. Sasuke and that ANBU captain were still talking. Kakashi could just hear their voices, but not their words. Parts seemed serious, other parts sounded almost like laughter.   
  
Kakashi never had a lover before, but he supposed they were expected to have friends of their own. That captain was only just a little older than Sasuke. He was his age. Damn, he needed a drink.   
  
Kakashi snapped shut his book and created a shadow clone to help himself up and he went inside.   
  
The sound of Kakashi coming in snatched Sasuke’s attention. He looked at the clock. They’d been talking for five hours.   
  
The captain also saw the time. “I should go.” He went over to where Kakashi was refilling his cup and bowed. “Forgive me, I’ve stayed too long.”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
The captain turned back to Sasuke who was joining them. “I’ll start working on the arrangements for our mission to Suna and inform you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“I’ll let myself out. Kakashi-san,” he bowed.  
  
“Captain.”  
  
The captain went through the door and then jumped away.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Sasuke said. “He’s still the only friend I’ve made since coming back. I’ll make dinner and then my body’s completely at your disposal.” He gave Kakashi a seductive smile.   
  
Kakashi knew he shouldn’t show his jealousy. He returned the look. “I’ll hold you to that.” He grew serious and Sasuke started preparing for dinner. “So now that he’s back, we’re going to Suna soon, I take it?”  
  
“Yes. He’ll take care of everything.”  
  
“Have you ever seen his face or know his name?”  
  
“You know ANBU better than I do. Neither. I never even asked his code name and he never gave it. I just think of him as ‘ANBU’ or ‘Captain.’ Once he retires . . . But I’m used to not seeing people’s faces. I don’t think I want to see it. In my mind he’s a cat mask.” He looked mischievous again. “You’re not jealous, are you?”  
  
“Maybe a little,” he said lightly.  
  
“I’d never let another man—or woman—touch me.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
They sat down to dinner. “My genin knew about you and I told them a few things. They want to meet you. Would you mind if I brought them around?”  
  
“Ahhh, sure.”  
  
“I might bring them over tomorrow, so be ready.” _In other words, be dressed and don’t surprised me at the door with something kinky._  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke took his genin to the same farm he’d picked weeds at years before. They were fired up, but Sasuke warned them to only pick certain plants and not do what Naruto did and pick the herbs and flowers.  
  
They finished quickly and Sasuke led them back toward the village, to a training area.   
  
Sasuke walked up a tree trunk and then upside down on a branch.   
  
His genin were as impressed as he and the others were so long ago in the Land of Waves.  
  
“Chakra control. Gather chakra in the bottom of your feet to attach yourself to the tree. You have to use the proper amount. If you learn to use the proper amount of chakra here, you will get better at using the proper amount in your jutsu. The bottoms of your feet are among the most difficult places to gather chakra, so if you can control it there, you can gather it in your hands for jutsu. This will also help you develop your stamina and to gather chakra while moving.”  
  
He dropped to the ground and tossed kunai into the ground at the genin’s feet. “Use these to mark your progress up these trees. I don’t expect you to get too far today, but this is another thing you can practice.”  
  
They picked up their kunai.  
  
“First, gather your chakra in your feet.”  
  
The genin put their hands together and focused their chakra.  
  
“Now you can either try running up the tree using momentum or you can put your foot on the truck and try to gage how much chakra you need to attach.”  
  
Like he and Naruto, the boys ran up the tree trunk, they both used too much and repelled themselves off the trunk. The girl used his second suggestion. Sasuke had long ago concluded that women were intuitively better at chakra control. Saki was at the base of that tree for a while, but she was finally able to walk a few steps before falling. Sasuke rush in to catch her.  
  
“Excellent.”  
  
The boys continued to run and with momentum ran up farther than their female teammate, but they were still using momentum to help.  
  
“Don’t get too excited, relax and focus on the tree.”  
  
After an hour, he stopped them. “I’m impressed. I don’t want you wearing yourselves out too much. Now, show me the jutsu I taught you yesterday.”  
  
They made three walls about three feet high and five wide. They were inelegant without any decoration.   
  
“Good, good improvement. Rest a bit and I’ll take you meet Kakashi-sensei.”  
  
That seemed to perk them up more than his praise.  
  
Soon, they were on their way to Sasuke’s house. Sasuke opened the front door. “I’m home.” He ushered the genin in.  
  
Kakashi stood up from the sofa. “Welcome home. These are your genin?”  
  
“Wow,” Ryouta said. “You’re taller than I thought.”  
  
Kakashi gave one of his happy rainbow eye smiles.   
  
“Introduce yourselves,” Sasuke said from behind them. Saki realized they were standing between two of the most famous and most powerful shinobi living.  
  
“Abe Ryouta.”  
  
“Jo Kazue.”  
  
“Kondo Saki.”  
  
“Can we see your Sharingan?” Kazue asked.  
  
Kakashi lifted his headband and opened his eye.  
  
“So cool!” Ryouta exclaimed.  
  
“Let’s go outside and you can show them one or two of your ‘thousand’ jutsu,” Sasuke suggested.  
  
Once out beyond the wild courtyard, they gave Kakashi room.  
  
“Show them the Water Dragon Bullet,” Sasuke suggested. “We were training a few weeks ago and it was the one jutsu that hit me,” he explained to the genin.  
  
Kakashi made the water dragon which reared up, slithered near the genin then jumped up and then down into the ground.  
  
“Wow,” Ryouta sighed.  
  
“I taught them the Earth Style Wall.”  
  
Kakashi made an impressive wall adorned with dog heads.   
  
“Show him your progress,” Sasuke said to his genin.  
  
The three of them made their small walls.  
  
“They were just mounds of dirt yesterday,” Sasuke said with a little pride. “I’ve been teaching them tree climbing as well.”  
  
“You’re teaching them pretty advanced stuff,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Well, I don’t know what I should be teaching them, so I’m just teaching them what I think they should know.”  
  
“You three have a good sensei,” Kakashi said. “Even if he’s a substitute.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke sent the genin home after Kakashi got to show off a little. The experience did seem to stroke Kakashi’s ego; he seemed happier.  
  
Not long after the trio left, the ANBU captain arrived.  
  
“We’ll leave in a week.”   
  
“How am I supposed to get to Suna with one leg?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I could carry you on my back,” Sasuke said.  
  
Kakashi pouted behind his mask.  
  
“Or Yamato could make a palanquin and we could carry you,” Sasuke said.  
  
“I’d feel more pathetic.”  
  
“You’ll be traveling by horseback,” Sasuke finally said seriously. “Can you ride?”  
  
“I _can_.”  
  
“That inspires confidence,” Sasuke said dryly. “Maybe we should go visit your steed and make sure you can ride it all the way to Suna through the desert. You know, one of my hawks could fly you there. I can’t ask them to take all of us, but one could take you.”  
  
“I’d prefer that.”  
  
“Horseback would require a longer route around the denser parts of the forest before we hit the desert,” the captain said. “Will your hawk take both of you? Sounds like keeping you and Sakura apart is a good idea.”  
  
“I think so. They don’t appreciate being used as pack animals, but they might allow that. We can set off a day or two after you three.”  
  
“Two days. We’ll leave in three, you in five.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kazue didn’t show up the next morning. Sasuke went to his house with the other two in tow. Kazue’s mother opened the door and was startled to see Sasuke there.  
  
“Excuse me. Is Kazue ill? We were supposed to meet for training.”  
  
She stepped back and her husband came to the door. “We don’t want our son to be taught by a criminal,” he sneered.  
  
“The Hokage assigned me to substitute for their normal sensei,” Sasuke said. “She trusts me. But if that’s your decision, I will be subbing for a few more days. Good day.”  
  
He turned around and led the other two away.   
  
“Criminal?” Saki asked as they headed for the training grounds.  
  
“I left the village without permission. I was put under house arrest for a few months when I came back.”  
  
“You just left without permission?”  
  
“For three years. I became the student of an enemy of Konoha, but I never aided him in hurting the village. I’ve been forgiven. Helps that the person I learned from was a friend and former teammate of the Hokage and that he, under my direction, helped win the recent war. I’ve been forgiven any crime I’ve committed. But you knew who I was; you were frightened of me when we met.”  
  
“We just knew that you helped Naruto win the war and that you were the last of the great Uchiha clan and that you were really powerful and scary.”  
  
“All that is true.” They arrived at the training grounds. “Let’s see how far up the trees you two can get.”  
  
About ten minutes later, Kazue ran up.  
  
“Your parents have a change of heart?” Sasuke asked with a wink. “Tree climbing; get to it.”  
  
Kazue smiled and ran up his tree, slashing the bark with zeal.   
  
Saki finally mastered it enough not fall. She walked up and down the trunk then walked up on the top of a branch and sat down.  
  
“Excellent, Saki,” Sasuke said. “Rest before you try walking on the underside.”  
  
Ryouta made it half way up and almost stayed up, but he fell away. Sasuke caught him. “You’ve used too much chakra, rest.”  
  
They watched Kazue run up, jump down, run up, jump down.  
  
At noon, Sasuke told Kazue to stop and he unwrapped four bento boxes. “Lunch.”  
  
“Bento?” Saki asked. “Did you make these?”  
  
“Of course not. I bought them. I’ve never made a bento. On missions, I either eat field rations or hunt. But Kakashi-sensei bough us bentos sometimes.”  
  
Sasuke’s emotionless expression turned into a frown when they looked more eager to eat once they knew he didn’t make them.  
  
Recharged, the genin went back to running up the trees. Saki practiced walking up the tree rather than trying to walk upside down yet.   
  
Then Kazue’s parents ran up. “Kazue!”  
  
“Mom!” Kazue had attached to the tree about ten feet up. Distracted, he fell, but Sasuke jumped in to catch him.   
  
“How dare you run away like that!”  
  
“Mom,” Kazue whined as Sasuke stood him up, “I can’t miss training.”  
  
“If you must leave,” Sasuke said, “first show me your progress on the wall jutsu. Use what you’ve learned about charka control for the jutsu.”  
  
Kazue concentrated and then made the handsigns and slapped the ground. A three foot tall wall about seven feet long grew from the ground.  
  
“Excellent! If your parents won’t allow you to train with me, I want you to keep practicing the tree climbing and that jutsu. I’ll be teaching Saki and Ryouta how to walk on water once their tree climbing is perfected; you’ll have to ask them to teach you that or your normal sensei. Do not try to walk on the underside of a branch without someone there to catch you if you fall.”  
  
“Walking on . . . water?” Kazue’s father asked, disbelieving.  
  
“Yes,” Sasuke said. “Perhaps it’s too early for them, but it’s something of a basic skill for chunin and higher and it teaches chakra control that improves all their skills, so I thought it best to teach them now. They’ve already shown they are capable.”  
  
“Kakashi-sensei said he’s teaching us really advanced stuff,” Ryouta said.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei?” Kazue’s father asked again. “You mean Hatake Kakashi?”  
  
“Yes,” Sasuke said. “My sensei. I took them to meet him yesterday.”  
  
Kazue’s parents looked at their son. “Why didn’t you tell us about that?” his mother demanded.  
  
“You’re always so busy. When would I?”  
  
Sasuke thought about his father; he was never around. No wonder he was so attached to his older brother.  
  
“First time you listened to me about anything was last night when I mentioned Sasuke-sensei,” Kazue said in a low voice.  
  
“You’re giving them advanced training?” Kazue’s father asked.  
  
“Yes. Kakashi taught us early out of necessity. I see no reason not to teach them now.”  
  
“Fine,” the man relented.  
  
“I’m not sure what you’re concerned about; I would never hurt them. The Hokage trusts me with them. And I know better than anyone the consequences of rash action. I wouldn’t lead them astray.”  
  
“Okay, but, Kazue, don’t you ever run away like that again!” his mother said.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Sasuke turned his full attention back to his genin. “Saki, if you’re feeling rested, try walking on the underside of that branch; I’ll be beneath you to catch you.”  
  
\-----  
  
It was their last day before their trip to Suna and Sasuke’s last day with his genin. They were sopping wet, having dropped into the river countless times today. But, at last, the trio were standing on the surface of the water.   
  
“Good. You’ve learned everything I wanted to teach you before I left. Change into your dry clothes and I’ll treat you to an early dinner.”  
  
They chose Yakiniku Q. As they finished, Sasuke spoke.  
  
“I’m very proud of all three of you. You have bright futures as shinobi ahead of you. I expect to hear good things about you when I return from Suna. But don’t get over-confident or do anything rash to impress anyone. Do what you know you can do and only push yourselves when needed or when your life is not in danger. I don’t want to come back and find out any of you died.”  
  
“Hai!” They all said.  
  
Saki took out a wrapped object. “We wanted to give you something to thank you for all the great training and to remember us with.”  
  
Sasuke took the package and unwrapped a black weapon pouch. It had been personalized with the Uchiha fan pressed into the front of it. He was actually touched.  
  
“Arigato.” He bowed his head. “Now I’ll _have_ to check up on you when I get back.”


	7. Suna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PhoenixInnocence for the beta!

The hawk let the pair off right in front of the entrance to Suna. It was Temari who met them. Sasuke stroked his hawk’s neck and the bird vanished.   
  
“The rest of your group hasn’t arrived yet,” she said. She led them into the shade. “Do you need a chair?” she asked Kakashi, not bothering to be delicate about it.  
  
“No, I can stand for a while.”  
  
“My brother was excited to get your request,” she said. “He’s been experimenting with different weapons and traps. His enthusiasm’s been a bit annoying.”  
  
Kakashi smiled and even Sasuke smirked.  
  
“I thank him, but he does know I’m retired, right? I’m not going back out in the field.”  
  
“You never know,” Temari shrugged.  
  
“Temari-san!” another shinobi above them called down. “There is a group approaching!”  
  
The three of them looked and could only see wavering dark shapes in the distance. Soon, they resolved into a masked ANBU, a blond, and a pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke purposely kept his gaze away from Sakura as they ran up to them.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the captain said.  
  
“We weren’t waiting long,” Sasuke said.  
  
“I’ll take you to Gaara,” Temari said. She led them to the tower.  
  
Gaara came out from behind his desk to greet Naruto. Gaara would have settled for a handshake, but Naruto hugged him.   
  
Once he was let go, Gaara said, “Welcome to Suna. I’m grateful for the offer for help with our medical-nins and I hope Kankuro can help you, Kakashi-san. You’ve been a great help to our village.”  
  
“Thank you, Kazekage,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Thank you for allowing us to come here, Gaara-sama.” Sasuke’s use of an honorific startled Naruto and Sakura who never heard him use one before. Kakashi knew Sasuke would do anything for him—even show respect to other people. “May I have a moment alone?”  
  
Gaara nodded and gestured for Sasuke to approach and the others to leave. “Matsuri will show you to your rooms.”  
  
Sasuke stepped forward and the others left. Gaara took his seat.   
  
“I want to apologize for my words and behavior in the Land of Iron. I was reckless, just short of suicidal. I was on a path that could only end in my death, even if succeeded. I chose darkness because it was easy to give into revenge. I also went a little crazy after I learned the truth about my brother. To me, nothing and no one deserved to live if my brother was dead and I blamed the shinobi system and all shinobi for what my brother was ordered to do. And I just wanted to kill Danzo who was behind it all. I would kill anyone to get to him.   
  
“I’ve disappointed a lot of people, but you and Kakashi are ones I feel horrible about disappointing. I didn’t deserve the friendship and comradery you offered. But I thank you for it and apologize for throwing it away. I thought a lot about your words after that and they helped me change my mind. So thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Forgive me for being an asshole?”  
  
“I do. I was the same, that’s why I said those things. It took Naruto kicking my ass to change me.”  
  
Sasuke let a half smile escape briefly. “I want to make it up to you if I can. I’m here officially as a bodyguard, but if you need my services . . . I owe you.”  
  
“Understood.” That almost sounded dismissive, but Sasuke understood; neither one of them were comfortable in these types of situations.   
  
Sasuke bowed respectfully and turned to leave; rather than insultingly turning his back, he was exposing his back: a sign of trust between some shinobi.  
  
Kakashi and Temari were still in the hall.   
  
“You want to room together?” Temari asked Sasuke to confirm what Kakashi had told her.  
  
“Yes, I’m more a . . . helper than a bodyguard,” Sasuke said.   
  
“I’m having someone prepare a larger set of rooms.”  
  
“As far away from Sakura as they can accommodate,” Kakashi added with a smile behind his mask.  
  
\-----  
  
It was warm in Suna so the first thing Kakashi did was strip off his flak jacket—worn as much out of the potential of attack on their journey as custom—then his shirt and mask. He was bare-chested and barefaced before Sasuke had taken his sword from his belt.   
  
Sasuke gave him a once over with his eyes then went to the window in their bedroom to take stock of their position. He was only slightly surprised when arms wrapped around him from behind.   
  
“Thank you,” Kakashi breathed into Sasuke’s ear.  
  
Sasuke turned around to look into Kakashi’s eye. “I would do anything for you.”  
  
Kakashi kissed him briefly. “We have some time. This place will feel more like home with the smell of sex in the air and _hammered_ into that bed.”  
  
Sasuke smiled seductively. “I agree entirely.”  
  
Kakashi pulled at Sasuke’s shirt and belt, working them open. He took a step back to sit down. Sasuke kept his body pressed against Kakashi’s, planting his knees next to Kakashi’s hips. Kakashi started kissing and gnawing at Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke bent his neck to give Kakashi all the room he needed. Kakashi gripped Sasuke’s waist tighter. He growled as he licked the abused flesh of Sasuke’s neck, tasting his pheromones as only one with the senses of a hound could taste or smell like a Hatake or an Inuzuka. That thought occurred and he was suddenly jealous and fearful of Kiba or another of that clan smelling Sasuke’s scent, these pheromones.   
  
Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore. The smell, that taste, the sudden jealousy . . . He twisted, forcing Sasuke down on the bed. He pulled at Sasuke’s loosened clothes until most of his body was uncovered.   
  
“If we were at home, I wouldn’t balk at using a kunai to cut your clothes off,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Get off of me and strip so I can too.”  
  
With a growl, Kakashi obeyed. He was pleased though to be able to see the lithe body as he stripped.   
  
Sasuke was quite pleased with jealousy and zealousness Kakashi was showing. He loved watching Kakashi strip. Until it came to the leg. _Damn Sakura._  
  
Kakashi noticed the tightening of Sasuke’s eyes and the direction of his gaze, but it was quickly suppressed. Sasuke probably would never get over it. Why didn’t that bother him? Maybe because the day Sasuke stopped caring about the fact he was maimed would be the first day of the end of their relationship.   
  
Kakashi had to stand up to get rid of these damn pants. He balanced on his fake leg and peeled off the offending cloth. Shifting onto his real knee on the bed, he unstrapped his peg leg and then turned all his attention to Sasuke’s bare body.   
  
Sasuke had shimmied out of his clothes, leaving his white skin with a thin sheen of sweat from the desert environment.  
  
“Turn over,” Kakashi instructed.  
  
Sasuke obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, showing that perfect, muscular ass to his lover. Kakashi was about to pounce on him, but remembered they needed something for lubrication. That was another thing he preferred about women: self-lubrication. He was about to sigh and get up to find lotion or something when he remembered a little trick he copied from Kotetsu.   
  
“This is going to feel icky,” Kakashi warned. He made a thin version of Kotetsu syrup field trap in the small of Sasuke’s back. Sasuke squirmed a little and his skin puckered. “Needed something for lube.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Not like doing it dry doesn’t hurt me too,” Kakashi said. He dipped his fingers in the syrup and coated his erection; then he used those fingers to coat Sasuke’s entrance.   
  
“Hurry up.”  
  
“You are just an impatient little slut.”  
  
“Only for you.” Sasuke twisted his hips in a flirtatious manner.  
  
Kakashi pressed into Sasuke’s body. Kakashi preferred this position because he could easily fuck Sasuke while holding him close and bite and lick his neck.   
  
As desperate as Kakashi was to fuck him, once he was inside him, he leisurely rolled his hips. Sasuke rocked back just as leisurely. They savored each other’s bodies; the tight, slick heat of Sasuke’s ass and Kakashi’s hot, hard cock forcing Sasuke’s body open and touching him deeply in the most intimate way.   
  
But once they started to feel their orgasms building, they moved faster. Kakashi pulled out and Sasuke knew he was wanted on his back. Kakashi pushed his knees up and hammered into the young man’s body.  
  
Sasuke twisted and shifted his hips as much as possible, looking for that spot that made his eyes roll back. He let out a strangled cry when he found it. Kakashi obliged and aimed for it. He was rewarded with Sasuke letting out slutty moans and tightening up, scraping the lube off his cock with every thrust, trying his hardest to milk him of his cum.   
  
“Feels so fucking good, Kakashi,” Sasuke sighed.  
  
Without touching his own cock, Sasuke cam on his chest. Kakashi thrust faster into his clenching hole. He leaned over Sasuke’s body, propping himself up on an outstretched arm next to Sasuke’s head. His thrusts became sporadic as he cam inside Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke snaked his hand around the back of Kakashi’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. “We’ll have to take a shower before dinner.”  
  
Kakashi hummed as he laid down on Sasuke’s body.   
  
“It’s an official dinner with Gaara and his siblings and a few of the elders. Including Baki.”  
  
“Why are you talking?”  
  
“Trying to keep my lungs inflated. You’re heavier than me.”  
  
“Want me to move?”  
  
“Not really. You think we can wake up on our own in time to shower for dinner?”  
  
“No and they didn’t give us an alarm clock.”  
  
“Well, they gave us two beds. Let’s shower and then we can doze on the other bed.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi arrived at dinner only thirty seconds late.   
  
“I’m missing a leg, that’s excuse enough to be late,” Kakashi complained as Sasuke dragged him into the room. He nearly fell over as Sasuke stopped, but Sasuke was careful to hold him up.   
  
Sasuke offered their host a tolerant smile. “Forgive us. He’ll be late to his own funeral. And for no good reason.”  
  
They sat next to each other. Meals in public were always amusing for Kakashi: it was a game to keep people from seeing his face. Sasuke didn’t worry about it, but sometimes he snuck his own peeks at the ways Kakashi managed to eat without exposing his face.   
  
After dinner was a reception, Sasuke’s group being in Suna as a diplomatic mission. Many people avoided Sasuke, but they crowded around Naruto as a hero. Kakashi was popular and Sakura was thanked by everyone for her help training their medics. The ANBU captain stood near the window, all the guard. Sasuke gravitated toward him since he was not the most popular guest. He leaned against the windowsill.   
  
“I thought I might be more perturbed at still being distrusted, hated, and scorned, but it really doesn’t bother me,” Sasuke said. “I never liked parties.”  
  
“You have all you want, don’t you?” the captain asked pleasantly.  
  
“I do,” Sasuke said with a smile. “And I have at least one good friend. These two things are all I really need.”  
  
“You honor me.”  
  
“I was talking about Naruto.”  
  
The captain laughed. “Then count two friends.”  
  
“Two.” He finished his water. “This would be a good gathering if _she_ wasn’t here.”  
  
“At least you’ve mellowed a bit. Remember, if it wasn’t for _her_ , you might not have _him_.”  
  
“I do prefer being his lover, but I often think how fun it would be to work with him again now that our powers are on par.”  
  
“On par?”  
  
Sasuke gave him a stern look. “Yes. _On par_.”  
  
“As you say. Even lame, he could definitely defeat me. You know of course that no other man in the history of Konoha had an entire squad of ANBU watch him at all times? Just you.”  
  
Sasuke smiled and looked down. “Is that acknowledgment of my power or Tsunade’s distrust?”  
  
“The former. I don’t think Kakashi could have killed you.”  
  
Sasuke pondered that. “Depends on my state of mind at the time. But you’re not going to get me to say who _might_ be more powerful.”  
  
Gaara approached.   
  
“Kazekage-sama,” the captain greeted.  
  
“I’d like to speak to you,” Gaara said to Sasuke.  
  
“Of course.” He nodded to the captain and followed Gaara to a balcony.   
  
“How can I serve you, Kazekage-sama?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“I hate formality. Sycophancy is fake.”  
  
“It is said that a ruler is to be feared as the lion; I wouldn’t be rude to my host.”  
  
“Naruto said you never use honorifics.”  
  
“I’m not in a position to be rude these days. I owe you for your forgiveness and for giving Kakashi this opportunity.”  
  
“Kakashi was instrumental in saving my life. And you . . . you were the first one to ever wounded me, the first to draw my blood.”  
  
“That was a strange, traumatizing day for us all. It was that day I realized just how powerful Naruto was. You would have killed me if Naruto hadn’t shown up and I realized that I wasn’t as powerful as I thought I was. Not a good day.”  
  
“It was for me. I’ve thought about you a lot since then. I and my siblings were sent to back up Naruto and the others to bring you back to Konoha. I dreaded never seeing you again; I wanted to fight you again.”  
  
“I’ve wanted to finish that fight as well. Perhaps we can have another match.”  
  
“Perhaps. The way I was back then, I saw people only as tools or things to kill in order to validate my existence. Naruto changed me. I could finally appreciate my siblings and I eventually was able to open myself up enough to become Kazekage. But few have ever demanded my attention. When I saw you at the summit . . . You were so beautiful, so . . . savage.”  
  
Sasuke’s blood froze.  
  
“You were so far in the very depths I had managed to crawl out of—it was a dark reflection of myself and it struck me in my soul. I wanted to save you, but when I believed you were lost, I despaired. Seeing you at the end of the war, alive and on our side, I realized I loved you.”  
  
“Kazekage-sama, I’m flattered and sorry that I caused you such pain. If I wasn’t already in love, I would consider it, but then again, I doubt the Hokage would allow me to permanently leave Konoha.”  
  
“You love someone else?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Is it requited?”  
  
“It is.”  
  
Gaara was silent for a moment. “I respect Baki, but I could never love him.”  
  
Sasuke knew Baki was Gaara’s sensei when they were in Konoha for the chunin exams. Gaara had figured it out and that made Sasuke smirk.   
  
“Baki and Kakashi have very different personalities. However, they both probably believed they’d have to kill us, didn’t they?”  
  
Gaara nodded.   
  
“I truly love Kakashi. Forgive me for not being able to requite you.”  
  
“Was I merely too late?”  
  
“No. I’ve always loved him. However, had he scorned me, I would have seriously considered you. If Tsunade let me leave.”  
  
“I am glad you are not disgusted by my intentions.”  
  
“Not at all. I feared the same thing with Kakashi. I would like to consider myself your friend.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi had left shortly after Sasuke joined Gaara on the balcony. He was tired and had a few drinks; he didn’t want to wait for Sasuke. He went back to their room and flung himself on the bed, not bothering to unlatch his leg.  
  
To anyone else, Sasuke looked normal when he returned to their room, but Kakashi could see his disquiet. Kakashi sat up.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked. He pulled his mask down in the presence of his lover.  
  
“Gaara’s in love with me.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“He confessed his feelings to me. I turned him down as gently as I could.”  
  
Sasuke went into the bathroom to rinse his face; he wasn’t used to the heat and didn’t like having so much sweat appearing and drying on his face. Kakashi took that time to think about it. Gaara was Sasuke’s age. Thirteen years younger.  
  
Sasuke came out of the bathroom, knowing nothing good could come of that pensive look on Kakashi’s face.  
  
“Maybe you should consider it,” Kakashi said slowly.   
  
_Oh, shit_ , Kakashi thought. The speed of that thought was remarkable considering how quickly Sasuke turned furious eyes on him and slapped him hard. Sasuke was angry and looked every bit betrayed. He stormed out, leaving Kakashi to raise a hand to his stinging cheek.   
  
Even knowing Sasuke as he did, Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was going to go beat up on some poor Suna shinobi who happened to be loitering near a training area or find somewhere secluded to cry like an emotional, distraught girl. His money was on the former.  
  
He laid back down. He deserved that slap. But Sasuke deserved a lover his own age. He was only thinking of Sasuke’s wellbeing. Or was he just wanting this all to come to an end now before Kakashi grew too attached, before Sasuke realized his mistake. Gaara was so like Sasuke. They would be a good match. A quiet, but powerful match. Together they would be nearly as formidable as Sasuke and Naruto. Then again, Tsunade would never let Sasuke leave Konoha.   
  
Kakashi sighed. Sasuke could make his own choices. He hit his fist against his forehead. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.  
  
\-----  
  
It was after midnight when Sasuke returned.   
  
Kakashi stood and hugged him. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I was just thinking of your own welfare. My age makes me insecure and I keep thinking you’re going to leave me. I’m sorry for doubting your sincerity.”  
  
“I’m just hurt that you’re not as jealous of me as I am of you.”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t say that he was; words would fail to convince Sasuke of his true feelings. Kakashi took his head in his hands and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He summoned all his passion for the younger man and ravaged his mouth.   
  
But it was Sasuke who pushed him back and down onto the bed. Their lips were forced apart.  
  
“I just want what’s best for you,” Kakashi said, breathless. “You asked me if there was someone else I loved and that you’d let me go, that you wanted me to be happy. I want the same for you.”  
  
“You are what’s best for me; I am happy,” Sasuke said and kissed him just as passionately as Kakashi had him.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, but they ignored it. When they knocked for the third time, Sasuke unstrapped the peg leg and threw it through the open bedroom door and into the outer door. That stopped their unwanted visitor. Sasuke dove back into the kiss until he had to come up for air.  
  
“I love you, Sasuke,” Kakashi gasped. “I won’t question your love anymore.”  
  
“I’ll believe that after five years, but allow me to doubt your word as much as you’ve doubted mine.” Sasuke’s smile became broader and more glorious. “I love you so much. You’re the only person I have ever loved and ever will. You’re all I need.”  
  
“You think I’m not jealous of you? Now that you’ve stripped my feelings of their reins, no one else will ever touch you again. If they want you, they’ll have to kill me first. I will never let you go.”  
  
“Good. Until Death separates us.”  
  
“Until Death.” Kakashi kissed Sasuke again, a sweet, wet kiss, his hand on Sasuke’s upturned cheek. Even once the kiss was over, he continued to rub his thumb over the scantly stubbled cheek. He smiled thinking how pathetic Sasuke’s beard would be if he let it grow. At least if Kakashi let his own grown it would be respectable if not very full.  
  
“You are truly beautiful,” Kakashi said.  
  
“I don’t think you know how beautiful you are as well. If you did, maybe you’d give up that age thing.”  
  
“Shut up and take your clothes off.”  
  
“See, you’re not so old not to have sex twice in a day.”  
  
\-----  
  
It was hotter in Suna so they didn’t bother with a blanket or even a sheet, but they faced each other, Sasuke’s leg over one of Kakashi’s, their arms crossed, and their breaths puffing against the other’s face. They were dead to the world and completely naked, leaving their large windows open. But they were shinobi: if anyone entered the room or ventured near their window, they would both be instantly alert. But as it was they slept sounder than a pair of hibernating bears.   
  
But the heat increased as the morning wore on. Finally, Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore and woke up. His movement woke Kakashi and they took a cool shower together, their libidos already killed by the great sex last night. Kakashi washed Sasuke’s hair and massaged his neck, then down his back and even grabbed his hips and dug his thumbs into Sasuke’s glutes. Sasuke leaned forward, resting his head on the arm bracing him against the wall.   
  
Kakashi was wearing a rudimentary metal leg while in the shower and it was not made for comfort. “I can’t stand on this leg much longer.”  
  
Sasuke turned and helped Kakashi finish showering so he could get out and sit down. He finished up and followed. Kakashi had dried off and then lay down on the spare bed, still nude.  
  
Sasuke sat on the bed and massaged Kakashi’s leg. “I hope—if nothing else—whatever Kankuro makes you will be more comfortable.”  
  
Kakashi hummed.   
  
Sasuke really did hate looking at that stump so he kept his eyes elsewhere on Kakashi’s body.   
  
Someone knocked on their door. Sasuke got up and opened the door so that his naked body was hidden.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kankuro wants to see Kakashi,” Naruto said.  
  
“We’ll be there soon.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke walked next to Kakashi so that he could grab onto Sasuke’s shoulder if he needed to.   
  
They entered Kankuro’s workshop. If Sasuke hadn’t been used to Orochimaru and Kabuto’s laboratories, Sasuke would have been creeped out by the human forms hanging around them.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want any missile launchers or poison needles?” Kankuro asked instead of a greeting.  
  
“I’m sure. I just want to be able to walk smoothly and fight when needed. And carry hidden weapons.”  
  
Kankuro looked dejected. “Take off the leg you have now and have a seat.” He indicated a chair near him.  
  
Sasuke helped Kakashi take his pants off, leaving him in jockeys. When Kakashi sat down, Sasuke sank to his knees to remove Kakashi’s false leg. Kankuro was a little startled by Sasuke’s submissiveness and attentiveness.  
  
Kankuro knelt in front of Kakashi to take measurements. He made a peg leg and attached it to a large cup, then mixed up a molding matrix in the cup. Sasuke helped Kakashi up so that his stump was in the matrix to make a mold. Kakashi kept his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders to keep his balance. Facing each other with Kakashi’s hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, they were forced to look into each other’s faces, which was equally awkward as lovers as not. If Kankuro wasn’t in the room, they would have spent the time making out.  
  
While the mold was setting, Kankuro started working on the leg, choosing the wood and started carving it. Once the mold set, Kankuro took it away and Kakashi could sit.  
  
“It’ll take me a day to create the leg. I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Thank you, Kankuro.”  
  
Sasuke sank again to his knees and reattached Kakashi’s rudimentary peg leg. Kankuro was disturbed by the idolatrous nature of Sasuke’s actions. They left, Kakashi keeping a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder for the first dozen steps. Sasuke put a hand on his former sensei’s back for a moment in more of an affectionate way than a balancing one.  
  
\-----  
  
Kankuro looked in on his little brother. “Busy?”  
  
Gaara looked up and didn’t answer.  
  
Kankuro stepped in and closed the door. “Hey, I know you like the Uchiha kid, but I think he’s got a thing for his sensei.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Oh. Thought I’d let you know if you didn’t. Does Kakashi love him back?”  
  
“Seems like it.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. Sorry, otouto.”  
  
“He did say Tsunade wouldn’t let him come to Suna anyway. I didn’t consider that.”  
  
“Kind of like Temari and that shadow user.”  
  
“If she really wanted to go to Konoha, I’d let her.”  
  
“You won’t hold this against Sasuke or Konoha, right?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“Good. Just checking. Um, you’re not going to hold it against Kakashi either, right?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good. He didn’t want anything fancy, so I’m not giving him any poisons.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“’K.” Kankuro left. He hoped a broken heart wouldn’t affect his brother too badly.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi wasn’t hard to research. A simple comment to Sakura and she was telling Gaara how wonderful he was, about how he didn’t hesitate to save her, and had done all he could to make her feel better about being the cause he was retired. She sang his praises for nearly twenty minutes. There was nothing in that that really helped Gaara.   
  
“He’s one of the smartest shinobi we have, strong, skilled, and he’s a fantastic tracker. He doesn’t even need his hounds; he has a nose just as good as they do.”  
  
But when talking about Kakashi, it was almost inevitable that one had to bring up his few shortcomings.   
  
“But he reads that erotica all the time, even around us when we were children. He’s also notorious when it comes to women.”  
  
That perked Gaara’s interest. The man wasn’t even gay? Bi then. That was a weakness. A big weakness.   
  
“He’s one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha, even retired. The rumor is he’s bedded half the women in the village, but still, no one’s seen his face. He’s a letch. But he’s always been a gentleman to me. I think I’m just too young for him or it’s because I was his student.”  
  
 _No and absolutely not,_ Gaara thought. It was obvious the true nature of Sasuke and Kakashi’s relationship was hidden from Sakura. No reason to tell her if he didn’t plan to let the relationship last much longer.  
  
Since he had her talking, Gaara asked about Sasuke. Sakura shrank.  
  
“He’s so dark. He blames me for Kakashi’s injury. I don’t really understand why he’s so angry. Kakashi said Sasuke was really looking forward to working with him in the field, but he’s so angry. He nearly attacked me. Well, he did, but Naruto grabbed him. I’m frightened of him. This is our last mission together. I’m glad. I was over my feelings for him after he tried to kill me before, but now I’m just terrified of him.”  
  
Interesting.  
  
Temari reported something similar from Shikamaru. Naruto was a little more judicious.  
  
“Kakashi? He always looks lazy and uninterested, but he’s really one of our best shinobi.”  
  
“I heard he was a bit of a pervert and womanizer.”  
  
Naruto laughed. “Yeah, he is a pervert, reading those pervy books in public. I’ve heard rumors about him sleeping around, but I don’t know if that’s true.”  
  
“Sakura said he was one of the most eligible bachelors of your village.”  
  
Naruto laughed again. “I don’t know about that.”  
  
“I’d say much of your village is ill informed.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Sasuke told me about his relationship with Kakashi.”  
  
“He did?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yeah, well, they told me to keep it quiet; they don’t like gossip.”  
  
“I can understand that.”  
  
“Sasuke’s really in love. He was willing to kill Sakura because Kakashi was wounded because of her.”  
  
“What about Kakashi?”  
  
“I’m not as sure, but he must to be living with him and all.”  
  
Gaara changed the subject.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke were back in Kankuro’s workshop the next day.  
  
Kankuro picked up a leg from his desk. Unlike Kakashi’s current leg, it had a cup that covered most of his thigh. It also looked like a full leg, bleached to be close to Kakashi’s natural skin color.   
  
Kankuro opened up compartments. “This holds six kunai, this holds twenty explosive tags. Here on the surface, you can mount several shuriken for quick and easy access. I could have put in a poison gas jet in the heel. Could have even made the toes projectiles. But I didn’t.” The puppet-user looked and sounded disappointed.  
  
Kakashi sat down and Sasuke immediately went to his knees, took off the present leg and helped attach the new leg. The leg fit perfectly.   
  
“It should fit better and give you good stability, but the knee and ankle joins will take getting use to and you’ll have to learn to use chakra to manipulate them. The joints are stiff enough to not give out on you. I’ll teach you how to use it. It’ll take a few days, a week. But you can walk on it now.”  
  
Kakashi stood, Sasuke kneeling next to him so he could put his weight on Sasuke’s shoulder as he stood.   
  
“That feels a lot better,” Kakashi said as he put all his weight on his legs. It was indeed stiff and was too long to walk.  
  
“Here, I’ll bend the knee so you can walk.” Kankuro bent the knee and the ankle. Kakashi could walk as well as with his peg leg. “Should be good once you learn how to manipulate it.”  
  
“It’s more comfortable and for that alone: thank you.”  
  
“I can start the training now, if you like.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Do you want me to stay?” Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
“May I stay and observe?” Sasuke asked Kankuro.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Well, Sasuke was listening in on Suna techniques for one.  
  
Kankuro taught Kakashi a lot of different things, including the secrets of chakra strings and puppet manipulation. Kankuro went on like an enthusiast, not thinking about giving away secrets. Kankuro was enjoying having someone to talk to about these types of things—apparently his siblings couldn’t care less about his specialties. Puppeteers were considered a bit weird even in Suna.  
  
Kakashi was a quick study and got the fundamentals. They walked back to their room slowly as Kakashi used the techniques to manipulate the leg. He was worn out when they returned to their room. Sasuke helped him to the bed. Kakashi lay back with a laugh.   
  
“Thank you, Sasuke. It’ll take a little time to get used to, but I’ll be able to walk pretty normally soon. Thank you.”  
  
Sasuke lay down beside him. “You’re welcome. I love you.” He put a hand on Kakashi’s ribs. “Hopefully it will become second nature for you, like moving muscles; you won’t even have to think about it. Then maybe we can go on a long walk outside the village and come upon some bandits. I can act all girly on your arm to lure them in and then we can have a little fun together.”  
  
Sasuke’s hand moved to Kakashi’s cheek before Kakashi could respond to that and just managed a “Yeah” before Sasuke was kissing him. A slow, intimate, open mouthed kiss. Sasuke ended it before the languid kiss could get heated.  
  
“We didn’t have breakfast and it’s approaching dinner,” Sasuke said. “I’m starving. Want to go eat?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Let’s check out some of the local cuisine.”  
  
\-----  
  
The next day, Sasuke decided to leave Kakashi and Kankuro to their training. He hung out with the captain. First, they spared. They were aware that they were in another village and careful not to show off anything special. Suna may be an ally, but that could change and the pair could feel the eyes on them. They just used taijutsu.   
  
They walked back to their separate rooms to shower and change. Then went out to lunch, the captain tucking food under his mask with as much skill as Kakashi.  
  
Gaara was one of those watching the pair. Sasuke was happy, smiling and laughing with the masked man. He wondered if there was a way to use this to his advantage. But that would only really work if he was angling for Kakashi’s affections. It was Sasuke he needed to deceive. He’d speak to his people to see if there was something he could do.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke told Kakashi all about the day he spent with the captain over dinner. Kakashi wasn’t jealous. Sasuke was eager to please him and was so open and loving. He decided the captain wasn’t a threat. Sasuke couldn’t spend every waking moment with him anyway.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi were walking home from dinner when Kakashi stopped and turned to track a woman who walked past him. Sasuke stopped and looked at him.  
  
“Sorry,” Kakashi said with an embarrassed smile behind his mask. “Curse of having such a strong sense of smell.”  
  
“Smell?” He gave Kakashi a dark look.  
  
“Give me a break, Sasuke; until you seduced me I was straight. It’s hard to ignore the scent of an aroused female, it’s hardwired into us. Even you can’t deny it. Can you?”  
  
“Never had a problem around Karin.”  
  
“You must not have as keen a sense of smell.”  
  
“Maybe not. You run off to fuck her and I’ll take off your other leg.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. But I’m totally up for something now. That smell is intoxicating.”  
  
Sasuke smirked. “As long as it’s with me.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
“Then I forgive you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\-----  
  
Well, there was a momentary discussion, but it didn’t look like Sasuke blew up. However, Kakashi did react like a dog passing a bitch in heat. This was a valid method. Gaara just needed to find the right bait.  
  
Later that night, Gaara stood at his mirror and transformed into Kakashi. His face was covered by the man’s mask. From copying the angles of the mask, his face had changed to an approximation of what Kakashi really looked like. Gaara pulled down the mask. He pouted. Even smoother than a real face and no doubt not completely accurate, he was still handsome.   
  
Temari came in and saw the white-haired jounin. She stopped short. It looked like him from behind, but this man felt like her brother. She understood.  
  
“Oh, please don’t tell me you’re going to try something like that?”  
  
Startled, Gaara let the transformation drop, his body shrinking to his own height.   
  
“You know Sasuke would know the difference. You think you could pull off the leg, a face you’ve never seen, a body you’ve never looked on, touch Sasuke in the way Kakashi does, talk as he does, feel or smell like the real man? Even in a dark room, you couldn’t replace him.”  
  
“I wasn’t serious. I wondered what he looked like.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Gaara. I’m still not even convinced he’s reformed. I don’t trust him. You deserve someone much better. If he did requite you that would have been the quietest relationship: neither of you would ever speak.”  
  
“When do they leave?”  
  
“Another week. Sakura is still training our medics. Kankuro is using all that time to train Kakashi.”  
  
“The sooner the better. Before I do something stupid.”  
  
\-----  
  
Gaara summoned Sasuke for his opinion on defense. Sasuke told him Kakashi was expecting him, but Gaara said he’d send a messenger to him to meet Sasuke at a bar near the tower. And Gaara did send him that message, but he didn’t say when.   
  
Kakashi took a seat and ordered a cup of sake.   
  
He smelled her first. It wasn’t just the smell of arousal, but the smell of a woman who had already had at least one very wet orgasm. Kakashi’s mind wandered a little to the fact he was the inspiration for more than a few such orgasms. He loved making a woman squirt juices some women didn’t even know they possessed. He grunted quietly in the memory.  
  
He considered that one particular civilian he had writhing with her first satisfying orgasm. Of course she was so noisy, her husband ran in and the famous shinobi was jumping out a dark window naked, dragging his clothes behind him. Good times.  
  
The smell was headier and closer now.   
  
“Mind if I join you?” a sultry voice said in front of him as he took a wistful sip from his glass.  
  
He looked up and was glad he’d already swallowed. It was the very girl from Icha Icha Paradise. A sultry blonde with large red lips that already looked swollen from kissing and giving head. Her hair looked just a little tousled. She looked just like the love interest from his favorite series; Jiraiya’s very own wet dream.   
  
She sat down while he stared, flabbergasted.  
  
“I’ve had enough of my own company,” she said. She raised her right hand to her nose.  
  
 _Oh, fuck,_ he thought. _She gets off on her own scent. She’s the type who’ll suck my cock clean after I fuck her._  
  
“I-I-I’m sorry. I’m a afraid-fraid I’m already in a committed relationship.”  
  
“She won’t know. You’re not from around here and you wouldn’t be in a place like this alone if she was in Suna with you.” She slid her foot up and down his leg. “A big, strong man like you can satisfy me.”  
  
This was a moral test. This was a test of his fortitude. Sasuke? No, he wouldn’t pull something like this in a foreign land. Who could he convince to do it? No, this was fate testing him. The kami were testing him. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke with a kunai, Sasuke with that katana, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke’s Sharingan, Sasuke’s ninjutsu, a jealous, vicious, hormonal, teenage, fiery, vengeful Sasuke._  
  
“I’m sure I could, but I really can’t.”  
  
“Oh, come on. I can deep throat a snake.”  
  
He almost said sincerely ‘I’m sure you can’, but that might be insulting. “I’m practically married.”  
  
“Practically,” she sighed. “Practically, isn’t is. And even if it was, I could slake your thirst with something better than sake.”  
  
Kakashi’s mind was blank. The memory of the taste of a woman was tantalizing his tongue, making him salivate. His mouth wasn’t the only part of him salivating. Think, think, think; there was supposed to be a reason he couldn’t ravage her, press his face between her legs and suck on a wet, sloppy cunt. _Sasuke._  
  
“No, I really can’t.”  
  
She stood up and came over to press against him. Her scent was so strong. He wanted lick up her sweat and worm his tongue as deeply into her body as was humanly possible. He wanted to eat her out until she cam on his face then fuck her into oblivion.   
  
It was then that Sasuke came in. He watched, not letting Kakashi see or sense him.  
  
“I really can’t,” Kakashi said. “There are plenty of men who would be happy to help you out.”  
  
A few men around whistled their agreement.  
  
She bent over to be nearly eye to eye with him. She put a hand on his cheek, ready to take his mask down. He grabbed her wrist hard.  
  
“I said no,” he said sternly. His visible eye was hard as well. His whole body and aura suddenly threatened a swift death.   
  
Sasuke smiled. That’s the man he loved.  
  
“It smells like you’ve already found completion once today, you can do it again,” Kakashi said with the same hardness. He let her go and she backed away.   
  
Kakashi took a breath and pulled his mask down ever so slightly to drain his cup. He went back to waiting, unable to believe how close he’d come to betraying Sasuke. His damn nose.   
  
Sasuke walked up and resisted putting a hand in Kakashi’s hair and playing with it affectionately.  
  
“Kakashi.”  
  
Kakashi was startled to hear his lover’s voice. “Sasuke.”  
  
“Come on, Naruto insists we try the local ramen together.”  
  
“Right.” Kakashi stood and limped after his former student, having already paid for his drink.  
  
They walked toward the ramen stand. “I saw that,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I saw her coming onto you. I’m proud of you. She looks just like that girl in Jiraiya’s book.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“They were teammates, of course Orochimaru read them. I got bored. I’m proud of you. You’re right, I can’t blame you for being tempted, but you overcame it. If I was someone else’s and you came onto me, my dream man, I can’t say I’d be so true. You have nothing to worry about; only another you could hope to tempt me away. But a clone wouldn’t cut it.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Not nearly as much as I love you.”  
  
They arrived at the ramen stand.  
  
\-----  
  
“I’m sorry, Kazekage-sama, I was unable to seduce him.” The blonde bowed deeply in apology.  
  
“I know you did your best. He was tempted, correct?”  
  
“Very. Had him stuttering.”  
  
“You did well.”  
  
She left Gaara alone in his office. The best seductress in Suna couldn’t tempt Kakashi to an indiscretion. Who was he to interfere anyway? If they loved each other, they loved each other. He should keep his eye in his own village. Maybe he could persuade one of his shinobi to transform into the raven haired Uchiha for a night. He wondered if the raven was an affectionate lover, if he smiled down at Kakashi as they made love or if he was a cold stern piece of marble all the time. Gaara wondered what he himself would be like. He never really changed his expression either.   
  
He shut his eyes. He really wanted Sasuke. He wanted to see Sasuke smile and he wanted to see his body and feel it. He spent far too many nights thinking about that wild shinobi. That savage rouge. The look in his eyes when he resisted Gaara’s help was . . . rapturous. He looked dark and evil. He fell in love as his heart broke for his dark twin.  
  
Gaara shoved his chair back against the wall. He only wanted Sasuke. ANBU all around tensed. Even though he wasn’t a jinchuuriki anymore, he was still dangerous. One ran to warn Temari.  
  
\-----  
  
Temari found Gaara in his own room.   
  
“Are you alright? Half the shinobi in the village are on edge.”  
  
“I love Sasuke.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“He loves Kakashi.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I deserve Sasuke.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“I want nothing more than him. To see his smile. I love him.”  
  
Temari came over to him and took him in her arms. “My poor baby brother in love. You knew the demon he was, but you don’t know the man he is. You fell in love with the demon you recognized, correct? He’s not that anymore.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“Do you love—can you love—a normal man.”  
  
“An Uchiha is not a normal man. He’s the only person I’ve considered in that way. I’ve only noticed two people in my life: Naruto and Sasuke. I don’t love Naruto.”  
  
Temari hugged him tighter. “Find someone worth you in Suna. Who isn’t a temperamental, traitorous freak,” she said lightly.  
  
“I bet they’re having sex right now in my village.”  
  
“That’s not a good attitude to have.”   
  
“That old man is probably banging him right now.”  
  
“It could be going the other way.”  
  
“Temari, that’s is not helping. Thinking about Sasuke shagging Hatake, looking at him lovingly . . . I want to pull off Hatake’s other leg.”  
  
“Sasuke’s probably an ordinary, always expressionless, drab, argumentative, complaining bitch. He’s not the demon you fell in love with. Anyway, what’s got you suddenly in a mood? You knew he and Kakashi were together.”  
  
“I put bait in front of Kakashi and he didn’t take it. They didn’t even argue.”  
  
“He’s probably scared shitless of Sasuke. He does strike me as jealous. You want that? You couldn’t even look at another person, man or woman, without him yelling at you. He’s got Kakashi cowed, whipped. That’s not you. If you knew what life with Sasuke was, you’d give up on him.”  
  
“Or it could be all I wanted.”  
  
“My baby brother, the romantic. Who knew?”  
  
\-----  
  
Gaara was able to control himself for the next few days. Kakashi had gotten the hang of using the leg and Sakura had finished training the medical-nins. It was time to return to Konoha. Another reception dinner was held the night before they departed.  
  
Gaara pulled Sasuke aside again as he had before. This time Kakashi noticed, but he wasn’t concerned.  
  
“Thank you again, Gaara-sama,” Sasuke said. “I am in your debt for asking Kankuro to help Kakashi. Let me know if I can return the favor. I’m on a short leash, however, and have to ask Tsunade’s permission to carry out missions for Suna, but if she approves, I’ll prove my gratitude.”  
  
“I will keep your offer in mind. But in the short term, I just ask you consider . . . me.”  
  
Sasuke gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m flattered, really. And I know how you feel; Kakashi wasn’t fully open to my affections at first. I love him dearly and so now does he. I’ve loved him for a very long time. I do respect you, I do find you attractive, and we do share some personality traits, but Kakashi and I share more than a shared history, we’re also so alike in personality and histories. And most importantly, we live in the same village—the same country.”  
  
“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Gaara said. “I’ll call us completely even if you kiss me.”  
  
“I can’t. Kakashi’s sworn to murder anyone who touches me.”  
  
“Then that ANBU with you whom you spar with is due to die.”  
  
“Point taken.”  
  
“I might take it as a political insult if you refuse.”  
  
“That’s blackmail.” Gaara didn’t react. “No more? Just a kiss.”  
  
“No more. Unless you want to.”  
  
“I will not do such a thing without telling Kakashi about it first. He’ll understand. I’ll come to your room shortly after the end of the reception after I explain it to him. No more than a kiss.”  
  
“No more.”  
  
Sasuke left the balcony slightly annoyed. Sasuke was not a good actor, but he was adept at expunging any emotion from his face. He was gracious to Kankuro, but Kakashi and the captain both noticed his lighter mood had evaporated.   
  
The captain whispered to him when he was close by. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing for you to be concerned with. At least not yet. No following me until we meet up to leave in the morning.”  
  
“Understood.” His voice wasn’t cold and professional as Sasuke had feared; the captain did know how much Sasuke valued their friendship.   
  
“Thank you,” Sasuke said softly. He sighed. “On second thought, come to our room with us for a nightcap. You’re ANBU and my closest friend; you should know.”   
  
An hour later the three of them went to the room Sasuke and Kakashi shared with a bottle of local brew. Sasuke leaned back against the closed door.  
  
“Gaara’s blackmailing me with ‘a political insult’ and it’s for something so simple and so diabolical as a kiss. I’m going to do it, Kakashi, but I had to tell you first rather than do it and tell you afterward. I made him promise it would be no more than a kiss. Restrain your jealousy for just one hour—though it shouldn’t take that long. It won’t mean anything; it can’t.”  
  
“You know where I stand,” Kakashi said. “I am jealous of you, but you know what I think about it. We’re shinobi. Any day you—or I if I were still an active shinobi—could be assigned a mission that requires a seduction. That’s what this is. For the good of Konoha, do it.”  
  
“Agreed,” the captain said. “I don’t want to see this happen or anything to come between the two of you, but if that’s the simple price, pay it.”  
  
Sasuke nodded distractedly.   
  
“I am here as a bodyguard,” the captain said. “You are the last Uchiha, the only _active_ shinobi in possession of a Sharingan. No one can argue with me standing guard outside the door. If you send out distressed chakra, I will intervene, Kazekage or not.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
The captain nodded to Kakashi and then followed Sasuke to Gaara’s room. He vanished to follow Sasuke as a good ANBU guard should.   
  
Sasuke looked perfectly normal as he approached Gaara’s door. He knocked and was let in immediately. The captain took up position. Suna ANBU were everywhere, but they tolerated him.  
  
Within, Sasuke stayed near the door as Gaara continued into his sitting room.   
  
“Why are you the nervous one?” Gaara asked. “You’ve done it a hundred times, haven’t you?”  
  
“Not quite. But only with Kakashi. It’s different when you want to do with someone and when you’re being blackmailed by someone.”   
  
Sasuke spurred himself into motion. He walked up to Gaara with the thought of getting this over with as quickly as possible. He approached the slightly shorter man.  
  
“Just pretend I’m Kakashi.”  
  
That broke the tension in Sasuke and he laughed. “I don’t think you’d like that. I can get a little bitey with him. Your sand would throttle me. How do we know your sand won’t react to me touching you?”  
  
“It’s no longer as automatic or else Naruto would have been injured when he hugged me.”  
  
Sasuke laughed a little nervously. “He _can_ intrude on one’s personal space.” He laughed again. “I did sort of kiss him once. He was glowering at me—inches away—and someone knocked him into me and we ended up with our lips pressed against each other. We both nearly gagged ourselves sick. It wasn’t really a kiss though.” He dampened his lips.   
  
To do this properly, Sasuke felt he should put a hand on Gaara’s cheek, but he couldn’t do something so loving. He took a steadying breath and then leaned in. He pressed his lips to Gaara’s and held them there a long moment before retreating, using only a little suction as he pulled back.  
  
“No, a real kiss,” Gaara said. “I can get a peck on the lips from my sister.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Sasuke went to touch Gaara, pulled his hand back, then gave in; he put a hand to Gaara’s cheek and leaned in again, closing his eyes. Rather than lining up their lips, he pressed his upper lip between Gaara’s. Opening his mouth a little prompted Gaara to open his lips as well. Sasuke hesitated, but he moved his tongue to Gaara’s slightly open mouth.  
  
Gaara’s tongue was not there to meet his. Sasuke pressed his tongue between the parted teeth and moved his tongue, prompting Gaara to respond. A shy tongue finally touched his own. Sasuke licked at the unfamiliar muscle and Gaara licked back.   
  
Sasuke switched his focus to suck at Gaara’s lip. Gaara got the picture at that point and closed his upper lip over Sasuke’s and sucked a little. Sasuke let go and Gaara’s tongue penetrated his mouth. Sasuke let his tongue lap at the invader, but he wanted to get away.   
  
Gaara put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke’s free hand fisted. Then Gaara put his other hand one Sasuke’s hip. Sasuke stiffened, but resisted the urge to pull back. He was distracted and let Gaara kiss him. But when Gaara’s hand wandered to his groin, Sasuke stepped back.   
  
“Just a kiss; it’s what we agreed.”  
  
“Unless you wanted more.”  
  
“Just a kiss.”  
  
“You truly feel nothing for me?” Sasuke was surprised Gaara could still sound unperturbed after his first kiss.  
  
“As a friend, but not as a lover. One thing is: I’m attracted to a man taller than me who can make me feel as safe as cowed. You are powerful enough to cow even me, but even with your powers and ultimate defense, I don’t think I could feel that same security with anyone else. It’s not just physical security, it’s assurance, trust in him. I would trust you, but I . . . As much as you can’t stop another person from loving you, you can’t make someone love you either.  
  
“When I first kissed Kakashi, it was as if my soul was centered in my abdomen and it was being pulled at. Ever since, there’s been an echo of that feeling. I don’t feel it here. Your heart may be racing, you might be out of breath, but do feel like I did?”  
  
“I feel something, yes. But maybe it’s not the same.”  
  
“You’ll find someone who makes your heart ache even when you’re being held by them; you’ll be overwhelmed with longing even when they are right there. Whatever you love about me, it’s not enough; you don’t really know me.  
  
“Let’s forget about this and just be friends. I’d rather not lose that.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“No hard feelings.”  
  
“No hard feelings.”  
  
“You’re not a bad kisser. Goodnight, Kazekage-sama.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t look any different when he came out into the corridor. The captain followed him and appeared next to him as they entered Sasuke’s room and the captain shut the door.  
  
Kakashi was laying on one of the beds, his book in hand, held to just cover his lower face. Sasuke was relieved when it came away to show his mask still in place.  
  
“So?” the captain goaded.  
  
“That was the most nerve racking experience since the last time I saw my brother.”  
  
“And?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“I kissed him. He wouldn’t accept a simple kiss. I kissed him again. When he tried to touch me, I pulled away. I made it clear I didn’t love him; I didn’t feel the same kissing him as I do you, and we agreed to forget it and just be friends. The end.”  
  
“I’ll keep guard tonight, just to be safe,” the captain said.  
  
“You can fly with us tomorrow and sleep on the way,” Sasuke said. “Even if he’s keen on Hinata now, Naruto should appreciate the alone time with Sakura.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
The man vanished.   
  
“I hate that about ANBU,” Sasuke said.  
  
“We annoy Hokages to no end,” Kakashi said. “I don’t miss it.”  
  
“Give me a second.” Sasuke went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, cleaning out his mouth and washing his lips. Kakashi stripped for bed as Sasuke cleaned up.  
  
“Overkill,” Kakashi said when Sasuke returned.  
  
“I wasn’t disgusted; I just don’t like feeling like I’m contaminated.” He crawled up Kakashi’s clothed body. “I belong to you.”  
  
Kakashi put a hand over Sasuke’s temple and caressed him. “And I’m yours.”  
  
Sasuke rubbed his head into Kakashi’s hand. After a few seconds of that, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Kakashi’s.  
  
“Let’s sleep tonight. We can fuck like rabbits when we get home.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
Sasuke got up to strip down to his boxers and laid down next to Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi understood that more than anything Sasuke felt like a whore right now, having to do something sexual with a man, not his lover, for his village like a mission. It would make Kakashi feel like a whore and Sasuke was far more innocent at least when it came to sex. He only had sex with one person and that person was the one he loved.  
  
Kakashi turned off the lamp and curled up behind his lover. It felt good just to touch him. Kakashi inwardly berated himself for letting Sasuke go. He should have gone instead and told Gaara to back off. But it was over and Sasuke was here, no worse for wear. He snuggled in closer to smell his hair. They fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Gaara didn’t even knock at his sister’s door, he just opened it. “Temari,” he said into the darkness with his gravelly voice.  
  
“Gaara?” she asked as she fumbled for a light. She came out of her bedroom in a robe.   
  
“I got him to kiss me.”  
  
“Oh no.” She sat down.  
  
“I liked it. He said he felt . . . like his soul was being pulled out when he kissed Kakashi, but he didn’t with me. I told him I didn’t feel that exactly, but I did. Then I thought about how I’d feel if he was trying to make me love him or someone was trying to take him from me. I resent their happiness, but I can’t hate them.”  
  
“Good. You’re not the first to love someone you can never have. Will you be alright?”  
  
“I think so. I’ve felt pain worse than this. I think you may have been right: I was in love with that nuke-nin who attacked with wonton abandon. He’s far more controlled now. Far more soft and caring. I realize I asked the impossible, I blackmailed him, but he was kind to me the entire time, but not out of fear. He kissed me out of fear for what I might do to Konoha, but not out of fear of me. _That_ meant something.”  
  
Temari stood and hugged him. “He knows what it’s like to be feared and called a monster; maybe not as well as you or Naruto, but he understands. I imagine the fact Kakashi, Naruto, and that ANBU friend of his are his friends is because they don’t fear him and they treat him like a normal man. He really might have been good for you, but fate was against it. Kankuro and I love you. It is hard for the Kazekage to find a boyfriend or girlfriend, but you should try to be more relaxed and stop scaring people away. You’ll find someone else who isn’t frightened of you.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
\-----  
  
In the morning, the captain was unreadable behind his mask, but Sasuke was certain the man hadn’t slept a wink last night. Sakura remained on Naruto’s other side at all times to have him between her and Sasuke.   
  
The Sand siblings approached as Sasuke summoned two large hawks.  
  
“Our ANBU escort will ride with Kakashi and I’ll ride alone,” Sasuke explained. When he saw Sakura’s sour look, Sasuke said, “I can summon Aoda, my snake summon, have him swallow you and then when we get to Konoha, I can summon him and have him throw you up. You may survive his digestive process.”  
  
Naruto shivered remembering being inside one of Orochimaru’s snakes during the chunin exam. It wasn’t an experience he wanted to repeat.  
  
Sasuke turned to greet Gaara. “Kazekage-sama.”  
  
Gaara held out a hand and Sasuke took it. Gaara’s eyes were softer than any of them had ever seen and Sasuke smiled softly.  
  
“You were right,” Gaara said.  
  
“I wish you luck.”  
  
Everyone else exchanged shakes and words of appreciation.  
  
“If you don’t mind,” Gaara said, “will you take Temari with you?” Sasuke had noticed Temari had luggage with her.  
  
“To see Shikamaru?” Naruto teased.  
  
“Shut it, blondie,” Temari said.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi coughed out a laugh at the blonde calling Naruto ‘blondie’.   
  
“I don’t mind traveling by foot,” Temari said. “Three of you are going by bird, right?”  
  
“Despite our absolute confidence in Kankuro’s craftsmanship, we don’t want to risk sand contamination or him getting tired,” Sasuke explained.   
  
A few more pleasantries and they were off. Sasuke and Kakashi were enormously relieved to escape Suna with their relationship intact.


	8. Distance

First night in a month they didn’t sleep in the same bed. Kakashi couldn’t sleep. The light tapping on the window would have wakened him regardless. He sat up to see a hawk standing on the windowsill. He opened the window and took the rolled up paper from its leg. The hawk flew away.  
  
 _I have second watch. My least favorite. I hate waking up to begin with; having to do it twice in one night . . . Thank you, by the way, for never giving me second watch. Or third—just as bad. I’ve gotten so used to sleeping next to you, I barely slept. I miss you. This is ridiculous. Why am I so addicted to you? Before we went to Suna I was at least able to sleep on missions. I know it’s probably against some regulation to send this message during a mission, but we’re still within our borders and there’s little information of value in this. I love you. I hope my hawk didn’t wake you. Don’t try to send a reply. I look forward to being back in your arms. Nothing in the world makes me feel more safe. Not even Susanoo._  
  
He signed it with the Uchiha fan.   
  
Kakashi smiled. He folded it up and put it inside one of his Icha Icha books. He soon fell asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Two days later and Kakashi was feeling lonely again. He made his way to the bar. Gai was already there with Genma.   
  
“Kakashi!” Genma exclaimed seeing him come through the door. “I haven’t seen you in weeks!” When Kakashi got close enough, Genma put and arm around him and pulled him to the bar. “You’re walking well. The trip to Suna was a success?”  
  
“It was. I’m still getting used it.”  
  
“Hey, let’s hit the brothel tonight, celebrate.”  
  
“No thanks. I’m good.”  
  
“Come on, you haven’t been there in ages; Madam said so. And Anko misses you. You’re one her favorite fuck buddies after all.”  
  
Oh, yeah, limber Anko. Sadomasochist Anko. That was momentarily tempting. “No, I’m fine. I just want a drink.”  
  
“You need to get laid, man.”  
  
“I will, but not tonight.”  
  
“Whatever. Your first drink is on me if not a hooker.” He waved over the bartender.   
  
The three of them had a pleasant hour of drinking before Genma left to visit the brothel.   
  
“How’s Sasuke?” Gai asked.   
  
“He’s good. Behaved himself in Suna. He’s on his first mission with his new team right now. Everything’s good.”  
  
“Good. He helping you out?”  
  
Kakashi huffed. “Financially to the point I’m embarrassed. But yeah, he’s been helping me with training myself in using this new leg and such. I’m very much content.”  
  
Gai smiled, but it was strained. “I’m glad. I know he broke your heart. He did so many terrible things to you. The fact you can live with him without wanting to hurt him—kill him—I commend you. He hurt you all so terribly.”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“It’s good he’s making amends. I can’t imagine what it was like to feel that you had to kill your own student. And one you loved so much. I don’t think I could ever forgive the person who put me in that position. Didn’t you hate him? Just for that?”  
  
“Yeah, I did. I hardened my heart after that. I could feel particular protectiveness of Naruto and Sakura, but I didn’t want to love anyone else at any level after that; it was that painful.”  
  
Gai nodded sagely. “You’re a good man to forgive him. I never would be able to. I mean, he not only hurt you, but look what he selfishly did to your other students. Pretty self-centered when you think about it.”  
  
Kakashi wanted to argue, defend his lover, but then again, everything Gai said was true.   
  
They started chatting like old times and even entering into a drinking contest—which Kakashi won even though he had a little less for the alcohol to pollute.   
  
It took Kakashi a little longer to get home, having to take his time to ensure his balance. He had a vision of Sasuke dragging him home that was at the same time heartwarming and pathetic. He really didn’t want to end up as ‘that guy.’  
  
He tried to straighten up when he entered the house as if Sasuke would be there ready to judge him, but it was silent and lonely. The lights just highlighted the loneliness; unfortunately he was too drunk to make his way in the dark. He’d survived Sasuke on missions already, but it was getting harder to live alone. He hadn’t lived with someone since his father died and he was getting used to it disturbingly fast.  
  
Kakashi stripped and lay down, drunk enough to practically pass out.   
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi literally crawled to the bathroom the next morning to throw up. He groaned. _Please come home, Sasuke._  
  
As much as he missed his lover, what Gai had said to him was still stewing in his mind. Sasuke really had wounded him. How much he wished he’d merely physically wounded him, but he’d made Kakashi hate him. Was it so easy to forget that? To forgive that? Could he trust Sasuke when he’d been so selfish in the past? But if his selfishness meant Sasuke doted on him . . .  
  
Once he sobered up a bit, Kakashi decided he must summon his ninken. They needed to know he was retired and should know about Sasuke.  
  
All eight puffed into existence in the middle of the living room.   
  
“You haven’t summoned us in a long time,” Pakkun said.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath. “I was wounded and I lost my leg. I’m retired.”   
  
Bisuke and Guruko whined.   
  
“I’m alright. It was difficult at first, but I’m over it. But there’s something else. I’ve moved in with Sasuke.”  
  
“This place is saturated with his scent,” Pakkun said with a nod.  
  
“We’re lovers too.”  
  
Uhei laughed.   
  
“Who’s the bitch?” Urushi asked with a smirk.  
  
“Sasuke is,” Kakashi confirmed, slightly annoyed by the way Urushi phrased it. “Now that I’m retired, do you want me to find someone for you? I’d only be calling on you for combat in emergencies.”  
  
“That’s funny,” Pakkun said. “We’re not going anywhere. You do need to continue taking us out.”  
  
“I will. I’m sorry I’ve neglecting you, but I’ve been . . . a little out of my head. I didn’t take losing my leg well. Then Sasuke. I’m still . . . having doubts. I never told you, but you probably noticed it: I hated Sasuke so much since the day he attacked the Kage summit. Now . . . I do love him, but I can’t forget how much he hurt all of us.”  
  
“What is he like now?”  
  
“I don’t doubt he loves me.”  
  
“You don’t trust him?” Shiba asked.  
  
“I trust him.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem?” Akino asked.  
  
Kakashi laughed. “You make everything seem so much simpler.”  
  
“You humans complicated everything,” Guruko said.  
  
“We do,” Kakashi agreed.  
  
“We dogs understand loyalty,” Pakkun said, “but if we lose our temper and bite your hand, we pull back and whine and you scold, show dominance and all is forgotten. A member of your pack antagonized Sasuke, he snapped at you and the others, he’s turned on his side and exposed his throat, correct?”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “He has.” _In more ways than one._  
  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
  
“Sometimes a vicious dog cannot be retrained.”  
  
“Sasuke’s not a dog.”  
  
Kakashi laughed again. He scratched his head. “You’re right. Sasuke’s on a mission right now; when he gets back, I want to re-introduce you. I can’t run anymore, but I’ll take you guys for a walk.”  
  
Kakashi led them outside. “Thanks for staying,” he said.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was dead tired when he returned to the village. His new captain had pushed them to get home without spending one more night in the woods. He pushed them hard. Sasuke’s stamina was never very high, about average. He kept up, but his reserves were drained. He couldn’t even summon up enthusiasm to see Kakashi. He was glad to be home and to see him, but he needed every ounce energy to keep on his feet, to keep from staggering home. He didn’t even want to bathe, he just wanted to sleep. He’d take the sofa if Kakashi didn’t want to deal with his sweaty, dirty body. The very sight of his walled off home almost brought him to his knees out of pure relief.   
  
He unlocked the outer gate and was relieved that the front door was unlocked. He entered the house and was startled by being grabbed from behind the door. The shock flooded his system with adrenaline, but he knew it was Kakashi from his scent and the feel of his chakra.   
  
“Welcome home,” he said right behind his ear.  
  
“I really hope you don’t want sex right now. I’m beyond tired. I don’t want food, I don’t want to bathe, I don’t want sex, I just want to slip into a coma. And kill my captain’s daughter for making him push us so hard. Her birthday is not suitable excuse for nearly killing two jounin and a chunin.”  
  
Kakashi laughed. “Yeah. Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
“Thank you.” He sagged in Kakashi’s arms. Kakashi smiled and picked him up bridal style. Sasuke was out before he was laid on their bed.   
  
He slept a full twelve hours. It was early morning. He groaned and turned over. He was sore. His captain was a fine man, but he was firmly in the asshole category at the moment. His daughter was six; her mother could have lied to her and waited a day to celebrate her birthday.  
  
“You look like shit,” Kakashi said from the door.  
  
Sasuke groaned. “My legs are sore.”  
  
Kakashi sat down on the foot of the bed and massaged his legs.   
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Kakashi dug in his thumbs for a deep tissue massage.  
  
“That’s almost as good sex,” Sasuke mumbled.   
  
Kakashi leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke moaned. Kakashi gave him a thorough massage of his legs and thighs without getting sexual.   
  
“Take a shower and I’ll make breakfast,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Hn. I want to take it easy today.”  
  
“Whatever you want. I feel a little guilty that you’re the only one working. Anything you want to do on your days off are up to you.”  
  
Sasuke did as Kakashi suggested and grudgingly dressed for breakfast after his shower. He found Kakashi had changed the sheets. He felt like shit since such chores were falling to his lame, retired lover. As was the cooking.  
  
But Kakashi was a capable cook. The fare was filling and indulgent rather than just rice and egg or something like that: a small bowl of miso soup with an egg and tofu, fish with fresh and pickled vegetables, and rice. The natto was blessedly absent.  
  
Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. I want to spoil you today for a change since your new captain pushed you so hard.”  
  
Sasuke gave him something like puppy dog eyes. Kakashi correctly interrupted that as thanks.  
  
“By the way, I’ve finally spoken to my ninken.”  
  
“And?” Sasuke asked between bites.   
  
“They’ll stay with me. I also told them about us. I’d like you to become reacquainted.”  
  
“Sure. I only met a few of them that one time. I really only know Pakkun.”  
  
When he finished, Sasuke took his dishes and Kakashi’s to the kitchen. There was a ring at the bell. Since Sasuke was up, he waved Kakashi back into his chair and went to see who it was. If it was for a mission he’d tell this person and Tsunade to fuck off for a day. It was a young shinobi, probably a chunin.   
  
“Sasuke-san? I’m Akihiko’s son. He wanted me to bring you this as an apology for pushing you so hard yesterday.” The boy offered a wrapped up piece of cake. Though it held absolutely no appeal to Sasuke, he politely accepted the offering. He saw that the boy had other pieces to take to his teammates.   
  
“Tell him I accept his apology.”  
  
“Thank you.” And he ran off.  
  
Sasuke carried the day old birthday cake inside. “Any of your ninken like cake?”  
  
“They shouldn’t have any.”  
  
Sasuke tossed it on the counter then it occurred to him. “Those three I was teaching, maybe they’d like it. I should go see them now that I’m back. But not right now.”  
  
“Shall I summon my ninken?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”  
  
Kakashi summon them and all eight appeared between them. They appeared facing Kakashi, but as one, they turned to look at Sasuke.  
  
“Be nice,” Kakashi warned.  
  
All eight came over and gave Sasuke a sniff. “You don’t smell as evil as you did before,” Urushi said.  
  
“Have I even met you before?” Sasuke said back.  
  
“No, but your chakra hung on Kakashi back when he was training you.”  
  
“We approve,” Pakkun announced.  
  
“Approve?” Sasuke asked. “We need your permission?”  
  
“No, but they could make life hell for you if they didn’t,” Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke glared at him. There was no intent behind that glare which kept the pack from defending their Alpha.   
  
“My summons don’t give a fuck who I’m with.”  
  
“They’re not dogs,” Pakkun said.  
  
“You’re right,” Sasuke admitted, “cats, snakes, and hawks aren’t the most caring bunch of animals.”  
  
“Cats?” Shiba asked with interest.  
  
“Cats?” Kakashi echoed.  
  
“You didn’t know about the Uchiha cats? Loyal to my clan only. I thought with your history with our clan, you might have known. They know about you. They aren’t combat types, uses are mainly espionage. I’ve never actually used them before.”  
  
Kakashi shrugged, letting the subject drop. “Let me properly introduce you.” Kakashi named off every member of the pack who responded in their own way.   
  
Sasuke sat the floor. Bisuke and Guruko came over and rested their heads on his folded knees. Urushi laid down next to him. Shiba, Akino, and Uhei showed their own comfortableness around Sasuke by laying down as well. Bull just sat there not passing judgment and Pakkun stayed on his head. Sasuke mused the tuff of hair on Urushi’s head. The angry looking dog let him.  
  
Nothing more needed to be said, the ninken trusted Sasuke which was a great commendation.   
  
\-----  
  
Fully rested, but still sore, they made their way to the hot springs. The hot water would do wonders for Sasuke’s tired muscles and for Kakashi’s overtaxed leg and a half. It was still early in the day and the place wasn’t crowded. They washed away the smell of dog and entered the spring.  
  
Raido was there. Not wanting to expose their relationship, Sasuke didn’t mind Kakashi straying over to Raido’s side for a few minutes.  
  
“It’s been months since I’ve seen you,” Kakashi said sitting down in the water next to one of his few friends.  
  
“I heard about your leg. Doing alright?”  
  
“I am now.”  
  
“Yamato told me you didn’t take it well initially.”  
  
“Who would? I’m alright now. I got a better leg in Suna. This one is just for water. What about you? Gai told me you had a new young lover?”  
  
“Huh? That’s a strange rumor. No, I’m still with Maemi.”  
  
“Maybe Gai mistook you for someone else. He said you were making a fool of yourself with some young girl.”  
  
“Gai isn’t vicious; he must have heard wrong. But I heard,” Raido glanced over at Sasuke who did not look like he was listening, “you’re living with the Uchiha now.”  
  
“He wanted to make up for everything and help me with my leg. He was indispensable. He even arraigned for our trip to Suna to have a better leg made for me. Now it’s nice not be living in an empty house when retired. He’s a good, but quiet housemate. And,” he said in a low voice, “he supplements my income rather nicely. I’ll live with Sasuke until he marries and then I’ll pack off. Unless he needs a nursemaid.” Kakashi and Raido chuckled.   
  
Kakashi sobered. “But really, I feel terribly that I’m leeching of the boy. Not being able to work . . . I’m bored. Less than a man for the loss of a leg and the inability to make my own living. Then again, I have a lot of money saved up and I have my pension, but I want work. Might ask for guard duty or gate duty or something just to pass the time.”  
  
“You are missed, sempai. Your S and A ranks are divided among the rest of us. Having lost so many in the war, even ANBU has to pick up your slack.”  
  
“I have noticed how run off your feet you all are. I never see any of my old friends. Naruto’s team, and I’m sure Sasuke’s new team, is in high demand.”  
  
“Sasuke’s needed in ANBU.”  
  
“No. Sasuke would leave faster than I did; he’s better off in a normal team.”  
  
“You know him best.”  
  
“I’ll leave you to relax. Nice to see you again.”  
  
“And you.”  
  
“Next time you all are in the village, let’s get together for night out.”  
  
“I will arrange it.”  
  
Kakashi joined Sasuke, leaving a little space between them.   
  
“Until I marry?”  
  
“Maybe not even then. You do need to repopulate your clan.”  
  
“Not ready to think about it.”  
  
“Little Sasukes running around. Kami save us all.”  
  
Sasuke huffed. “That reminds me. I need to visit my erstwhile students. They gave me that gift before we left. I should check up on them.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi came with Sasuke to the training grounds to find his former students if they were training today and not on a mission. Sasuke located them and held up a hand for Kakashi to keep his distance. Sasuke vanished. Kakashi smirked and moved in to find a good place out of the way to watch.   
  
Even the three children felt the approach of a powerful chakra. They were aware of an enemy in the area and prepared. Their sensei was attacked and bound by several snakes breaking out of the ground. Sasuke himself attacked the three genin, also from the ground. They recognized him immediately and defended against his Fire Phoenix jutsu, creating earthen walls to catch the fiery shuriken.   
  
Sasuke jumped to the top of the center wall and flew down behind them. He attacked using taijutsu, taking all three on at once. Three genin versus one jounin was not a challenge for Sasuke. They demonstrated their skill with tree climbing, running up the wall to attack from above.   
  
In the end, Sasuke propelled each of them against the walls they made and pinned them with kunai.   
  
“Well done,” Sasuke said simply. He released the snakes from around their sensei and came over to pull the kunai out, releasing them as well. “I was given cake, you want it?”  
  
“Yes!” two of the three exclaimed.   
  
Sasuke took out the large slice of cake and handed it to Kazue.   
  
“I apologize, Shoma-sensei,” Sasuke said to the genin’s captain. “I wanted to test them. I didn’t get a chance to check on them when I returned from Suna and I just got back from a mission yesterday. I know they aren’t really my students, but I kind of grew fond of them.”  
  
Kakashi landed next to Sasuke.   
  
“It’s alright,” Shoma said. “But I don’t care for snakes.”  
  
“Apologies.”  
  
Shoma turned to Kakashi. “Kakashi-san, good to see you.”  
  
Kakashi had no idea who this man was, but he raised his hand in greeting.   
  
“Tell us about your mission,” Ryouta pleaded.  
  
“I can’t do that,” Sasuke said. “It was a confidential mission.”  
  
“Awwww,” all they groaned.   
  
“But I’ll show you a new jutsu.”  
  
That perked them all up. Kakashi stood with Shoma as Sasuke showed the genin the Wild Water Wave technique.   
  
“I didn’t think he’d be the type to want students,” Shoma said to Kakashi.  
  
“He wasn’t, but he grew fond of these three. Maybe soon he’ll be given his own team. Yet, knowing him, he’ll be exactly like me: he’ll fail a dozen teams before he finds one up to his standards.”  
  
“I pity the ones he’ll fail.”  
  
“Pity them all. He’ll no doubt use the test I gave him. He’ll be a harder challenge than I was. He might completely demoralize them.”  
  
But as they watched Sasuke teach them the new jutsu and interact with them, Kakashi had to admit, he looked like he would make a good sensei and a good father. If he doted on children half as much as he doted on him . . .  
  
\-----  
  
They went out to dinner and returned home.   
  
“I’m still sore,” Sasuke. “Make me more sore.”  
  
Kakashi smiled and hurried to the bedroom. Sasuke followed more slowly and they stripped. Kakashi pulled him to him so that Sasuke was straddling his thighs and kissed him passionately, moving his hands over Sasuke’s bare body then his cheek and jaw. He loved kissing the shorter man.  
  
“You’ve become my favorite thing in the world,” Kakashi said against his lips. “I miss you and crave you when you’re gone.”  
  
“You’re all I think about.”  
  
“I got your note. I liked it.”  
  
“Everything I wrote was true. I love you so much.”  
  
Kakashi’s hand moved down from Sasuke’s jaw to his chest. He gently caressed down the center of his chest down to his stomach and off to his hip. Sasuke grabbed his other hand and brought it to his mouth. He took two fingers into his mouth and sucked and licked gently and seductively, still holding Kakashi’s hand in his, much like he would when sucking him off. He looked into Kakashi’s eyes. Sasuke finished off by making sure those fingers were very wet with his saliva. He pulled Kakashi’s hand away and guided it to his ass.  
  
Kakashi took the hint and fingered Sasuke’s hole, first just teasing the surface, his other hand pulling one cheek away to make it easier to touch him.   
  
Sasuke leaned forward to lay his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. He put an arm over his other shoulder and one around his back. Kakashi penetrated him with his fingers. Sasuke moaned as those fingers thrust into him again and again. Sasuke held onto him tighter.   
  
Kakashi just enjoyed having Sasuke holding onto him and hearing him moan. Having penetrated him, Kakashi’s other hand migrated up to feel the smooth skin of Sasuke’s back. He felt the small scars from Haku’s senbon and several scratches. He hadn’t noticed them before. He decided he needed to take time and fully explore his lover’s body. But right now he was too horny to do so. Hearing Sasuke moan and feeling the tight heat around his fingers made him want to fuck Sasuke hard and deep. He took out his fingers and turned Sasuke to lay him out on his back.  
  
“Just lay back and let me do all the work.”  
  
“The reason I love being the uke.”  
  
Kakashi lubed up his own cock, but then decided to give Sasuke a handjob instead. He watched as Sasuke’s breath came faster, his nipples hardened, and his skin flushed. He stopped before Sasuke could cum and finally pressed into him. He lost all pretense of control and thrust into Sasuke desperately fast.  
  
“Fuck me hard, Kakashi,” Sasuke sighed.  
  
That forced Kakashi to slow and make each thrust more deliberate.   
  
“Fuck me . . . like you did . . . the first time,” Sasuke struggled to say.  
  
Kakashi wasn’t exactly sure what Sasuke meant by that, he was already fucking him hard. But he had been callous that night, fucking him hard, holding back his own pleasure to assault Sasuke’s body as long as possible. If Sasuke wanted him to stop and calm down just to fuck him again, he had another thing coming.   
  
Rather he fucked him hard. Sasuke’s hard cock was bouncing between them, he fucked him so hard. His own balls were hitting Sasuke’s ass hard as well, being mashed between them giving Kakashi a bit of a masochist high. When Sasuke was on the cusp of cuming, Kakashi leaned over him and bit into his neck as hard as he dared, still stabbing him with his cock. Sasuke nearly screamed with his orgasm.  
  
Kakashi pulled back to watch Sasuke’s face and body tense up and then relax. It was difficult with Sasuke’s body still rocking from his thrusts. Sasuke sprayed a large amount of thick cum on his stomach and chest, proof that he hadn’t so much as jerked off since he left. Kakashi’s proof soon was being stuffed deep into Sasuke’s insides.   
  
Like that first night, Kakashi moved to lick at the pearly liquid on Sasuke’s equally pale skin. It tasted better every time. _I’m going to have to suck him off more often,_ Kakashi thought.   
  
“If you want me to fuck you like that first time, you need to use that filthy mouth of yours like that first time,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Fuck, you want me to think? You’ve fucked every thought from my mind.”  
  
Kakashi was mostly soft, so he could pause and smirk at him. “You’re off to a good start.”  
  
“Fuck me again, fill me with your cum again. Break my damn pelvis with you cock. Make me leak cum like a cheap whore. Fuck me until I can’t close up anymore. Cum up my ass until I can fucking taste it!”  
  
Kakashi’s cock was twitching.   
  
“Fucking rape me, Kakashi! I need your cock so bad.”  
  
And it was true; Sasuke was nearly fully hard again. Kakashi sighed at youth. He could still cum several times a night, but his recuperative powers were not that impressive anymore. To amuse himself until he was fully erect, Kakashi decided to tease those pert nipples.  
  
Sasuke’s pecs were hard, not the cushy mounds Kakashi used to love, but he sucked and nipped at them like they were on Anko’s double Ds.  
  
Sasuke grunted. “Fucking fuck me already.”  
  
“Don’t like it?” Kakashi asked before switching nipples.  
  
Sasuke growled. “Fill my hungry ass. Fuck, I feel empty without you.” He twisted and writhed to get the message across.  
  
“Go ahead and keep thrashing around like that,” Kakashi said, “I want to see my cum run out of your ass.”  
  
“Fuck, yes! I want you to fill me up with so much cum that it gushing from my cunt.”  
  
 _Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?_ Kakashi silently asked. He knew the kid was a virgin. Maybe he had some good reading material like his sensei or maybe he overheard Kabuto bouncing on Orochimaru’s dick. He intended to ask later. Right now, he was ready to comply with the little cumslut’s requests. He wished he truly could cum a liter so he could watch it drip from Sasuke’s abused hole.  
  
He wanted it rough. Kakashi thought about Gai’s words. _He hurt you all so badly._ He was glad it was so hard to summon up the old hate and resentment in this situation, but he was able to call up enough to give Sasuke what he wanted.  
  
“On your knees,” Kakashi ordered.  
  
Sasuke was quick to twist under Kakashi’s body. Kakashi pushed inside him and then gripped Sasuke’s throat. His hands were bigger than Sasuke’s and one hand completely covered the front of his throat. He thrust into him hard. His hand slid to the side gripping his neck as he bit into the other side of his neck over a blood vessel.  
  
Sasuke grunted. He started to see spots behind his closed eyelids and felt lightheaded. Kakashi continued to thrust into him.  
  
Sasuke weakly lifted a hand to pull at Kakashi’s hair, but his hand didn’t make it, falling back to the bed. Kakashi let go and Sasuke nearly passed out from the rush of blood filling his brain. Even thought it was blood not oxygen he was deprived of, Sasuke gasped, sucking in air. He nearly cam.   
  
Kakashi let go of Sasuke throat and Sasuke’s head fell into the pillow. Kakashi straightened to grab Sasuke’s hips to give him a good fuck. Sasuke’s face rubbed into the pillowcase harshly.  
  
But Kakashi wanted him closer. He pulled Sasuke’s limp body up against his so he was practically sitting on his lap. He put his arms around Sasuke’s waist and pushed his hips up while pulling Sasuke’s body down. He used his hold around Sasuke’s waist to move him.  
  
Sasuke recovered from the choking and helped, raising his body and letting it fall.  
  
“Cum with me, Sasuke. Cum as I fill you with my seed.”  
  
That caused a stray thought of being impregnated which was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back and made Sasuke cum. Luckily, Kakashi was half a thrust away and they cam together.   
  
They both leaned forward and Kakashi twisted them on their way down to the mattress so that they landed on their sides. He petted Sasuke’s hair.  
  
“You know I like it rough, but easy on my arteries next time. I’m going to have a headache.”  
  
“You’ll survive. It’s harder to do that sort of thing to you anymore—I love you now.”  
  
Sasuke hummed amusedly. “I’ll find a way to piss you off.”  
  
“Shush. Go to sleep.”


	9. A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No MPreg! Several people have expressed their concern, but that isn’t something I’m into (have read a few, but not my thing). Sasuke was just talkin’ dirty. *And there was much rejoicing* 
> 
> There is some anti-gay views and homophobic slurs in this chapter and the next. 
> 
> Beta'ed by PhoenixInnocence

Kakashi lived alone for over twenty years, but loneliness was getting to him. Part of it was that he no longer had a career, something to distract him from being alone.  
  
He trained to keep a lean body to retain Sasuke’s affections now that he’d wholeheartedly accepted them. He did pushups—avoiding using his false leg—sit-ups, and used the weights Sasuke kept in a spare room as a little gym. He also took his ninken out for walks as he practiced using his leg. He also tried out the puppet jutsu; it was one thing to see it with his Sharingan and another to be trained in it. He was getting the hang of it; he could turn off the light from across the room. The mind boggled at how else he could use it.  
  
Tidy up, a shower, and he was finished for the day. It was early afternoon.  
  
Kakashi threw himself on the couch. Unfortunately he’d lied when he told Team Seven he had lots of hobbies. He ate some rice and played with his false leg—he got the toes to move separately. He didn’t want to waste the shower and work out more, so he tried to nap.  
  
He was disappointed not to receive another little note from Sasuke. He was hoping he’d start a collection of love notes, gather them in a little book. He groaned. _I should ask Hinata to teach me how to press flowers while I’m at it. Since when did I start becoming a girl? I’m the Seme for fuck’s sake!_  
  
Finally, it was approaching dinner time. He went to the ramen stand and was happy to see Naruto and Iruka there.  
  
“Mind if I join you?” He sat down before they could accept or reject.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto greeted enthusiastically. “Where’s Sasuke?”  
  
“Mission.”  
  
“I really miss him on our team.”  
  
“How are you, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Good. What about you? Naruto told me about your trip to Suna.”  
  
“Getting used to it. But I’m bored. I’ve been going on missions since I was six and suddenly, no missions.”  
  
“You could teach,” the chunin suggested.  
  
“Ha!” Kakashi exclaimed. “I barely had the patience to deal with these three scamps.”  
  
Iruka smiled. Kakashi knew the man had to be joking anyway since he objected to Kakashi putting them in the chunin exams so soon. He wasn’t the nurturing type and didn’t take shit lightly. He was tolerant of Naruto because he was his own sensei’s son and the Kyuubi vessel and he put up with Sasuke because he was the last Uchiha and very much like himself at that age. Luckily, Sakura’s only fault was her crushing on Sasuke all the time. He was actually pretty proud of her now that he thought of it. She impressed him greatly when she took to tree climbing almost immediately. It was good fire up the butts of his male students.  
  
Naruto took over the conversation and Kakashi let the two of them do all the talking. He ate his ramen and excused himself while Naruto started on his fifth bowl. Kakashi left a little extra for poor Iruka who was paying Naruto’s bill.  
  
Back to the bar.  
  
Gai was sitting there and it finally struck Kakashi how odd that was: every time Kakashi came to the bar, Gai was here or showed up. Kakashi sat next to him at the bar.  
  
“You seem to be drinking more than you used to,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. You too.”  
  
“After the war, I’m surprised more people aren’t. Not being able to work and being alone in that house while Sasuke’s gone makes me lonely and depressed.”  
  
“You and he are really close now, aren’t you?”  
  
Kakashi didn’t like this subdued Gai. “Yeah. He likes to hang around the house when not on missions and I don’t like going out that much so we’re practically attached at the hip.”  
  
Gai nodded and hummed approvingly. “It’s best someone powerful kept an eye on him.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
The bartender brought Kakashi his sake.  
  
“Well, he’s a compulsive traitor, isn’t he? I mean, he defected from Konoha to Orochimaru, murdered Orochimaru, and turned on Madara, Obito, whoever it was.”  
  
Gai ignored the frown and wince at the mention of his former teammate’s name.  
  
“Who had he ever showed loyalty to? Not even to his brother. Itachi sacrifices his life for Konoha and for that Sasuke sought vengeance on us. He doesn’t understand the concept of loyalty. That’s the definition of a compulsive traitor if there ever was one. I also think he likes holding onto resentment.”  
  
Kakashi was angry, but Gai wasn’t wrong: Sasuke had done all of those things. And there was that little tale, what Sasuke thought Kakashi was thinking about appearing to be loyal then attack from within. Maybe that had been a plan. And what better cover than to do the illogical: shack up with a maimed ex-Jounin. Sasuke might be biding his time until he was completely trusted.  
  
No. No! Kakashi didn’t want to believe that. He’d just accepted that he and Sasuke loved each other, he wasn’t going to doubt him again! Again. Kakashi felt sick. He did doubt Sasuke. Sasuke wanted his trust second only to his love. Kakashi thought he’d given it, but it wasn’t some tangible commodity once given not easily taken back. His faith in Sasuke was shaken again.  
  
Kakashi kept his warring emotions from his face, but he was staring blankly at the lower shelves behind the bar.  
  
Gai couldn’t help feeling just a little bit satisfied. He wanted to hurt Kakashi and he wanted to destroy any hope that he and Sasuke would be happy.  
  
“He’s used to it,” Kakashi said. “It’s what kept him going after Itachi killed everyone and left and it’s been the one motivating force in his life since he was eight. It is hard to give that up after it was a way of life for so long. It’s no wonder he transferred anger to Sakura briefly. But he’s mellowed out now. He’s happy, content. More than I am. I feel like a freeloader.”  
  
“I guess you can’t blame Sasuke for being the way he is. Like you can’t blame Obito. See you kill the love of his life . . . that had to be horrific.”  
  
Kakashi hummed agreement. “I forgive him.”  
  
“Because you feel guilty.”  
  
“Yeah. I feel a little guilty for how Sasuke turned out too. I could have done more to help him shed his vengeance. I thought I had more time. I understand vengeance, but I didn’t fully understand his. I often wonder how things would be different if I had stayed with Sasuke, if Rin had lived, if I had just gone with Obito to save Rin rather than argue about it.”  
  
“We all knew Rin loved you and Obito loved Rin, but what about you?”  
  
“Me?” Kakashi was actually caught off guard by the question. “I didn’t love anyone. I never really did. Especially after they both died. Anyone who mattered to me, love or friendship, died. You’ve survived, Genma’s survived, and Anko, Aoba, and Raido. But Minato died, Hayate died. Inoichi and Shikaku. Several others. The friends might be statistically normal for a shinobi, but both my parents and my entire team? I’m afraid that loving someone might be a death sentence.  
  
“And then I lost Sasuke. He didn’t die, but it was almost worse knowing that he was out there and fearing what might be happening to him. The one who scorned us after the Kage Summit, that wasn’t Sasuke. I thought he had turned into that, but now I know it was just temporary.”  
  
“Are you certain it was temporary?”  
  
“Yes.” But there was now doubt in his mind. But he didn’t so much fear that that was the real Sasuke, but he feared that maybe Sasuke was prone to such . . . attacks. He never wanted to see Sasuke like that again. Never again.  
  
“I hope so. I never saw you look worse than when you returned after that. Well, not since you killed Rin.”  
  
It seemed out of nowhere, but Kakashi said, “I don’t want to go to another funeral.”  
  
“You can always choose not to go, but they’re likely to be several more.”  
  
_Maybe even Sasuke’s._  
  
Kakashi poured himself another cup of sake.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was home that evening. It was after sunset, but not terribly late. Sasuke came in and took his sword from his belt and looked around for Kakashi. No one here? He checked the bedroom, using his Sharingan to see in the dark so he wouldn’t wake him with a light. But Kakashi wasn’t there. Sasuke was a little worried.  
  
Kakashi could just be eating out or hanging out with his friends or even having dinner with Naruto and/or Sakura. Or he could be injured out in the training grounds, his leg malfunctioning. He wished he was a Sage like Naruto and could locate specific chakra easily.  
  
He bounced on the balls of his feet trying to decide what to do. He decided Kakashi was out with friends and so he took a shower. If Kakashi wasn’t drunk enough to vomit on him, maybe they’d have sex when he got home.  
  
Clean, Sasuke slipped into an oversized shirt and crawled into bed, otherwise naked. He drifted off.  
  
Sasuke woke up a few hours later, alone. He got up and checked the house: Kakashi still wasn’t home. He got dressed and went out to look for him.  
  
Not for the first time, Sasuke envied Naruto’s sage abilities. He was sorely tempted to go become a snake sage like Kabuto. He really didn’t know where to search for Kakashi. He checked the training grounds. There were teams out there and some individuals doing night exercises, but not Kakashi’s familiar presence. He checked Kakashi’s favorite restaurants, the Hokage tower, the monument. Nothing.  
  
Kakashi had given him a small vial of his blood to summon his ninken if needed, inspired by Sasuke’s own story of how Suigetsu summoned Manda after Sasuke used the giant snake to avoid Deidara’s suicide blast. Guruko appeared. Sasuke really didn’t have control over which dog was summoned. Not yet anyway.  
  
“I can’t find Kakashi; will you help me?”  
  
“Hai.” The beagle sniffed the air. He ran a few blocks away and sniffed again. Ran down another street and sniffed. After a few more dead ends, he finally caught his master’s scent. He led Sasuke to a bar.  
  
They both entered to find only about half a dozen patrons. It was getting rather late. Guruko trotted ahead to a booth in the back where it was dark. Guruko whined and pawed the booth. Sasuke came up and found Kakashi slumped on the table.  
  
“Who was with him?” he asked Guruko.  
  
The beagle sniffed the opposite side of the booth. “Gai.”  
  
Sasuke sighed. He sat on the little bit of the seat that was free next to Kakashi and pressed his head against his lover’s. “Kakashi.”  
  
The older man didn’t move, but he was breathing.  
  
“Why do you adults do this to yourself?” Sasuke asked the unconscious man. “Thank you, Guruko,” Sasuke said. “Go on home; I’ll get him home and take care of him.”  
  
The dog vanished.  
  
Sasuke pulled Kakashi out of the booth, completely dead weight. He pulled him past the bartender.  
  
“Does he owe anything?”  
  
“On his tab.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Once outside on the deserted street, Sasuke sat him up against the outer wall of the bar and sighed. He crouched down, pulled Kakashi’s arms over his shoulders and grabbed Kakashi’s knees. He straightened up and started for home. For a moment he was reminded of Itachi carrying him like this.  
  
Sasuke struggled to make a clone to open the gate and the door. The clone then helped ease Kakashi onto the bed and strip him down to his boxers and take off his false leg. Once he was tucked in, the clone was dismissed and Sasuke got back into his nightclothes and crawled back in.  
  
“Why are you unhappy?” Sasuke asked the sleeping man.  
  
\-----  
  
This was becoming all too familiar. Kakashi crawled out of bed to get to the bathroom in the dark. His body lurched, trying to expel the overdose of alcohol from his stomach. He heaved a few more times. Why did he drink so much last night? Why so much?  
  
He barely registered the sound of running water. Someone pushed him to sit against the ofuro and wiped his face and hands. Then he was being pulled up and dragged back to bed. Those hands didn’t leave him, one rubbed circles on his back and the other petted his hair. He was too drunk to care who was doing that, though he did entertain the notion it was his father or his even longer dead mother. Or Rin. He liked that thought. Taking care of their pathetic, drunk son/friend. He fell back to sleep.  
  
The next time he woke up, his head hurt. He groaned and tried to get out of bed, momentarily forgetting he was missing a leg. Someone swooped in to catch him.  
  
“How do you function without me?” Sasuke asked in a low, soft voice.  
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
“Who else would I be? Sit back down. Head hurt? I’ll bring you some water and pills.”  
  
Sasuke sat him down and retreated from the room. Kakashi tried to get a handle on the last few hours. So it wasn’t Rin who was rubbing his back, it was Sasuke. When did Sasuke get home? How did he get back from the bar?  
  
Sasuke returned with painkillers and a large glass of water.  
  
“Take these.” Sasuke handed the pills to Kakashi.  
  
In an unbelievable show of trust for a shinobi, Kakashi took the pills without hesitation. He took the water and drank the whole thing. When he finished, he feared he might hurl again, but he kept it down.  
  
“Thank you. How did I get home?”  
  
“I carried you.”  
  
Kakashi winced.  
  
“You weren’t here when I came home so I went to bed. You weren’t back when I woke up a few hours later so I summoned one of your ninken to help me find you.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Sasuke.”  
  
“Why? Why did you get so drunk?”  
  
“I’m not sure.”  
  
“You’re unhappy. Why?”  
  
Kakashi took Sasuke’s hand. “You weren’t here,” he said with a smile on his bare face.  
  
Sasuke stared at him. “What’s really wrong? Still the leg? Being retired?”  
  
Kakashi pulled Sasuke closer. He put his hands on Sasuke’s waist to pull him onto the bed with him. He hugged Sasuke hard.  
  
“I’m glad you’re home.”  
  
“Don’t get off the subject.”  
  
“I’m not. Just let me enjoy this.”  
  
Sasuke put his arms around Kakashi as well. It did feel good just to be close.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sasuke,” Kakashi whispered.  
  
Sasuke was surprised by the gravity of Kakashi voice. “You getting drunk isn’t that big a deal. You didn’t sleep with someone, did you?”  
  
“No. You asked me for my trust. I want to trust you—I do—but I can’t help doubting you. Though I think you deserve better, I want to stay with you. I do love you even if I can’t trust you.”  
  
Kakashi moved his lips to Sasuke’s ear and covered them with his hand; he was a shinobi and was bred to be paranoid. “Even if you do plot against Konoha and destroy it, I’d probably stay by you.”  
  
Sasuke hugged him tighter. “I promise you,” Sasuke said so that even if there was someone eavesdropping, they could easily hear, “I have no intentions of harming Konoha. I made my decision not to let my brother’s sacrifice be in vain and I believe in what Hashirama was trying to do.” Sasuke smiled. “I was here in Konoha while all you shinobi were off fighting Tobi and Madara. Orochimaru brought the Hokage back and I could have used them against Konoha. I didn’t. I took them to the battlefield rather than destroy Konoha while all its hounds were away. I have no intention of attacking this village. I understand you can’t fully trust me—my behavior before I came back gave you no reason to believe me—but if you can just be happy and love me and let me love you, I will be happy.” Sasuke pulled back and his eyes darted over Kakashi’s face. “I really do love you. If you can trust me in that, doubt everything else.”  
  
“I’ll trust you.”  
  
“What brought this on? What goes on when I’m away?”  
  
“People talk. They don’t realize we’re together. They talk.”  
  
“About me?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I won’t listen anymore. It’s just that they’re right about so much, I start to wonder.”  
  
“What do ‘they’ say?”  
  
“You’re a selfish, compulsive traitor who hurt us all so terribly.”  
  
“Who says this?” Sasuke’s voice was hard.  
  
Kakashi shrugged. “Gai said something about it.”  
  
Sasuke hugged him again. “I wish you could go out with me on missions, then you’d never be alone long enough to get weird ideas. I’m rich enough to stay home, but Tsunade would never stand for that and I’d be way too bored. Have you talked to Tsunade about guard duty or gate duty or something?”  
  
“No, I’ve been putting it off. It’s a bit embarrassing to be given gate duty; it’s like a demotion. The great copy-nin stuck doing gate duty. I know it’s pride.”  
  
Sasuke finger combed Kakashi’s hair. “I’d be far more concerned if you abandoned your pride. I know you’d never teach at the academy—you could barely stand the three of us—but maybe as a special trainer like that guy with the glasses. The one who taught that brat Naruto hangs out with.”  
  
“Ebisu?”  
  
“Yeah. Train people for the chunin exams, jounin, ANBU, whatever. Your talents are wasted lounging around my house and getting drunk when I’m not here. Or perhaps you could take on another genin team. Especially with your new leg, you should be able to do up to B rank.”  
  
“I really don’t want another bunch of scamps.”  
  
“Find something to do; I’m worried about you. Dragging your drunk ass home after a night of carousing is one thing; you being drunk and depressed isn’t something I want to deal with. I’d be fine if you got drunk when you’re having fun.”  
  
“Hai.”  
  
“Just promise me you won’t get drunk like this anymore.”  
  
“I’m just so bored without you. So lonely. Most of the people I know are out on missions. I really did cut contact with most of my friends out of depression when I lost my leg. I’m not one of them anymore. It’s still so embarrassing to be a civilian. I don’t know what to do. I’m still so scared, Sasuke. What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life? I always assumed I’d die on a mission. Retirement was never a thought I entertained. I’m not fit to do anything else.”  
  
They were still close and Kakashi was looking down as he spoke; it was the most vulnerable Kakashi had ever been in front of him before. Sasuke knew it all hurt Kakashi, but he didn’t know just how deeply; he hid it all so well behind that mask of apathy. Sasuke pulled Kakashi’s head to his chest.  
  
“I can’t tell you want to do, you have to decide that. Unless you want me to.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But I’ll support you no matter what. I don’t mind it if you don’t bring in any income. I just want you to be happy. Do whatever you want. As long as you never fuck anyone else.”  
  
Kakashi huffed.  
  
“Go back to sleep. I think you still have alcohol in your system. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  
\-----  
  
When Kakashi woke again, he was very hungry, having thrown up everything earlier in the morning. Sasuke suggested they go out together and have a good, big meal at Kakashi’s favorite lunch spot. Kakashi readily agreed, completely sober and hangover free because of Sasuke’s ministrations.  
  
They were forced to sit at the window bar which faced out onto the street. Kakashi’s ability to hide his face while eating was pure habit so it didn’t bother him. They enjoyed their lunch, even laughing openly about Sasuke’s temporary genin and Kakashi’s stories of notable drunks in Konoha and how he wasn’t so bad. They were oblivious to their surroundings as they just enjoyed each other’s company.  
  
\-----  
  
Sakura was blissfully walking through the village when the building at the end of the T-shaped street she was walking on caught her eye. It was Sasuke laughing. She’d seen maniacal laughter, but she’d never seen him just laugh. She thought she was over him. He’d ignored her, left her, tried to kill her, scorned her, but still, it hurt to see him happy and she had nothing to do with it.  
  
Sakura’s eyes shifted to the person Sasuke was looking at while smiling and laughing. Her heart sank. Kakashi. Even Kakashi looked happy behind his mask. They didn’t touch, didn’t kiss, but the way Sasuke looked at Kakashi made it clear what the nature of their relationship was. He looked up at Kakashi when he was perfectly capable of looking at him straight on and his eyes were wider. It was the kind of googly-eyed look girls used to give Sasuke way back when. He also tilted his head to the side which was another sign Sakura had been taught as part of her kunoichi training. Sakura was jealous.  
  
“Disgusting, isn’t it?”  
  
Sakura turned her head to see Gai looking at the couple as well.  
  
“It’s not just that they’re both male,” Gai said, “that’s not very unusual among shinobi but not something anyone would advertise—but that they were teacher and student.”  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
“They know it too, keeping it secret,” he continued. “I caught them at it once, just kissing and touching, but I couldn’t believe they would engage in such behavior. A thirteen year age difference.”  
  
“Sasuke’s attitude toward me makes sense now,” Sakura said. “He thought I was annoying because he really had no interest in me whatsoever. Not me, not Ino, not any of the other girls. But how long has he been attracted to Kakashi? They’ve been hostile to each other. Sasuke tried to kill him once.”  
  
“I overheard them and Sasuke said it was for a long time.”  
  
Jealousy blossomed in Sakura. She never had a chance with Sasuke because of Kakashi. They made a fool of her, made her waste so much time pinning for a . . . a . . . a fag! She was angry. She felt betrayed.  
  
“They’ve been trying to hide it,” Gai continued. “Ashamed probably. They know people won’t approve. It’d turn them into pariahs. Maybe a little shame is what they need.”  
  
“I think so too,” Sakura said. She continued on her way.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke had the next day off too. His captain was a family man and he was allowed more time with his family than bachelors normally got between missions, but they routinely were sent out on higher rank missions, A and S, nothing lower. They were all due a few days off between missions.  
  
Kakashi suggested going out again for lunch, but after they finished a light meal, Kakashi pulled Sasuke into an alley when no one was looking and behind a dumpster there. He pressed Sasuke against the wall and pressed his covered lips to Sasuke’s and his hips against his, rubbing their cocks together through their clothes.  
  
Sasuke got into it, having kissed Kakashi through his mask before, using his teeth to tease Kakashi’s lips. He was worried about being found out, but he could always push Kakashi away and wave it off as his perverted ex-sensei/housemate teasing him. Hiding behind that logic, Sasuke pressed back and used his teeth and lips on Kakashi’s mask, slowly painting it darker blue with his saliva.  
  
\-----  
  
Sakura had time to cool off; a night of sleep wiped the slate clean for her. Gai was probably drawing the wrong conclusion just like her. Sasuke wasn’t gay and he certainly wasn’t in a relationship with their thirty year old former sensei.  
  
She was thinking about visiting Kakashi when Sasuke left again to appease her own mind for thinking ill of him. Happy about this, she set out to shop.  
  
She recognized the white brush of hair of her former sensei ahead of her and hurried to catch up; if he was alone, then maybe she could chat with him and more easily avoid Sasuke. But then she saw the shorter teen was with him. And she witnessed Kakashi pulling Sasuke into an alleyway. Curious, Sakura followed slowly as to not be heard and not be noticed by others on the street. She crept up to the side of the dumpster hiding much of the alley.  
  
At first, all she heard was breathing. Then . . .  
  
“You need a deep black mask; now it looks like you’ve been drooling,” Sasuke said with a breathy voice.  
  
“Haven’t I been?” Kakashi responded, equally out of breath.  
  
“Take the mask off so I can kiss you properly rather than licking fabric.”  
  
“I like how it feels through the mask. It’s how you seduced me, remember?”  
  
“How can I not? Throwing myself all over you like a slut until you gave in.” Sasuke moaned. “Can’t this wait until we’re home and we can do it properly?”  
  
Sakura paled. Hearing Sasuke talk like that and fully confirm what she and Gai suspected was mortifying.  
  
“Isn’t it a little thrilling to be doing this where we might be caught?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“No, just irritating. You may like being kissed through fabric, but it’s doing nothing for my cock. I’d rather be sprawled on a bed right now with your hand or cock on mine or some part of you inside my ass.”  
  
Sakura had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. She peeked around the corner and saw Kakashi was rubbing his hips forward into Sasuke’s, rubbing their cocks together through their pants. She pressed herself back before Sasuke could reopen his eyes and see her.  
  
The look on his face at that moment was something Sakura would not soon forget. He had his head back, his eyes closed, his lips parted, looking like he was in bliss. Kakashi was rubbing his masked lips against Sasuke’s lips, chin, and cheek.  
  
It was true. They were lovers. She stayed there against the wall on the other side of the dumpster, listening to them moan and their clothes rustle. Sasuke’s lips smacked as he kissed uncovered parts of Kakashi’s face.  
  
“Please,” Sasuke sighed, “let’s go home. I’ll be leaving for over a week. Fuck me twice more before I leave in the morning.”  
  
“You should get some sleep tonight. I’ll fuck you once when we get home, but I’ll fuck you so good, you won’t be able to cum again until you come home to me.”  
  
Sakura decided she better get out of there.  
  
\-----  
  
He was the famous—nay, infamous—Copy-nin, but people never averted their eyes and whispered behind his back before. Well, not since he first left ANBU and started reading porn in public, but that had long since past—the whispers, that is. If he hadn’t been so happy with the way Sasuke’s last little vacation went, he might have been self-conscious enough to think it was because of his leg.  
  
Wanting to find out exactly what rumor was running around about him, he went to one of the centers of village gossip: Ichiraku Ramen.  
  
Teuchi had probably heard every rumor ever to circulate Konoha since he opened his stand when Kakashi was a kid. There was however an unspoken rule that shinobi didn’t take advantage of Teuchi’s knowledge unless there was no other option to avoid putting him in compromising position and it might mean that a last resort resource might not be spoken in front of so freely. But Kakashi was no longer a shinobi.  
  
The man didn’t act a bit differently when Kakashi sat down.  
  
“The usual, Kakashi-san?”  
  
“Ah.” He waited until he was served and the other patron left. “Teuchi-san, you hear all rumors; can you tell me why people are whispering behind my back?”  
  
The man blushed just a little. “Well, there is a rumor.”  
  
Kakashi raised his eyebrows to prompt the man to continue.  
  
“The rumor is that you and Sasuke-san are . . . together.”  
  
_Well, cat’s out of the bag,_ Kakashi thought a little sourly. “That can’t be all.”  
  
“Well, that’s the main rumor. There’s also been speculation about when your relationship started.”  
  
“You mean that it might have started when he was underage?”  
  
“Ahh, yes.”  
  
Pride made him ask the next question. “Does the rumor include who’s the Seme?”  
  
That made Teuchi blush more. “Ahh, yes. It’s about sixty/forty you.”  
  
“Only sixty/forty? I’m insulted. I know you don’t engage in rumors, Teuchi-san, but would you mind clarifying on our behalf?”  
  
“Of course.” Kakashi could see he just wanted the juicy information.  
  
“We are lovers. It didn’t start until after I retired. I won’t say who the Seme is though—Sasuke would kill me. Is there anything else that needs addressing?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Good. Now, I’d like to know where this rumor started. We thought we were careful not to make it obvious. Who was the first person you heard with this juicy rumor?”  
  
That was going beyond the unspoken law. One never asked who was overheard, unless the security of the village or country was at stake.  
  
“I’m no longer a shinobi,” Kakashi reminded him. “I’m not seeking revenge, I just want to know how our secret got out.”  
  
Teuchi considered and Kakashi let him, eating more of his ramen.  
  
“The first time I heard it,” Teuchi said, “was Sakura telling Ino.”  
  
“Sakura?” Kakashi was shocked that the girl he saved would spread a rumor like that. He didn’t think she was the source, but he was disappointed that she would spread it. “I’ll ask her where she heard it. I won’t mention you, of course.”  
  
“I appreciate that, Kakashi-san.”  
  
Next stop: Sakura’s apartment.  
  
She wasn’t home. There was a very good chance that she was off on a mission.  
  
Now he had to figure out how to tell Sasuke that their relationship was no longer secret.  
  
\-----  
  
Luckily, that task was taken from his shoulders. As a member of ANBU, Sasuke’s cat-masked friend knew when he would be returning and came to their home before Sasuke arrived.  
  
“Kakashi-sempai,” the captain greeted.  
  
“Sasuke isn’t here.”  
  
“I know, he should be here shortly.”  
  
“Come in. You heard the rumor?” Kakashi asked as he led the other man to the sofa.  
  
“That’s why I’m here. I wasn’t sure if you heard it, but I thought I should let Sasuke know as soon as possible.”  
  
“Well, I doubt that it was you. One of the others who were guarding Sasuke?”  
  
“I highly doubt that. They know I’m friends with him and they know better than to gossip about any information gathered on an ANBU mission. Tsunade didn’t assign any rookies to Sasuke’s detail.”  
  
“Of course; she’s no fool. Who could have known? Naruto knows, but he’s smart enough to know not to gossip about it.”  
  
“Perhaps it just sprung from the fact you’re still living together even though you now have a functional leg.”  
  
“Perhaps. We also could have been seen. Oh, shit. Sasuke’s going to kill me. I . . . persuaded him to engage in some . . . risky behavior in an alleyway. Someone might have seen us. Heard us. Shit.”  
  
“Sasuke’s vindictive, but he loves you more than anything.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean he won’t take some kind of revenge.”  
  
“Look at it this way: you might enjoy it.”  
  
Kakashi’s eyes were annoyed. “Has Sakura returned from her mission?”  
  
“Her team is expected to return tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
“Teuchi-san said she was the first he heard talk about this rumor.”  
  
“You asked Teuchi-san?” the young captain was shocked.  
  
“Not a shinobi.” He pointed to his eye patch which replaced his headband more and more these days.  
  
“I still don’t approve.”  
  
“What don’t you approve of?” Sasuke asked from behind the captain.  
  
“Sasuke! Shit. Only you could sneak up on a member of ANBU.”  
  
Sasuke smirked with so much mischievousness that Kakashi’s cock stiffened.  
  
“I don’t approve of your boyfriend’s methods of getting information.”  
  
“He didn’t fuck anyone for it, did he?”  
  
“No, but still. He asked Teuchi-san.”  
  
“That is a little taboo,” Sasuke agreed. He may not have been an active shinobi for long, but he knew that little rule, it was in force when he was a genin.  
  
“Not a shinobi,” Kakashi defended again.  
  
“Are you going to share this information?” Sasuke asked.  
  
It was the captain who spoke first. “Your relationship is no longer secret; it’s now the gossip of the village. And it’s leaning toward the vicious side.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“None of my men.”  
  
“Naruto’s not that stupid,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Someone who saw or heard us?” Sasuke asked Kakashi menacingly.  
  
“I really don’t know. I asked Teuchi-san, but he doesn’t know who started the rumor.” He was going to tell him about Sakura and Ino, but thought better of it. Sasuke seemed to be past planning Sakura’s grisly death all the time; no reason to poison him against her further. The captain seemed to agree and didn’t mention it either.  
  
“Well, it was bound to happen. I would rather have been able to spin the information our way, but whatever.”  
  
“I just came to tell you,” the captain said. “I didn’t know if Kakashi-san was aware of the rumor yet either.”  
  
“I found out today,” Kakashi said.  
  
“Stay,” Sasuke said, “have dinner with us.”  
  
The captain looked at Kakashi who gave a little shrug to say he didn’t mind. “I will, thank you.”  
  
Sasuke was very amused the rest of the evening with Kakashi and the captain both eating without taking off their masks.  
  
Kakashi had gotten over his slight jealousy and accepted the captain as one of Sasuke’s friends. Or maybe just ‘his friend’, especially since even Naruto was a rare sight these days.  
  
“So what’s the deal with ANBU?” Sasuke asked. “There are quite a few shinobi we all know are in ANBU, but then again, many of you avoid ever showing your face until you retire.”  
  
“I can’t show you because you’d know which mask I wear,” the captain said. “But I am thinking of retiring.”  
  
Kakashi gave a knowing nod. “I burned out, but I was acclimated to violence and death, so it took time. Normal people can’t last more than three years.”  
  
“Two.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “It’s one reason I don’t recommend ANBU for you, Sasuke,” Kakashi said. “You’d be phenomenal at it, but I fear you’ll burn out very fast or get far too into it, lost in it.”  
  
“That does happen,” the captain said.  
  
“Many missing-nins are former ANBU who couldn’t stop killing,” Kakashi said. “I love you, but you’d probably end up like Kisame or Hidan. With your history of vengeance, you’d be prone to losing yourself like that.”  
  
“Probably,” Sasuke agreed. “I don’t want to join ANBU.”  
  
“Good,” Kakashi and the captain said together.  
  
“Once you retire, I can at least know your name?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Of course. I can even show my face.”  
  
“I didn’t show it before I joined ANBU,” Kakashi said, “wouldn’t start when I left.”  
  
“Some people are more social than you,” Sasuke said.  
  
“Pot . . .”  
  
“Shut it. I have little choice about my social life since half the people in this village still think I’m a traitor. And now I’m sure the fact I’m gay and living with my former sensei will further curtail any social life I hope to have.” He growled. “Your little . . . amusement before I left. If it was that I’m going to . . . I’ll think of something.”  
  
\-----  
  
Being painted as perverted sodomites, they decided that they should commit the sin they were accused of.  
  
First, Sasuke rested after dinner, having just arrived home. The captain left to report in for a night mission. Kakashi read while Sasuke digested. But once Sasuke thought he could take Kakashi’s entire cock down his throat without vomiting, he crawled up onto Kakashi’s lap.  
  
Kakashi continued to read. Sasuke opened his shirt completely to expose his white chest and pert nipples, then pulled down the book. Sasuke was lacking cushy mounds, but Kakashi was growing very fond of the chiseled chest.  
  
“My mouth is salivating for your cock,” Sasuke said. “I’ve not tasted it in days. I’ve just eaten, but I’m starving for your cum. I’m parched.”  
  
“What a cruel man would I be if I denied you? Can’t have you dying of thirst. You’ll have to seek out the spigot though.”  
  
Sasuke smirked and took the book and placed it on the side table. He pulled at Kakashi’s pants as he moved backward off his thighs. Kakashi slid forward a little too. Sasuke completely stripped Kakashi’s pants and boxers. Sasuke bypassed Kakashi’s cock, going instead for his balls. Licking at them and nipping them with his lips. What did Kakashi ever do to deserve this heaven?  
  
Sasuke switched to the other side. He then diverted his attention to Kakashi’s cock. He started by dragging the underside of his tongue along the side of Kakashi’s now completely hard cock. A wonderfully smooth surface sliding down his cock was like being stroked with silk. Sasuke wrapped his hand around the base to hold it in position as he played his tongue over the head. Rough and smooth sides of his tongue alternated going over the head and the flare.  
  
He settled into a rhythm, moving his head backward and forward in a circular motion, his lips slipping over the flare of his cock over and over. His tongue wasn’t idle, giving little flicks at the tip.  
  
“You’re going to make me wonder where you’re learning these things if you come home and do shit like this,” Kakashi said.  
  
“I like you jealous,” Sasuke said close to the head of his cock, making sure his breath puffed against it. “I want you to believe I’m giving head to every guy on my team and every other guy I come into contact with, picking up pointers, and boning them all too so you get angry enough to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week.”  
  
“If I fuck you that hard, will you not have to go on missions for a week?”  
  
“Tsunade will probably make me go anyway.” Sasuke shoved Kakashi’s cock in his mouth, that shut them both up.  
  
Sasuke bobbed on his cock, moving down little by little with each bob, easing his throat open with every small thrust.  
  
Kakashi had been watching, but at this point, he leaned his head back and relaxed, just enjoying that mouth pleasuring his cock.  
  
Sasuke pulled away and gave the underside one long lick. “Enough foreplay, I want your cock in my ass now.”  
  
“Get rid of that belt and come here.”  
  
Sasuke untied his thin black rope belt and straddled Kakashi’s thighs again. Kakashi pulled Sasuke’s head down to kiss him. As they kissed, Kakashi slipped a hand under Sasuke’s loosened shirt to rub his back. He found some of the small scars from when Haku turned him into a half-dead pin cushion. He rubbed them and the smooth skin around them. Then his hand migrated down under his loosened pants to the beginning of the cleft of his ass. His fingers lightly followed it down a few inches, then back up over the perfect swell of his left cheek.  
  
Kakashi used both hands to push Sasuke’s shirt off his shoulders, Sasuke helped to shrug it away. Kakashi explored Sasuke’s skin as they continued to kiss. Sasuke was not able to do the same since Kakashi was still fully clothed above the waist and not so easily removed.  
  
Kakashi knew Sasuke had freshened up, so he didn’t hesitate to return his right hand to Sasuke ass and tease his hole. He reached further down to press his perineum. Sasuke moaned.  
  
“Please, take me,” Sasuke begged against Kakashi’s lips.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Sasuke stood and helped Kakashi up. Sasuke let the rest of his clothes slid off and led the way to the bedroom. He lay on his back invitingly. Kakashi followed, taking off his shirt. Sasuke grabbed the lube from the bedside table, lubed his fingers and reached down between his legs and fingered his own entrance. He tweaked a nipple with his other hand.  
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself alone,” Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke turned annoyed eyes on him. “Fuck me now or I will bone the next interested guy I come across. Which, now that our secret’s out, won’t be long coming. I had every girl in Konoha running after me four years ago, now I’ll have every gay guy trying to fuck me. Or get fucked by me. I’m probably Konoha’s most famous fag by now. Don’t fuck me now, I’ll just go whore myself out right now. I need cock and I need it now.”  
  
“You say the sweetest things. I can’t have you running off.”  
  
Kakashi smirked mischievously and tied chakra threads to Sasuke’s wrists. Sasuke was confused when he felt the chakra. He activated his Sharingan and saw Kakashi’s deep blue chakra there. His wrists were yanked toward the bedposts and the chakra thread attached.  
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke sighed. “I should have known that knowledge would backfire on me.”  
  
“Can you really not get out of it?”  
  
Sasuke pulled and tried to use his chakra to cut the thread like a Hyuuga, but it didn’t work. He tried pulling really hard. “No.”  
  
“I love this. I’m sending a thank you card to Kankuro.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“How tight are they?”  
  
“Not too tight.”  
  
Another thread wrapped around Sasuke’s cock.  
  
“Fu-uuu-uck.”  
  
Kakashi smirked. “I’m calmed down enough for round two.”  
  
Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. “I forgot. How can you drag things on so long?”  
  
“Age and experience, my young apprentice.”  
  
“Aren’t I the one supposed to be punishing you? For that alley thing that probably got us caught?”  
  
“We haven’t established that I was at fault. You need to learn patience.”  
  
Sasuke pouted and petulantly thrust his hips up a few times. “I need to cum,” he whined.  
  
“Not ‘til I’ve had my way with you. Don’t make it ‘twice’. You need to learn more about foreplay.”  
  
“I gave you a blowjob.”  
  
“And a very, very good one, but you always give me foreplay and rarely let me pleasure you.”  
  
“You’re the important one. I just want to keep you happy. I owe you everything and you deserve everything.”  
  
Kakashi released Sasuke’s cock and used another thread to turn out the lights in the living room, leaving them in darkness. He knelt on the bed and detached his false leg. In the dark, Sasuke couldn’t see the sad look on Kakashi’s face. Sasuke still felt guilty, still felt unworthy. Just as Kakashi did. What a wonderful pair they made.  
  
“Just relax and enjoy,” Kakashi said.  
  
Kakashi slid his hand down his ribs and his taut abs. That delightful v-line over his hip was next. He was glad Sasuke didn’t shave off that small pelt above his cock. He brushed it with his fingertips. He then stroked his inner thigh then up the front of his thigh. He descended to suck on a nipple.  
  
Sasuke was not pleased. He writhed. He really wanted to be fucked. He’d really turned into a slut after that first time. He really loved being penetrated and the assault on his sensitive prostate, the warmth within him, the throbbing organ that confused his heartbeat, and the bliss of release. And he really was a fucking masochist. He never would have thought that before that first night. The sting, the stretching, the violent thrusts. And he liked to be talked down to a little too. The masochist thing was good with Kakashi since he still held resentments.  
  
Right now that might be working against him. Kakashi was sadistically denying him.  
  
Kakashi saw it the opposite way. Sasuke was young and impatient. He wanted pleasure and he wanted it now. He didn’t know how to take his time. He did when it came to his excellent blowjobs, but he didn’t want it slow, he wanted his own pleasure hard and fast.  
  
He moved back, opened his mouth, and took Sasuke’s cock into his mouth. He didn’t tease it like Sasuke, didn’t do anything fancy with his tongue, he just used his lips and sucked. After a while, with every upstroke, Kakashi used his tongue.  
  
“Just fuck me,” Sasuke sighed.  
  
“You’ve got to be the only man in the world who’d rather be fucked to orgasm than sucked to one. I take that as an insult.”  
  
“Complement.”  
  
Kakashi went back to sucking him off. Sasuke pulled at the chakra threads and bucked his hips. He came with a long groan and Kakashi swallowed every drop.  
  
Sasuke growled. Kakashi released the chakra threads and Sasuke slumped into the mattress.  
  
“I hate Kankuro,” Sasuke breathed.  
  
“I like him very much.”  
  
“I’m feeling empty.”  
  
“I haven’t cum yet.”  
  
“I should say no and made you rape me, but resisting would take more energy than I care to expend.”  
  
“Just lay there and enjoy it.”  
  
“Hai.”  
  
“Lazy, masochist, uke.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Kakashi decided to do a little work on Sasuke before he entered the uke. He lubed up his hand and gently pulled at Sasuke’s deflated cock. Sasuke hummed. He knew from sleeping with Sasuke for several weeks that his prostate was pretty sensitive just after cuming, more than his cock. That was something that was outside Kakashi personal experience.  
  
Kakashi slicked his own erection with his lubed hand and pushed Sasuke’s thighs up so he could ease into him. Having cum and being used to this, Sasuke was relaxed and easily penetrated, but he still hugged his cock wonderfully, tighter than any woman in his experience. And he said so.  
  
“Never had anal before me?”  
  
“No, never did. Your tight, dirty, little hole is the only one I ever want to fuck.” Kakashi started moving. “A handjob with silk couldn’t feel better than your insides. Such a perfect fuckhole.”  
  
“Fuck, yeah.” Sasuke grunted with almost every thrust. He started gently scratching a nipple. “Fuck me harder.”  
  
Kakashi slowed down, making Sasuke whine, but then he started thrusting in hard and fast, dragging himself out nice and slow.  
  
“Damn your patience.”  
  
Kakashi would have thought the Uchiha, masters of control, would be a little more patient in bed. “I’ll make you cum again, but I’m going to play with you more afterward.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s waist and fucked him hard.  
  
“Fuck, yeah! Hmmmm, right there. Fuck. Harder. Come on, cum inside me.”  
  
“That wasn’t our deal.”  
  
“Fuuuck.”  
  
Sasuke had just recovered from an orgasm, so it took quite some time to make him cum again, but he did, clinching around Kakashi, tempting him to cum as well.  
  
Sasuke lay there for a second, catching his breath. Kakashi licked up Sasuke’s cum from his stomach then sat back.  
  
“Sit up,” Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke levered himself up. Kakashi guided him to straddle his thighs. Sasuke all but collapsed into him.  
  
“You need more stamina too.”  
  
“I just got back from a mission and two orgasms,” Sasuke mumbled over Kakashi’s shoulder.  
  
Kakashi put another dollop of lube on his fingers and started rubbing Sasuke’s anal ring. Sasuke put an arm over Kakashi’s shoulder, the other around his back. Kakashi held him with one arm and fingered him. It felt good rather than arousing to Sasuke; he also loved cuddling up to Kakashi like this and letting him play with his body. He could feel Kakashi’s hard cock against his lower stomach.  
  
Sasuke firmly attached to him, Kakashi used his other hand to stroke and caress his back. Sasuke moaned contentedly.  
  
“I kind of wish I had cum in you,” Kakashi said. “I’d be teasing it out of you right now.”  
  
“Told you to.”  
  
Kakashi pressed his fingers in deeper. “I will by the end of the night. Maybe more than once. Depends on how much your ass can suck out of me.”  
  
“How about my mouth? I’ll give you as long an exquisite blowjob as you did a fuck.”  
  
“You did that already.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t respond. Kakashi’s languid fingers finally touched Sasuke’s prostate. Sasuke shifted and moaned.  
  
“Want me to touch it?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Kakashi pulled out slightly to prevent him from touching that bundle of nerves again, but his fingers continued to play with Sasuke’s slick insides for another minute. Then Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke’s waist and pushed him back a little.  
  
Kakashi couldn’t see in the near pitch black of the room, so he sought Sasuke’s lips with his own, grazing Sasuke’s cheek to his lips. They shared a wet, languid kiss. Sasuke let Kakashi dominate, as Kakashi licked at Sasuke’s lower lip and sucked at it. Kakashi pressed his clean hand to Sasuke’s head as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth. Kakashi moaned as Sasuke licked and sucked at his tongue.  
  
“I’m ready to fuck you now and cum inside you until you’re leaking my cum,” Kakashi whispered against Sasuke’s lips. He hummed. They could see the ambient light reflecting in their eyes and they stared at the the small gleams of light. “Remind me to fuck you right before your next mission; I love the idea of you running out there and fighting with my cum inside you and leaking from you. Make sure you wear that wrap so no one sees the wet spot my cum makes as it seeps out.”  
  
“Since everyone now knows about us, go ahead and mark my neck. I’ve wanted people to see the proof of your ownership over me. Mark me and let them see your cum.”  
  
“Should I cum on your face before you leave the house again?”  
  
“If it would please you.”  
  
“Naw; that’s a sight I want to save for myself. Get on your hands and knees and I’ll fuck you and mark you.”  
  
Sasuke obeyed. Kakashi kept his fingertips on him to keep his bearings in regards to Sasuke’s body.  
  
Rather than just going in for a fuck, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s hips and kissed the beginning of the cleft of Sasuke’s ass and licked at it and his lower back. Sasuke hadn’t showered since he came home, just freshened up. Kakashi tasted salt and a bit of earthiness from stray dirt that made it under his shirt. He also grazed his teeth over his skin, his hot breath against the saliva cooled skin. He moved up to lick up more of the salt from his back, his hands traveling up his side as he did. Kakashi detoured to his shoulder blade to kiss and lick at it before arriving at his neck and shoulder.  
  
Kakashi pressed his hand against Sasuke’s stomach, licked at his shoulder, and guided his cock to Sasuke’s entrance.  
  
Kakashi spoke against Sasuke’s neck, making Sasuke’s skin crawl. “Even well fucked and fingered, you’re still deliciously tight. So lubed, you feel like a woman who’s dripping wet with desire.”  
  
Sasuke just hummed. He was already well fucked and came twice so he wasn’t as needy as before, but he loved the feeling. He was sexually spent and wasn’t erect, but he rocked back and tightened up occasionally to pleasure his lover.  
  
Kakashi had been holding back all evening. He moved his clean and soiled hands over Sasuke’s chest and stomach. He rolled his hips, fucked him, and just held himself still inside him and let Sasuke pleasure him with his muscles. As he got closer, he kissed and licked at Sasuke’s neck and shoulder. He groaned right next to Sasuke’s ear. When he came, he bit down hard on the junction between Sasuke’s neck and shoulder. He didn’t let go until he shot all his cum in Sasuke’s body. Holding it back made it a massive orgasm that sapped his strength.  
  
Spent, Kakashi didn’t move, just lay over Sasuke’s body, his deflated cock still inside him and he licked at the bite mark he’s just given Sasuke. He gave it a last kiss before he sat back.  
  
“We should clean up,” Kakashi said in a tired voice.  
  
Sasuke gave a negative hum after he slumped onto the bed. “I’ll just change the sheets in the morning,” he muttered into the pillow.  
  
Kakashi gave him a kiss on the shoulder and got up to take a piss and wash his hands if nothing else. He came back and half laid on Sasuke’s body as Sasuke fell asleep on his stomach.  
  
Any trouble they would encounter now that everyone knew about their relationship was far from Kakashi’s mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by PhoenixInnocence!

Kakashi woke up first, but it wasn’t early. Sasuke wouldn’t wake up early unless there was a mission, but he woke when Kakashi left the bed. Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible. Kakashi didn’t understand or question him, just eased himself to the floor to attach the simpler false leg for the shower. Using the bed to stand up made Sasuke stir and whine something else Kakashi couldn’t make out.   
  
Sasuke came in the bathroom as Kakashi showered and rifled through the medicine cabinet. Then he just ripped back the shower curtain and got in. He gently pushed Kakashi out of the way to stand under the spray of water and opened his mouth. Dehydration headache, Kakashi concluded. Normal when you spend most of the night with your mouth comically open, drooling onto the pillow or your lover’s arm.  
  
Kakashi grabbed the shampoo and started massaging the raven’s scalp even while he was still guzzling water, making sure to wash every strand of black hair. Sasuke moaned and let Kakashi work, his fingers moving the thicker than normal, dehydrated blood through his veins and move the aspirin laden blood into aching veins.  
  
Sasuke rinsed his hair as Kakashi grabbed a washcloth and soap and started at Sasuke’s bruised neck and moved downward. Without his advanced leg, Kakashi couldn’t kneel so he had to stop at Sasuke’s hips. He soaped up his hands and ‘washed’ Sasuke’s limp cock, his drained scrotum, and his relaxed asshole.   
  
Water was still spilling down Sasuke’s body, rinsing the soap from his skin so Kakashi was free to kiss at his fresh neck as he molested his body. Sasuke wasn’t getting aroused, but he wasn’t complaining either; he was too spent and tired. Kakashi, on the other hand, had only cum once last night.   
  
Kakashi finished with Sasuke, so Sasuke bent over to finish washing his own body. Finished, he turned to Kakashi.  
  
“How finished were you?”  
  
“Torso.”  
  
Sasuke soaped up the washcloth again and knelt to wash his lover’s lower body.   
  
“Sit and I’ll wash your leg.”  
  
Kakashi sat on the edge of the bathtub and Sasuke took off the simple leg and thoroughly washed the scarred stump. He fought down the anger that welled up toward Sakura and finished with it and Kakashi’s intact leg.  
  
Finished, he moved to let the spray of water hit Kakashi’s body until the soap was gone and licked at the stump. He caressed and kissed it lovingly. He then took Kakashi’s erection into his mouth. Kakashi saw how uncomfortable it was for Sasuke to bend his head down so low and at an angle in this small tub.   
  
“Put the leg back on and let me stand up,” Kakashi said. “Save your neck.”  
  
Sasuke obeyed and Kakashi stood. It was far easier for Sasuke to suck his cock. His still soap-slicked hand fondled Kakashi’s balls. Before Kakashi could get too close to cumming, Sasuke moved away.  
  
“You’re not interested in . . . I want to, but if you don’t, then I’m fine with that. It don’t need to. I’ll be fine with whatever you want.”  
  
Kakashi honestly had no idea what Sasuke was talking about. Sasuke looked up shyly and saw that Kakashi wasn’t following him. Sasuke took Kakashi back in his mouth and his hand slipped further back to Kakashi’s entrance. Kakashi understood now. He let Sasuke tease him as he continued to suck him. Even though he received no rebuke for touching him like that, Sasuke didn’t penetrate him, just rubbed the surface, showing Kakashi how good it felt.   
  
Sasuke loved being fucked—it was probably his favorite physical sensation—he loved Kakashi’s hand and his mouth, but he was still a virgin in that he never penetrated anyone else. He wanted to experience that and wanted to share that pleasure with Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi was bracing himself against the wall with one hand, the other tangled in Sasuke’s hair.   
  
“Sasuke,” Kakashi sighed as he was approaching the brink.  
  
Sasuke grabbed Kakashi’s legs to help support him with only one reliable leg. Kakashi gripped Sasuke’s hair and resisted pulling Sasuke’s head against him. Sasuke wanted to taste him so he did pull away to suck at the head and suck Kakashi’s cum into his mouth.   
  
“Fuck, I love you,” Kakashi said. He petted Sasuke’s hair as Sasuke savored and swallowed his cum. Sasuke stood up.   
  
Kakashi kissed him. “Yeah, I’ll let you fuck me. There’s no one else I’d let do it.”  
  
“Too bad you fucked me dry already.”  
  
They both made sure they were fully rinsed off and they got out.  
  
Sasuke dried and put on boxers then changed the sheets. Kakashi fully dressed while Sasuke worked.  
  
“Anything you want to do today?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Stay home. I don’t want to deal with people today.”  
  
“Mind if I go out for a few hours? Run an errand or two?”  
  
“Go ahead. I might just nap.”  
  
“Want me to pick up anything?”  
  
“Just make sure we have food; I don’t want to go out to eat for a while.”  
  
“You’re not going to hide, are you?”  
  
“I don’t want to deal with it yet.” Sasuke sat on the newly made bed. “My team’s probably heard about it by now. I should speak with them. I’ll send them messages and ask to meet with them before our next mission to talk about it. Fuck. If I find out who started the rumors . . .” He growled.   
  
“I’ll try to be back soon. It’s nearly noon.” He put on his eye patch and looked at Sasuke sitting there petulantly on the bed. He really was beautiful. His damp hair was already sprouting up in the back and his skin nearly glowed in the daylight. And there was the bruise he gave him last night. He came over and kissed Sasuke’s cheek. “Send those messages and then just relax.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Kakashi pulled his mask up over his smirk and left.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t want to do anything.   
  
He was rarely alone anymore. He was with his team or with Kakashi. Even when he was alone, he’d meditate and keep his mind from going to dark places.   
  
Right now, he was thinking about his brother. He wondered what Itachi would think if he were alive right now: his little brother gay and living with a man thirteen years older than him. What’s worse, he was the uke. He was begging for another man’s cock like a cheap whore. Itachi would be ashamed and disgusted. And his parents!  
  
Sasuke got out of bed and just walked. He walked through the living room, walked into then right back out of the kitchen. He ended up back in the bedroom because he couldn’t bring himself even to go out into his own walled off yard in just boxers.   
  
He dressed, but by then he wasn’t as anxious anymore. Walking had driven the depressing thoughts from his head, but they came back. His father would disown him, his mother would pity him, but probably be disgusted. Of course the entire village was disgusted by him. At the moment, he disgusted himself. How disgraceful for an Uchiha to be begging to suck cock and take it up the ass.   
  
He took a deep breath. Itachi wouldn’t hate him though; Itachi loved him more than anything. How would he feel if Itachi were in his place? Well, he’d be just a little . . . horrified. But he’d love Itachi no less. His father would be disappointed and disown him initially, but he’d probably cool off and accept him, though he might never accept Kakashi. He definitely wouldn’t be the future clan head, but that was Itachi’s place anyway. He’d still be Mikoto’s baby. They’d forgive and accept him eventually.   
  
He sat down against the wall. He should have a family right now, concerned and disgusted and ashamed of him right now. He should have a brother to cry against when his father briefly turned his back on him and a mother to coo him. He should have someone to disappoint, a clan to shame. He didn’t have anything. The only Uchiha left in the world.   
  
Sasuke didn’t realize he was crying at first, but the tears tickled his cheek. He swatted at them, then looked at his damp hand in amazement. He remembered Itachi’s very last words to him, ‘No matter what you do from here on out, I will always love you.’ He broke down completely.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke wasn’t home when Kakashi returned. Sakura wasn’t home either time he tried. He picked up supplies so Sasuke could stay away from the jeers and stares; Kakashi was suffering with those today. His reputation as a pervert before this kept it from getting under his skin, but he was glad to be safely behind Sasuke’s walls again.  
  
But Sasuke was gone and there wasn’t a note. Maybe he was meeting with his team or an emergency mission. Either way there should have been a note.   
  
Sasuke was a big boy, he could kill anyone in the world, even a few Kage, so he was sure to be fine. Kakashi shouldn’t worry. Not at all. He read. The same page five times.  
  
Kakashi only got so much time with Sasuke and now it was being eaten into by he knew not what. He was tempted to send out one of his ninken to find Sasuke, but he resisted.   
  
Finally, Sasuke returned after sunset. He looked terrible.  
  
“You alright?” Kakashi asked from the sofa.   
  
“I lost track of time. I was at the shrine.”  
  
“Any trouble?”  
  
“Shinobi. I wasn’t seen. I didn’t want to deal with people.”  
  
“Hungry?”  
  
“Yeah. I haven’t eaten all day. I’m dehydrated again. I haven’t cried since Tobi told me the truth.”  
  
He said Tobi, but Kakashi automatically thought of Obito. He appreciated that Sasuke avoided his real name. Then Kakashi realized what Sasuke had said: cried. The shrine. He was mourning. He decided not to ask about it.   
  
“I’ll make dinner.”  
  
“I’ll put tea on first.”  
  
Sasuke put the water on and started the rice. Kakashi noticed Sasuke kept his head down and moved slowly, sluggishly. He was still depressed. Kakashi came up behind him and put his arms around him.  
  
“You know, I’m actually kind of happy I’m retired. If we were both always on separate missions, we’d probably never see each other and if we were always off on the same missions, we might get tired of one another. Only being able to see you for two or three days at a time with a week in between is hard, but it makes me more happy to see you when you come home.”  
  
Sasuke blushed. “Yeah. I miss you terribly.”  
  
“Send me another note sometime. I really enjoyed reading it.” He kissed Sasuke’s temple. “Get a glass of water and lay down. I’ll make you dinner.” He patted Sasuke’s side like he would one of his hounds, but more gently. It made Sasuke smile a bit.   
  
Sasuke took down a glass and filled it. He drained it down his throat and refilled it. He went and sat down on the sofa. He sat silently, sipping at his water.  
  
“Did you keep the note I sent?” Sasuke suddenly called without turning around.  
  
“Of course,” Kakashi answered from the kitchen.  
  
“Where do you keep it?”  
  
“In between the pages of Icha Icha.”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“Paradise. Of course.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t try to stop the stupid smile from creeping over his face.  
  
\-----  
  
No sex tonight. Kakashi spooned Sasuke who, despite the goofy smile earlier, was still depressed.   
  
“What do you think your parents would think of this?” Sasuke asked, knowing Kakashi was awake and worried about him.  
  
“I was quite young when my mother died. I didn’t know her well enough, but she was my mother, she would have loved me regardless. My father . . . I think he would have been okay with it. I’m sure they’d both be disappointed that there were no grandchildren coming. Is that what’s bothering you?”  
  
“My father would be so disappointed. Disgusted. I think he’d get over it, but I just got to thinking about them today and their reaction to me and you. Itachi would love me no matter what, that I don’t doubt and he would help smooth it over with my parents and the clan. I wish I could know for sure. I wish they were here to get mad and ashamed and understand.”  
  
“So do I. Yours and mine. Your parents and brother would always love you and I’m sure mine would welcome you. I doubt Fugaku would invite me over for dinner and your brother would likely browbeat me for being at the receiving end of your attentions and for touching you, but I’d survive if only because you’d glare at him if he did harm me.”  
  
“I would. I’d even hit him.”  
  
“Coming from someone who worshiped him as much as he adored you, that’s saying something.”  
  
“I’ll meet with my team tomorrow. Akihiko’s house. Neutral territory.”  
  
“You think it’ll be a problem?”   
  
“I really don’t know.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was as expressionless as ever when Akihiko opened his front door for him. Knowing the village was once again unhappy with him, Sasuke wore his gear including his sword.  
  
Akihiko looked a bit uncomfortable, but he didn’t glare at his subordinate. He escorted Sasuke to the backyard where his wife was putting out tea cups and the pot. She offered Sasuke an embarrassed smile as she scurried off. She’d heard the rumors.  
  
“The others should be here in a minute,” Akihiko said. “Have a seat.”  
  
Sasuke sat down and poured himself some tea. He wanted to talk, but anything he had to say to his captain he also had to say to the others, so he waited.   
  
The other two men arrived together. Filled with nervous energy, Sasuke stood when they came into the backyard. They hesitated. Sasuke sat down and they came to the table and sat down, followed by their host.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath and looked them all in the eye in turn as he spoke.  
  
“I’m sorry I never told you before,” Sasuke began. “The rumors are _partially_ true. I’ve not heard them myself, but I’ve been told they were vicious. I am gay, that part is completely accurate. I fell in love with Kakashi really while I was gone, thinking about him and home while apprenticing under Orochimaru. I confessed my feelings for him after he retired and that’s when he moved in with me. That is all. I hope this doesn’t disrupt the team; we work well together and none of you annoy me like some did on my previous team so I’d hate to be moved to another. I hope you’ll accept my situation and we can carry on working together.” No response. “Don’t think my silence was lack of trust or . . . anything like that. I didn’t even tell Naruto. He happened to see me with Kakashi and that’s how he found out.”  
  
All three were silent and still.   
  
“So? Am I to take it you don’t want to work with me anymore?”  
  
“I’m fine with it,” Akihiko said.  
  
Sasuke looked expectantly at Mori and Hara.   
  
“I haven’t heard any rumors,” Mori said.  
  
“They did start during our last mission,” Sasuke said. “I wouldn’t have known if Kakashi and a friend hadn’t warned me.”  
  
“So, you’re gay and sleeping with Kakashi-san?” Hara asked.  
  
“Yes.” Sasuke didn’t think Hara was as stupid as Naruto.  
  
“Well, damn it,” Hara sighed.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Well, damn, you are the sexiest thing in this village. I didn’t even know Kakashi-san was gay.”  
  
“Bisexual, actually.”  
  
“Lucky fucking bastard.”  
  
Sasuke blinked.   
  
“Is it just sex or do you actually love him?”  
  
Sasuke now had a confused frown on his face. “I love him.”  
  
“He love you back?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Damn it,” he said slowly.   
  
“Your unrequited love won’t be a problem in this team, will it Hara?” Akihiko asked.  
  
“No. No problem. I just got my hopes up a bit.”  
  
“You’re in love with me?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Well, more like lust. You are bloody sexy.”  
  
Sasuke looked at Mori for _his_ answer.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck. Are we being fed?”  
  
“Well that was easier than I thought,” Sasuke said. “I thought you’d be angry and uncomfortable.”  
  
“Well, I knew you were gay,” Mori said. “If I looked like you, I’d be a complete player, but you never go out with women and you’re living with a guy. Who’s stupid enough to think you’re straight?”  
  
“That’s why I didn’t hit on him,” Hara said.  
  
“Well, you are an idiot.”  
  
“Wouldn’t mind a hook up, would you?” Hara asked Sasuke.  
  
“Kakashi would fuck you with your own severed manhood.”  
  
“’K.” Hara sat back, disappointed.  
  
Akihiko straightened. “I say, if you all don’t mind a six year old tagging along, we all go out for lunch with my wife and children and Kakashi. A show of support for our teammate.”  
  
“Whose paying?” Mori asked.  
  
“I will,” Sasuke said. “I called this meeting, I should pay for the meal.”  
  
“Good, I’m very hungry.”  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi was happy to finally meet Sasuke’s teammates. After Sasuke’s threat to Chidori the ass of anyone who spit in his food and letting the waiter and the cook who peeked out of the kitchen see his Sharingan, they had a pleasant meal. Kakashi even found the six year old charming. He did however notice Hara’s attention on he and Sasuke.   
  
Nor did he neglect to notice the attentions of the other patrons. They stole glances their way, but it wasn’t to get a peek at Kakashi’s face as he ate; he was as careful as ever in that regard.   
  
In the end, Kakashi felt Sasuke was safe in the care of his teammates and was happy to see they held no ill will toward him because he was gay and shacked up with his former sensei.   
  
As they were leaving, however, Hara came up to Kakashi and said, “You know, I won’t ever do anything on a mission or anything, but if you’re ever up to sharing or a threesome—”  
  
“Hara!” Akihiko saved the man from himself.   
  
“Think about it, eh?” Hara was pulled away by Akihiko.   
  
Kakashi was baffled for a moment then smiled. He put a hand on the back of Sasuke’s neck and guided him toward home.  
  
“Your team seems supportive.”  
  
“Yes, more than I thought they would be.”  
  
“Hara asked me to share you or have a threesome with him.”  
  
“What?!” Sasuke whipping his head around made Kakashi drop his hand from Sasuke’s neck.  
  
Kakashi smiled at him, his eye shutting with mirth.  
  
“I hope you said no.”  
  
“Didn’t say anything. You’re the one who likes being watched.”  
  
“Shut up. I was just teasing Naruto.”  
  
“Uh huh”  
  
“You’re such a bastard.”  
  
Kakashi laughed.  
  
They drew plenty of stares, but their unashamed appearance and their mirth kept the viciousness away. There could be nothing sorted in the light of such good humor. The rumors had to be wrong about them. Yet the teasing and the easy way Kakashi touched Sasuke’s back, they might actually be lovers, but there couldn’t be anything as bad as the rumors said. How could anyone think so badly of lighthearted, laid back, completely likable—though sometimes completely irritating—Hatake Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi knew what he was doing and sensed the feeling around him. He put an affectionate hand on the small of Sasuke’s back. “Let’s take the long way home, work out my leg a bit.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“You haven’t wondered the streets much since you came home; you should familiarize yourself with the city better.”  
  
“Right. Looking for you to drag your drunk ass home was the most I’ve walked these streets.”  
  
Kakashi ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
Sasuke caught onto what Kakashi was doing. He didn’t bother trying to act; Kakashi knew what he was doing and he was more naturally affable. Sasuke just tried to relax and not look like he was being defensive even if he was wearing all his kit and his sword as if he was in enemy territory.   
  
“Sasuke!”   
  
Sasuke was nearly bowled over by an energetic blond.   
  
“What the hell, dobe?”  
  
“I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
  
“Got me on A and S ranks.”  
  
Naruto whined. “I bet they’re giving you all the good ones.”  
  
“Don’t count on it, dobe. Did you just get back? You smell like you took a swim in a swamp.”  
  
“Yeah. Sakura went straight home to shower. Yamato and I just finished reporting in. Sai’s off being a dick somewhere.”  
  
“Tenzou,” Kakashi greeted Yamato.  
  
“Sempai.”  
  
“Get off me,” Sasuke struggled to say as Naruto kept hugging him. “You stink.”  
  
“That’s why I’m hanging on.”  
  
Sasuke shoved him away, but he was smiling.   
  
“Want to eat something?”  
  
“Not after smelling you. We just had lunch with my team anyway.” He stepped closer to Naruto though. “Hey, you know about Kakashi and I; don’t believe any other bullshit you hear about us, okay?”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Our secret got out. Just stay on our side, please.”  
  
“Yeah, of course, teme.”  
  
“Thanks. I actually do value our friendship, even if I don’t show it. Thank you for always being there for me and believing in me.”  
  
“What’s up all of a sudden?”  
  
“Feeling like the whole world’s turning against you makes you appreciate who your friends are. I’ve only got two. Yamato,” he said a little louder, “I trust you. I trust my team and Sai on the battlefield, but I’ve only got two friends. Kakashi’s my lover, that’s different, I trust him in a way that’s totally different, much deeper than friendship. I feel safer, more confident knowing you’re on my side, Naruto.”  
  
“Yeah, always.”  
  
Sasuke grew awkward. “Go, take a shower. You smell like a bog.”  
  
“Hey, I think of you as a real friend too.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“If you’re stinking like a bog too, then we should get home,” Kakashi said.   
  
“Yeah. I’ve got swamp and dobe on me.”  
  
Naruto smiled and the two pairs went their separate ways.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi told Sasuke he would finish his walk while Sasuke took another quick shower and changed. Sasuke promised not to leave the house, just meditate until Kakashi got back.   
  
Kakashi went to Sakura’s apartment, but she was absent again.  
  
Ino. Sakura had been talking to Ino. Kakashi headed for the flower shop. Maybe he should pick up a rose for Sasuke while he was at it.  
  
As luck would have it, Ino was tending the shop today. But seeing her reminded Kakashi of her father. Inoichi. Inoichi was dead because he failed with Obito and Rin. He’d avoided Ino and Shikamaru for this reason. He took a breath and approached her at the counter.   
  
Her eyes lit up. She didn’t blame him. He watched the moment of recognition and there was no hate, blame, or resentment, Ino was happy to see him. Then came the embarrassment from what she’d heard about him and Sasuke.   
  
“Kakashi-sensei, how can I help you?”  
  
“Doing well, I hope?”  
  
“Yes.” She thought of her father.  
  
“Your father was a good friend, Ino. I miss him too. I know I’ve stayed away, but if you or your mother need anything, let me know.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I want a rose,” he changed the subject. “I think just a simple white one.”  
  
Ino blushed.  
  
“Heard the rumors, have you?”  
  
“Well, I think everyone’s heard the rumors.”  
  
“Well, Sasuke and I are together,” he said. “I’ve not really heard all the rumors, but that one I can confirm.”  
  
“So he really is . . .”  
  
“Gay? Yeah. I wasn’t, but after I retired and Sasuke confessed to me, how could I not accept his affections?”  
  
“So it didn’t start before he left?”  
  
“At least not on my side. I will defend his honor by saying he never had any kind of relationship with Orochimaru. That you trust me on. May I ask—and don’t be embarrassed—what were the rumors you heard?”  
  
“Well, that you . . . well . . . molested him when he was your student and then he was in a relationship with Orochimaru. I also heard that you were angry at him for leaving and you raped him. Then there’s the eggplant, the blunt kunai, sword sheath, unusual use of summons, and a live fish.”  
  
“Don’t give me ideas.”  
  
That made her smile.   
  
“I was horrified when Sakura told me.”  
  
“Sakura?” he asked innocently.  
  
“She said she heard Yamato and some other jounin talking about it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“She couldn’t believe it either. Why do you think they’d be so vicious about it?”  
  
“No idea. Jealousy?”  
  
She laughed nervously. “So that rose, it’s for Sasuke?”  
  
“Yeah. He was depressed; thinking about his family. Might cheer him up a little. Knowing about all these rumors doesn’t help. Don’t be surprised if you don’t see him around the village much. Hid all day yesterday.”  
  
Ino went over and plucked a rose from one of the bunches. “On the house. My apology for entertaining the rumors.”  
  
“Thank you, Ino. You know, he might appreciate a visit from an old classmate. He doesn’t even see Naruto that often.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Have a good day.” Kakashi left. He had many questions answered, but then there were new ones. Tenzou would never do something like that. Why did Sakura lie? Or did Ino? No, Ino wasn’t lying. Sakura lied. Tenzou owed him too much to gossip behind his back.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was meditating on the back porch when Kakashi got back. He tapped Sasuke’s head with the rose. Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Kakashi.   
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“It’s a tiger. What do you think it is? Thought it might cheer you a bit.”  
  
Sasuke smiled and took it from him. He smelled it and then touched the soft petals to his cheek. “It worked.”  
  
“No matter what anyone else thinks of you, I will always adore you.”  
  
“I’ve had two showers today, why do I get the feeling I’ll be needing another one before nightfall?”  
  
“You may need one by nightfall, doesn’t mean you’ll have one. You can stay dirty all night, doesn’t bother me. It’s your catlike sensibility that will ironically send you back to the shower.”  
  
“True; dogs don’t bathe and they lick their own balls.”  
  
“I can’t unfortunately. You’ll have to do that for me.”  
  
“Cats do like licking.”  
  
“Even with this fantastic new leg, I’m not getting down on the ground.”  
  
“Afraid of being left helpless on the ground?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
Sasuke tucked the de-thorned rose stem behind his ear and pulled Kakashi to the deck. He straddled him. “Feeling helpless?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
Sasuke ripped away Kakashi’s eye patch, pulled down the mask, and leaned down to lick the scar from his cheek up over his eyelid, through his eyebrow, all the way to his hairline.   
  
“How many masks do you own?” Sasuke suddenly asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How many masks do you have?”  
  
“Four.”  
  
“Easy to get more?”  
  
“Custom order, but yeah.”  
  
“Good.” Sasuke pulled out a kunai and pulled the mask up from Kakashi’s neck and slit it. He moved down to open the entire mask/shirt and peel it away. He moved to lick the newly uncovered neck and up the neck tendon and behind his ear. He licked the back of his earlobe and then sucked it, biting the tip gently. He breathed into his ear and licked his ear thoroughly.   
  
“If I’m going to need a shower,” Sasuke whispered, “so will you.”  
  
“Who said I would want to wash any part of you away?”  
  
“Don’t tempt to something disgusting.” He licked at Kakashi’s lips.   
  
“Tell me, what could you do with an eggplant and a live fish?”  
  
Sasuke laughed. “Enough.”  
  
Sasuke crawled backward and opened Kakashi’s pants. He pulled them off, taking the leg off in the process.  
  
“I believe you wanted your balls licked?” Sasuke didn’t wait for an answer, just lifted Kakashi’s cock and started licking at his balls.  
  
Kakashi just relaxed and let Sasuke work. Sasuke was definitely eager to please. Part of Kakashi wanted to tell him he didn’t have to try so hard to keep his affections, but the other enjoyed it too much.   
  
Sasuke licked until he’d dampened the entire organ in question. He then trailed kisses up Kakashi’s length.   
  
Kakashi thought about offering himself up to Sasuke as Sasuke had suggested that morning, but he was honestly scared. Not yet. Not today. He wanted to show his trust in Sasuke, but he didn’t relish losing his virginity on the deck.   
  
Sasuke didn’t offer or try to, he disrobed and crawled over his lover. “You don’t happen to have any lube on you, do you?”  
  
“What do you take me for? A perverted old jounin?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“In the pouch.”  
  
Sasuke grabbed the discarded pouch he took off with Kakashi’s pants.  
  
“Give it to me,” Kakashi said. “I want to finger you.”  
  
Sasuke handed it to him and lay down on him, chest to chest, their cocks being pressed together side by side. Sasuke shimmied to get into the best position for Kakashi to play with him.   
  
Before Kakashi lubed his fingers, he played his hands over Sasuke’s perfectly sculpted ass. It was muscular, but had just enough softness to it to make it fun to grab and delightfully round to the eyes. His skin was soft and smooth and unblemished.   
  
“You’re just so young and perfect, Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke moaned and raised his head from where it hung down over Kakashi’s shoulder. “Don’t go on about being old. I like a mature man. You’ve earned this body to serve you through a lifetime of service. Use me as you want.”  
  
“You undervalue yourself too. You’re not a toy to me. Shush. I want to hear nothing else out of you except moans of pleasure.”  
  
Sasuke moaned in response, laying his head back over Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi ran his fingers down Sasuke’s sensitive crack. Sasuke squirmed, prompting Kakashi to lube his fingers and ease into Sasuke’s relaxed body.  
  
Sasuke’s body yielded. He was ready to mount and ride Kakashi now, but he let Kakashi explore him. He didn’t dare ask Kakashi to stop and fuck him since he was under orders not to make any sound other than moans. So he moaned and rubbed his cock into Kakashi’s abdomen.   
  
“Go for it,” Kakashi said taking his fingers from Sasuke’s ass.  
  
Sasuke straddled him and lowered himself onto Kakashi’s cock. With Sasuke reaching back to aim, Kakashi could see his muscles and ribs ripple under his skin.   
  
Sasuke sat down, fully impaled. After that, Sasuke was lost. Sasuke was lost to finding his own pleasure, looking for the places in his body that felt so amazingly good. No matter what he did would feel good to Kakashi, so all that mattered was Sasuke’s pleasure spots.   
  
Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke’s sides and guided him, helping giving him a pace. He then put a hand on his waist, wanting to feel his cock move inside him, but of course he couldn’t, just the muscles of his body move. Good enough.  
  
Sasuke groped for something to hold onto to help him move. Kakashi grabbed his hands and let Sasuke use his arms as a brace. Sasuke was now bouncing higher on his cock with Kakashi’s help. He leaned forward into Kakashi’s hands and really fucked himself on his favorite thing in the world. He was moaning in absolute ecstasy. He rolled his head all the way around. All rules were forgotten.  
  
“Fuck,” Sasuke sighed. “Feels fucking amazing. Mmmmm. Incredible. I fucking love your cock.” At least that’s what Kakashi thought he was saying since he was mumbling it all with his head at different angles.   
  
Seeing the rapture in his lover and knowing he gave it to him made Kakashi the happiest man alive.   
  
Sasuke’s orgasm looked painful it was so intense. It was almost painful for Kakashi with Sasuke’s body gripping him. Kakashi raised his hips a few times to slip his cock through that tight muscle. He came before Sasuke finished his own orgasm. They gripped each other’s hands tightly.   
  
Sasuke could feel Kakashi unloading the last of his cum inside him. Once finished, Sasuke lifted himself off Kakashi’s deflating cock and lay down to cuddle.   
  
“Aye wove lu,” Sasuke mumbled.   
  
“I’ll let you nap, but you have to help me up.”  
  
“Hn.”


	11. Reconnection and the Calm Before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’ed by PhoenixInnocence

Sasuke didn’t have to strap on a false leg, so he was the one who got out of bed and put on a robe to answer the door, growling all the way. Kakashi sat up, just as groggy, rubbing the back of his head which still hurt from their rutting on the hard wooden deck.   
  
Wrapped in black silk, Sasuke opened the outer gate. Ino. His eyes opened fully. Shikamaru and Choji were behind her.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“We just came to visit,” Ino said pleasantly.  
  
“Come in.” Sasuke led the trio into the house. He yawned. “Tea?”  
  
“Yeah,” Shikamaru said. Sasuke started the pot. He also grabbed a bag of snacks from a cabinet and poured them on a plate then put them on the counter near Choji who set upon them happily.  
  
Ino leaned on the counter. “Sasuke, I feel so terrible about everything’s that’s been going on. Are you okay?”  
  
Sasuke was expressionless, but his eyes were slightly wider open than normal to convey his surprise; no one ever came to see him or cared about him. “Just feeling a little alienated. I was more concerned with Kakashi’s reputation, but he seems to be weathering it nicely. He was known as a pervert before.” Sasuke shrugged. “I’m a permanent pariah.”  
  
“We just wanted to let you know we’re okay with it. We’re on your side.” Honestly, she’s been shocked and a little disgusted when Sakura first told her about it, but she had enough time to digest it and come to terms with it. It all made sense when she thought about it; Sasuke could have any female he wanted, but he didn’t want any of them.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Choji continued to eat and Shikamaru stood there looking bored.  
  
“We’re all from the same year and participated in the Chunin Exams together; we should stick together,” Ino said.  
  
“Indeed.” Sasuke lowered his head. “I never would have pegged Neji as the first of us to die. I really thought it would be me or Naruto. I think we might have become very close friends if he’d lived.”  
  
The four of them were silent for a moment in Neji’s honor.  
  
“But really, you and Kakashi-sensei?” Ino asked.  
  
He knew her real question was ‘you’re really gay?’ “Yes.”   
  
“Is any of it true?” Shikamaru asked.   
  
“If wild, passionate sex is part of it,” Kakashi said as he came out of the hall, “then that part is true. Forgive me, Ino-chan, I didn’t realize you were here too.”  
  
“Apologize to  _me_ ,” Sasuke murmured.   
  
Ino was blushing, but pleasant. She had once loved Sasuke, but she realized, even before Sakura, that Sasuke was not someone she could, or should, love; he was just a pretty, bad boy she wanted to heal. She had given up on him long ago. She’d grieved when they all decided he should die, but she had already turned her attentions to his near-doppelganger, Sai. She was happy that the man she once thought she loved was happy. But the mention of sex was enough to make any respectable girl blush.  
  
“I didn’t realize it was so late,” Kakashi said. “Even I don’t normally sleep until noon.”  
  
“Retirement suiting you, Kakashi-sensei?” Shikamaru asked.  
  
“No, not really. It’s . . . troublesome.”  
  
Choji snickered.   
  
“Luckily, my boyfriend brings in a lot of money. But it’s a boring life after the life of a shinobi. But what about you, Shikamaru-kun? How’s it going with Tamari-san?”  
  
Shikamaru blushed.  
  
“I hope she’ll be moving here rather than you leaving Konoha,” Kakashi continued. “The Kazekage’s sister; good choice.”  
  
“Tsk. Troublesome.”   
  
Sasuke poured five cups of tea and opened a second bag of snacks for Choji.   
  
“Let’s have tea out in your courtyard,” Ino suggested. “I want to see it.”  
  
Sasuke shrugged, assenting to her suggestion.  
  
Kakashi prepared the low table meant for the deck while Sasuke carried his and Kakashi’s tea cups outside. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji sat down and Kakashi leaned against one of the support beams. Ino stood horrified looking at the courtyard.  
  
“It’s . . . wild and, at the same time . . . barren.”  
  
“I perform my katas out here,” Sasuke said.  
  
“You’ve got a yard out back for that. I will bring plants to make this an elegant courtyard, perfect for meditation and relaxation.”  
  
Sasuke nodded approvingly. “I mediate.”  
  
“After my next mission, I’ll get started.”  
  
Her cheer and resolve showed Sasuke how guilty she felt. She must have been an early cog in the rumor mill. Sasuke felt no ill will toward her; he didn’t care so much anymore. As long as Kakashi’s reputation was not in tatters.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kakashi straightened up and stepped down onto the barren ground. “What are you thinking of doing?”  
  
Ino brightened up being asked about plants and flowers. Kakashi also felt bad for her and already knew she was part of the beginning of the rumors, so he wanted to make her happy.  
  
Sasuke and Shikamaru continued to sip at their tea. Choji munched happily, having really been dragged here against his will, but having nothing better to do. Sasuke glanced at his companion.  
  
“What  _is_  being said about me? You’re frank and don’t care about my feelings and you know I won’t hold anything you say against you.”  
  
Shikamaru shrugged. “That Kakashi molested you when you were young and then you gave yourself to Orochimaru. Then, after you came back, Kakashi raped you; put you back in your place. Some people got really specific. Using eggplants, blunt kunai, and sword sheaths as dildos, that Kakashi’s whole pack of ninkin had gangbanged you, and that you used a live fish as a sex toy—you know, like that actor and the gerbil. And those snakes you summon are pretty phallic.”  
  
“Wow.” Sasuke had no expression. “Absolutely none of that is true, but I expected something more heinous.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Well, the molestation, rape, and bestiality are pretty bad, but I don’t know . . . BDSM? Bloodplay? Maybe it’s the way you listed them. I thought a whole village could come up with something kinkier. Or at least something more feasible. I’ve been well used in the last few months, but I couldn’t fit a goldfish.”  
  
Shikamaru choked on his tea.  
  
“Kakashi is a perverted old jounin, that is true,” Sasuke continued, “but there is nothing exceptionally scandalous about our relationship. A man having sex with a former student, yes; but I was the one who seduced him. I do love him, Shikamaru. I did before I came home, but he never touched me or even looked at me with a speck of lust before I seduced him. He wasn’t that happy when I did it, in fact. When he retired, I felt I had my chance. He was angry with me for leaving and turning against Konoha, but we’re happy now. I will not walk through this village with shame; I have what I want and I’m grateful. The rest of the village can hang themselves.”  
  
Sasuke changed tones. “Now, who started it all? Who sought to sully my already tattered reputation?”  
  
“Ino was disturbed and I coaxed it out of her. Then I heard a few other shinobi gossiping about it.”  
  
“Did Ino mention who she heard it from?”  
  
“She mostly gossips with Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura, but she could have heard it anywhere.”  
  
“Hn. I don’t want to ask her; she feels guilty enough.”  
  
“Just leave it alone. You don’t want to do anything to the person who did start the rumor; you’re feared enough now. Be the better man and just let it roll off your back.”  
  
Sasuke nodded. “Indeed. Honestly, it’s nice to have you three on our side. As Ino said, the Konoha Twelve should stick together.”  
  
“Except for Sakura?”  
  
“I no longer want her dead. That’s progress.”  
  
Shikamaru smiled. “I know you love Kakashi—you’d have to to endure all this—but what about your clan?”  
  
“I’m not ready to be a father yet. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I will consult with Kakashi every step of the way. I think he should bring some children into this house as well. No reason to let the Hatake line end.”  
  
“I think it’s the correct decision to wait. Let your reputations bounce back before you subject a child to that.”  
  
“True.”  
  
\-----  
  
An hour or so later, Sasuke saw the trio out and came back to find Kakashi staring at him with his mask lowered.  
  
“Are you still naked under that robe?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“It looks like a kimono.”  
  
“You’re still nude under a kimono.”  
  
“I don’t think anyone noticed. You just saw me  _not_  dress.”  
  
Kakashi walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek and just admired Sasuke’s perfectly formed face.  
  
“I thought you were concerned with what was under my robe.”  
  
“You are downright pretty.”  
  
Sasuke pouted. Kakashi laughed and kissed him briefly. He let his hand migrate down to Sasuke’s covered crotch and caressed Sasuke’s soft cock through the silk. It wasn’t soft for long.  
  
“We fucked like rabbits last night and you want to do more today?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Little Sasuke seems to want to.”   
  
“Can Little Kakashi rise to the occasion?”  
  
“Big Kakashi wouldn’t have mentioned it if he wasn’t. Got to get my fill before you go off on a mission again.”  
  
“At least I know you  _can’t_  cheat on me when I’m gone; you won’t have any semen in your body.”  
  
“Drain me dry then.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Kakashi suddenly pushed Sasuke against the wall and kissed him passionately. Sasuke totally gave in and let himself be taken away. Kakashi plundered his mouth and groped him gently. This is what he sought from Kakashi, the one person who could dominate him and he could give himself up to.   
  
Kakashi had to practically drag the boneless young man to the counter. He sat him up on the counter and that robe was quickly opened. Sasuke leaned back and draped himself over it.  
  
Kakashi loved this absolute perfection. He would get his fill while Sasuke was here.  
  
\-----  
  
He promised not to get shit faced, but Kakashi still liked a little to drink and not being an active shinobi anymore meant he could go to the bar whenever he wanted. Pub food and sake. It was also one of the few ways he could catch up on news and gossip—though that was a little tough while he was the subject of much of that. But that’s what enhanced hearing was for.  
  
However, when he got there, he found Iruka drinking alone.   
  
“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi greeted.  
  
Iruka was startled enough to let out an ‘ekk!’  
  
“Drinking alone? Bad habit, sensei.”  
  
“Kakashi-san. Ah, would you like to join me?” It just seemed polite to ask; he didn’t really want Kakashi to join him.  
  
“Thanks.” Kakashi sat next to him at the bar and ordered food and sake.   
  
“Sorry to hear about your leg,” Iruka nervously started.   
  
“Yeah. Retired too young. At least one good thing came of it.”  
  
“You mean Sasuke?”  
  
“I know you of all people won’t approve, but I love him. He’s no longer your student or my soldier, so I’m comfortable being his lover.”  
  
“It’s not even his age, it’s the fact he was our student. I can’t image doing something like that.”  
  
“I couldn’t see it in my future, but Sasuke burst in and I couldn’t deny him. Now I can’t resist him. And yet, I really have no confidence that I can keep him. He’s so young and beautiful. He was just chatting with Shikamaru and I got jealous because they’re the same age and they seemed to be getting along. Someone will coax him away someday. I’m prepared to say I trust him, but he’ll leave and I’ll be left alone. An old man with a pervy reputation and no one to spend the last part of my life with. When I think he might leave me, I start to hate him a little again, because I know he’ll do it, he’ll hurt me. I never used to worry about dying alone—I was planning on it. Now that I’ve gotten the taste of life with someone like him, I don’t ever want to let him go. If he did leave, I’d fight for him. As much as I may wish for his happiness, I would fight.”  
  
“Wow. You really love him, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes. I didn’t want to, but it took so little for him to push me over the edge to be completely infatuated with him.”  
  
Sake and yakitori and kushiyaki were delivered and Kakashi offered Iruka to have a few skewers.  
  
Iruka took a vegetable skewer. “Sasuke’s a young man, but he’s not very impulsive. All you have to do is glance at him and you know he’s planning every aspect of every second. He doesn’t take a breath without planning it out. There’s so much going on behind those stoic eyes. He would never blindly enter into an relationship.”  
  
Kakashi had to agree.  
  
“He has changed too,” Iruka continued, starting on a new cup of sake. “I’ve seen him, though not to talk to him. Even when he was in my class, his brow was often furrowed and he’d just glare. He may not openly smile, but he doesn’t walk around looking angry at the world anymore. He looks serene. Yes, he’s home, he’s been pardoned, and come to terms with his and his family’s past, but I think that serenity comes from you.”  
  
“You’re right, he is serene. I never would have chosen that word, but you’re right. I hope it is me. He did still look incredibly hostile before he confessed to me. But do you think he’ll move on one day, decide I’m too old?”  
  
“Just don’t get old. I’d just go to Tsunade for some tips about that.” Iruka was getting drunk at this point; he’d probably been sitting in this bar for a while before Kakashi arrived. “Look at her; she’s three times as old as she looks.” He smiled. “Anyway, I’d only worry about when he gets the itch to have kids. It’s what he’s always wanted, right? A family. Rebuild his clan. He’ll need a woman for that.”  
  
Kakashi had been feeling better, but that was a truth that he couldn’t deny. Sasuke had briefly mentioned it before, but put off talking about. He said he was too young and that they would ‘cross that bridge when they came to it.’ Seeing him with his erstwhile students assured Kakashi Sasuke would be a wonderful father. He couldn’t deny Sasuke that or those would-be children. Sasuke was going on dangerous missions, he needed to ensure his clan’s survival, he needed to start thinking about it.   
  
“I’m just glad he’s finally happy,” Iruka said. “You should take care of him.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Don’t worry about him leaving you; Sasuke’s not the cheating type. His pride as an Uchiha above all, no? No other student of mine, regardless of clan, wore their clan symbol every day, just Sasuke. He wouldn’t shame his clan by cheating. Just remember his vengeful side.”  
  
“Oh, I won’t forget. I wouldn’t cheat on him. Why would I?” He let his visible face take on a look of bliss. “But I wish I could still go on missions. I want to die before he tires of me.”  
  
“That’s really selfish of you. How would he feel if you died?”  
  
“He’s young and has a future. He’ll get over it. I have nothing to look forward to except getting old and dying. Losing him will kill me.”  
  
“You have something else to look forward to.”  
  
“Oh, what’s that?”  
  
“Time with him.”  
  
Kakashi slapped Iruka on the back and grabbed the back of his neck in an affectionate gesture. “You’re a good man, Iruka. You’re right. I keep getting down and doubting myself and Sasuke. You’re right. I will remember that.”  
  
Kakashi finished his drink and left the rest of the snacks for Iruka. “I’m under orders not to get drunk, so I’ll take my leave. Your drinks on my tab,” he said so the bartender could hear.  
  
He walked home lighter in spirit than he’d felt in a while. But he was returning to an empty house. He went to his dresser where the photos of Team Minato and Team Seven stood. Sasuke was very young and disgruntled and the sheer size difference between the boy and Kakashi in the photo was enough to make him blush. He needed a new picture of Sasuke. His official profile picture might do for now, but he would have to ambush him in front of a camera.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi had nothing else to do, so the house was spotless by the next evening. He showered and then decided to start reading some of Sasuke’s reading material. All were about chakra and jutsu. Kakashi wanted something more riveting, but it was all in the house except for his over-read Jiraiya novels. Time to raid a bookstore.  
  
He was just finishing a very long scroll on how to focus chakra through meditation—very nearly falling into a trance himself—when someone thankfully knocked on the door.  
  
“Genma!” Kakashi was very happy to see him.  
  
“Hey, want to come out with a few of us?”  
  
“I would love to. My housemate needs better reading material.”  
  
Genma chatted idly as he led Kakashi to a bar and then to the banquet room off to the side. Kakashi stopped dead when he saw almost all his friends and acquaintances were gathered here.   
  
“What is this? An intervention?”  
  
“Kakashi, we’re all your friends and we care about you,” Aoba said.  
  
“Oh, fuck; it is an intervention.”  
  
“A week ago, it would have been,” Aoba said. “No. Actually, we’re all here to apologize. We’ve not be very good friends. During this firestorm of rumors, we never once got in touch or tried to get your side of it. The worst offence is believing them.”  
  
“Well, half or a third are true.”  
  
“How many things are you shoving up the Uchiha’s ass?” Tsume Inuzuka asked with a malicious grin. Kakashi always held a certain amount of affection for the wolfish woman, but she was—just possibly literally—a man-eater. Her clan was definitely run by the alpha females; not Kakashi’s style.  
  
“Only one—no I guess more like five or six. He’s going to fucking kill me for that. No non-body parts.” He paused and looked up thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure we haven’t used anything else.”  
  
“At least you can have a sense of humor about it,” Raido said.  
  
“I’m happy; let my reputation be damned.”  
  
“Didn’t know you batted for the other team,” Genma said.  
  
“I didn’t. Recently recruited. I wouldn’t say I was bisexual six months ago, but I guess I am now.”  
  
“Nothing sordid? No rape or molestation or underage . . .” Aoba asked.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“It’s all good then!” Tsume said and brought out the drinks.  
  
The intervention turned into a party.   
  
After a few drinks, Genma asked, “So, tell us, how hot a piece of ass is he?”   
  
“I’d be killed if I told you.”  
  
“Come on, he’s not here and none of us talk to him. Tell us!”  
  
“I’ve fucked him far more than once, so that should answer your question. I was straight before I fucked him the first time, now I can’t get enough of him.”  
  
“Up to sharing?”  
  
“He’d rip your dick off.”  
  
“Let me know if you need any more . . . exotic methods,” Ibiki said. “I have experience in many unusual techniques.”  
  
“Orochimaru never did anything with him, right?” Anko asked, more serious than the others.  
  
“No, Sasuke was a pristine virgin before he came on to me. Though you wouldn’t think it; he seduced as a straight man.”  
  
“Good. I knew the old snake wasn’t that twisted. But what about the snakes?”  
  
“You’ve really been thinking about this, haven’t you?”  
  
“My former sensei and sort of brother apprentice.”  
  
Kakashi nodded, now understanding her concern. “It seems the only harm Orochimaru did was encourage his vengeful side. But still, you seem to be eager over the snakes.”  
  
“They can be fun in the bedroom. Just don’t summon real ones, that’s just—” She waved off the end of the comment.  
  
They all laughed and Genma started asking her about those non-summon snakes.  
  
No one noticed Gai’s silence or the fact he left early.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi headed home, a little drunk, but happy that his friends had rallied around him and supported his new life. He didn’t feel as different from them anymore, didn’t feel like a useless civilian.   
  
Anko ran out to walk next to him.  
  
“Thanks, Anko, for your support.”  
  
“Honestly, I’m a little disappointed. I really enjoyed our time together.”  
  
“I did too.”  
  
“You know I never really thought of Sasuke as my brother apprentice until the rumors started. I should have reached out to him. I will now.”  
  
Anko staggered, Kakashi put out a hand to catch her and he staggered too. They both laughed and she grabbed his arm to steady them both. She then rubbed her cheek into his bicep.  
  
“I guess I missed my shot at you. I thought you’d be a good stable man in my life.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault. All mine. I should have collared you sooner.”  
  
Kakashi was silent for a minute as they walked. “But you know, if you’re feeling the urge to have children, maybe you might consider Sasuke. He wants to reestablish his clan. You both took to the curse seal and held Orochimaru’s attention so you must be somewhat compatible.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“He’s going only on the most dangerous missions, so I want him to get on fathering some children. His clan is important to him and to the village. He needs a strong mother for them.”   
  
“That’s a good idea. What about you?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“I’ll make you a deal, if you promise me one of your kids, I’ll consider Sasuke.”  
  
“After you give birth to one Uchiha, I’ll give you a Hatake. You should start visiting, get to know your brother apprentice.”  
  
“I will. I’ll get to see more of you too.”  
  
She pulled him to a stop and stretched up to give him a peck on his masked cheek. “See you later.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Anko split off toward her apartment and Kakashi continued on to Sasuke’s home.  
  
Kakashi thought about it and Anko was the perfect choice to carry on the Uchiha line. He hoped Sasuke would think about it. Kakashi would be easier in his mind if he knew what the future held and knowing who would bare Sasuke’s heirs and not worry about who would displace him.  
  
Thinking about Sasuke having sex, even with a woman, was making him horny and his boyfriend was gone. He really wanted Sasuke to come home.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke dragged in two days later, his black outfit spotted with dirt and mud. Sasuke’s appearance brought to mind a dirty stray cat.  
  
“Shower,” was all he said when he came in, ditching his gear behind the sofa.   
  
Sasuke officially wasn’t human when he woke up or before he took a shower after getting home.  
  
Kakashi followed the cat-like shinobi into the bathroom and the younger man was already under the spray.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Not since breakfast.”   
  
Kakashi could see the form of Sasuke’s pale body through the shower curtain. Tonight he was soooo going to tap that. Sasuke had been gone for eight days and Kakashi had abstained from jacking off, waiting for his lover to get back.  
  
“I’ll make an early dinner then.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Then they could make up for lost time.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke came out in a kimono, scrubbed pink. His damp hair was already perking back up into its impression of waterfowl. He drank a full glass of water before refilling it and joining Kakashi at the table. A quick “Itadakimasu” and Sasuke was shoveling food in his mouth like he was possessed by Naruto with ramen in front of him.  
  
“So, I’ve reconnected with pretty much all my friends,” Kakashi said. “I thought at first it was an intervention, but they all just wanted to show that they support me, us.”  
  
“Good. I didn’t feel so bad about my own reputation as I did about yours.”  
  
“I also talked with Anko, you know, Orochimaru’s genin student.”  
  
“She administered the second exam during the chunin exams; I remember. She loved dangos.”  
  
“Yeah. She’s open to maybe helping you rebuild your clan.”  
  
Sasuke stopped his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.  
  
“I didn’t mean to go behind your back, but you’re going on dangerous missions and you really should think about it. She’s your sister apprentice under Orochimaru, though you didn’t learn at the same time, and she took to the curse seal as well.”  
  
“She was there when Itachi and I fought Kabuto. He was using the traces of Orochimaru’s chakra inside her to increase his power. You could say we saved her life. Then I used her curse seal to resurrect Orochimaru and removed her curse seal. I see no reason to object to her.”  
  
“She said she would consider you if I agreed to give her a child too.”  
  
“I think you should have children. I just wish they could be ‘ours’.”  
  
“I’m sure Orochimaru could think of something.”  
  
Sasuke shuddered.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke attended to his gear, cleaning and oiling them, after dinner. Kakashi was prepared to jump him, but thought it best to wait until Sasuke wasn’t holding lethal weapons. Sasuke certainly noticed his attention and slowed his work to get under the laid back man’s skin. But Kakashi knew Sasuke was nude under that silk robe. Both had major cases of blue balls too.  
  
Sasuke carefully slipped the last of his kunai into his pouch. He slowly snapped it shut and immediately grabbed Kakashi’s wrist as the man tried to tackle him out of his chair. He spun out from between the chair and table and tried to pin Kakashi to the wall, but Kakashi used his newly acquired chakra strings to wrap up Sasuke’s wrist and pull it out to the side, giving Kakashi the advantage, shoving Sasuke into the wall instead.  
  
They smiled at each other.   
  
“I’ve fucking missed you,” Kakashi said.  
  
“I thought about you the entire fucking time. If I wasn’t constantly in the company of three other men—one of whom wants to fuck me—I might have jacked off thinking about your cock.”   
  
“Fuck,” Kakashi sighed and grabbed Sasuke’s cock through the silk fabric. He squeezed him and gave him a few yanks before reaching under the hem for flesh on flesh contact.   
  
“I love you, damn it,” Kakashi grunted. “I love you and I love your body. Such a lovely fucking slut.”  
  
Sasuke shrank a little and looked up in a sultry way. “I love you too.” His breath hitched as Kakashi fingered the underside of Sasuke’s cock.  
  
“So fucking perfect,” Kakashi breathed against his jaw. “Every fucking inch of you.”  
  
Sasuke returned the favor and rubbed Kakashi’s erection through his pants. “Every inch of you is perfect too.”  
  
“I wish.”  
  
Sasuke’s sultry eyes turned warmed and concerned. He pushed Kakashi away gently with the hand on his throat so they could look in each other’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t think about it. I know it bothers you, but I love you no less. It makes me want to dote on you more. I love you.” He never stopped rubbing his lover’s erection. “Just remember: there is no other man I respect enough to fuck me; there is no other who is man enough to fuck me. Only you. I submit to no one but you.”  
  
Kakashi slid his hand to the side of Sasuke’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sasuke knew how to stroke his ego and his cock. To have one of the most powerful shinobi in the world dote on him was a heady idea. He really was lucky. If he had to be wounded and made a civilian, at least he had a wonderful nursemaid and breadwinner.   
  
Since Kakashi seemed content to just kiss the hell out of him against a wall, Sasuke took the initiative and pushed Kakashi back and then led the older man to the bedroom.   
  
Kakashi pushed Sasuke onto the bed; the blanket already pulled away in preparation. Tucking his real leg under him, Kakashi sat and pulled Sasuke’s mouth to his own before Sasuke could even shed his kimono. They simply sat on the bed and kissed for over a minute, their hands straying over their bodies.  
  
Kakashi’s smile broke the kiss, making his lips too taut to continue.  
  
“What?” Sasuke asked, smiling himself.  
  
“I’m in my thirties and yet I’m making out with someone like a teenager.”  
  
“Really, you’re making out with a teenager. In a sense you are one too; you’ve never kissed anyone before me, right?” Kakashi nodded. “So you’re still only as experienced as a teenager at kissing. Me too. Makes it more fun though, right? Two people who have no idea what they’re supposed to do, sloppily making out and feeling each other up?”  
  
Kakashi’s eyes lulled with lust and affection. His answer to Sasuke’s question was to lean in for another moaning kiss.   
  
Sasuke tied his causal kimono on the side and Kakashi pulled at the knot to slide his hand over the firm, warm flesh beneath, starting with his side and moving to chest and abs. Sasuke had long since stopped wearing anything underneath when he was at home, deciding it was better to be completely available to his amorous housemate.  
  
Sasuke ran his hand down Kakashi’s clothed stomach to his covered thigh and traced meaningless designs on the damage limb. He had intended to unstrap the false leg, but Kakashi still had his pants on, covering it. Sasuke instead slipped his hand under the waistband and growled at the fact he also had boxers to contend with. He stopped the kiss.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, undress.”  
  
Kakashi stood up and stripped, while Sasuke shrugged off his kimono and tossed it aside. The leg was last to go. He crawled over Sasuke’s body and went back to making out with his boyfriend, but horizontally now.   
  
He was discovering how best to use his stump to support himself over his lover. It was difficult to use it differently than his intact leg, the way he’d used it for thirty years, but he learned how to balance his weight on his thigh at an angle so that he could hold his body just above Sasuke’s, not wanting to lay completely on top of him. Despite being more muscular and having an intact leg, Sasuke still weighed less than Kakashi who was several inches taller. He truly dominated the body beneath him.  
  
He lowered himself more to an elbow so he could plunder Sasuke’s mouth and he lowered his hips to slide his erection against Sasuke’s, rolling his hips. He mussed Sasuke’s hair and rubbed his hip.   
  
Kakashi finally grabbed the back of Sasuke’s thigh, pulled it up, and lined up. Sasuke shook off Kakashi’s lips.  
  
“You are going to use lube, aren’t you?”  
  
“Sex with men is so much more work,” Kakashi lightheartedly complained.  
  
He reached for the lube and coated himself.  
  
“I don’t need stretching,” Sasuke said.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Kakashi was too eager to begin that he took Sasuke’s word for it; he just eased in a little slower than he normally would. Sasuke’s body yielded, but Sasuke still gritted his teeth as his body struggled to accept Kakashi’s thickness without preparation. He had waited as long as Kakashi and just wanted to be fucked. Eight days. He’d tightened up since their last fuckfest. He liked the feeling of being stretched anyway; he just preferred it slower with fingers. As intimate as having Kakashi’s cock inside his body was, he felt that having those strong, calloused fingers inside him was even more intimate. Whereas a cock could just thrust, fingers could play within him, play his body like a violin, dictate his pleasure with more mastery. It was more violating and made him feel more submissive.  
  
And yet, the thick, pulsing heat of Kakashi’s cock brought him far more pleasure. The smooth, slickened head slid against his walls, parting them and licked the small gland as it glided by. Even through the pain of penetration, the spreading burning heat of his anal ring being reopened after a week of being an exit-only orifice, he felt the sparks of absolute ecstasy.   
  
It took nearly a minute for Kakashi to fill him. Sasuke became aware that Kakashi had stopped moving and his balls were pressed against his crevasse. Kakashi’s face was just above his own and he felt his panting breath on his skin. He was enveloped by Kakashi’s heat. He wove his arms around Kakashi’s neck and back, pressed his knees to Kakashi’s hips.   
  
“Make love to me,” Sasuke breathed. “Fuck, I need to feel you cum inside me.”  
  
Kakashi spread his legs to trap Sasuke’s thighs hiked up. He kissed him. He needed to feel Sasuke orgasm around him. He needed to feel their mutual pleasure and see Sasuke at his barest, his most open, his most vulnerable.  
  
Kakashi thrust leisurely into his lover. It wasn’t the frenzied fucking Kakashi had been thinking about, but a loving, measured roll of his hips. It was an affectionate act in which the rest of the world dissolved. Even the thunderous sound of their own breaths seemed to vanish and it was all warmth and sensation.   
  
The kiss was broken to breathe as their orgasms approached. Kakashi rested his head on the pillow next to Sasuke’s head. Kakashi started mindlessly chanting Sasuke’s name in heavy breaths. Sasuke answered in sighs and a few whispers of Kakashi’s name.   
  
Sasuke was on the edge, agonizingly close to orgasm. He began clawing with his short nails at Kakashi’s neck, back, and upper arms. Kakashi’s thrusts were accompanied by grunts and growls as Sasuke wordlessly begged for release. Kakashi sought out Sasuke’s sweet spot and Sasuke moaned with every strike, their cries in unison as their climax came closer. Sasuke tightened up and tried to draw Kakashi in faster and harder until finally he came with a cry, drawing Kakashi down with him as Kakashi nearly howled like a rapacious wolf.   
  
They came almost at the same time, relishing the waves of pleasure wracking each other. Shutters and cries passed between them. The existence of one was lost in the other. Kakashi fisted Sasuke’s hair in one hand, clutched at Sasuke’s hip with the other leaving red lines there. Sasuke’s nails dug into his neck and clawed down Kakashi’s shoulder blade.  
  
Kakashi let his weight fall onto Sasuke and they panted into each other’s ears. Kakashi could feel Sasuke’s heartbeat through his chest. He used that to anchor himself as he came down from such a high. Sasuke latched onto Kakashi’s weight on top of him and their combined pulses in his ass, his tight entrance aching and Kakashi’s deflating cock still throbbing even after he spilt his semen inside him. Sasuke tightened as Kakashi slipped from him and he could feel the wetness in his body and dripping from his heated hole. Sasuke chuckled with difficulty as Kakashi lay on him. He was happy and relieved.  
  
Kakashi raised himself up and rolled over onto his back, his body cold from the loss of Sasuke’s body heat. He sat up to pull the blanket over them.   
  
Kakashi was still out of breath. “Ha, as much as I want to go another round, you sucked more than my cum from me.”  
  
Sasuke chuckled. “I ran home and then . . . I’m fucking exhausted.” He laughed and moved his legs, feeling the slickness of the cum and lube his hold had scraped off of Kakashi’s length between his cheeks. It was only then he realized his stomach was covered in his own cum. He reached over to Kakashi’s stomach and felt the same stickiness and he laughed again. “What a mess. We should clean up.”  
  
“The blanket’s already soiled.”  
  
Sasuke scoffed. “I’m not sucking your cock in the morning then. Just fuck me when you wake up.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled. “I’ll suck yours.”  
  
“It’ll be a mess with dried cum.”  
  
“Fuck, you’re like a cat. If you care so much, you get up.”  
  
Sasuke turned to practically lay on Kakashi. “Too tired. Too content.”  
  
Kakashi sighed in mock exasperation. They lay in silence for a time, Sasuke playing his palm over Kakashi’s chest, feeling the muscles and sweat-damp skin.  
  
“By the way,” Sasuke said, “I’m not angry you asked Anko. I appreciate your support. I also rather you choose the woman since you have to approve her. I’d rather you were comfortable with her. And I like the idea of you having children too. I just fear having kids will put a damper on our sex life.”  
  
“True, but it’s important to you. And you looked like you’d be a good father when you were training those genin. The children will be too young to know what our actions mean for the first two years.”  
  
Sasuke shifted a little. “I’m not ready.”  
  
Kakashi stroked his arm. “Anko didn’t say yes yet, but hopefully, she’ll agree once you’re ready. I didn’t mean to pressure you; I’m just worried about you. You’re going off on high rank missions and if you die I wouldn’t know what to do and I’d regret that you didn’t accomplish that. I assure you that I would raise them for you if the worst should happen.”  
  
“Thanks. I’m not afraid for my life. If I did, I’d be more eager, but I really don’t want the burden right now. It may be selfish, but I also don’t think they would be accepted into the village yet; too many rumors about me and still some distrust of my clan. It would also be nice if they had some friends their own age; I’ll wait until Naruto and the others have some children.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Kakashi knew he shouldn’t worry about Sasuke’s safety; he had the Susanoo and all his skill as an Uchiha. If Sasuke wasn’t in a hurry and not worried about his safety, Kakashi felt he could relax. Sasuke was a realist and as Iruka noted, over-thinks everything.  
  
And maybe he wanted Sasuke to get a move on fathering some heirs so Kakashi would have something to do. He was bored. He needed something to do with his days without his lover.  
  
TBC


	12. The Dark Summer

It really wasn’t unusual for shinobi to wander the village in uniform with their pouches of kunai, shuriken, and so on. However, Sasuke’s ever present sword made people nervous. Maybe it was because of who he was, but few shinobi brought large weapons with them everywhere. At least it was the old fear of him rather than the snide glances and contempt. People got over the rumors.  
  
Kakashi walked beside him, reading  _Icha Icha Tactics_. Sasuke needed to replace some of his equipment and Kakashi followed him like a puppy. A puppy who was almost more interested in reading romantic fiction.  
  
The weapon shop went silent when Sasuke entered. Then they saw Kakashi and there was a deeper silence. The lovers were out . . . _together_.  
  
Sasuke started shopping and Kakashi leaned back against a wall, still reading.  
  
Sasuke browsed the kunai, testing the heft of this batch. He stuck his finger in the eye of one and swung it around absently as he looked through the rest. He picked out two dozen, checking each one’s weight and straightness. He put them in a hand basket and moved on to the shuriken.  
  
The other shinobi in the building finally went back to their own business while Sasuke checked out not only the weapons he needed, but the latest and greatest the village smiths had created.  
  
Iruka came in while Sasuke was manhandling a big ass sword that would have pleased Suigetsu.  
  
Kakashi noted Iruka, but didn’t look up from his book. Iruka didn’t see him; he went straight for the blunt kunai. He finally noticed Sasuke was there when he heard the shear of metal sliding on metal. Iruka looked over to see Sasuke testing out the spreading of a Fuma shuriken.  
  
“Oh, Sasuke-kun!”  
  
Sasuke looked up at him. “Iruka.” He snapped the windmill shuriken closed again.  
  
Iruka rubbed the back of his head nervously. Iruka was one of many who had known Sasuke before he left and never approached him since he returned. Actually, Naruto was the only one who visited him until Ino and her team.  
  
“Stocking up?” Iruka asked.  
  
“Replacements.” Sasuke looked at the weapons Iruka was holding. “Blunt kunai.”  
  
“Classes start in a week. I’m stocking up on training weapons.”  
  
Kakashi was watching now, but he hadn’t changed his pose. He could see Sasuke’s eyes relax, which was actually a sign of distress. Something had gotten through a small chink in his armor. Kakashi’s arms tensed, wanting to push away from the wall and get closer to his mate, but he remained still, looking like he was still reading except for his eye being directed across the room. No one else in the world could have read Sasuke’s momentary reaction, just his observant lover.  
  
“Hn. Teach them well, sensei.” Sasuke turned away to pick up three more Fuma shuriken, testing their ability to unfurl and then went over to make his purchase.   
  
Iruka took the lack of hostility and the fact Sasuke called him ‘sensei’ as good signs and happily went about his errand.  
  
Kakashi came up beside Sasuke and slung one of the heavy bags over his shoulder. They walked home leisurely; Kakashi wasn’t about to ask Sasuke anything while they were in public.  
  
When they got home, Sasuke unpacked his new equipment on the table.  
  
“Why did what Iruka said bother you?” Kakashi finally asked.  
  
“I was just reminded of when I started at the academy. My father was there. Itachi manipulated him into going. He looked bored. He wanted to go with Itachi on his mission, but Itachi said that if father wouldn’t attend my entrance ceremony, he’d back out of the mission and go in father’s stead. I was glad father came with me, but it didn’t make me happy. He had to be forced to go. When I have children, I’ll go to every entrance ceremony and I’ll make sure they know I’m proud of them. I won’t make my father’s mistake. Mother and Itachi both assured me he did love me, but he never showed it. He was kindest to me when Itachi needed to be replaced. I’ll never know for sure what he thought of me. Damn, it’s already April.”  
  
Kakashi circled behind him, put his hand on Sasuke’s chest and leaned his head against the duck tail. “We both had fathers who made mistakes. They loved us no less; they just didn’t realize the damage they were doing. He didn’t know he was going to die or he would have made sure you knew he loved you.”  
  
Sasuke pulled Kakashi’s hand to his stomach and Kakashi put his other arm around him too. It was oddly cold and Kakashi pressed closer, not sexually, just because of the temperature drop.  
  
He let Sasuke go. “You’ve given up on your anger and revenge; you’re already a better man than your father. You’ll be a much better father too.” He ruffled the shorter man’s hair.  
  
“Thanks, Kakashi.”  
  
It didn’t register to Kakashi that the further he got from Sasuke, the warmer it was.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was still down when it was time for dinner so Kakashi suggested they go out, hoping that would cheer him up. It didn’t. Being out in public never made Sasuke calm or happy. His shoulders tended to close in and his eyes narrow. At least it didn’t seem to be because he hated or feared the people around him, it was just being out among people in general.  
  
It was there, sitting across from the young Uchiha in a restaurant, that Kakashi realized just how isolated Sasuke had been for several years. No one but Orochimaru and Kabuto around him, then just Suigetsu, Karen, and Juugo. He’d been out in the middle of nowhere or, literally, underground. Even before that, he was never social and then it was usually just Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke probably had a bit of a phobia about being in public.  
  
When they got back home and went to bed, Sasuke still wasn’t back to normal—which, admittedly, wasn’t much of a change, but Kakashi was very aware of it.  
  
Sasuke lay on his stomach, his face turned from Kakashi. He’d been mostly silent all evening, lost in his own dark musings.  
  
Kakashi knew a little medical jutsu, but he wasn’t good at it, no natural aptitude for it, but he activated soothing chakra and rubbed Sasuke’s neck and upper shoulders.  
  
Sasuke hummed appreciatively.   
  
“Still thinking about your father?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“Hn,” Sasuke confirmed.   
  
“It really doesn’t matter what a dead man thought of you eight years ago. It’s more important what he’d think about you now. You’re one of two of the most powerful shinobi in the world, if not of all time. You’ve accomplished great things. Your father would be proud. Except when you’re begging to be fucked.”  
  
Sasuke huffed, but he wasn’t hostile. The chakra was soothing and was like a scent, so distinctly Kakashi. It relaxed and distracted him.  
  
Kakashi moved down his spine, massaging the muscles on either side and letting his chakra flow into Sasuke’s body.   
  
Sasuke had warned him that he would have his own issues to deal with. Kakashi promised himself that he would support him.  
  
Sasuke was hesitant to speak, but he eventually spoke his mind. “Your father knew he was about to die; did he tell you he loved you?”  
  
“Yes. Earlier that day he made a point of telling me and hugging me. I didn’t realize he was going to end it. He looked happier than I’d seen him in weeks so I thought it was a turning point.”  
  
“That seems almost just as cruel. At least he said it.”  
  
“I already knew it. I needed to hear it before finding him so that I knew it wasn’t because of me. So I appreciated it. I wish he’d been more open with me. He was trying to hide things from me, but I was completely aware of what was happening.”  
  
Soon, Sasuke drifted off.   
  
Sasuke did feel better the next day, grumbling, “Now I know why they gave us a few days off.” It was for Akihito’s children. None were starting the academy, but it was the beginning of a new school year. Sasuke grumbling was a vast improvement from silently sulking.   
  
Then he was thrown back out into the field. At least Sasuke was able to clear his mind and focus on the mission.   
  
\-----  
  
An early heat wave and a spring shower made the day uncomfortably humid. Muggy was an understatement. Three days Kakashi wore little and just lay on the floor most of the time, too hot and sweaty to do much else. Most of the village was of the same mind. Kakashi’s thoughts were with all the shinobi (one in particular) who were in uniform and running and fighting in this weather. Despite the moisture in the air, water was just being sucked out through the skin. It was just plain miserable.   
  
Sasuke came in looking far fresher than Kakashi would have predicted.  
  
“How are you not dying in that outfit?” Kakashi demanded from the floor.  
  
“It’s a concentrated storm butting up against the monument. We didn’t hit the humidity until about twenty minutes ago. It’s already starting to drain me.”  
  
Kakashi took a better look at him and noticed how the dirt on his body and clothes had been dust that was moistened by the humid air. He sniffed. It was desert dust. Sasuke was in the desert. Why was Sasuke and his team sent to Suna? He wasn’t gone long enough to have been sent beyond Suna.   
  
Kakashi shook off those thoughts; no one was supposed to know what an A or S class mission entailed unless it was necessary.   
  
“Come join me in the shower,” Sasuke said as he leaned his sword against the wall and his pouches around it on the floor. “You look like you could use it.”  
  
Kakashi had learned how to use Kankuro’s leg well enough to stand without help, but Sasuke hesitated to watch and make sure he could stand on his own. Kakashi followed Sasuke. They stripped and got beneath the cold spray. Kakashi just enjoyed the cold water while Sasuke started washing his dusty hair. Kakashi took over after a minute, massaging Sasuke’s scalp.  
  
Sasuke luxuriated in the massage for a minute, then grabbed the soap to start on the rest of his body.   
  
As Sasuke rinsed his hair and face, he opened his mouth and drank like a man who’d been in the desert.  
  
Kakashi let him finish washing then they got out. The cold water won out over seeing each other naked and they just dressed in a robe and a kimono.  
  
“The weather’s supposed to get back to normal in about two days,” Kakashi informed him.   
  
“Maybe we should spend the two days in the underground part of the shrine,” Sasuke jokingly suggested.   
  
“Is it watertight?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“I’ll think about that.”  
  
“I’m off for a week.”  
  
“Fantastic! I can jump you once it cools down.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
\-----  
  
Luckily for them both, the heavens opened during the night and the wind came through. The wind and the rain washed the humidity away. They woke up fairly cold the next morning, both sleeping without bedding over them.  
  
“I hate living above ground,” Sasuke grumbled as he fully dressed. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was serious. This wasn’t the first time Kakashi envisioned Sasuke slithering into a hole in the ground like a snake.   
  
Yesterday it was too hot; this morning it was too cold.   
  
The two of them lounged on the floor reading since the sofa was too narrow. Kakashi was reading the third installment of Icha Icha while Sasuke was reading a book on the jutsu of Kiri. He was still pissed about what happened at the Kage conference when the Mizukage nearly killed him. Sasuke was on his side and drifted off.   
  
Kakashi turned onto his side once he heard Sasuke snort as he sometimes did in his sleep. He looked down at the spiky hair that threatened to impale his eyes. He put a hand on Sasuke’s waist and Sasuke didn’t react. He smiled at how much Sasuke trusted him and these nice domestic moments together. This was a wonderful piece of bliss.  
  
He put his book aside and snuggled up to Sasuke. He just hoped Sasuke didn’t wake up from a nightmare about a redhead spitting acid.  
  
Kakashi fell asleep there on the floor with his lover. He’d removed his false leg for comfort, leaving it off to the side. So he felt a little exposed when he woke up to Sasuke hovering over him.   
  
“If you were anyone else, you’d have a kunai in your gut.”  
  
Sasuke hesitated. He wanted to say something about Kakashi getting rusty since he’d already disarmed him, but that would just remind him that he was forced to retire.   
  
“Even I’m getting stiff sleeping on the floor,” Sasuke said. “And I woke up horny despite your snoring. Why don’t we move to the bedroom and you can thrust something else into me.”  
  
“Fuck, I love you.”  
  
Sasuke smiled and then leaned further down to give Kakashi a brief kiss on the lips. “I love you immensely.”   
  
Sasuke grabbed the false leg and attached it to Kakashi’s thigh then levered both of them to their feet. Sasuke led the way to the bedroom and flung himself on the bed.  
  
Sasuke’s kimono was open in a heartbeat and his bare body was offered up on the bed before Kakashi could take off his shirt. Kakashi drank in the sight.   
  
As his eyes slid down Sasuke’s body, he realized why Sasuke was guzzling water last night. All the muscles on his body were defined: he was dehydrated.  
  
“I think you need a larger canteen.”  
  
“That obvious?”  
  
“You’re chiseled as hell.”  
  
Sasuke smiled. “Well, you can provide me with more fluids.”  
  
“You are a naughty boy. But really, why aren’t you drinking enough?”  
  
“I actually can’t answer that.”  
  
Kakashi wasn’t offended; it wasn’t because he was a civilian, most missions were kept secret. “Fair enough, but try to drink more.”  
  
“I’ll try.”  
  
Kakashi wasted no more time in pulling his pants off, freeing his already hard cock. He was on Sasuke in seconds, kissing him deeply and rubbing their bodies together.   
  
Sasuke was ready; he easily loosened and let Kakashi’s lubed fingers prepare him. He could feel each knuckle as it moved through his muscle.   
  
Sometimes Sasuke worried that their relationship was too centered on sex, but they spent over a day with no sex after being apart for a week. And right now, he didn’t care if their relationship was centered on sex because the sex was awesome.  
  
Despite the ease of preparing and penetrating him, Kakashi growled at the delicious tightness. Every time he pulled out, Kakashi was compelled to press back inside his slickness. Sasuke clamped down on him and fisted the sheets.   
  
“Fuck,” Kakashi sighed. He hated the fact he needed the physical stimulation of thrusting his cock in and out of Sasuke, he wished he could just keep his cock sheathed in Sasuke’s body. He tried to stay put, but it was impossible. Sasuke agreed with Kakashi’s cock, he bucked his hips to keep Kakashi moving.   
  
Sasuke started to whine with every thrust as he got closer to his climax. Kakashi sped up, wanting to feel that body spasm and clinch around him. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and his nails dug into Kakashi’s back, needing him to hit that spot within him harder and faster. The pain meant nothing to Kakashi; he watched Sasuke’s face twist in desperation and then in pleasure. He watched his face ease into bliss.   
  
Kakashi sped up even more, disappointed he wasn’t able to cum at the same time, join his lover in that moment of bliss. He did finally snap his hips forward and release his semen inside of him. He growled as pleasure ripped through him.   
  
Kakashi didn’t move from above Sasuke, he stayed there on his hands and knees, his head hanging close to Sasuke’s. He became aware of Sasuke’s hot breaths puffing into his face. He opened his eyes and admired Sasuke’s eased face. Kakashi thought Sasuke might have fallen asleep, so he felt no rush to move. He stared at his face as his breathing returned to normal and his flushed skin calmed.   
  
Sasuke hummed and his eyes opened to slits. He raised a hand to Kakashi’s bare cheek for a moment, then ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so happy to have you.”  
  
Kakashi kissed his lips briefly. “I feel lucky to have you.”  
  
Not seeing any indication that Sasuke wanted to get up any time soon, Kakashi eased himself down on to his body and snuggled in to nap with his head under Sasuke’s chin. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his former sensei. Kakashi was asleep before Sasuke’s hands slid off him as he fell asleep as well before the sun was even half way down in the sky.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi came to an alarming realization one really hot day: Sasuke’s eighteenth birthday was approaching. Eighteen. Even though the age of consent was sixteen in Konoha, Sasuke being eighteen would make Kakashi feel better.   
  
Should he do something for his birthday? It would be the first birthday since they got together so Kakashi wanted to celebrate it. He wouldn’t like a party. Naruto might spring one on him anyway. A gift? What do you buy a rich misanthrope? A romantic night in was just the same old, same old. Letting him top? Only if it seems like the right time. He’d have to wander the village and window shop before Sasuke returned home; it was early June, so he had nearly two months to think about it.   
  
Then he remembered another birthday that was coming up even sooner.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was fully aware that his birthday was approaching. But no one cared—no one ever did—and no one should even know the date. The last people to give him a gift was his family for his eighth birthday. But age mattered to Kakashi. Maybe being one year older would made him feel better. Until his own birthday. In less than two months, he would officially no longer be a child. Birthdays were for children.  
  
No, no reason to tell anyone.   
  
Eighteen. That means it’s been ten years.  
  
Sasuke lay on his bedroll in a forest clearing looking up at the stars. No moon tonight. Good. The moon was full that horrible night. Despite the heat, Sasuke felt cold. He wished Kakashi was near him.  
  
Then his thoughts shifted.  
  
How long would this addiction last? Could he feel like this for Kakashi forever? Was Kakashi right? Would he lose interest in his former sensei? He wanted to stay this in love forever.   
  
Sasuke shut his eyes. He just wanted to sleep and not think about these things anymore.  
  
He wanted Kakashi and he wanted his brother back. How right would everything be if he just had his brother back?  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke left his team in the Hokage tower and headed toward his house, but took a detour to the training fields. It was a beautiful sunset and the wind was warm, but inviting. He drank it in as the sun fell. It would be a long night. Tomorrow was Itachi’s birthday, June 9th.  
  
It wasn’t the reanimated brother who said he would always love him that Sasuke saw right now; it was the smiling face of his dying brother telling him it was the last time.   
  
The warm wind nearly dried his tears before they fell from his face. He was reminded of looking out at the sea and crying after Tobi told him the truth. If Itachi had lived he would be Hokage now. He deserved it far more than Tsunade or Naruto or anyone else. Far more than Sasuke himself. What a fool he was. He could never rule or lead these people, they would never follow him. But Itachi truly lived and died for the village.   
  
Near openly sobbing, Sasuke rushed to the outskirts of the city where the shrine was. He needed some time alone with his kin before he went home.  
  
\-----  
  
The Nakano Shrine had been destroyed with the rest of the village, but the underground portion just had rubble that fell during the attack. At the end of the war, the shrine was rebuilt as a sort of appeasement to the young Uchiha, but it was much smaller than it once was. But everything that was important was underneath.   
  
Sasuke cleaned the above and underground shrine and thought about his family for hours. Already tired from his mission and the return trip, Sasuke wore himself out. He finally went home very late that night. He carefully entered the house and could feel Kakashi’s presence sleeping in their bedroom. That was wonderfully comforting.  
  
Sasuke sighed. It was hard to close the door on his past and just accept the present. He understood why it was so hard for Kakashi to move past his own depression; he was the same.  
  
Without taking any of his gear off, Sasuke stepped into the kitchen and poured himself several big glasses of water. It was after midnight and now his brother’s birthday. As he turned to go toward the bedroom, he saw a bowl of fresh tomatoes on the counter. He caressed the utterly smooth red skin. He wondered if Kakashi knew what day it was and prepared for his depression? He felt overwhelming affection for Kakashi.  
  
He smiled and took a bite. It was so juicy he practically drank it. He hummed with pleasure. He licked his fingers clean in a very sensual way; he knew Kakashi would regret having missed the sight and he smiled again.  
  
He crept into the bedroom and carefully stripped away his gear. He stuffed his clothes in the gap under the door to muffle the sounds of his shower. Then he crawled into bed in the nude. He wanted to keep from touching Kakashi, not wanting to wake him, but he wanted to touch and smell him. He nuzzled under the sheet and lay his head on Kakashi’s shoulder and put a hand on his arm.  
  
When Kakashi didn’t wake up, Sasuke pressed a little closer and moved that hand from his arm to Kakashi’s stomach. Kakashi’s breaths eased him to sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Kakashi’s right arm was sweating when he woke up. He looked down to see Sasuke wrapped around it. He smiled. Assuming he came in late, Kakashi was hesitant to wake him.  
  
Then he felt something against his fingers: a bare, limp cock. He couldn’t resist moving his fingers against it. He knew how best to wake the grumpy young man. He eased his numb arm from Sasuke’s grasp and eased him onto his back. He held his tingling arm to his chest and used the other to support him as he took the Uchiha’s cock into his mouth.  
  
It didn’t take long for Sasuke’s cock to grow to full length. Kakashi was gentle, just arousing him until Sasuke growled and bucked his hips before he even fully awoke. Kakashi obliged him with a hard suck that woke him.   
  
Sasuke consciously growled this time. Kakashi looked up and caught Sasuke’s eyes. Kakashi took him deep, keeping eye contact for as long as possible.   
  
Once feeling returned to the arm Sasuke had cut the blood from, Kakashi massaged Sasuke’s balls. Ready to end it, he sucked the head hard and fisted the base fast until Sasuke grunted and sighed with orgasm.  
  
“That is my favorite way to be woken up,” Sasuke muttered.  
  
Kakashi crawled up to kiss him. “Welcome home.” He leaned back to take in Sasuke’s face. “You look worn. Hard mission?”  
  
“No, not really. Bad anniversary.”  
  
Kakashi offered a small, sympatric smile. “Yeah. I was hoping you might miss it.”  
  
“Thanks for the tomatoes.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Just in case you needed cheering up.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“You’ve put up with my shit; I’ll support you through anything.”   
  
Sasuke reached up to caress Kakashi’s bare cheek and he mirrored his soft smile. “Thank you.”  
  
Kakashi kissed his lips again.  
  
“Let’s go pay our respects to the memorial stone. Itachi’s name was added. If it’s not too morbid a thing to do, we can clean our loved one’s graves. If you’re going to feel depressed, you might as well do something depressing.”  
  
“Grave maintenance. True, I haven’t done it since I came back. You’ve got graves to tend too. Yeah. Grab a bottle of sake for some libations and we’ll pick up some flowers.”  
  
Sasuke grabbed a tomato from the counter as they left the house.  
  
\-----  
  
As morbid as their activities were, Sasuke’s depression didn’t worsen so Kakashi considered the day a success. They picked up dinner and ate it at home. Kakashi tried to talk about anything other than family, but he couldn’t distract Sasuke from his gloomy thoughts.   
  
He did know one way to distract him. When they prepared for bed, Kakashi pulled Sasuke against his chest and kissed his forehead, offering him sex or just comfort tonight.   
  
“Fuck me so hard I forget who I am,” Sasuke said.  
  
Kakashi didn’t like the implications of that request, but he was prepared to fulfill it.  
  
Kakashi turned Sasuke in his arms and Kakashi grabbed his crotch and started sucking at his earlobe. He licked, kissed, and ran his teeth over his neck.   
  
Sasuke abandoned himself to the pleasure Kakashi lavished upon him. He didn’t want to think about Itachi or his father or mother or anyone but Kakashi. Not even that.   
  
Despite Sasuke’s depression—or maybe because of the vulnerable state he was in—Kakashi found he was predatorily horny. Kakashi pushed and pulled at Sasuke’s clothes until was naked in his arms. Kakashi shrugged off what was left of his own clothes and pressed Sasuke toward the bed. Sasuke crawled forward, staying on his hands and knees. Kakashi covered him with his body. He used his hands all over his body to bring him to a peak before he even entered him. He rolled a nipple with one hand and teased his cock with the other, spreading his precum over his rosy head and under the rim. He rubbed the weeping slit and milked out more nectar out until he had nearly enough to coat Sasuke’s entire length. Sasuke’s balls were plump and soft. Kakashi cupped them and rubbed them to the point Sasuke was ready to cum.   
  
All the while, Kakashi was breathing against Sasuke’s neck, his breath teasing his hair. He ran his lips over his neck and shoulder, nipped and licked it at. His hardness was pressed against his ass and thigh. He was overwhelmed with Kakashi’s body and scent.  
  
The almost violent ravishing Kakashi was engaging in was exactly what Sasuke needed, it was wiping away all thoughts from his mind. He was fully in touch with his body, nothing but feeling.   
  
Kakashi reared and took up the lube. He caressed Sasuke’s hips, lower back, and ass with his fingertips. He ran a finger down his crevasse making Sasuke shiver. He kissed one muscular cheek while his finger sought his entrance. One slick finger entered him and pressed in to the last knuckle. He twisted it and hooked it to explore his body thoroughly.   
  
A second finger joined the first and the longer finger reached deep enough to touch that sensitive gland that made stars explore behind his eyes. Kakashi’s tongue took over teasing the sensitive skin hidden between his strong glutes above where his finger was violating the inside of Sasuke’s body. He laved his ass with his tongue.   
  
He hadn’t touched himself, had only rubbed his cock against Sasuke’s body, but Kakashi was fully aroused. He removed his finger and thrust into Sasuke’s body. He topped him again like a wolf his mate. The angle from behind was perfect and Sasuke grunted with every thrust. Sasuke had to spread his arms out to hold himself up against the assault.  
  
Kakashi’s hands and lips were not idle, they sought flesh to touch and kiss. Kakashi grunted and growled as he ravished him.   
  
Kakashi’s cock touched every pleasing fold of flesh and his prostate throbbed with need even as it was poked unrelentingly. His nipples were stiff pebbles that tingled with lust. His cock glistened with his own fluids, red and so hard that it nearly touched his own stomach when Kakashi bucked into his body.   
  
It didn’t take long for Sasuke to cum hard. He cried out as his cock throbbed with every rope of semen that spurted from his body. Sasuke’s orgasm was intense. He didn’t know why it was so intense this time except his emotional state. His blood stream was flooded with so many endorphins, he believed he felt his eyes dilate.   
  
Kakashi could not stop. Sasuke’s body tightened while he came, but it felt so heavenly as Sasuke’s body relaxed as Sasuke came down from his high. Kakashi lowered his body down further so that his chest and nipples rubbed Sasuke’s back, eased by their sweat. He came inside him, filling him with his seed.  
  
Kakashi didn’t withdraw. He held onto Sasuke, keeping in place, leaving his deflating organ within his wet, relaxed body. Kakashi wrapped him securely in his arms. They stayed like that in silence until Kakashi’s sensitivity died and his cock came to life again inside his lover.   
  
Sasuke was tired, but he didn’t object to the hardening heat moving through his insides. Like dogs in heat Kakashi bred him again and again until their lower bodies ached and chafed. Sasuke fell on his face and chest with his last orgasm. Kakashi held his hips up until he came for the fourth time within him. He released Sasuke’s hips to join the rest of his body on the bed.   
  
Kakashi fell to the side, his back and cock aching. Sasuke panted and pressed his spent cock against the cool sheets. His ass was on fire and sore, it was easier to lay there and cool his cock than his hidden entrance and enflamed guts.  
  
Nearly five minutes of silence then Sasuke laughed. “You really did fuck every thought from my mind for awhile.”  
  
“Good. But I can’t do that again for a month or two.”  
  
Sasuke groaned.  
  
Kakashi took up the lube again and spread it on his hand and stroked his limp cock, not to arouse it, but to sooth it. He spread more on his fingers and attempted to sooth Sasuke’s hole as well.   
  
“If I had a womb I think I would have to ask for a year’s leave.”  
  
“I would have to ask for a week’s leave if I wasn’t retired; I don’t think I could run a mile for the next month.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Kakashi smoothed Sasuke’s hair and caressed the ebony strands into sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was home for his birthday. He looked like a hunted man to Kakashi. He was looking over his shoulder, straining his hearing, keeping alert, his eyes darting around. He was a shinobi expecting an ambush. Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he watched Sasuke walk like a young girl walking through a prison yard.   
  
That thought struck the smile from his face. He knew Sasuke’s teammate was attracted to him; Kakashi had to wonder how many other men were eyeing his boyfriend. The Uchiha’s reputation would keep anyone from trying to rape him, but seduce him? Kakashi was a formidable shinobi even with his injury, but he knew from personal experience that Sasuke was worth the risk. Now Kakashi was eyeing their surroundings, though not as intently as Sasuke.   
  
They made their way home from shopping, Kakashi carrying the twenty pound bag of rice on his shoulder and Sasuke carrying the rest. When they got home, Kakashi shooed Sasuke away and made dinner himself.   
  
Sasuke didn’t want to go for a walk since he feared Naruto would jump him and force him to celebrate his birthday. He believed he was safe at home. He didn’t meditate; he just lounged on the sofa and rested; being paranoid was tiring.   
  
He napped with the comforting sounds of his lover moving around preparing dinner; Kakashi’s presence reassuring him that he was indeed safe here even though Kakashi might not be willing to save him from Naruto.   
  
Kakashi woke him for dinner. He sat down to his favorite: omusubi with okaka flakes wrapped in nori and topped with sesame seeds. The plate was garnished with artfully cut tomatoes; Kakashi’s knife skills translated nicely into the kitchen.   
  
Neither of them brought up Sasuke’s birthday, Sasuke just sincerely said “Itadakimasu” and ate the rice balls and tomatoes in an erotic way that made it hard for Kakashi to eat. His face was blissful and reminiscent of when Sasuke was putting on a show during fellatio. He licked the tomato juices from around his mouth and from his fingers, taking one or two fingers into his mouth to suck them clean. Sasuke seemed completely lost in a world of rice and tomatoes.   
  
But he knew what he was doing, teasing his lover. He also really enjoyed eating his favorite foods made for him by his lover.   
  
Finished, he sat back to let his meal settle. Kakashi could finally eat without an increasing hard on.   
  
Sasuke laid back and thought about the fact he wasn’t ambushed today. He wasn’t exactly popular or high on the eligible bachelor list, but not even Naruto? Oh, well. He didn’t care. Kakashi remembered and made him dinner. He should feel lonely, but he was glad no one tried to make him celebrate something he didn’t want to celebrate. Well, beside his lover’s sweet gesture. He smiled widely and genuinely.  
  
“Finish eating, I’m so ready to be fucked.”  
  
“We just ate.”  
  
“I’m willing to shove a finger down my throat and vomit just to get your cock right now.”  
  
“That is almost frighteningly sexy. A bit disgusting, but begging for cock is always sexy. Give me a little time for my food to settle.”  
  
“Good idea. I don’t want to puke while you’re making love to me.”  
  
Kakashi finished his meal.  
  
“Come lay down with me.”  
  
Kakashi obeyed, crawling over to lay next to Sasuke. They laid there together for a while and started talking about nothing, just two lovers talking after dinner. Eventually, Kakashi slipped his hand into Sasuke’s and intertwined their fingers. He didn’t need to see Sasuke’s smile to know it was there.   
  
They had to sit up after a while and they moved to sit against the wall and continued talking, their hands still clasped.  
  
When they felt they could hold down their food, Sasuke straddled Kakashi’s lap and kissed him. They made out for a while, Sasuke’s hands in Kakashi’s hair and Kakashi’s hands in Sasuke’s shirt, holding his sides.   
  
Sasuke finally stood and pulled Kakashi up and pulled him along to the bedroom. He pulled Kakashi down on top of him.  
  
Kakashi licked Sasuke’s face from his chin to his ear. “I love you, Sasuke,” Kakashi whispered in his ear. He started gnawing at the flesh below his ear and behind his jaw.   
  
Sasuke tilted his head back, offering his throat like a submissive wolf. Kakashi growled and tantalized one of Sasuke’s most vulnerable spots. He stopped to look down into Sasuke’s face.  
  
Kakashi had learned to read Sasuke’s eyes in the few months they were together, even more than he had years ago. He knew Sasuke was distressed by the relaxing of his eyes, but now they relaxed into large saucers that trusted and desired him. Sasuke never looked more human and so unlike the man who wanted to kill them all. He truly loved Sasuke, this Sasuke. He could stare at him all day. But there was something else he really wanted to do all day that was a lot more fun than staring at his gorgeous lover.  
  
Within minutes Sasuke’s deep, arrogant, confident voice was weak and thready, gasping from pleasure. No one out there could fathom how different Sasuke was when he lay under Kakashi and mewed for him. Kakashi wondered if this Sasuke is what he might have been like if his family hadn’t been killed: an open, trusting, wide eyed young man. Fugaku and Itachi might have something to say about him lying in Kakashi’s bed begging for his cock, but Sasuke would be worth being hunted by two very upset Uchiha. Kakashi nearly laughed at the thought.   
  
Sasuke admired Kakashi’s face too. Seeing him smile, his face uncovered only for him, made Sasuke happy. He was more gorgeous than Sasuke ever dreamed when he was a child. He was more inclined to believe Naruto and his ugly suggestions back then. He pulled Kakashi’s head down and licked at the beauty mark on Kakashi’s jaw. He kissed and sucked at it making Kakashi’s eyes roll back; not that it was sensitive; it was just an erotic act that made Kakashi moan.  
  
Sasuke had been in love with those hooded eyes, wild hair, and lean physique. Seeing that strong jaw, straight nose, and that mole . . . Sasuke believed if he was a woman, he’d be laying in a puddle.   
  
As it was, his body loosened and was easily prepared as Kakashi grabbed the lube and made his entrance as wet and slick as Sasuke imagined a woman would be. Kakashi entered him, slipping the smooth head of his cock through Sasuke’s muscle and into his throbbing tunnel. It was Sasuke’s turn to have his eyes roll back.   
  
Sasuke pulled his legs back to give Kakashi more access. As Kakashi began moving within him, Sasuke grabbed at the sheets. Kakashi kept up his rhythm as he sought out Sasuke’s hands and laced their fingers together and pressed their joined hands against the bed as leverage.  
  
The room filled with nothing but the sounds of gasps and the creaking of the bed.  
  
Kakashi spooned his eighteen year old lover after two shared orgasms and inhaled the scent of his raven hair. One hand played over the warm skin of Sasuke’s abdomen. Freshly inseminated abdomen.  
  
“I didn’t plan anything special since I didn’t think you’d want it and I didn’t know if Naruto would do something. I think it’s safe now.”  
  
“Today was special,” Sasuke argued. “I appreciate you not embarrassing me in public or making a big thing of it. I enjoyed it.”  
  
“I know you’d try to kill me for that.”  
  
“Try?”  
  
“I did get you something: there are now tomato plants in the courtyard. Fresh tomatoes for you.”  
  
Sasuke laughed softly.   
  
Kakashi kissed his hair. “Happy birthday.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\-----  
  
The ANBU Captain came over a week later and stayed for a few hours. Kakashi made himself scarce; he was Sasuke’s friend and closer to his age so Kakashi gave them space. He wasn’t threatened by the other man since they seemed completely plutonic and Sasuke hadn’t even seen the man’s face before, so the level of intimacy could only go so far.   
  
The captain made a point of coming over since he was not in the village on Sasuke’s birthday. The man had been the head of Sasuke’s guard detail so he had access to Sasuke’s file and knew his birthday. They weren’t close enough a year ago to celebrate and the Captain would have had a conflict of interest if he had. He’d gotten too close to his charge as it was.  
  
Kakashi may not have been jealous of the—he assumed—younger man, but he did keep an eye out for a gift. A gift between plutonic male friends that only knew each other for a year would make him suspicious. No gift. Kakashi was put at ease. As long as that brash one on Sasuke’s team didn’t make a pass at him.  
  
\-----  
  
There was a lot of down time during Sasuke’s next mission. A lot of waiting. Sasuke had a lot of time to think. Kakashi’s support was vital; if he didn’t have someone to talk to and alleviate his fears and love him, Sasuke wondered what he would have done. His depression might have grown to the point of suicide or at the very least running away. He knew he could never outrun his own memories though, could never escape his past. Kakashi was really all he was living for. Maybe his clan, but that wasn’t a priority for him right now. To spend time with Kakashi and not disappointing or leaving him alone was his priority.   
  
But his family was still on his mind. It was hard not to think of them since his birthday, his brother’s and both his parent’s birthdays were all in the summer. His family died in the summer too. He’d always been subject to depression in the summer, but this year he had less on his mind. For years he was striving to get stronger and was focused on murdering his brother. Then he was focused on destroying Konoha after Itachi’s death. Last year, he was under house arrest and his focus was on his situation. This year he had no outside worries. Even his high priority missions were just minor considerations. He had Kakashi and he really was an asset to his peace of mind, but having Kakashi as family now made him introspective about family and he felt the absence of his clan more acutely because of it. Not since the year following his family’s deaths did he feel so much grief. When Itachi died, he let rage consume him and smother his grief for large periods of time.  
  
Sasuke came home and sought Kakashi, finding him in the forest with his nin-ken. Ignoring that his dogs were sapient, he just hugged him. They embraced for over a minute, Sasuke just relishing being in his lover’s arms.   
  
“You didn’t just nearly die, did you?”  
  
“No, I was just thinking about how much I appreciate your words and actions these last few months. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
A few of the nin-ken wagged their tails seeing how well things were going for their master, a few whined in sympathy with Sasuke’s slight depression.   
  
And yet, he still had something on his mind.  
  
The next day, Sasuke went to the Hokage tower to ask Shizune for a medical exam. Being the last Uchiha and rather hostile to most people, she was put in charge of his medical care. Afraid that there was something wrong, she finished up what she was doing and had him in an exam room an hour later.  
  
He assured her he just wanted a routine examination, but she was worried. He suffered all her poking and prodding.  
  
“I want to see my medical records,” he said as she checked his eyes.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I need a reason?”  
  
“Sure you can see them; they are yours. They’re incomplete since you were gone for nearly four years.”  
  
Sasuke answered all her questions and told her about the injuries and illnesses he had while with Orochimaru. He then flipped through his records until he came to what he was looking for: the day he was brought in unconscious after Itachi killed their clan.  
  
He remembered the day pretty well, but which day eluded him. It was late August, during summer break. He’d asked his mother that very morning what his father thought about him and she said he talked only of him when they were alone. When Fukagu came to breakfast, Sasuke asked about other types of Sharingans. Then he ran off to practice his shuriken throwing. When he returned home, his world was ripped apart. After Sasuke confronted Itachi and Itachi turned with tears in his eyes, Sasuke had passed out. Now, all these years later, Sasuke couldn’t be sure which day the massacre had happened.  
  
His medical records said he was brought in early on the morning of August 30th. He was found by a member of ANBU and brought to the hospital. So the massacre happened the 29th. For a moment he wondered, and even hoped, that member of ANBU was Kakashi, but surely Kakashi would have let that slip by now.  
  
Sasuke gently closed the file and handed it to Shizune. He didn’t look up.  
  
“Are we done?” he asked with a firm voice.  
  
“Yes. You appear to be in perfect health. We have to wait a week for the blood results, but I think you’re good.”  
  
“Hn. Thanks.”  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke was silent for the rest of the day; Kakashi wasn’t worried since he often meditated. But Sasuke wasn’t in the back sitting on the ground thinking about his breathing, he was sitting on the sofa, staring into space. Even when Kakashi stepped outside and the air was much warmer, he just chalked it up to the house being well insulated. He wasn’t as attuned to Sasuke’s chakra as Karin had been; he didn’t connect the temperature difference to Sasuke’s mood. He could see the color of his chakra when he used his Sharingan, but he still kept his left eye closed out of respect and politeness so he wasn’t aware of the changes. He didn’t use his Sharingan to gauge Sasuke’s mood, didn’t use any advantage with his lover.   
  
Kakashi wasn’t concerned until dinner; Sasuke was distracted as he ate, looking at the table or off to the side the entire time.  
  
“Something wrong?” Kakashi asked. “Shizune didn’t find anything, did she?”  
  
“Huh? No, no, I’m healthy.”  
  
“Why are you so spacey then?”  
  
“Summer just makes me think of my family. Been thinking about my father and Itachi. I know I’ve been depressed for a few weeks, but this is the first year I’ve been free to think about it all. It’s been ten years.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t know what to do or say to comfort him. Then he thought back to when he was younger and the pain of his father’s suicide was fresher. He stood and came round to pull Sasuke to his feet. He embraced him. Just hugged him. Sasuke started crying. Kakashi didn’t coo him, didn’t speak, he wanted him to let it out.   
  
That night, Kakashi kept him in his arms, but there was absolutely nothing sexual between them tonight.   
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke requested to have some time off at the end of the month. He didn’t want to be in the middle of nowhere away from his one source of comfort when the anniversary came around. He never told Kakashi which day it was or that he’d looked into it.   
  
So when August 29th arrived, Kakashi was unaware exactly why Sasuke spent time alone. In an odd surge of self-pity and self-flagellation, Sasuke had the same breakfast he had that morning ten years ago.   
  
The weight of that number hung on his shoulders. Ten years.   
  
“I’m going to train,” Sasuke said as he put his dishes on the counter. “Don’t wait up for me.”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
He did go train. He set up an even more complicated series of targets than even his brother had set up when they were kids. At first, every single kunai hit their targets. But as the hours passed and he sank deeper and deeper into the memories of that night and everything leading up to it and what came after, his kunai started to miss, sinking into tree bark and slicing through the undergrowth.   
  
 _I believe you would have changed the Uchiha._  
  
Sasuke started crying. The memory of his brother’s voice and words were cutting him. He still tried to hit the targets, but through the wet sheen over his eyes, he couldn’t hit half of them.   
  
He shook the tears from his eyes and let his anger fill him. He took up a handful of kunai and tried again. Every kunai found their marks, but his footwork was lacking its normal grace and he fell to the ground rather than landed.   
  
Despite the perfect score, he stayed there on his hands and knees, crying. He beat his fist into the ground.   
  
 _You never have to forgive me. No matter what happens to you from here on out, I will always love you._  
  
“Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!” he sobbed. This is why he wanted to kill his old team; for him, it seemed love only led to this kind of pain. It was proven again and again: love was poison to an Uchiha. His insides felt like they were being sucked into a black hole in his gut. He curled up slightly, resting his head on the ground.   
  
Chakra and rage and grief welled up inside him and then he straightened up, still on his knees and screamed, letting tendrils of Chidori spray from him, starting a few small fires as they hit grass and leaves. He let most of his chakra spill out as lightning until he was getting dangerously low. He sat back and looked around at the fires. He didn’t have a particular talent for water jutsu as he did with fire and lightning, but he was easily able to put out the fires with minimal chakra. All but one. He watched the one right in front him as if it might conjure his brother’s spirit.   
  
 _You were wrong Itachi; you were the one who was different. I was just a child chasing after you and desperate for father’s approval. You were the only one who could change the Uchiha. And you’re gone. Am I different from the rest?_  He looked at the ground, all life gone from his eyes. _I’m no different from father or Madara or the others. I wanted to kill everyone. Why did you think I was different? You just hoped. You were wrong._  
  
Sasuke reached out for the fire, but it was just out of reach. He used his fire jutsu to calm and snuff it out.   
  
In a daze, Sasuke gathered all his kunai. He was exhausted. He’d been out here for hours and his stamina was average. He almost staggered home, but he was too proud to risk being seen like that.   
  
Sasuke slipped into the house, avoiding Kakashi’s presence and took a shower more to cool his fevered face and wash the salty tracks from his cheeks than to wash himself.   
  
Kakashi was loitering on the sofa, reading, when Sasuke emerged fully dressed. He turned to gauge Sasuke’s mood. It seemed they were both always checking the other’s emotional state.  
  
“Does it help?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Does what help?”  
  
“Sake.”  
  
Kakashi’s eye showed more sympathy than Sasuke could stand and he looked away.  
  
“No, it doesn’t help.”  
  
“Then why do it?”  
  
“It’s a distraction. I only drink when you’re gone.” He didn’t ask why, but Sasuke knew he was concerned.  
  
“Ten years ago today.”  
  
Kakashi thought back and did remember the massacre happened at the end of August.  
  
Sasuke grew lightheaded and had to put out a hand to keep his balance.  
  
“You already drank?” Kakashi asked.  
  
“No. Exhausted.”  
  
Having actually died of chakra depletion, Kakashi recognized Sasuke’s symptoms. He got up and guided Sasuke back to the bedroom.   
  
“You need to rest. I’ll get you some tea and a mild soldier pill.”  
  
“I’m afraid to sleep,” Sasuke confessed. “If I do fall asleep, stay away from me. I don’t want to wake up and hurt you.” He feared something he’d see would make him instinctively activate his Sharingan or his Chidori.   
  
“You won’t have nightmares,” Kakashi assured him. “Itachi’s watching over you and so will I. If you start to have a nightmare, I’ll sooth you.”  
  
That assurance bled the last of his energy and Sasuke let his eyes slide closed.   
  
Sasuke woke up to find Kakashi lying next to him, propped up on an elbow, watching him.   
  
“Good evening.”  
  
“What time is it?” Sasuke mumbled.   
  
“Not yet midnight.”  
  
“You stayed up and next to me this whole time?”  
  
“It’s only been few hours.”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“Any nightmares?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good. I told you. Hungry?”  
  
“I should eat, but no.”  
  
“Eat a piece of this soldier pill to raise your chakra levels.”  
  
Sasuke sat up and bit off a small piece. He winced at the taste. “That’s nasty.”  
  
Kakashi knew better than to bring up any names. “It’s one of the best you can get.”  
  
“Please tell me you have some of that tea you mentioned earlier.”  
  
Kakashi handed him a cup of cold tea. Sasuke washed the pill down with the tea.   
  
“The cook deserves to die for the taste.”  
  
Kakashi laughed and was glad he didn’t tell him they were made by Sakura.  
  
\-----  
  
Summer was finally ending. Mid-September. Sasuke reflected on all Kakashi had done for him and knew he had to do something for the older man for his birthday. Sasuke had taken advantage of Orochimaru’s files and read up on his sensei’s past while he was holed up with the snake, so he knew about his birthday.   
  
That morning, Sasuke took a deep breath as he dressed. Rather, it was a sigh. He was about to do something he hated for the man he loved. He couldn’t stop a second sigh as he smoothed the collarless black shirt. He wanted a necklace or something, but didn’t own one except for Itachi’s.   
  
Sasuke had woken up before Kakashi and took a shower first and now Kakashi was showering. The man was aware that Sasuke was flustered and he had to know it was because it was his birthday. He knew something was up. He had a serene smile. It was pissing Sasuke off. Kakashi was being smug in his opinion, knowing Sasuke was planning something.   
  
He growled as he shut a drawer and slipped on a pair of black pants. He felt a little weird not wearing his normal zip-up shirts which were looser and covered more of his body. He felt concealed in his normal clothes—which is why he wore them.   
  
His fingers itched to grab his sword, but he didn’t have a belt to hold it. Pouting, he grabbed his dark blue rope belt. It was far thinner than the one he wore before returning home so it didn’t stand out so much. He didn’t completely gear up, but he needed his sword. He did have his summoning seals on his arms under the long sleeves just in case. He thought about to having those tattooed.  
  
Finally, the other man came out of the bathroom, completely naked and toweling his hair. Sasuke pouted again. Kakashi was making fun of him. Sasuke knew this was a taunt. Kakashi was moving slowly and languidly, showing off his body.   
  
“Dress nicely,” Sasuke said and he fled the room. “And comb your hair,  _Yamada-no-Sohodo_ ,” he called back into the room. [AN: another term for scarecrow meaning “someone left soaking wet from standing guard over mountain rice fields” according to The Esoteric Codex.]  
  
Sasuke could say that Kakashi cleaned up nicely, but he was always beautiful. Despite Sasuke mourning that they couldn’t work together in the field, Sasuke did prefer Kakashi in civvies. He wore a dark purple, long sleeve shirt with black pants like Sasuke’s. His hair had indeed been combed—it normally was—but it was naturally wild and leaned to the left in a spiky mess. Sasuke wondered if Kakashi’s name somehow affected the growth of his hair or if he came out of the womb like that so his parents named him after a straw man.   
  
Kakashi pulled his mask up and they headed out.  
  
“So, where we going?” Kakashi asked.  
  
Sasuke pouted to Kakashi’s delight. He didn’t say anything, just led Kakashi through the village. They got quite a few stares since they weren’t normally seen in these clothes or looking their best.   
  
Kakashi was happy and relaxed, but Sasuke was as dour as normal. The stares were only making Sasuke more on edge. He wished he’d henged.   
  
Finally, they arrived at their destination. And Kakashi was confused. Wasn’t this were shinobi got registered? It’s the only reason he’d ever been here, to update his information for the official files. Were they getting married?   
  
He followed Sasuke inside and then he realized why he was told to clean up and dress up. It wasn’t a civil wedding, they were visiting the photographer.   
  
“You said you wanted a photo of me, so I thought we should take a photo together. I can’t take it with me on missions, but . . . I want one of you too.” He blushed.   
  
Even though the old photographer was watching, Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a hug. “I love you.” Sasuke kind of froze, but didn’t try to get away. He knew Sasuke was shy and didn’t approve of PDA in semi-public like this. Kakashi was just happy he allowed it. Sasuke’s face was scarlet when he let him go.   
  
Sasuke needed a minute to let the blood vacate his face, so Kakashi went first. He didn’t take his mask off of course, but his eyes were smiling enough that you didn’t need to see his mouth to tell how happy he was. Then Sasuke posed for a solo portrait then Kakashi got behind him and hugged him, his chin next to Sasuke’s cheek to take their photo together.   
  
The photos didn’t take long to develop and Kakashi held Sasuke around the waist as they looked at them. Sasuke’s picture was sober and elegant. The other was beautiful. Even behind his mask, Kakashi looked ecstatic. Sasuke tried to look annoyed, but he couldn’t hide the smile trying hard to break through. His eyes were angled toward his lover. It really was an adorable picture.  
  
“You really have no idea how happy am I right now,” Kakashi whispered.   
  
Sasuke was too embarrassed to speak, but Kakashi didn’t feel any tension in Sasuke’s body.  
  
“I want copies,” Kakashi said. If Kakashi had a tail, he would be wagging it frantically.   
  
When they got home, Kakashi put the framed pictures out and then pulled Sasuke into an intense, sloppy kiss. He tried to devour him.   
  
Kakashi knew Sasuke suffered to do that. Sasuke was near phobic of people and probably phobic of getting his picture taken. Sasuke had sacrificed for him. He loved him dearly.   
  
Two days later, Kakashi lounged on the sofa staring at the picture of the two of them while Sasuke was gone. Happiness filled him. But there was still that little ball of hate deep in his heart. He also hated how pathetic he felt. He shrugged those feelings away. He was trying to just enjoy being in love without the doubts and pride and memories of old pain. He was happy.   
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was researching when the Uchiha massacre might have happen. I think it was late August.  
> 1\. Japanese school year beings in April  
> 2\. Itachi was to complete a mission the day of Sasuke's entrance ceremony and Fugaku congratulates Itachi for completing the mission and being accepted into ANBU at least two days later.  
> 3\. Sasuke brings his end of semester report card home (and it's perfect).  
> 4\. The first semester of the Japanese school year ends in late July and the second (of three) semester begins in early September. We don't see Sasuke going to the academy again until after the massacre.  
> 5\. When the other Uchiha come to accuse Itachi of killing Shisui, one says "Within half a year of your entrance into the ANBU, your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever..." (from the mangareaders translation). So it’s been a few months, but not a full six.  
> 6\. Kishimoto seems to be trying to give an idea of the passage of time with the cuts to the moon phase. If you go by that, the semester only lasted about two weeks, but I’ll take it as a short period of time.  
> 7\. Sasuke dedicates himself to learning the Grand Fireball Jutsu. I don’t think he was going to class.  
> 8\. Sasuke only goes for shuriken practice the day of the massacre, not school. His mother says so.  
> 9\. No one seems to make a big deal about Sasuke being out of class while recuperating from having his family slaughtered and Sakura was completely ignorant that his family was even dead. Two boys are whispering about it behind Sasuke’s back (literary), but other than that, no one acknowledges anything happened.
> 
> I conclude that the massacre happened during summer break (late July thought early September), so August.
> 
> My only doubt is the fact the way the Uchiha officer says what he says. It sounds like for about five months, he was acting weird and then they put Shisui on him and some time had passed since then. Then again, it’s a translation (the official anime translation says it similarly). Kishimoto has been notoriously bad about chronology; I could write a book on all the errors and conflicting information (a whole chapter would be on Kakashi’s age).


	13. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy little chapter for Kakashi's birthday! ^_^  
> Beta'ed by PhoenixInnocence

Sasuke was stupidly happy. After his serious bout of depression during the summer, Sasuke felt refreshed. Seeing Kakashi so happy with that photo session helped. Remembering how happy Kakashi was summoned a dopy smile to Sasuke’s face. He didn’t care since he was in the rear of his team’s formation—because of his Sharingan and Susanoo—so no one could see him.

They were on their way home from an S class mission and Sasuke was looking forward to seeing Kakashi.

It was nearly November and Sasuke realized he missed Naruto’s birthday and was glad that he was on a mission; he avoided being invited to an awkward party. He’d rather not be around Sakura or in a group setting. He’d track the blond down later and buy him ramen. It was evidence he was in a good mood that he was actually looking forward to sharing a meal with the idiot at the ramen stand.

He never thought before becoming Kakashi’s lover that he would ever be happy to see the gates of Konoha. They slowed their pace as they passed the gate guard, letting them see who they were, but still running toward the tower. He was impassive before Tsunade’s desk as his captain reported they were successful in quelling a knot of rebellion on their border with the Wind Country. There were quite a few people who thought the shinobi villages and their host countries were weakened by the war. Sasuke’s team proved that belief false.

They split up at the tower. Sasuke kept to the rooftops, still not liking to be stared at, no matter the reason. He sailed over the wall around his home and through an open window. He landed on the living room floor in a crouch. He immediately found a kunai at his throat.

“Welcome home,” Kakashi said from behind him.

Sasuke smirked. “I can’t say I’m unarmed.” But he did extend his arms in surrender, though such a pose didn’t mean Sasuke couldn’t or wouldn’t attack. “At least I know my home is well defended when I’m away.”

“You’ve been gone a month.”

The chill in the air made it easier for Sasuke to feel the heat of Kakashi’s body as he hovered close behind him. Sasuke really didn’t want to play, he just wanted to get to the bedroom.

“Not quite a month,” Sasuke retorted. But if Kakashi wanted to play . . .

Sasuke slammed his head back against Kakashi’s bent torso, making distance between his throat and Kakashi’s kunai. He fell completely on his back and kicked the kunai into the air. It dug into the ceiling and stayed there. Sasuke flipped sideways onto his hands and knees.

Kakashi was off balance from the kick to the hand, but he was now used to the leg and kept his feet. He was so adjusted that he was able to jump over the tripping kick Sasuke whipped under him. Or so it looked. It was a shadow clone. The real Kakashi landed behind Sasuke and grabbed both wrists, pulled them out from under him, slamming his chest into the floor.

“You lose.”

“Hn. Wasn’t trying. I like being pinned down by you.”

“Don’t pull your punches with me. Brat.”

“Just fuck me already, old man.”

“You’ll pay for that.”

“Happily.”

Kakashi stood and pulled Sasuke up with him. Sasuke thought they were going to get right into fucking, especially after their little play fight, but Kakashi pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate, but slow. Thorough. Kakashi held him close as he plundered his mouth. The fight had been mock-violence, but Sasuke hadn’t anticipated the tenderness of the kiss. It literally took his breath away. He was struggling to breathe through his nose.

Kakashi finally released him, moments before Sasuke passed out. Sasuke sucked in air and leaned back into the arm Kakashi had wrapped around his back.

“Miss me?” Sasuke struggled to say.

“Immensely.”

“Shows.”

Kakashi almost dragged Sasuke into the bedroom. Sasuke was young and in shape so he recovered by the time they made it to the bedroom. He started to disrobe, but Kakashi stopped him.

“I think I should get the privilege of stripping and raping an intruder.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Are you fucking every person bold enough to jump my fence?”

“No one’s been stupid enough to jump the fence—and be caught. But I might. Might stop them from doing it again.”

“Hn. My home will be besieged.”

“Can I at least rape this one?” Kakashi asked with a begging whine to his voice.

“Yes,” Sasuke sighed.

Though he saw Kakashi’s face quite a bit nowadays, the broad smile and rainbow shaped eyes—both uncovered—struck Sasuke dumb and paralyzed. There was still novelty to him with that uncovered face. It was beautiful to boot. And Kakashi was so happy. Sasuke’s calmed heart started to pound again.

But Kakashi wasn’t being rapey; he was pulling at his clothes with a smile. He dropped to his knees and didn’t hesitate to take Sasuke’s half hard length into his mouth. Sasuke was glad for his own cat-like hygiene, but he was still a little embarrassed because he hadn’t freshened up since his team woke up at dawn. Sasuke rested his hands on Kakashi’s head while Kakashi sucked and tongued him.

Kakashi started unstrapping his leg even as he sucked him. He shifted his weight to his intact knee to pull the stump from the cup, causing him to release Sasuke’s cock from his mouth. He took to kissing and licking Sasuke’s taut stomach. As Kakashi licked, Sasuke’s abs tightened and Kakashi traced them with his tongue.

“I thought you were going to rape me?”

“Well, you can’t rape the willing anyway.”

“Does the rapist need help up?”

“Shut up.” Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s wrists just to help him up with the one leg.

Sasuke let the rest of his open clothes fall to the floor and moved to the side of the bed so it was easier for Kakashi to crawl over him. Sasuke chuckled. Once they were properly aligned, Sasuke pulled Kakashi back down for a kiss. They both undulated their bodies to rub their cocks together. They were almost happy with that. Almost.

Kakashi used his new skill with chakra threads to rope and pull the lube from the nightstand into his hand. Sasuke pulled his heels back, trapping Kakashi’s hips. Kakashi snaked down to suck at his nipples while he prepared Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke’s insides were hot, wet, and slick. Kakashi didn’t hurry, exploring him. He found his prostate, making Sasuke buck. He scissorsed and spread him, then rubbed his gland again. Yet, Sasuke kept tightening up when he rubbed him there.

“Stop that,” Sasuke sighed. “Make love to me.”

Kakashi put more effort into opening Sasuke up. Once Sasuke was easily taking three fingers, Kakashi sat up, lubed up, and eased slowly into Sasuke’s body. Sasuke tightened up on purpose around the head of Kakashi’s cock as it entered him, not causing himself pain, but hugging Kakashi’s cock tightly as he entered him.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Kakashi breathed once the head slipped past Sasuke’s anal ring. Sasuke relaxed and Kakashi thrust completely inside him. “No one could feel better than you.”

Sasuke just groaned in response; apparently, the feeling was mutual.

Kakashi relished being able to see Sasuke like this, in a way no one else could. Not scowling, not even alert. When Sasuke squinted in intense pleasure, Kakashi’s heart clenched. He loved this boy so much. There could be no greater pleasure than to see the one he loved lost in the pleasure he gave them. Could anyone imagine this demon Uchiha, the most fearsome shinobi in the world, this Ice Prince, this Stoic could sigh so weakly and writhe in pleasure like a virgin.

Sasuke grabbed blindly at Kakashi’s neck, his fingers finding his throat and ventured up to hold the back of his neck. As Kakashi drove into him, Sasuke’s arm grew weaker and brushed up and down Kakashi’s head, musing his hair.

“Harder,” Sasuke begged in a breathy voice.

Kakashi smiled and thrust in as hard as he dared to impale Sasuke’s soft flesh. Sasuke gripped him tightly, the friction becoming too much.

“Cum, Sasuke,” Kakashi breathed. “I can’t last much longer.”

Sasuke whined and pulled at his own erection. He arched back and came. Kakashi sighed with relief as he came inside his lover. He moved down to lick Sasuke’s abdomen and cock clean, pulling his shrinking cock from Sasuke’s body. He eased down next to Sasuke and wound his fingers with Sasuke’s.

It was still early afternoon, they just lay next to each other relishing the afterglow.

“Naruto came to see you,” Kakashi said after a long silence.

“Was he disappointed I was gone on his birthday?”

“I don’t think so. I told him you were on a mission. Can’t be helped. He had a party with your age group and then Yamato, Tsunade, me, and a few other adults took him out just to rag on him.”

“Did I miss anything?”

“Not really. Ino and Sai are officially a thing and Naruto was cozying up to Hinata.”

“At last.”

Kakashi heard the sleepiness in Sasuke’s voice. He turned his head and watched the rise and fall of Sasuke’s chest change as he fell asleep. At this angle, naked, in the daylight, Kakashi could see the faint scars that had healed years ago. Haku’s senbon that had pierced his chest and nearly killed him.

Haku, the broken weapon that had served his ultimate purpose and died for the person he cherished more than anyone.

Jealousy welled up in him. Sasuke had worn himself out on a mission. His muscles were swollen and hot from hard use. Kakashi was wasting away here. Not even offered the chance to die a shinobi’s death.

He sat up and looked down Sasuke’s body. On his leg there was a bandage. Someone had cut him. Someday, Sasuke would die on a mission. And leave him alone. Someone had cut Sasuke. Someone was able to touch him.

He remembered Zabuza, the pain he felt, the pain he tried to hide, but Naruto had dug out of him with his words. If someone killed Sasuke, Kakashi would throw his life away and recklessly run out there to find that person and die avenging him. He would finally understand Sasuke’s rage toward Itachi and Konoha. He would dive into a hundred men with one kunai and one leg and spend his life to avenge Sasuke.

He grit his teeth. He shouldn’t have to think about avenging him, he should be able to protect him. His student. His lover. He didn’t believe Zabuza and Haku were lovers, but their relationships were similar. He wished he could be Haku and not Zabuza; he wished he could be there to take the blow and protect the one he loved.

Kakashi’s anger shifted. Sasuke was Konoha’s tool. He didn’t even like this village, but one day he would die for it. Even when Haku and Zabuza died, Kakashi was not in the least outraged by the shinobi system like Naruto was. He had grown up with the realities of being a tool for the village. But thinking about Sasuke being a tool that could be written off one day . . .

He looked at Sasuke’s face. His mouth hung open and he started to snore softly; exhausted. He was jealous of Sasuke being able to work, but he wasn’t angry at him, just envious.

He was suddenly reminded of the mission on which Obito died. No, he didn’t die. But during that mission, when Rin was captured, he said that shinobi had to carry out a mission even at the expense of their comrades. He ran his fingers down the cut he received the day. Part of him wished he could go back to that state of not caring about others, but he was really in so much pain back then. He really did care. He wasn’t as dead inside as he let on. He wished he had been, could be.

Sasuke’s wound really shook him. No one should be able touch him. How could there be one person in the world other than Naruto who could put a mark on him?

He strapped on his leg and got up. He didn’t want his mood to poison Sasuke’s rest.

\-----

Sasuke turned as he started to wake up and rubbed his groin into the cool sheets next to him. Well fucked and rested, he was waking up in bliss. Though he was hungry.

So he opened his eyes. He wasn’t surprised to see Kakashi was gone; it was still afternoon. He stretched languidly like a cat. Fuck, he was happy. If only his stomach was full of tomatoes. And rice. Tomato rice soup. And some fish.

He gave a half hearted attempt to get up and ended up with his face in Kakashi’s pillow. He could smell his hair. He crept down to sniff the sheets and he could smell his skin. He moaned with happiness.

Finally, he got up and draped his kimono over his shoulders. He only closed it because it was cold; otherwise, he would have walked nearly naked out of their bedroom. He heard movement in the living room and assumed it was Kakashi. So, without looking, he said, “I love waking up in a bed saturated with your scent YOU’RE NOT KAKASHI!!! What the fuck are you doing in my house?!”

“Ka-Kakashi let me in.” Naruto was as red faced as Hinata ever was.  

“Where is he?!”

“Bringing in the laundry. I met him outside. He told me to come in.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched with annoyance.

“Thank you for the present,” Naruto tried to say without stammering.

Sasuke assumed Kakashi had given something to Naruto and told him it was from him. “You’re welcome.” Sasuke tightened the obi around his kimono.

“Um . . .”

Sasuke’s eyebrow went up as he continued to scowl.

“Did Kakashi tell you about Hinata?”

Sasuke entered his kitchen to see if they had the makings for dinner. “That you and she are dating? Yes.”

Naruto’s face had lost some of his blush, but at that, it came back. “Um . . . You and Kakashi are together.”

“Yes.” Since Naruto was one of the first to know that information, Sasuke couldn’t keep a condescending note to the word.

“Um . . . I want to take Hinata out, but I don’t know what to do.”

“So you want advice.”

“Yes.”

“If you want advice on how to woo her, I can’t give you any. Frankly, I seduced Kakashi to bed. I didn’t ask him out or anything like that. We didn’t have a date until we were together.”

The shade of Naruto’s face was making Sasuke jonse for a tomato. “What should I do?”

“Take her out to dinner and give her flowers? I don’t really know how to woo a girl.”

Naruto was nervous again.

“I think you should take her out to dinner—and not for ramen. However, if you’re too nervous, a double date?”

Naruto brightened. “With you?”

Sasuke’s eyes went wide. “I was thinking Ino and the Replacement, but if you don’t think she’d be embarrassed to be seen with us . . .”

“People got over that. Almost no one whispers about you anymore.”

Sasuke pouted. “Sure. If you think Hinata will be comfortable with us, then yes. It may be easier for her too not to be alone with you so early on. If Neji were alive, he would surely act as a chaperone.”

“Thank you so much, Sasuke!” Naruto hugged him.

Sasuke stiffened, but he accepted the embrace. “Maybe ask her first if she wants to double date with us. Kakashi will agree.”

Naruto let him go.

“Tomorrow night,” Sasuke said. “I just returned home a few hours ago and I want to rest.”

“I’ll go ask her now.” And Naruto ran from the house.

Kakashi came in a few minutes later. “Where’s Naruto?”

“He ran off to ask Hinata for a date. You mind a double date with those two?”

“Huh?”

“He’s nervous, so I suggested a double date, though I didn’t mean with us, but he wanted it to be us. We’ll also act as chaperones in Neji’s place.”

“Sure.”

“As for dinner tonight, I woke up craving tomato rice soup and fish.”

“I think we can manage that.”

Later, while they were getting ready for bed, Kakashi saw the bandage on Sasuke’s leg again. “How did you get that wound on your leg?” He was trying to sound natural, but Sasuke caught the strain in his voice.

“Huh? This?” He touched the bandage. “Hara was messing around and knocked into me as I was sharpening my kunai. I dropped one and it cut my leg. If you want to kick his ass in revenge, I won’t object.”

“It didn’t happen in combat?”

Sasuke scoffed. “No. If anyone was able to cut me, you’d hear about a nation being engulfed in black flame.”

Kakashi laughed. He worried for no reason. But if someone did ever cut him . . .

“I shouldn’t have been worried. But I saw that bandage and thought someone was actually good enough to touch you.”

“Only Naruto or you could do that.”

“Me? Only because you want me to.”

“No, I mean in a fight. You know me too intimately and know how I think and everything in my arsenal. Your Sharingan can also see my movements. I once feared Orochimaru when I was kid, but since then I’ve only ever feared Itachi, Naruto, and you. Even Madara and that demon bitch didn’t scare me. Concerned me, but didn’t scare me.”

“Stop blowing smoke up my ass.”

Sasuke huffed. “I’d rather put something else up your ass, but I wasn’t flattering you. If I ever went rogue again, I’d expect you and Naruto to come kill me. It’s disappointing you and facing you in battle again that keeps me in line. You still undervalue your worth.” Sasuke took a deep breath. “I would have to use my Susanno to defend against you if you went all out. You didn’t want to kill me when Danzo died, no matter how necessary you believed it was, but I did use it that time. It’s a sign that even when I was overconfident and out of my mind, I still considered you a threat. And still do.”

“Honestly, Tsunade also tried to convince me I was still capable. Though she’s the one who retired me.”

“She did remove your leg.” Sasuke walked up to the side of the bed and collapsed on it. “I could sleep for a week.” He crawled to his side of the bed and collapsed again.

Kakashi sat and unstrapped his leg. He rubbed Sasuke’s back. “I’ll wake you in time for Naruto’s date. Sleep as long as you can.”

“Hn.”

\-----

Dinner with Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was going to wear his nicest black kimono, but thought better of it: he should not show up Hinata. He chose nice street clothes rather than something formal.

Kakashi on the other hand . . . Sasuke caught himself staring. His hair was wild without his headband. He still sometimes wore it, but taken to the simple eye patch since he was no longer a shinobi. Same mask as always. But below that, he wore black pants that hid his false leg and a black jacket over his black mask/shirt. It was somewhat casual and quite fashionable. Kakashi could look good in anything and never look overdressed. He was also going to be the oldest at the table so he had to be the most formal. He was lanky in black and taller with that scarecrow head of white hair. Candy for Sasuke’s eye. He could stare for a week.

Kakashi looked at him, finally drawing Sasuke’s eyes up and to awareness.

“You’re not going out like that,” Sasuke declared.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“No one is allowed to eye fuck you but me. You go out like that . . . I’ll be jealous.”

Kakashi smiled. “Good.”

Sasuke growled and they went out.

The couple met Naruto and Hinata on the way to the restaurant.

“Kakashi-sensei, on time?” Naruto asked.

“He’d be late, but I’m holding his leash tonight.”

Kakashi just stood there with his hands in his pockets, taking the barbs.

Sasuke looked Naruto over, glad he wasn’t wearing the same orange and black outfit. Hinata was looking lovely in a modest dark purple dress that reminded Sasuke of Ino—who no doubt helped the shy girl pick it out.

Sasuke led them to a restaurant Naruto had never been to before, not one with ramen or barbeque. He had arranged reservations earlier in the day when Naruto let him know Hinata was fine with the double date.

The couples sat opposite each other. Kakashi sat against the wall so Sasuke wouldn’t feel confined. Naruto sat opposite Sasuke.

Eggplant, tofu, tempura, sashimi, rolls, and udon. It was the finest food Naruto had ever been confronted with. Nor could he afford a nibble of it. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata ordered without a thought to the price, but Naruto was searching for anything he could afford and could not find a lick of ramen. Sasuke used his Sharingan to instruct Naruto what to order and to assure him it would be paid for, an extra birthday gift.

Naruto was a little put off by the fact the other three at the table seemed at home with such a menu and he was still eating instant ramen. He was out of his element. However, he found he liked the udon and tempura.

Sasuke and Hinata were able to chat about clan business since Sasuke was now a clan head though he had no clan to command. There was still politics for them to talk about. Sasuke tried to talk more to Kakashi and leave Hinata to talk to Naruto, but talking about something not so personal put Hinata at ease when she started to get nervous about the fact they were on a date.

Eating also calmed them and conversation flowed naturally. Sasuke and Kakashi were both relieved to see Naruto and Hinata able to talk and relax with each other. Hinata was even able to keep her blush to a degree below ‘tomato’.

Dessert was brought for Naruto and Hinata, but the other men just had tea. Kakashi put his arm around Sasuke’s back. His hand slid from his side down to his ass. His hand didn’t move much, mostly just rested there, but his fingers moved just a little, enough to send a tingle through Sasuke’s body. Sasuke melted against the affectionate touch. He leaned into Kakashi’s side. Kakashi raised his hand again to put securely around him. Sasuke could have fallen asleep like that.

Naruto was more focused on Hinata and Hinata was focused on her dessert since she was too shy and nervous to look anywhere else, so they didn’t notice the PDA going on right in front of them. But then Hinata glanced up to see Sasuke leaning against Kakashi with his eyes closed and Kakashi was looking down at him. She blushed at the clear display of affection. That made Naruto look over at them and he blushed too. Kakashi felt their eyes and looked up with a smile in his eye. Sasuke was too content and felt too safe to care.

But they looked too long. “Staring is rude.”

That made the couple look away. Sasuke smiled and sat straighter.

“I advise against mimicking me,” Kakashi said to Naruto. “I think if you put an arm around Hinata so soon, Hiashi will remove it from her shoulders and yours.”

Sasuke’s smile grew and both his former classmates were amazed to see such a true smile on Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke took his role of chaperon seriously and insisted that he and Kakashi accompany Naruto and Hinata to the Hyuuga estate. Kō stood at the gate waiting for her. Hinata stopped a few yards from the gate.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and Kakashi. “Sasuke-kun, I’m so happy for you. Kakashi-sensei, thank you for coming with us. You really are amazing,” she said shyly. “I hope I can make Naruto-kun as happy as you make Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke and Kakashi bowed to her and bid her and Naruto goodnight, leaving them to end their date within a safe distance of her clan.

“She’s right, you know,” Sasuke said. “You really are amazing, Kakashi.”

“I’m very glad for my mask; she had me blushing.”

“If I wasn’t so stuffed, I’d have you blushing myself.”

“That was nice of you to pay for all of it; that wasn’t a cheap meal. You did it smoothly enough to keep Naruto from loosing face.”

“He’s my friend. By the way, what did I give him for his birthday?”

“An adult wallet with the Uzumaki swirl stitched on it and it was filled with ramen coupons.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Of course. Thank you.”

“Used your money. I gave him his father’s kunai. I kept the one Minato gave me, but I was given the rest of his kunai after he died.”

“That is very kind, to give him something of his parents.”

“I was forbidden to acknowledge him for so many years to protect him, to keep people from knowing who his parents were, it’s nice to be able to talk to him about his father.”

Sasuke didn’t even check the street before he wound his arm around Kakashi’s and clasped his hand. He leaned his shoulder against Kakashi’s, too tall to lean his head on his shoulder.

“Part of me hopes they won’t get married anytime soon. I must think about my own clan when they start thinking about theirs. I want more time alone with you.”

“I do fear we might have to tame our love life if there are children in the house.”

“That’s my fear.”

“We are selfish.”

“Let us be selfish a little longer.”

Kakashi pulled his arm free of Sasuke’s grasp and put it around his back to pull him tightly against his side.

When they got home, they went right to bed. Sasuke lay on his back and curled his legs over Kakashi’s hips as Kakashi thrust slowly into him. Kakashi braced himself on his elbows, his face very close to Sasuke’s.  

It wasn’t even about pleasure tonight for either of them, just being so close together, breathing each other’s breaths, feeling each other’s bodies, savoring the other’s heat and smell and taste. Sasuke was slow to even rise. Kakashi took his time.

Kakashi came inside his lover and then kissed him as he stroked Sasuke to completion. He covered Sasuke’s body with his own and continued to breathe in his breath. He missed him so much when he was gone that he wanted to memorize every aspect of Sasuke, breathe in enough of him that he wouldn’t miss him as much the next time he left.

Ignoring the spunk between them, Sasuke caressed Kakashi’s hair and Kakashi lay his head on Sasuke’s chest and they fell asleep like that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was following me on Facebook, my account was suspended. Either because Misato's PenPen isn't the name on my Birth Certificate or because I recommended a few yaoi manga and the covers might have violated a few community rules . . . guidelines . . . I'd use FetLife, but it isn't as much fun, but they allow pretty much anything.
> 
> Beta-ed by PhoenixInnocence 

 

Sasuke was dozing again. Kakashi watched him fondly and caressed his naked torso for a while. It wasn’t even sunset yet; Sasuke was definitely part cat.

They had randomly started making out and ended back in bed, ending up having sex in the afternoon. Kakashi loved sex in the daytime with Sasuke because he was so beautiful.

Then the doorbell rang. Sasuke fully woke up and growled. Kakashi took his hand away, but didn’t move from his position on his side. He smiled as Sasuke got out of bed and fumbled with his robe.

Sasuke came back looking grave. “Leave’s been cancelled; we have an S rank mission. I have less than an hour to report to the gate.”

“Get in the shower; I’ll check your gear.”

“Thanks.”

Years of being an active shinobi left Kakashi more than qualified to check and pack his lover’s gear. He also dug out his own canteen, filled it, and put it with Sasuke’s; Sasuke kept looking dehydrated when he returned home.

Sasuke came out clean and dressed.

“I want to eat before I leave.”

Kakashi filled a large glass with water and put it on the table. Sasuke smiled and sat down to drink as Kakashi turned to make him a meal.

\-----

They were finally at a safe house set up by one of Konoha’s spies deep in this country. They’d been hiding in trees, small caves, even rotted logs until now. Sasuke almost forgot what it was like to be clean. At least the mud covered their lack of hygiene.

A member of ANBU already entrenched in the country briefed them on the situation when they first crossed the border and it looked like it would be a month before they could head home—if they went home at all. But it was five weeks in and they weren’t near the end.

Akihito checked the security of their bolt hole while Hara and Mori checked the beds. By the loud snores, the beds were satisfactory.

Sasuke checked the rations. He was never so happy to see dehydrated cup ramen in his life. Cup ramen meant a well stocked larder and no one else had used the place since it was last supplied.

The ramen reminded Sasuke of Naruto. The dehydrated part reminded him of Kakashi; Kakashi had been worried about how little Sasuke drank on missions. Kakashi would be pissed at him at the moment; they were mostly drinking rain water. Even in this place they had limited water.

This mission was turning into the epic mission from hell, but no one was injured yet. At least there was one comfort from home: Naruto’s favorite brand of cup ramen.

\-----

After clearing the air with Iruka, Ino’s team, and all of Kakashi’s friends, Kakashi’s nights out were more fun; more people were comfortable talking to him and having a drink. It made the news Sasuke would be delayed more tolerable.

One night, he was having a drink with Aoba and Raido. It was fun. He was swapping stories and laughing and feeling like one of the guys again. He needed this while Sasuke was on a long mission.

The Uchiha had been gone for five weeks, causing Kakashi to sink into a partial depression. He had little to do and more often than not, his friends were off on missions too. He could only train with his false leg for so long. His friends and long walks with his ninken were his only solace. He needed to find more in life. He wondered if he would have survived this long if Sasuke hadn’t burst in.

Birds entered through the open door of the tavern and landed on the shoulders of all the jounin in the bar, including Aoba and Raido, summoning them to the Hokage. Within seconds, the bar was mostly emptied. Kakashi was one of the few left behind. A few chunin and civilians. Kakashi’s head dipped. A civilian.

He finished his drink and resisted ordering another. He promised not to go down that road again. He went home. The streets were quieter than normal. Something big was going on.

Kakashi entered the quiet house and leaned back against the door. Why was an empty house so much more lonely since he moved in with Sasuke? What was going on to require so many jounin?

He was a jounin too, damn it! He hit the door. Why wouldn’t Tsunade summon him as well? He knelt and waited for a summons. He knelt there for an hour.

_So, I’m useless. Even in an emergency. I’m just a civilian. Useless._

He created a clone who fetched his sword. His father’s sword. Not the broken chakra blade, but his washizaki. The one his father used to kill himself. He hadn’t cared for it properly, but it still rang when he unsheathed it. He ran his finger along the blunt spine.

Depressed didn’t cover it. Sasuke had said that he would still be useful in an emergency, but he wasn’t. His pride as a shinobi was broken. _So this is what you felt like, father. Is this what finally broke you? Did you watch every other jounin go off and you were left behind? Father, you won’t blame me for this, will you? I wasn’t enough, never enough. I’m a failure. When did I ever do anything worthwhile? I was all talk. Talented? A genius? Never let my comrades die? I’ve watched so many of them die. I was just lying to myself. Lying to them. Please greet me again, father._

He pressed the tip of the blade to his stomach. It pierced cloth and skin. The old blade was still sharp. He gripped the hilt and prepared to pull the blade into his body.

_Did you forget me? Or did you think you were doing it for me? Did you forget there was still a reason to stay? Did you forget . . . Sasuke._

Kakashi opened his eyes and dropped the sword.

_Sasuke would hate me forever. He would_ hate _me. He would never forgive me. I forgave you, father, but Sasuke would never forgive me._

The alcohol and depression had made him forget he had a very good reason to live, made him more emotional about being left behind. He wouldn’t leave Sasuke. He remembered what Iruka said: he had time with Sasuke to look forward to and it was pure selfishness to want to kill himself.

He stood up awkwardly and went to where he kept the framed picture of him and Sasuke. Sasuke’s mock annoyance, his smirk. His loving eyes.

The sword was out and his suicidal thoughts gone, so he decided to tend the neglected blade to clear his mind. But silently cleaning his father’s sword all alone in the house was not helping his depression and he hadn’t forgotten how he was left behind.

\-----

Over two months. Sasuke and his team stopped for breath a mile from the gates. They were so close. He felt the others start to relax in relief, but Sasuke bristled.

“Not yet,” he said. “We haven’t made it home yet.”

Home. It was an odd thought in Sasuke’s mind. Though he now looked forward to returning to be with Kakashi, he still was never relieved to see the gates. Right now, he was relieved. For once since he was thirteen, he truly thought of Konoha as ‘home’.

He couldn’t blame his teammates for relaxing: they were all bruised, beaten, injured, tired, cramping, hungry, dehydrated, sore, and just generally ill used. They were so close to safety.

Once they had all caught their breath, they broke cover and headed for the village gates. They ran as if Death himself was grabbing at their heels. He had been for weeks. He wasn’t quite a friend, but they were all very intimate by now. So much so, Kakashi should be jealous. Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Just inside the gates, Mori and Hara collapsed. Sasuke and Akihiko took up defending postures. A dozen ANBU landed around them and Sasuke scrutinized them with his Sharingan. He tried to release any jutsu they might be under, but he determined they were indeed home. He stood down and Akihiko mimicked him.

“Welcome home,” one of the ANBU said. Sasuke perked up recognizing the voice, but he didn’t give any other sign he knew this ANBU.

“Thanks,” Sasuke said.

“Did everything go well on the other end?” Akihiko asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Let’s get you four to the Hokage and the medical unit.”

Sasuke nodded and helped up Hara.

\-----

Kakashi was plagued with depression until Sasuke returned. He was lounging on the sofa when Sasuke arrived. He sat up. Sasuke held up a hand.

“I’m stinking, and not a good way,” Sasuke said. “I’ve got to shower before you get near me.” Despite saying that, his eyes were full of longing and relief. “Been traveling for eight days without bathing.” _And hardly sleeping, eating, or drinking._

And with that he rushed to the bathroom. He wasn’t lying, but the real reason he rushed to the bathroom, avoiding Kakashi, was the blood, bandages, wounds, and bruises all over his body. It was close to sunset. He needed to kill time so Kakashi wouldn’t see them. He also washed the medicine smell from his body and peeled all the bandages away.

Kakashi met him when Sasuke opened the bathroom door, still drying his hair. Kakashi kissed him tenderly and languidly, caressing Sasuke’s cheek and neck. Sasuke let go of the towel, glad the sun had set. Kakashi ended it and wouldn’t look at Sasuke, kept his eyes closed as he moved to kiss Sasuke’s throat and neck, ending up sucking his earlobe.

Sasuke was surprised not to encounter any banter or even a welcome. But a loving kiss was just fine with him. He wanted to tell Kakashi how happy he was to be home, how he hadn’t been entirely sure he’d live through that mission. That was classified information and Kakashi was already worried about him, worried that he might die before he could father a child; Kakashi didn’t need to hear that Sasuke had feared for his life. He didn’t need to know he rushed to the shower so that Kakashi wouldn’t smell the disinfectant and ointments. He didn’t need to know. Sasuke’s eyes drifted closed and now he just let himself feel.

Kakashi led him to the bed and laid him down. His skin was still moist and extra warm from the water.

Kakashi traveled down Sasuke’s chest with small laps at his skin. When he reached Sasuke’s ribs under his peck, Kakashi started kissing again. Sasuke tensed with pain, but it seemed like just a normal sensitive twitch. Kakashi moved slowly down to the side and then across toward the center of Sasuke’s abdomen.

Sasuke gasped when Kakashi finally turned his attention to his cock. He lapped at it with a very wet tongue. It felt so good and tender, Sasuke was lost. Probably because of his habit of meditating, he was able to just let go and feel, not begging for more, just enjoying it. Because of that, he missed the melancholy way Kakashi was acting.

He kissed Sasuke’s scrotum, pleasuring just the right side, kissing and licking it. His bare cheek rubbed against Sasuke’s hot, firm cock as he moved. He took the length into his mouth. He worked slowly, moving downward faster and coming back up slower. He pulled away again to kiss at the base of his cock and the center of his balls.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s firm flesh and teased his slit with his thumb. He kept his hand in place as he moved up to Sasuke’s face. He stared at Sasuke’s face for a moment in the dim twilight. His mouth hung open and eyes were closed with pleasure. He was beautiful.

“I love you so very much,” Kakashi breathed.

Sasuke moaned and opened his eyes. “I love you. Make love to me. I want you inside me.”

He sounded like he was aching to be filled. It had been over two months. Kakashi hesitated, Sasuke loved and trusted him so much. And desired him. Kakashi coated his fingers and eased into the young man. His slick, hot insides felt good around his fingers. Sasuke’s body was used to being entered so there wasn’t any pain or resistance with just his fingers, but it had been long enough that Kakashi knew he needed stretching. Sasuke’s still open eyes grew vacant and his breathing increased. Kakashi sought out his bundle of nerves. Sasuke sucked in a breath and looked almost orgasmic. His eyes fluttered closed.

Kakashi wondered what felt so good. He was happy he could give Sasuke such pleasure. At least he could do that. It was all he could do.

Kakashi kissed him. Sasuke absently kissed back, distracted by the fingers playing with his insides. His hands came up to Kakashi’s sides and stroked his sensitive, normally protected skin. His bones were too defined; he’d been a healthy weight when he left, but he’d gotten too thin again. He ignored that while Kakashi pleasured him.

Depression was a horrible thing for the libido, but Sasuke’s body was too tempting and the thought of how much Sasuke loved this allowed Kakashi to sustain an erection and slip inside him. Sasuke’s slick heat felt so fucking good.

Fuck, he was useless. He was a useless old man. What was he doing making love to this young Adonis? He loathed himself. Everyone was right: he was a lecherous old man. How could he touch him?

_Because this is the only thing I can do anymore,_ Kakashi thought as he kissed Sasuke’s cheek.  
Sasuke’s eyes were hazy when he opened them so he couldn’t see the self-loathing in Kakashi’s face. The meditative patience was wearing thin as Sasuke felt his orgasm approaching.

“Faster. Fuck me.”

Kakashi tried not to think, just allow his instincts to take over. He concentrated on the pleasure of his cock sliding through Sasuke’s tight, slick body. He stroked Sasuke’s hair and his forehead. He kissed his mouth and nose. Sasuke was moaning and writhing in pleasure, panting and sighing. He was so sexy. And then Sasuke came. Seeing and feeling Sasuke’s climax brought Kakashi closer to his own. A few more thrusts and he came as well.

“Fuck,” Sasuke breathed once he calmed a bit. He pulled Kakashi’s head down to his chest—careful to avoid the ribs he injured—and played with his hair. “I could sleep for a week after that. Sleep.”

Kakashi hummed. Yeah, he wanted to sleep. Nuzzled against Sasuke’s broader chest, Kakashi did just that.

\-----

Kakashi didn’t wake up when Sasuke dragged himself out of bed. Despite his pain, he was able to sleep due to his utter exhaustion. Kakashi had shifted off his body during the night, so Sasuke didn’t have to push the man off him. Sasuke hated waking up and he was still exhausted, but he forced himself to get up or it would be harder when he had to for a mission.

He just stood for minute with his eyes closed. He hated mornings. What to do? He hated the fact Kakashi did almost all the chores so he wanted to do them today even though he should have just been resting after a hard mission and injuries—which Kakashi had not noticed yet.

What needs to be done? Back when he lived with Orochimaru there weren’t a lot of chores, just do your own laundry and keep your room as clean as you want. Cooking and dishes were done by servants—slaves more like. Living alone left far fewer things to be done. Sasuke decided to start with laundry; he had a pack full of soiled clothes. That needed to be done before Kakashi saw them.

Once the laundry was started, Sasuke made himself breakfast and made enough for Kakashi for when he woke up. He washed his dishes and decided he should dust and then clean the floors. He cheated as he learned from Naruto and made two clones to get the work done quickly.

His body was in pain, but he didn’t want to slack off and let his joints stiffen and muscles swell. He really wanted to sleep for a month, preferably in a bed made of ice. Cleaning the floors made his back and ribs hurt, but he needed to move. He just wanted to curl up on the floor.

He took out the clean laundry and put it on the line in the back. Sasuke wasn’t really thinking about the task, just taking the clothes and hanging them, his mind wandering. His attention was focused whenever he found a tear or any other flaw. He hadn’t realized how many cuts and tears had accumulated on his clothes during this mission. He thought on that for a moment: he really had nearly died. As he put up the next shirt, he wondered if he should mend these clothes or just get new ones.

Then he put up one of Kakashi’s shirts. There was a hole in an odd place, especially for a man no longer going out on missions. It was over his stomach. The only reason for a tear over his abdomen was . . . seppuku.

Kakashi’s languid motions and quietness last night came back to him. The bastard was depressed and actually considered it. Attempted it!

Sasuke was angry and half turned to storm in and yell at Kakashi, but he stopped. That wouldn’t help matters. He went back to hanging the laundry, more distracted this time.

Finished, Sasuke listened and let his chakra flow outward to check on Kakashi: still asleep. He knelt, pulled out the vial of Kakashi’s blood, and summoned one of his ninken. He focused and successfully summoned Pakkun.

“Yo, Sasuke-kun.”

“Pakkun, what’s happened while I was gone? Kakashi’s depressed again.”

“He wouldn’t talk to us, but we’ve noticed as well. We thought he might have been worrying about you, but we’re not sure.”

“Thank you. I’ll do my best to cheer him up.”

“Hai.” Pakkun vanished.

Sasuke wondered what could have happened. He wanted to find his ANBU friend, but he didn’t want to leave Kakashi and he wasn’t sure how to find the Captain. They hid their friendship well while the Captain presented Sasuke’s team to the Hokage and provided information for their report. He would have to ask Kakashi.

The chores were finished, so Sasuke went back to the bedroom to find Kakashi still asleep. Sasuke climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Kakashi. His body was warm and his familiar scent was comforting. Kakashi was on his stomach, otherwise Sasuke would have sought out the wound. If he lost Kakashi, this comfort, Sasuke didn’t know what he would do. He’d probably turn back into the man he was when he was at his worst.

Sasuke’s arm tightened around him. Sasuke never wanted to lose himself like that again. He was still ashamed of his behavior and how he allowed others to manipulate him. Never again. He nuzzled Kakashi’s shoulder. There were few things tying him to this village anymore. If Kakashi were to die, he couldn’t stay here. It’s not like he liked it here either. This wasn’t the village of his loathed childhood, but he still didn’t like it. He still held a small flame of hatred for these people who benefited so much from his own misery. But it was home now.

Kakashi was all he loved. He had a few friends, a few acquaintances, but he had no love for this village. His loyalty was not with the Hokage or Konoha. He did his job, a job he loved and was suited for, but he didn’t do it for the village; it was just a job.

It was late morning, nearly noon. Kakashi had been asleep for a long time. Sleeping a lot was a sign of depression. Sasuke curled up a little more. He never thought his own happiness would ever depend on another’s happiness like this. If Kakashi wasn’t happy, he wasn’t happy. And it pissed Sasuke off.

Sasuke got back out of bed without any grace or consideration, he wanted to wake Kakashi up. It worked. The bed moved quite a bit when a shinobi wasn’t trying to be sneaky.

Kakashi stretched and yawned then sat up. The sheet fell away from his torso, showing the small mark left by the blade tip. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was glaring at the mark. Kakashi instinctively covered the mark with a hand.

“Why?”

Kakashi looked away. “I was feeling useless. Everyone else is being sent on missions, but I’m always left behind. Something was going on a few weeks ago and it seemed like every jounin was summoned but me. I’m just a civilian now and it really struck my pride.”

“I can understand that.”

“It was thoughts of you that stopped me. I knew you would never forgive me and I couldn’t bear that thought.”

“You’re right; I would never forgive you. Let’s have breakfast.”

Sasuke served Kakashi the breakfast he prepared earlier and made a small meal for himself. They ate in silence for a while.

“You really need to look into getting a job,” Sasuke said. “It’s not that I mind you not working, but you need to be doing something that will prevent you from getting depressed and feeling useless. Just look into it, okay? I’m worried about you.”

“You’re right. I just don’t know what to do or what I can do. I’m also worried about being rejected because I can’t do something.”

“You’re becoming a shut in.”

“It’s easier for me to just stay here and hide.”

“And wallow. I know. Believe me, I know. I wish I could just stay home and huddle in the corner sometimes.”

That’s right, Sasuke’s had a much harder life than he’s had. It was probably equal, but Sasuke had more pain in a shorter life. Kakashi was ashamed for overreacting to a wound to his pride.

“At least we’re similar enough; we understand each other.”

“Hn,” Sasuke agreed.

“I’ll start looking once you leave again.”

“Thank you. I just can’t stand to see you depressed.”

“I’ll do my best for you.”

“I wish you’d do it for yourself. Fuck. Our happiness depends on the other. Kakashi . . .”

“What?” he asked when Sasuke didn’t finish his sentence.

“I don’t know. I really just wanted to say your name. Any plans for today?”

“None.”

“Let’s just go back to bed for a while. I just want to be with you today.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They slid back into bed. Kakashi had slept enough and Sasuke had dosed, so they just laid together, Sasuke spooning Kakashi, just holding him, not talking, nothing sexual, just touching and letting their chakra mingle.

They finally decided they had to get out of bed. As they sat up, Sasuke said, “Coming home to you is the only thing I look forward to. If you die . . . I have no reason to come back to Konoha. Maybe there’s a long term mission or something, but I couldn’t stand living here without you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t.”

Sasuke pulled Kakashi’s head closer and kissed his temple. He struggled with telling Kakashi what happened. He decided he should tell him something.

“Kakashi, I think I know why Tsunade didn’t summon you. I really shouldn’t talk about it, but the mission I was on was very important. I won’t go into detail, but if we had failed, it might have meant war. That’s probably why she summoned all the jounin. She probably didn’t summon you because she didn’t want you to know we were in danger. We almost died. I had to use Susanoo to protect us. I nearly died from chakra exhaustion. She knew something was wrong because we didn’t report in. But we succeeded. I expect none of our loved ones were summoned; you’d all run out to find us.”

Kakashi inclined his head. Yeah, that was probably it. Tsunade would know Kakashi would try to leave the village. “I’m sorry, Sasuke.”

“I can’t blame you for feeling as you do. I was under house arrest for over a year. No missions. Little human contact. I was as good as in prison, just a comfortable one. I might have despaired if I wasn’t used to being alone and having meditation as a hobby.”

Sasuke was certain he couldn’t hide his wounds from Kakashi for long, but he decided not to tell him. That cut on his leg had shaken Kakashi; if Kakashi knew how badly they were injured, he would be even worse off. They would be having sex only in dark for a while. Hopefully Kakashi wouldn’t notice a new scar. Or six.

He made sure his shirt was closed, offering a shiver as an excuse. “The laundry should be dry by now.”

\-----

Sasuke washed up in the bathroom. He dried his hands and looked at his reflection. He opened his shirt and touched the healing sword thrust very close to his liver. Luckily, it didn’t hit anything vital, but it went straight through. He was lucky. He peeled his shirt off to reveal the cut on the back of his forearm and another on his bicep. There was another wound on his back, a burn. The one Kakashi was most likely to find was the cut on his hip. The only thing Sasuke wasn’t expecting on that mission was two expert swordsmen on his own level.

But he had to smile. It had been a challenge. It was . . . fun.

However, Kakashi was not going to take it well.

Being run through, even if not through an organ or artery, bled a lot; he nearly lost consciousness from blood loss. That’s when he got the small burn from another shinobi who came to back up the swordsmen.

If Kakashi knew how badly wounded he was in enemy territory . . . how Akihito had to support him in order to find cover. Akihito had to use a bottle of cheap sake to disinfect the wound and medical thread from his emergency pack and stitch the wound closed. All without any painkillers.

Despite the sake, the wound was slightly infected. The medical-nins here in Konoha had to reopen the wound and re-stitch it. The new stitches were small and tight. He took a deep breath which did hurt. Bruised ribs. Bruises on his arms, side, hip, and thigh made him sort of glad Kakashi had been so depressed; he’d been too distracted to notice.

Sasuke put his shirt back on. He sighed. He’d have to keep his shirt on as long as possible until the scars lightened. He didn’t like having to hide something from Kakashi.

Fortunately, it was winter; the days were shorter and it was getting colder. Darkness and complaints of being cold might save him. Maybe he could track down something to kill their libidos for a month. Maybe he could convince Kakashi to be bound and wear a blindfold.

Straightened up, Sasuke went back out.

Kakashi was in better spirits today. He fully accepted Sasuke’s explanation of why he wasn’t called up with the rest of the high ranking shinobi.

Sasuke returned to the living room. He stood with his back to the room at a cabinet where he kept his sword supplies. He needed a new pin for the hilt of his sword; the work out it received on this mission loosened it. It also needed a cleaning; blood had gotten everywhere. The reddish black color of dried blood looked like a part of the color scheme of the sword at this point. He would have to take it completely apart, maybe even repaint parts of the wooden hilt and sheath. Sasuke didn’t really mind; he liked the meditative process of cleaning his sword and the rest of his weapons.

He also hoped it would keep a certain amorous ex-jounin at arm’s length.

Kakashi came up behind him and kissed his hairline, placing his hands on Sasuke’s sides. He used his chin to move the high collar further down. He kissed his neck. His hands slid up his back firmly, feeling his muscles. Then he placed his hands on the outside of Sasuke’s neck. He slid his hands down, catching Sasuke’s collar on his wrists to pull his shirt open. His hands were moving down Sasuke’s back, pulling his shirt down, pulling at the zipper. It felt so good. He loved Kakashi’s touch.

Sasuke suddenly shook Kakashi off and pulled his shirt back into place. He wanted it, but he couldn’t let Kakashi see his back.

“Eager?” Sasuke asked.

“A bit.” He put his hands on his clothed back and rubbed it. “I don’t have you home all the time. Not in the mood?”

Honestly, he wasn’t. He was too scared that Kakashi would see his wounds and it was cold and Kakashi’s touch felt good, but more comforting than sexual.

Kakashi’s hands continued to map Sasuke’s muscles through his shirt.

“That feels really good though.”

“Lay down and I’ll give you a massage.”

Sasuke stiffened. “Just continue what you’re doing.”

But then Kakashi pressed Sasuke’s bruised ribs. Sasuke instinctively pulled away.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke hesitated. That gave Kakashi enough time to yank Sasuke’s shirt down. Sasuke wasn’t wearing any bandages so that Kakashi wouldn’t feel them. So there was the fist size burn on his back and the heavy bruising on his ribs plain to see. Kakashi yanked it down further and saw the sword thrust. He forced Sasuke around and looked at his chest and stomach.

Kakashi’s eyes were wide and focused on the wound. The seconds stretched. “What else?” Kakashi asked in a quiet voice.

“Arm, hip, and thigh.”

Kakashi put his fingers on the stitches. Sasuke’s abs tightened at the touch.

“How bad?”

“Blood loss and chakra exhaustion. Except for the sword thrust, my life wasn’t in danger.”

“Who could have . . .”

Sasuke huffed. “I was having fun. I could have used Susanoo or just killed them both before the fight, but I wanted the challenge of a good sword fight. I got hurt because I was being reckless. I rarely go up against talented swordsmen. There were two of them.”

Kakashi finally looked at Sasuke’s face. “All these injuries from one fight?”

Sasuke shifted. “No. I didn’t tell you about it because you got so worried about that cut that was nothing. Yes, my life was in danger. Yes, we were all nearly killed. We were pinned down in enemy territory and we couldn’t get a message to Konoha to even say we were alive. We all came home. I never wanted to lie to you or keep anything from you. I just didn’t want you to worry.”

Kakashi grabbed the back of Sasuke’s head and forced their lips together. He needed to taste and savor his lover.

“I guess I’d rather you be honest,” Kakashi said when they parted.

Sasuke smiled. “I never had a reason to lie until now. It’s easier for me to be honest.”

“I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either.”

Kakashi stroked Sasuke’s cheek. “We worry each other too much.”

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed.

“You took off the bandages.”

“I didn’t want you to feel them.”

“Idiot. Come on, I’ll put ointment and bandages on them. They’ll heal faster.”

Sasuke pouted. “I know. I’m not an idiot.”

“But you are cute.”

He added a frown to the pout.

“You know, I thought you didn’t know you were cute when you did that, but I’m starting to suspect you know full well what you’re doing when you do that.”

His eyebrow went up. Kakashi laughed.

“Come on, I’ll tend your wounds.”

\-----

Sasuke went to the hospital. He was bandaged up, but didn’t need any further medical attention. He was here to visit Hara and Mori. Both had been injured worse than Sasuke and Akihiko.

The two men were sharing a room. Sasuke came in and stood between the beds with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Hey, Sasuke-kun!” Hara greeted.

“Sasuke-san,” Mara greeted.

“Pathetic,” Sasuke sighed. He took a deep breath—which hurt—and asked, “Anything I can do to help?”

“Awww, you can kiss it and make it better,” Hara cooed.

Sasuke’s eyebrow ticked. Mori couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“You could peel and feed me some apples,” Hara continued.

“Well, I can see you’re both doing alright.”

“We’re okay,” Mori said.

The doctor came in. “Sasuke-san, how are your wounds?”

“Fine.”

The doctor came over to check his main patients. “You being here saves me the trouble of tracking you down. Let me check your wounds before you leave.”

“My bandages have been changed.”

“Not what I said.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but the man didn’t see it. Sasuke went over to the window, turning his back to give his teammates a little bit of privacy while the doctor looked them over. He overheard them, however. They were recovering well; no lasting damage. He took a painful breath. It wasn’t the most lethal situation he’d been in, but it was dangerous and they had survived. He could feel a little proud.

The doctor turned to him and herded him to one of the other two beds across the room. Striped, poked, prodded, and rebandaged, Sasuke had to sit through it.

“The burn on your back and the stab wound are inflamed. You took off the bandages, didn’t you?”

“For a short time.”

“Keep them covered,” he said sternly.

“Hn.”

“Are you sleeping?” he asked as he looked at Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke had noticed it when he looked in the mirror: he had bags under his eyes.

“Yes.”

“But not well. At least make sure you rest.”

Sasuke finished redressing as the doctor left. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said to his teammates.

“Awww, thank you, Sasuke-kun,” Hara cooed.

“I was talking to Mori.”

Laughter followed him out.

\-----

Sasuke didn’t want to go to this little gathering they’d been invited to. Kakashi was always up to feel like a shinobi again, so when a bunch of jounin invited him somewhere, he would go. Sasuke was invited as well and assented to going because Kakashi wanted to and Sasuke knew he needed to be more social.

Sasuke wore a black cloak which hid his ever present sword and weapon pouches. He hadn’t gotten around to cleaning the sword yet, so it still gave off a slight scent of blood. Kakashi wore dark colored civilian clothes and none of his gear. He still felt exposed without his uniform and gear, but not as much as before.

When they reached the open doors to the bar where the get together was being held, they stopped; it was normal for shinobi to hesitate before entering a confined space.

However, Kakashi never expected to feel this particular aura from Sasuke. He was familiar with Sasuke bristling, but Sasuke was always in ‘fight’ mode rather than ‘flight’ mode when something raised his guard. Always. For the first time, Kakashi felt ‘flight’ radiating off Sasuke. Something was telling Sasuke to flee.

Kakashi felt nothing, saw nothing. There was no threat. But something was hitting Sasuke with enough force to make his hackles rise.

“I don’t think I should be here,” Sasuke said. “Go on, I’ll just go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke took a few steps backward before turning towards home. Kakashi struggled whether he should trail him. He made a low chakra clone and sent him to shadow Sasuke. If anyone attacked him, the clone would release and Kakashi would know. Kakashi entered the room, characteristically late.

Kakashi knew a few people here. Genma waved him over and he sat with several of his friends. A few others he knew, but didn’t consider friends, came over as well.

“Where’s the Uchiha?”

Kakashi’s own threat sense stood up. He didn’t know this man well and why should he care if Sasuke joined him?

“Hey, Eiji. He wasn’t feeling up to socializing.”

“I heard he was wounded,” Umeko said, another man Kakashi wouldn’t call a friend.

“Very minor. He only got hurt because he was being reckless; he wanted to have fun with a pair of swordsmen, get a little ‘cardio vascular’.”

“Not really suppose to be talking about S class missions.”

“I pressed. My lover had a wound,” Kakashi said with a playful pout. “I was concerned.”

“Huh. I heard it was serious. He was near collapse when he limped through the gates.”

“Healthier than an ox.”

Kakashi sensed someone else. They were very interested in this conversation. He felt that person become intense and then left quickly. Kakashi wondered if he was going to go attack Sasuke or protect him. Protect. No one would go looking to attack a healthy shinobi, but if that person thought these men were expecting an injured shinobi, they probably were gunning for him. Kakashi relaxed. Sasuke was always a force to be reckoned with and someone beside Kakashi had his back.

\-----

Kakashi’s clone kept back, trying not to put Sasuke more on edge than he already was. He didn’t see any threat, but he followed Sasuke all the way home. Sasuke turned to scan behind him as he opened his gate, his Sharingan activated. He saw Kakashi’s clone and the corner of his mouth raised slightly. He entered the property and the clone relaxed.

Then another presence approached. He turned and saw a familiar ANBU landing on a neighboring rooftop. He looked down at Kakashi and nodded. He signaled that he would watch Sasuke. The clone vanished.

\-----

Kakashi felt better knowing the Captain was there for Sasuke. He leaned forward among his friends, the others having wandered away.

“Is there something off?”

“What do you mean?” Aoba asked.

“Sasuke actually came with me tonight. He felt something and decided to go home. When those guys started asking about Sasuke, a member of ANBU tensed up and went after Sasuke. I sent a clone to keep an eye on Sasuke and that ANBU is one we both know; he’s looking after Sasuke to make sure he’s alright. Something isn’t sitting right with the three of us.”

Raido looked around and those men were gone. So were some others. Nearly half the gathering had vanished. “I think we should blow this party and check on your boyfriend.”

Genma, Aoba, and Ibiki looked around too and they were all out the door within moments. It was difficult for Kakashi to keep up with his leg, but all the training he’d done since they returned from Suna kicked in. His chakra thread work was now instinctive in a crisis.

\-----

Sasuke felt someone following him, but he could feel it was Kakashi’s clone. He smiled a little. It was his lover looking after him.

Once he was inside, he ignored the clone and checked the property. He felt and saw no foreign chakra. He took off his cloak.

Another chakra hopped over his fence, but he knew this one too.

“I feel a threat,” the Captain whispered from the window. “I’ll just perch nearby.”

“Thanks.”

Sasuke went about cleaning up for bed. He shut off the lights.

\-----

A shadow moved through the hallway.

He came into the bedroom and behind the figure about to slip into bed. The shadow stabbed him high in the back. But instead of crying out or collapsing to the ground, the man poofed out of existence.

Before the shadow could finish comprehending what happened, he was hit in the back of the head and dropped to the floor. Sasuke slipped into the shadows better than his attacker had.

\-----

They all stopped near the house. There was battle, but Kakashi held up a hand to stop his friends. “Those two are fighting them; they might not be able to tell which of us are the enemy.”

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan to see the chakra of the people behind the wall. He knew the ANBU captain enough to recognize him and of course Sasuke’s darker chakra.

He watched the two familiar chakra subdue the foreign ones. Once they were finished, he covered his eye and signaled for his group to leap over the gate. They were greeted by a tense ANBU. Kakashi put up his hands and the Captain stood down once he recognized Kakashi.

“How many?” Kakashi asked.

“Five.”

“Did either of you use any unique techniques?” Ibiki asked.

“No.”

“We’ll take them to the Hokage. It’s best if she doesn’t know Sasuke assaulted anyone, justified or not, and we should keep ANBU out of it.”

The Captain nodded.

“Where’s Sasuke?” Kakashi asked.

The Captain’s mask moved slightly to look at the others with Kakashi. “He decided not to stay here. If there was to be a larger battle, he didn’t want to fight it here. He just left.”

“We’ll say we stopped their attack,” Kakashi said.

The Captain nodded.

Kakashi and his friends went around picking up fallen shinobi. He leapt away with the others. His leg giving him a little trouble.

\-----

The offenders were dropped off to ANBU and the group of jounin gave their statements that they suspected Sasuke was in danger and followed him. Kakashi kept Sasuke out of the fight while the rest of them stopped the attackers.

Kakashi thanked the others and headed back home. The light in the living room was on and Kakashi came in through the door to keep his lover and his friend at ease. He only found one of them.

The Captain was looking at the photos on a bookcase. The ones Sasuke and Kakashi had taken together. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but Kakashi thought the man looked embarrassed to be caught looking at those pictures.

“Where’s Sasuke?”

“The shrine.”

“Thank you, for helping him and keeping an eye on him. He needs to know people have his back.”

“We should fetch him.”

Kakashi nodded and they headed toward the Naka shrine. As they were leaving the property, they sensed others nearby. Shinobi on a hunt.

“Go to him. I’ll go t—” the Captain stopped. “I’ll stay and keep an eye on the shrine, make sure he’s safe. You go to the Hokage herself and see if this is official.”

“She wouldn’t authorize a hit on Sasuke,” Kakashi argued.

“Just make sure.”

“I will.”

So, Kakashi ran back to the Hokage tower, but half way there, he had to stop. He had to push down his own depression; he couldn’t run like he used to. He couldn’t keep manipulating the chakra strings and his body just couldn’t cope with the different way of moving. He had to walk painfully the rest of the way.  He demanded to see Tsunade. She made him wait only two minutes before she let him into her suite of rooms.

“This had better be important, Hatake.”

“Sasuke was attacked.”

“What?!”

“My friends and I realized he was in danger and we stopped them. We brought them here. I have to ask: was the attack authorized?”

Tsunade was horrified, but Kakashi’s eye was hard and piercing. “I swear, I did not order any harm to the Uchiha.”

Kakashi’s eye softened. “Honestly, I didn’t think you did, but I had to ask. There’s at least two more who want to attack him. I felt hostile chakra near the house.”

“Why would they do this?”

Kakashi thought for a moment. “He’s just returned from a very long S class mission. He went to the hospital this morning to visit his teammates. People must think he’s weakened, wounded.”

“Go stay by him. I will look into this.”

“I think I should keep him hidden or take him away for a while. He might be angry.”

“Do what you need to. Just keep me informed.”

“Hai.”

“I’ll assign two ANBU to guard the area around your home in the meantime.”

“Thank you.”

“Was he injured?”

“I don’t think so.”

Kakashi tried to hurry, but it was painful to even walk. He over did it. He didn’t hold it against the Captain, but the man knew Kakashi was not in the best state to defend Sasuke if needed and that’s why he was sent to Tsunade. But having to hobble across town wasn’t easy either.

He was cautious as he approached the shrine, making sure no one was watching him to find the entrance into the secret chambers underneath. The Captain was the only one nearby. He came over to him.

“Well?”

“She didn’t order it. I believe her.”

“Good. I think they’ve stopped searching for him. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks. I might take him away for a few days. I’ll let Tsunade know if we leave.”

“Right. Take care.”

“You too.”

The Captain leapt away and Kakashi waited until he knew he was alone. He went inside the shrine and found the tami mat and opened the secret chamber. He didn’t stick head or hand inside, afraid a jumpy shinobi might attack.

“Sasuke?”

No attack, so Kakashi climbed down and replaced the mat. There was a light coming from further down, but it was faint. Kakashi slowly made his way down to the where the stone tablet was. Sasuke was sitting in front of it with a single candle lit.

“Sasuke?”

His lover didn’t respond. Kakashi sat next to him and looked at his face. Sasuke’s eyes were unfocused, but they were black, not red.

“They’re gone.”

“Hn.”

At least he made a sound.

“I talked to Tsunade. She didn’t have anything to do with it, if that makes you feel better.”

“I knew it wasn’t her. She values my bloodline too much.”

“She’s putting a guard around the house. ANBU.”

Sasuke scoffed.

“You’re really hard to read; are you angry?”

“No. Actually, I’m not. It’s not unusual to have people want to kill you, but in your own village? I wanted to become the villain, unite the world against me, but I’m on a different path and I’m happy that I am. I shouldn’t have to watch my back in my own village. And coming back from this last mission, I finally felt like Konoha was home.” He didn’t sound sad or angry, just tired.

Kakashi put a hand on his back. “No, you shouldn’t have to deal with this. Maybe they’re really enemy shinobi.”

“Hn.”

“Want to get away? Go visit a hot spring outside the village?”

“I don’t want to be seen running.”

“I understand. Let’s go home.”

“No.”

Kakashi scooted closer so that their sides touched. Kakashi straightened his false leg to go under Sasuke’s folded knee. He draped his arm over Sasuke’s shoulders and pulled down his mask.

“This the wallowing you were talking about?”

“Hn.”

They sat there for a while facing the stone. Kakashi didn’t activate his Sharingan to read it.

“It’s cold down here.”

“Hn.”

Kakashi moved behind him, molding his body to Sasuke’s and wrapped his arms around his waist. They sat like that for several minutes, their body heat mingling.

“I’m sorry you missed your party,” Sasuke said.

“Not your fault.”

“But if I wasn’t around, you wouldn’t have these issues.”

“If you weren’t around, I would have committed suicide months ago. Look what I did when you _are_ in my life. Without you, I wouldn’t have survived the humiliation of this leg. Let’s go home. Sleep on a soft and warm bed.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke helped Kakashi up with a little grimace.

“They didn’t injure you, did they?”

“No. It’s just my ribs. They’re not healed yet. I took out those fools without moving my ribs much.”

Once they were back outside, they noticed the Captain was gone. As they got closer to home, they sensed another pair of ANBU standing guard.

“They both guarded me before; we can trust them.”

If Sasuke was relaxed, Kakashi wasn’t going to question it.

As they got ready for bed, Kakashi could feel Sasuke’s gaze. He turned to look at him and Sasuke raised his eyes to his. He’d been looking at his false leg.

“Sorry. It’s giving you trouble. I could tell as we walked.”

“Yeah, I overused it.”

Sasuke’s eyes were weary. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Sasuke shrugged.

“I’ll look into this in the morning. I’m sure Tsunade is already delving into it.”

“You’re in pain?”

“I’m okay. Running and carrying a man were more than I could handle. Get in bed. And sleep in in the morning.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke finished changing and slipped into bed. Kakashi finished as well and sat on the bed to take off his false leg. The stump was red, but not blistered.

“It’s okay?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah.” Kakashi turned off the bedside light and laid next to his lover.

Sasuke didn’t yield the blanket; instead he turned and cupped Kakashi’s leg with a hand, feeling for injuries.

Sasuke got up and brought back ointment and a towel. Kakashi was getting a massage whether he wanted it or not.

There was no moon tonight, so he couldn’t see Sasuke as he gave his thigh a rub down, being gentle on the tender part that had chaffed. He was harder on the upper part of the thigh’s knotted muscle. When finished, he turned to his intact leg which had been stressed compensating for the other.

Kakashi hoped this was a distracting activity for him, but he was probably thinking and brooding.

Sasuke wiped up the extra oil from Kakashi’s legs and his own hands. He dumped everything on the floor, laid down, and pulled the blanket up. Kakashi turned to cuddle him.

“Thank you.”

Sasuke said nothing. Kakashi wanted to sigh. Sasuke was depressed again.

\-----

Kakashi sent a clone to Naruto’s apartment the next morning.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto had just woken up, so he was hazy.

“Yo!” Kakashi appeared to be his usual, cheery self. “Do you have a mission today?”

“No.”

“Any plans?”

“Um, no.”

“Good.” Kakashi’s smiling eye turned into a happy rainbow. “You should hang out with Sasuke today. Hang out or train. At least until I get back.”

“Get back?”

“I’ve got a meeting, but Sasuke’s lonely. Keep him company?”

“Sure.”

“Breakfast is waiting for you. It’s ramen.”

“Thanks.”

As soon as the door shut, the clone vanished.

Back in the house, Kakashi went ahead and made ramen along with Sasuke’s meal; he already ate his own.

Once everything was cooking, Kakashi went to the bedroom and rubbed Sasuke’s back to wake him.

“I’m going to go see the Hokage about last night. I asked Naruto to come over and keep you company while I’m gone. I’m making you both breakfast; he should be here shortly.”

“Hn.” Sasuke rubbed his face and sat up.

Kakashi was concerned. Sasuke moved around a lot during the night and let out several moans of pain. He was sure Sasuke barely slept.

“I’ll leave once Naruto gets here,” Kakashi said.

Kakashi went back to finish preparing their meals. Naruto was always prompt when ramen was mentioned and he arrived as Kakashi finished making it. Sasuke staggered out, his clothes looking a little big on him and his hair was extra tousled.

Assuming Kakashi would sit across from Sasuke, Naruto sat on the side between them. But Kakashi only served two meals.

“There’s a whole pot of ramen for you. See you later.”

Sasuke gave a nod.

“You’re not eating with us?” Naruto asked.

“Already ate,” he said as he left.

Naruto was fine not talking as he downed the first two bowls of ramen Kakashi made for him. He also knew Sasuke second best in the world and knew Sasuke wasn’t one to initiate conversation.

“So, where did Kakashi have to go?

Sasuke shrugged.

“Something happen? I know you were on a long, important mission; did something bad happen?”

“Not really. We succeeded.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so depressed. And that’s saying something.”

Sasuke sighed. “I think I made a mistake.”

“On the mission?”

“No. With Kakashi.”

“Huh?”

“Since we got together his reputation took a hit and then last night—” and then Sasuke remembered who he was talking to.

“What happened last night?”

“Nothing,” Sasuke vainly tried to erase that little mistake.

Naruto thought about it. “Kakashi has a meeting even though he’s not a shinobi anymore, he asks me to stay with you, and you’re all depressed. Were you attacked?”

“Hn. I guess I can’t call you ‘ _dobe_ ’ anymore. Yeah, a few men tried to attack me last night. Kakashi and I were invited out, but I could feel hostility so I decided to come home. Once we were separated, they attacked. Of course, I knew they were coming and they didn’t even touch me. Kakashi realized what was happening and came to back me up with his jounin friends. They took them to the Hokage. Kakashi’s gone to see what Tsunade learned. You’re here mostly because I’m depressed, but there were others who probably would have tried to attack if I hadn’t decided to lay low in the shrine. Kakashi sensed them when he came to find me.”

For the first time, it was Naruto, not Sasuke, giving off an angry aura. That made Sasuke smile a little.

“Calm down,” Sasuke said. “Kakashi and the Hokage are looking into it; you needn’t get involved.”

Naruto settled down. “But what about Kakashi? You said you were depressed about Kakashi.”

“I was attacked. They waited until we were separated, but I don’t think that was the original plan. Maybe get one or both of us drunk or drugged then attack, but when I came home alone, they took advantage. I think they were going to attack us both. He’s retired, he’s not supposed to be in danger anymore.”

“That’s it? His reputation wasn’t damaged—people got over it—and I doubt Kakashi is thinking about his own safety right now.”

“Yeah. But I’m gone a lot and he gets depressed. I just wonder if he would have been happier if I hadn’t started this.”

“You do know how stupid you sound, right?”

Sasuke didn’t respond, but his eyes drifted to say he did.

“Do you really think he’d be happier without you? He tried to hide it from me and Sakura, but we could tell he was really depressed after he was retired. He may miss you when you’re gone, but he’d be that depressed all the time if you weren’t here. I also think he’s bored enough that he would almost hope more people would attack you so he could fight.”

“Yeah. Maybe I should start calling you ‘teme’ and you can call me ‘dobe’.”

Naruto laughed.

“He didn’t ask you over because he feared an attack. He’s just worried about me when I’m depressed.”

“Well, you do tend to go off the handle when you’re depressed.”

“Three times,” Sasuke halfheartedly defended.

“Yeah, but those three times were pretty bad.”

“Puberty can be a bitch.”

Naruto laughed as much at the joke as the fact Sasuke had made a joke. Sasuke wasn’t nearly as depressed anymore.

“You’re right about Kakashi,” Sasuke said. “He didn’t have a thought about himself. He even overworked his leg because of me. I just can’t stand to see him depressed or hurt.”

“’Cause you really love him.”

“Yeah.”

Naruto bumped his shoulder against Sasuke’s. “I’m glad you’re both so happy together. It really shocked me at first, but I get it.”

“Yours is probably the only opinion I care about. If you were to abandon me . . .”

“Never. If I didn’t give up on you all that time, I never will.”

\-----

Kakashi arrived to a far less depressed Sasuke and a slightly hostile Naruto.

“So who was behind it?” Naruto asked the moment Kakashi came through the door.

“I couldn’t hide it from him,” Sasuke said.

The pair had migrated to the living room. Kakashi had to smile at Naruto’s bluster. He joined Sasuke on the sofa.

“A shinobi from Kumo.”

“Figures,” Sasuke sneered.

“He found men who had a grudge against you.”

“You weren’t a target?” Sasuke asked.

“No. But Kumo might not have minded if I died too. Separating us wasn’t part of the plan, but they were happy to adapt.”

“Drunk? Drugged?” Sasuke asked.

“They knew I drank and hoped I’d be impaired and they could keep me out of the way while they dealt with you. They were also hoping you’d get drunk too.”

“I’m technically still underage.”

“Like anyone would try to stop you, teme,” Naruto laughed.

“Ply me with alcohol and hope I couldn’t defend myself.”

“They did think you were tired and injured from that mission. They were unaware what the mission was, but they knew you’d been gone quite a while and that you’d been to the hospital yesterday.”

“Didn’t think I’d be visiting my teammates.”

“Your anti-social reputation really hurt you this time,” Naruto joked.

“Well, the Kumo shinobi will be bargained back. Ibiki had a little fun with him. The Konoha shinobi are charged with aiding a foreign power, trespassing, and attempted assault. Tsunade will keep some protection around the property until they find all the conspirators.”

“What did tip you off?” Naruto asked Sasuke.

“Unease. I felt several people lying in wait. It’s like the feeling when you look into a deep dark cave and you have no idea what might be hiding inside. It was just instinct. Honestly, I would have felt the same if it had been a surprise party.”

“I will be sure never to plan a surprise party for you.”

“Wise,” Kakashi said. “He’d either high tail it out of there or fill half the guests with kunai.”

“I’m going to talk to Granny Tsunade,” Naruto said. “I’m friends with Killer Bee and A trusts me. I want to know if they were behind it.”

“Thanks for having my back,” Sasuke said.

“Of course, _dobe_.” Naruto gave him a bright smile.

Kakashi walked him to the door. “Thanks, Naruto.”

“Let me know when stuff like this happens; I want to help.”

“I will for now on.”

“See ya.”

Kakashi came back into the room and stood opposite his lover. “Naruto made you feel better,” Kakashi observed.

“He’s cheer and optimism incarnate.”

Kakashi chuckled. That was certainly true.

“One thing I could never deny: he is a good friend. I trust him. He’s already shoving his nose in diplomatic affairs. He will be Hokage one day.”

“As long as I don’t become Hokage, great.”

Sasuke sighed and sat back. “Hokage. So much for a stupid title and empty power. Danzo had more power and he exercised it. Maybe when Naruto becomes Hokage I can be on his council. I can do my part to make sure history doesn’t repeat itself. Again.”

“Good idea. I should join you as the more mature, experienced shinobi.”

Sasuke gave a small smile. “Hiruzen had his former teammates as part of his council.” His smile faded quickly. “How’s your leg?”

“Better. Thanks; the rub down helped a lot.”

Sasuke stood up and hugged Kakashi. “I want to go far away. With you.”

Kakashi rubbed Sasuke’s back. The pain in his chest was oddly pleasant.

“I do want to run, but not out of fear. I just want to leave all this behind. I felt safer as an outlaw in Orochimaru’s caves than I do in my own hometown. I never thought that could hurt me so much.”

Kakashi felt his face flush and his eyes fill with unshed tears. That was the deepest cut of all: he felt safer with a man who wanted to steal his body than he did in the village he served.

He wanted to run away with Sasuke too. A new life with nothing hanging over them, not Sasuke’s past, not Kakashi’s leg and the wounds to his pride. But he knew that was impossible. He doubted Tsunade would send ANBU to hunt them down and kill them, but they would be in every Bingo Book in the ninja world.

They both knew that and that’s what made the idea of leaving so much more painful. In a sense, they were trapped.

“Tsunade said we could leave for a few days, get you out of here.”

Sasuke paused, really considering it this time. “Like I said, I don’t want to be seen as running.”

“Nobody knows about this.”

“But they haven’t caught the second wave yet.” He nuzzled more into Kakashi’s shoulder.

“If it weren’t for your wounds, I’d say at least let’s go to Konoha’s hot spring. You know, I haven’t been out of the village, except for that trip to Suna, since my injury. You’re not running, I need to get out here.”

Sasuke hummed. “Say that in public and we’ll go.”

“Okay.”

“Hn,” was Sasuke’s amused answer.

“How are your wounds?”

“Healing. They still hurt. Sitting up and down hurt.”

“You should tell me what’s hurting you; I don’t want to hurt you further.”

“Everything still hurts. Even lying down; it’s either my burn or my ribs. Or the sword thrust.”

Kakashi pulled away, afraid their embrace was hurting him further. “They could give you painkillers.”

“That would dull my senses.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“I know. I can live with the pain. It’s only for another few days.”

Sasuke tensed a few seconds before the knock at their door. Kakashi answered and was relieved to recognize that mask.

The Captain gave him a short bow. “We’ve captured the rest of them.”

Sasuke came up beside Kakashi. “How many total?”

“Eleven. Twelve if you count the Kumo guy. I don’t think you have to worry about anyone else wanting to attack you; that Kumo shinobi found all the ones who really wanted to do it.”

“It’s still disheartening.”

“You should be happy; only a dozen shinobi in this village hate you. You thought it was more.”

“Hn.”

“Don’t worry about it. Not one of them were ANBU. If ANBU were against you, then you’d be fucked.”

Kakashi laughed. Partially because a former member of ANBU _was_ fucking Sasuke.

“You’ll keep your ANBU guard for another two days just to be safe. I’m going to get some sleep. You look like you need some too.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate your friendship.”

The Captain nodded, the only way he could emote with the mask.

“Thanks for looking out for him,” Kakashi added.

“Didn’t really need my help, but . . .” He shrugged.

“Thanks all the same.”

The Captain left.

“He stayed up all night,” Sasuke commented.

“Hunting the others. He knew their chakra signatures. Let’s go out. You’ll be home for a while so we should stock up.”

“Not right now. Come to bed.”

“Huh?”

“Come to bed,” Sasuke urged. His eyes and tone made it clear what he meant.

“I don’t want to have sex with you while you’re injured.”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “I know what I need and what I can handle. Come to bed.”

Those eyes made Kakashi stir. Sasuke led the way to their bedroom. It had been two days since Sasuke returned and two days since they had sex. Looking at that broad back, Kakashi’s mind flooded with images of that sculpted back beneath that shirt and the taste of his skin. His eyes fell to the motion of his muscular ass. Sasuke inspired lust so quickly that Kakashi grew lightheaded. Only two others ever seduced him this quickly, but Sasuke was the only male who could incite him like this.

Sasuke stopped before he reached the bed, turned, and fell to his knees in front of Kakashi. He pulled Kakashi’s pants down and pulled Kakashi’s cock out to his lips.

Kakashi took a half a step back—all his lowered pants would allow—hesitant to do any harm to Sasuke.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “My mouth and throat weren’t injured.”

Kakashi resumed his previous place and Sasuke took him again.

Sasuke’s mouth was warm and wet, but he didn’t tighten his lips. His tongue moved lovingly along the underside. His hard palate gave way to the soft back of his throat. The back of his tongue pressed upward. Kakashi’s shoulders slackened and his head fell back. Sasuke moved back and forward. Wet sounds of his cock moving in Sasuke’s mouth made him even harder. The pulling away from his soft palate made an obscene sucking sound.

As more blood fled to his loins, Kakashi stumbled back in ecstasy. Sasuke steadied him and drew back. Kakashi’s hand grabbed Sasuke’s head for balance and then he rubbed the soft hair. Sasuke guided him to the bed. Kakashi sat down and Sasuke took off his leg.

Sasuke took Kakashi’s hand from his head and licked a fingertip. Somehow, that was just as erotic as licking the head of his cock. He licked the length of his finger, then his palm. He licked at his hand slowly, painting it with his saliva. Then he took two fingers into his mouth. He sucked and teased with his tongue. Kakashi watched that mouth work on his hand and the closed-eyed, blissful expression Sasuke wore.

Sasuke leaned away, letting go of Kakashi’s hand. He leaned in and licked at the weeping head of Kakashi’s cock. He slowly took him back into his mouth for a long, slow blowjob, using his lips more this time.

Still conscious of Sasuke’s injuries and determined only to let Sasuke do what he wanted, Kakashi kept his hips still and didn’t dare return his hand to Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke abandoned the cock in his mouth and turned his attentions to Kakashi’s leg.

Fingertips, lips, and tongue glided over his scars. Parts were numb, parts were dull, some were normal, some were highly sensitive. Sasuke’s hands moved to caress his thigh as his mouth made love to his wound. With his hands on his thigh, Sasuke would be able to tell where all his sensitive spots were by the way his muscles tensed.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked breathlessly.

“Trying to fire you up so you forget I’m slightly injured.”

“Well, it’s working.”

“Then take me.”

Well, fuuuuck. “Stand up.”

As soon as Sasuke stood, Kakashi pulled at his clothes, revealing Sasuke’s own erection. He paused briefly when he uncovered the bandage covering the wound on Sasuke stomach, but he pulled Sasuke to him. He stretched his neck to suck a nipple. He ran his hands down Sasuke’s sides. Sasuke put his arms around Kakashi’s head and leaned into him.

Feeling Kakashi’s cock touching his own, Sasuke moved his hips to rub their erections together. He couldn’t keep standing there; he slowly placed his knees next to Kakashi’s thighs, easing closer to his lover. Kakashi stopped using his mouth and just looked up at Sasuke’s beautiful face.

Sasuke rolled his hips, finding a perfect angle where the head of Kakashi’s cock caressed the underside of his perfectly. The precum dripping from the head of Kakashi’s cock eased his way. Sasuke shuddered with pleasure. Sasuke looked ready to just use him as a masturbation post, but Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to end Sasuke’s obvious pleasure. Watching Sasuke cum like this might be enough for him.

The only sound in the room was Sasuke’s breath, heavy with passion. He really was riling Kakashi up. The friction against the head of his cock was tantalizing, but not nearly enough to make him cum, whereas Sasuke seemed close.

“Kakashi,” Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi finally lost his patience. As Sasuke wanted, Kakashi forgot about his injured ribs and other wounds. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist and forced him around onto his back. He didn’t prep Sasuke, merely coated his own cock with a palmful of lube. The bastard wanted him to fuck him, Kakashi obliged him.

Sasuke cried out. He could never get enough of this. Kakashi felt so good inside him. Even if the jolt going through his body with each thrust jostled his ribs and caused the muscle around his wounds to tighten, the rubbing of his insides, the stroking of his prostate, and his closeness to Kakashi made sex worth the pain. As long as he didn’t start bleeding, he was happy to lay down for his older lover, whatever state he was in.

He reached up to brace his hands on the headboard, stretching his ribs and abs. He could care less about the pain as Kakashi moved within him.

Kakashi hadn’t completely forgotten that his lover was wounded. He bent Sasuke’s right leg to relieve the stretch. But the thrusts with his leg up was pressing into those injured ribs. He didn’t say a word though; he didn’t care about pain, he’d been enduring hard training practically since he was born. Not to mention some of the hellish training and injections Orochimaru gave him. The injections that made him immune to venom. The injections that made his blood burn his entire body.

Kakashi burned his insides in a completely different way.

No matter how much he loved sex with Kakashi, he was eager for Kakashi to finish them both. It was a strain on his body.

Kakashi was close. He stopped thinking and just pounded the hell out of Sasuke’s hips. Sasuke locked the elbow of one of his arms and jerked himself off with the other hand. They came almost at the same time, Sasuke just a few heartbeats behind Kakashi.  

Kakashi looked down at the satisfied, panting young man beneath him and noticed the bruise on his chest, reminding him that his lover was injured. He laid next to him and put a hand gently on his chest.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.”

“I hurt you,” Kakashi concluded.

Sasuke gave him a soft smile. “I’m really fine. You’re one of the very, very few who could break me, but afternoon sex isn’t going to do it.”

Kakashi huffed. He lay there awhile and let the endorphins do their work in his body.

Sasuke turned onto his stomach and hugged the pillow while Kakashi got out of bed to clean up. He whined. “I don’t want to go out today.”

“I’ll go pick up some essentials.”

“You don’t need help?”

“No. You can stay home. You do need sleep.”

“I’ll work on my sword; I never did get started on it.”

Kakashi came over and rubbed his back. “If it will distract you. I’ll pick up fresh ingredients and make you curry.”

“Sounds good.”

Kakashi got dressed while Sasuke continued to lay nuzzled in the sheets. He dozed off by the time Kakashi was ready to leave. He smiled fondly down at him before going out.

He didn’t head for the market though. Kakashi headed for another residential district. The pinkette who answered her door was surprised to see her sensei.

“Kakashi-sensei?”

“Have a few minutes?”

“Of course.” Sakura ushered him in and to a chair.

“I need to ask: do you hate Sasuke?”

The question shook her. “No, of course not.”  

“Listen, Sasuke acted brashly during his last mission and got a few wounds. He’s in pain but he refuses to take pain killers and his sleep is fretful because of the pain. Can you give me something for him? I’m going to sneak it in his food. I’d lie and say it was for me, but you know he’s immune to venom and other poisons. I need something that will work on him and not harm him. There are few I feel we can trust with such things.”

“Oh? Why don’t you trust anyone?”

“Some people don’t like Sasuke. I know we can trust you. I just want him to have one peaceful night.”

“I’ll write you a prescription in your name. You don’t need anything for your leg?”

“No. I just get knots in the muscles and a little chafing.”

“Let me give you a cream for that too.”

She found the proper form and wrote out several preparations. “Here, these should have no ill effects.”

“Thank you, Sakura. I am proud of you. Such a brilliant medical-nin.”

Sakura demurred.

Kakashi left Sakura’s apartment while wadding up the paper she gave him.

The library was his next stop. He looked up what drugs would work on and not harm someone immune to venom.

\-----

Sasuke was sanding the wood of his sheath when Kakashi returned with a bulging sack in his arm. He didn’t turn and Kakashi set right to making dinner.

Sasuke finished the first coat of paint when dinner was ready. He left the sheath outside on the deck to dry.

They ate in introspective silence, both mulling over their own thoughts. Sasuke hummed as they were finishing. Kakashi noticed.

“You didn’t sleep well; go back to bed,” Kakashi suggested.

“I am suddenly awfully tired.”

Kakashi stood and helped Sasuke up and to their bed. He was out even before Kakashi finished easing him to the bed and his head on the pillow. He tucked him in and resolved to watch all night.

\-----

Sasuke groaned when he woke. His joints felt like they were made of water and his muscles didn’t seem to be awake.

Kakashi sat next to him and stroked Sasuke’s hair. He whispered his name and Sasuke groaned in response.

“Sleep longer if you can.”

Sasuke instead tried to sit up, but he was groggy. Kakashi supported him then picked up a cup of cold tea and offered it to him. Sasuke drank, his mouth dry. Life began to flow back into his body.

“You son of a bitch,” Sasuke groaned. “You drugged me.”

“You needed sleep and wouldn’t take any painkillers otherwise. I learned on a mission that curry was the perfect thing to cover up the taste of some drugs. I was careful, don’t worry. And I stayed up all night. I had a clone watch when I had to piss.”

Sasuke turned to look at him and growled.

“You have ANBU and me guarding you. I just wanted you to sleep. Don’t worry, I looked up the ingredients and had it made as if for me.”

“I don’t like being defenseless.”

“I know. The painkiller won’t disable you. Take them, they’ll help you recover. I only got one dose of the sleeping drug. I just wanted you to sleep.”

“No one knew you were getting the drugs?”

“Nope,” he lied.

“I smell dog. You didn’t lay a trap? You weren’t using me as bait?”

“I wouldn’t drug you and use you as bait.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re a shinobi just like me. I would use you as bait, drug you, and stash you under the bed.”

“True.”

“Was I bait?”

“Sort of. It was unlikely, but probable. If ANBU wasn’t watching over the house, I wouldn’t have knocked you out.”

“You suspect someone? Who did you dangle the string in front of?”

“Not important; no one came.”

“Asshole drugged me.”

Kakashi kissed his temple. “I love you.”

Sasuke let his body drop back into the bedding. “Hn.” He snuggled back into bed.

Kakashi rubbed Sasuke’s scalp. Sasuke didn’t need to know about the sounds of battle outside during the night and that Kakashi had summoned all eight of his ninken to patrol the house.

\-----

Sasuke continued on his sword when he finally shook off the last effects of the drugs in the late morning. Kakashi was pensive, but Sasuke was consumed with his task.

“I’m going to take my ninken out for a walk,” Kakashi told him.

“Be careful.”

“Always. If Pakkun comes back alone . . .”

“I’ll roast your ass for being reckless.”

“You want to talk about reckless?”

“Get out of here.”

Kakashi chuckled and headed out. He summoned his pack and started their walk toward the forest.

As they approached the forest, the whole pack noticed the ANBU leaning back against a tree.

“I was hoping you’d venture out today.”

“Didn’t want Sasuke to hear about it?” Kakashi asked.

“You haven’t mentioned it, have you?”

“No.”

“Who did you lay the trap for?” he demanded of Kakashi.

“No one in particular.”

“Who could know Sasuke was drugged last night?”

“Perhaps the apothecary I got the drugs from. Because Sasuke was wounded, they might have, rightly, guessed that the drugs were for him. Or they might have thought I would be the one asleep. What did you find out from them? Who were they?”

“Two former members of Root.”

Kakashi straightened with an intake of breath. That was almost as bad as ANBU. “Well, that at least makes sense. They have reason to hate him since he was responsible for Danzo’s death. And they could spark Sasuke’s self-preservation instinct more than a bunch of jounin and chunin.”

“It seems they were among those laying in wait for the two of you in the tavern. They knew Sasuke would not be slain if he wasn’t drugged and they aborted while the others attacked and hunted him afterward. Drugging him was always the plan. They knew he was drugged last night, but from whom they learned that, they will not confess. Who did you tell? Or did you know who they were and let them hear you?”

“I think it’s more likely they were following me and overhead what I was getting.”

The Captain looked through the mask at Kakashi, weighing that theory. “That seems to hold. Very well. Next time, tell ANBU when you plan on drugging him.”

“That might have lured out more conspirators,” Kakashi agreed, even though he knew the Captain didn’t mean it that way.

“You think there are more, some among ANBU?”

“I don’t know. I’ll keep my guard.”  
The Captain hesitated. “I’ll keep mine too. You are resolved to keep him in the dark about the third attack.”

“Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll leave that to you.”

“Hey, I want to assure you that I have complete trust in you. But I was in ANBU; not everyone was upstanding. When it comes to my lover, I’m not going to take any risks.”

“I can understand that. The people guarding you now are all people I know, so you’re safe.”

“Thanks.”

“And I agree with you: Sasuke shouldn’t know about the what happened last night. Don’t use bait again unless someone else knows to back you up.”

“I’ll remember that next time.”

The Captain jumped away to let him resume his walk.

\-----

They did go out to dinner once Sasuke felt certain the sleeping drug was completely out of his system.

“By the way,” Kakashi said a tad loudly half way through the meal, “I’m going stir-crazy. I haven’t been out of the village in months, not since Suna. You’re at liberty for a few weeks; let’s go on a trip.”

“You want to travel when I’ve returned from a long mission, most of which was travel, and do that during my scant free time home.”

Kakashi gave him rainbow eyes.

“Fine. But I’m getting a bloody horse. I’m not walking anywhere.”

And so Kakashi created a reason for them to leave town for a few days.

\-----

Kakashi had one errand he needed to attend to before their trip. He went to Sakura’s apartment one more time. She was startled when she opened the door.

Kakashi gave her a rainbow-eyed smile and raised a hand in friendly greeting. “Sasuke and I are taking a short trip, but I wanted to see you before we left.”

“Oh. Come in.”

That cheery demeanor vanished once the door was closed and they were both seated.

“So, what was the drug you wrote down?”

Sakura froze.

“I didn’t give it to him. I sensed something off with you so I found a drug to help him sleep on my own. Nevertheless, the house was attacked that night. I stayed up with my ninken to catch them, but ANBU was guarding us and they took them down. You collaborated with men from Root to kill Sasuke?”

“I didn’t know what they—”

“Don’t. Don’t. I’m covering for you. I haven’t said a word to Sasuke, Tsunade, or ANBU about any of this. And I won’t. Tell me the truth. All of it. Who first contacted you?”

“The two men from Root. They told me Sasuke was dangerous. They pointed out how he attacked me, that he was a hair trigger.”

“How did they know about that? Only your team, Tsunade, and I knew.” Kakashi sighed. “And a few ANBU.”

“He said Sasuke was just biding his time, that he would betray us again. His temper would snap again and he’d burn the whole village down. That is Sasuke. We all know it. He does have a temper. He’s betrayed us, he’s tried to kill us.” She rubbed her elbow in that little girl way she always had. She tilted her head and just couldn’t look him in the eye.

“What was their plan?”

“They knew he just returned from a long hard mission. They said he was exhausted and bloodied. They wanted a drug to incapacitate him. They knew I knew his medical history, what he was immune to.”

“The drug you gave them and the drug you gave me?”

“It was a neurotoxin that would be strengthened by the residual venom in Sasuke’s body. Anyone else and they would feel numb, maybe partial paralysis. Sasuke would be completely paralyzed, completely defenseless. They also said he visited the hospital. He was wounded, tired, and with the toxin, he would be easy prey.”

She finally looked at him, looked into his eyes. “Honestly, sensei, I didn’t want anything to happen to you. They assured me you’d be okay. They only wanted Sasuke. They were hoping to separate you. They knew you drank and you had friends there. They could get you apart. I thought I was doing the right thing. Sasuke’s turned from enemy to enemy. Orochimaru, Akatsuki . . . He even fought Naruto again! He attacked me!”

“Go on.”

She calmed herself and looked down again. “Sasuke wasn’t there. The others went after him. The two Root guys knew they had no chance without Sasuke being drugged so they aborted the mission, left the others to attack him on their own.

“I didn’t hear about Sasuke being attacked or anything, so I thought the whole thing was scrapped. Then you visited. I went to the meeting place, where I gave Root the drug. One of them saw me and I told them that I gave you the drug to give to him.”

“Well, they didn’t give you up. That’s one thing I have to say about those Root bastards. Look, Sasuke’s stable. Sasuke was approaching happiness. He was almost content. Then someone tries to kill him.”

Sakura slipped her hands under her thighs and looked at the carpet.

“Leave Sasuke to me. I’m in every way the closest to him. He’s even talked to me about . . . He feared I doubted his loyalty and he assured me that shacking up with me wasn’t part of some plan to attack Konoha from within. He’s finally settling in. He’s almost happy here, Sakura. This set him back. I’m taking him away for a few days so he can just be away from the scheming and things that depress him. Just stay away from him, Sakura, stay as far away as you can. Keep your nose clean.”

He stood up, his false leg straightening slowly. “And stay away from me too.”

“Sensei, I . . .”

He put up a hand. “You tried to get me to give a neurotoxin to my own lover and make me partially responsible for his murder. No. That was either thoughtless or cruel.”

“Sensei, I didn’t mean—”

“And there was no guarantee they wouldn’t have killed me too. I’m not popular in Root.

“I am proud of you, Sakura. But stay away from me and my lover. I’ll keep your secret. Just never do anything like this shit again.”

She could only nod.

Kakashi left and Sakura broke down.

\-----

“So, where are we going?” Sasuke asked as he shouldered his bags.

“Seaside. We have outposts of shinobi all along the coast to protect from sea attacks; so I haven’t been out there in a long time. It’s lovely. And maybe no one knows your face. It’s unlikely, but they are more isolated.”

“Yay.” His tone wasn’t enthusiastic, but Kakashi knew Sasuke well enough. He was rearing to go.

They planned to go on horseback. Neither of them had much experience with horses, but Sasuke was somewhat confident in his skills. They made for the stables, but the Captain stopped them once they were out on the street.

“I managed to arrange for you two to travel with a merchant convoy. You can ride in a wagon in exchange for defending them if they come under attack.”

“Thanks. That will be much more comfortable.”

“And I’m being sent with you to make sure no one comes after you two.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but not angrily. “If you keep getting yourself assigned to us, Tsunade is going to realize we’re friends.”

“She chose me. She observed that you never objected to me and you appear to trust me, so she thought I would be the best choice.”

Sasuke smirked. “You’re welcome to join us. Maybe we can actually relax for once.”


	15. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little jaunt out of Konoha. ^_^
> 
> Beta'ed by PhoenixInnocence.

Sasuke looked around the room to assess it. Pure habit for a shinobi in a new place. It wasn’t the fanciest room, but rustic and comfortable. He glanced at the door that led to the beach: locked. He went to the window and checked the line of sight.

Confident that the room was secure, he threw himself onto the king bed. He sighed. “Why is riding in a wagon so tiring?”

Kakashi didn’t answer. He shut the door and followed suit. He couldn’t help sighing as well. “You forget how good it can be to lay in a different bed every once in a while.”

“The sad thing is, this motel mattress is probably cleaner than ours.”

They both started chuckling. “That’s probably true,” Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke scoffed. “Now I’m wondering how the fuck do you wash a mattress?”

“Ha. Mattress pads I guess.”

They dozed for a while before Kakashi slipped his arm under Sasuke’s to lace their fingers together. That woke Sasuke up for a minute, but then he dozed off again.

As the light faded, Kakashi got up and unpacked. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his face.

“Hn.”

“Yeah, we should go find food.”

“Hhhhnn.”

“What you’re wearing is fine.”

Sasuke just grunted and went to clean up.

Sasuke was more awake by the time they were outside. “One of those merchants told me that there’s a large fishing port to the south of here. This place should have the freshest fish in the country. I want to try their sashimi.”

“Not tonight; it’ll be fresher at lunch.” He just really didn’t want to eat raw fish so soon before bed. Even though they dozed for a few hours, Kakashi was certain they could sleep most of the night. Sasuke was right, any sort of travel was tiring.

They may be on vacation, but they were still shinobi. Sasuke wore his sword. Kakashi wasn’t sure he’d seen Sasuke outside his estate walls without his sword since the war. He’d go to his best friend’s wedding wearing a sword on his back. But Kakashi was the same: he couldn’t help wearing a pouch of shuriken and kunai, not to mention the small arsenal Kankuro loaded his false leg with. Sasuke still never wore his headband outside of missions, that was usually on his bicep rather than forehead, so Kakashi used his as an eye patch like he used to so people knew the weapon carrying strangers were Konoha shinobi.

It was the off season and the high street was nearly deserted, but all the shops and restaurants were still open, just understaffed and quiet.

“Not a lot of shinobi here,” Sasuke commented.

“Meaning few will recognize us. The shinobi in the area will know us, but hopefully they don’t hate you.”

“That’s encouraging.”

“Civilians don’t give a damn as long as we’re from Konoha.”

“We’re being watched.”

“Without malice. A good looking young man attracts attention.”

“I should have henged.”

“I was talking about me.”

Sasuke scoffed. “You’re masked. That attracts attention too.”

They came to a normal restaurant and asked for a booth in the back. Kakashi kept his back to the room, but there were few people there and those that were there were looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was uncomfortable; he didn’t like to be watched while he was eating. It reminded Kakashi of a dog that growled when petted while eating. A few glares and people stopped looking.

“Stop smirking,” Sasuke said.

“My mask is up.”

“But I know you’re smirking.”

“Your irritation amuses me.”

“Hn.”

After dinner, they walked down the rest of the high street then back up the beach. Sasuke stayed close to Kakashi’s side to be available to support him if his leg malfunctioned or just got tired walking through sand.

Dinner digested, they headed for the beach door to their room. Sasuke scanned the room; no one had been in there since they left.

Kakashi opened the beachside window and took in another lungful of fresh sea air.

“So, what now?” Sasuke asked.

“You’ve never taken a vacation before, have you?”

“No.”

Sasuke wound his arms around Kakashi and pulled him gently backward for them both to sit on the bed. Kakashi sat between Sasuke’s legs rather than on them. Sasuke rubbed his face into Kakashi’s neck and hair. He loved the smell of Kakashi’s hair and skin. He might be the Seme in the relationship, but Kakashi’s body was narrower than Sasuke’s. His back was lean, but Sasuke could still feel his muscles, the strength in him, even though he was retired. His solidness affected him more since he had been in love with a memory for so many years. To really have the man he loved and admired in his arms, there to lean against, meant more than sex or how beautiful he was or even how supportive he’d been.

Sasuke was happy to remain like this, but Kakashi started to caress his knee. To Sasuke, who had limited physical contact with anyone beside Kakashi and hitting people in battle or training, any touch short of a strike was intimate.

The way they were sitting, Sasuke was free to slither around onto Kakashi’s lap, pull down Kakashi’s mask, and suck at his lips. They made out like that for several minutes; Kakashi holding Sasuke just under his still tender ribs, licking at the inside of his mouth and sucking at his lips. Sasuke roughly massaged Kakashi’s scalp, tangling his fingers in his silver hair.

Sasuke finally leaned into Kakashi, forcing him down on the bed. Sasuke shucked his shirt and pulled his pants far enough to expose his erection. He turned his attention to Kakashi’s clothes, hiking the older man’s shirt up to his chest and pulling his pants down to mid-thigh. He was getting quite good at blindly unstrapping Kakashi’s leg even through his pants.

All that kissing left Sasuke’s mouth too tired for a blowjob. Instead, he grabbed their erections together and pumped them while sliding his own cock up against Kakashi and through his hand.

Sasuke leaned back, his head hanging, his jaw slack as he was overwhelmed with the pleasure of jerking off with Kakashi’s own cock. He stopped to run the leaking head of his cock up Kakashi’s hardness. Kakashi’s breath hitched as the smooth crown slid easily upward, lubricated by precum. Sasuke played his cock against the underside flair.

Sasuke steadied his own cock with one hand, took Kakashi’s cock with the other, and pulled it down so that he could touch the weeping slits of both their erections, letting their precum combine.

In that moment, Sasuke sorely wished he could bend down far enough to lick at their joined cocks. He was Orochimaru’s student and could indeed elongate his tongue like his former master, but he knew better than to do that out of the blue with his lover. He did the next best thing, using a finger to collect a few drops and taste it. He collected another fingertip of their blended fluids and put it to Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi licked the finger clean and sucked it into his mouth.

Sasuke leaned down over him. “Enough, I want you to fuck me.”

Kakashi rolled them over, kicking his pants off as he did. Sasuke did the same.

Kakashi almost lamented out loud that Sasuke wasn‘t female and was not able to self lubricate. Did he even pack the lube? He sat back to use his hands to make a clone. He occupied himself with rocking against his lover until his shadow clone could find it.

The clone grew desperate; he couldn’t find it until clone and original remembered it was in his vest. Victorious, the clone dropped the lube in Kakashi’s hand and vanished.

Sasuke pulled his knee up to give Kakashi room to work. Two fingers quickly prepped Sasuke. Pressing into his delicious body was always like the first time. He felt incredible. He truly believed Sasuke was taking on the shape of his cock. Perfection. It was like Sasuke was made to please him. With the first penetration, Kakashi’s eyes rolled back.

Kakashi forgot himself. He just rocked his body, consumed with the feeling of his cock sliding through Sasuke’s body. He forgot he had another person beneath him, someone who he had a duty to. But right now, he just felt too much pleasure to care about anyone else in the universe.

Sasuke’s pleased groan made Kakashi open his eyes. Sasuke was equally gone. A glance at their joined hips assured Kakashi that he didn’t need to worry about Sasuke’s pleasure; he looked about ready to burst. His cock was so red against their pale skin and dripping with precum. Kakashi was suddenly thrusting harder.

Sasuke groaned again and reached up to put his hand on the side of Kakashi’s neck. He couldn’t feel his pulse with the way they were rocking. He just needed to touch him.

“Ka—kash—i,” Sasuke sighed as he got closer.

Kakashi sped up again. They both needed to find completion now. Kakashi forced himself to hold back until Sasuke gasped loudly. Kakashi grunted as he came. His ejaculation felt like a hose to him. He fell to his elbows and partially curled up as he rode the waves of their combined orgasm.

Sasuke put a hand on Kakashi’s side; it was all he was capable of right now.

They were laying sideways on the bed on top of the covers. They grudgingly got up to pull the blanket and sheet down and crawl into bed properly.

They laid on their sides with just the sheet pulled up over their bodies. Kakashi nuzzled his face in Sasuke’s soft hair. The breeze coming through the window was pleasantly cool and the roar of the ocean lulled them both to sleep.

\-----

They did have sashimi for lunch. It was perfectly fresh. Sasuke was in raw fish heaven which made Kakashi smile. Sasuke was enjoying his vacation so far and that was enough to make Kakashi smile. He wasn’t working so laying about wasn’t as novel to him.

Not a whole lot for them to do, so they went back to the hotel.

There was a deck chair outside their room facing the ocean. It was sturdy wood with a plastic covered foam pad. Kakashi used a water jutsu to clean it of dust and salt and Sasuke made sure the water evaporated quickly. They sat down, back to front, Sasuke in Kakashi’s arms, and watched the waves.

They were both glad to come on the off season. The pair of fair skinned shinobi did not enjoy sunbathing. The sand and sky weren’t bright and it was quiet so they could hear nothing but the wind, the waves, and the seabirds. They were _nearly_ alone.

Being sapient dogs, Kakashi’s ninken had permission to be here since they wouldn’t poop all over the beach. Pakkun was laying on some beachgrass, Uhei and Shiba were racing along the beach, Bisuke, Guruko, and Bull were playing and digging in the sand, and Urishi and Akino were play fighting.

Their ANBU friend was somewhere nearby, but not close enough to sense or intrude. But knowing he was around gave the pair some peace of mind.

They watched the waves and let their body heat mingle, warding off the cold breeze. Kakashi moved his hands under Sasuke’s shirt to keep them warm against his lover’s stomach.

Soon they laid down in the wide chair, Kakashi on his back and Sasuke’s side on the small piece of the chair let him, the rest of his body on Kakashi’s.

It was so nice just to be together even if they weren’t talking or even looking at each other. Just to sit and lay together for a while and enjoy being on vacation.

Kakashi realized as he was watching the low clouds move over them that Sasuke had fallen asleep. His head was on Kakashi’s chest, his right hand tucked securely under Kakashi’s side, and a leg over his. Sasuke was taking the painkillers now and his ribs were healing well enough that the position didn’t harm him. He was sleeping soundly.

Kakashi was resigned to not move for the foreseeable future. He put his hand on Sasuke’s head and petted the soft, black hair. The warm body covering his, the soft roar of the waves, and the hypnotically moving clouds lulled Kakashi to sleep as well.

\-----

It hadn’t occurred to Kakashi until now just how beat up he looked with a false leg and a covered eye. They lived in a ninja village where injuries were common and everyone knew Kakashi, knew about his Sharingan and knew how he lost his leg. He was a stark contrast to the young, healthy, completely intact shinobi at his side. They didn’t look at all like lovers, more like partners, or even father and son if one didn’t look at Kakashi’s visible eye close enough to see he wasn’t quite old enough despite the white hair.

He didn’t have to do the math on that one though. He remembered being barely fourteen when Naruto was born. That made him thirteen when Sasuke was born. He was only one or two years too young to be Sasuke’s father.

He could feel their stares. He could feel their eyes. He swallowed. Sasuke was so much younger and whole. They were so different. He was overwhelmed with the desire to put his arm around the back of Sasuke’s head and smooth his hair. He wanted to touch him and assure himself that he had this, that this was real. That Sasuke wasn’t going to slip through his fingers like smoke, a wavering mirage, or broken genjutsu.

Part of him wished it was just a genjutsu. He was tempted to end it before Sasuke could. Bow out gracefully. And earn Sasuke’s hate for the rest of their lives. Maybe even just leave, move to . . . kami knows where. Somewhere Sasuke wouldn’t find him. He wondered how much it would drive Sasuke mad. He would leave Konoha again with nothing to anchor him there. Kakashi couldn’t let that happen.

The urge to touch that duckbutt hair shot through him again.

He could never leave him. Maybe not even if he fell out of love with him. He was too concerned for what it would do to Sasuke. That tightened his gut.

Powerful shinobi had enough chakra following around them that their emotions were sometimes easier to pick up on. Kakashi’s was stormy. Sasuke was even more alert than Kakashi out of pure habit being an outlaw and a pariah. A relaxed chakra flowed out and slightly down. A flustered charka spiraled upward, like a gentle flame. As soon as he felt no one was looking, Sasuke slid his fingers into Kakashi’s.

Kakashi smiled and tightened his fingers. “I love you,” he whispered.

“You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I have a good idea.”

“Hn.”

They both let their hands fall away before that little moment of affection could be witnessed.

It was a warm evening due to no clouds and no marine layer. The restaurant had their tables and chairs out front ready for customers instead of piled away in the back. The pair of shinobi decided to dine _al fresco_.

They sat not quite next to each other, but a comfortable distance away on pretty much the same side of the small round table. They looked like friends.

They ordered _a la carte_ : large bowl of rice, bowl of miso soup, plate of picked vegetables, another of steamed vegetables, an assortment of omusubi, and a plate of grilled salmon and pork cutlets. They didn’t even bother with separate plates, just picking off any plate they wished. They did pour their own glasses from the pitcher of cold barley tea though.

They overindulged on the big meal and leaned back and loitered after they finished. Sasuke’s stomach looked a bit bloated. Kakashi laughed. “You look like Naruto sitting like that.”

Sasuke chuckled. “He has a remarkable ability to distend his stomach and then go back to normal within the hour.”

“Aye.”

“He’s more like a snake than I am.”

Sasuke’s looks and Kakashi’s mysterious mien with the mask did attract a little more attention than they wanted; even when they were slouching with their stomachs pooched out. Three young women came up to them; local girls who probably missed the liveliness of the tourists. And maybe wanting to hook a shinobi.

“Hey, you guys want to hang out?”

“No,” Sasuke said bluntly.

Kakashi looked over at his lover. “You are a terrible wingman.”

Sasuke looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Sorry, girls; we’re not available,” Kakashi said.

“You’re on a vacation without your girlfriends, you should have some fun.”

Sasuke looked at Kakashi again to see if he minded being outed like this.

“Actually, we’re together.” Kakashi beat him the punch.

“Huh?” one of the girls let out, completely confused.

Kakashi leaned over and put his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders with a masked smile.

“Really?” another girl asked.

“We live together and we’re vacationing together,” Sasuke said simply.

One of the girls wrinkled her nose at them.

“Why are all the cute guys gay?” the third girl complained as they walked away.

“Did you hear that?” Kakashi asked turning to Sasuke. “She called me cute!” His one visible eye was a little rainbow of happiness.

In that moment, all Sasuke could think was how much he loved that cheerful, carefree, teasing side of Kakashi. Even if it was a facade. He wanted to rip that mask off to see that expression in full, but he resisted.

Kakashi leaned further in to kiss him, bringing Sasuke back to himself. Sasuke put out a hand to stop him.

“Not in public.”

“I can’t kiss my boyfriend in public?”

Sasuke huffed. “You’re not allowed to kiss anyone in public. You’re not taking your mask down and kissing you through it gets too out of hand.”

“Who’s fault is that? I seem to remember someone giving me the most erotic kiss in my life through my mask.”

Sasuke was enormously glad those girls were safely out of earshot at that point.

“Had to be; I was seducing a straight guy.” He pouted.

That had Kakashi’s body heating up. “Finish the tea, go back to the room, fuck.”

Sasuke smiled. They hurried to finish the pitcher of tea and set off.

Kakashi was feeling a bit possessive with so many women looking at his lover. He could feel Sasuke’s own more acute possessiveness radiating off him. They didn’t look at each other, didn’t say anything, didn’t even gesture, they both just felt heat collecting between them.

As soon as they dropped their gear, Kakashi pushed Sasuke against a low dresser, his stomach against the wood and his hands on the wall.

“Damn, you get horny,” Sasuke half-heartedly complained. “Lecherous old man.”

Kakashi pushed up Sasuke’s shirt and loosened his pants. He slid his hand over Sasuke’s clothed cock. “As if you’re not horny. You go just as long as me without sex. Right?”

“True.”

“You also have all those teenage hormones.”

“They must be contagious.”

They both growled at the necessity to move apart to get the troublesome clothes off.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke right back into position as soon as they stripped. Sasuke couldn’t help smiling.

The benefit of the position was that Sasuke could not use his hands. With his waist pinned against the dresser, he couldn’t reach his own cock and he couldn’t reach around to touch Kakashi. He was at Kakashi’s mercy, especially as Kakashi put a hand between Sasuke’s shoulder blades and pressed him into the wall. Kakashi only pressed hard enough to force his head forward, he relented so Sasuke’s cheek wasn’t rubbing into the wood.

Sasuke readjusted so that the side of his forehead and hands were at the same level against the wall. Kakashi was mouthing Sasuke’s shoulder blade and shoulder. His cock slid up between his ass cheeks. It was hot and solid. He wasn’t being penetrated, but the feeling of Kakashi’s cock moving up against his sensitive skin was electrifying.

Kakashi loved the soft, smooth skin pressing around him. “Fuck,” he breathed. He grabbed Sasuke’s hips and pressed his ass cheeks together. His eyes rolled back. He leaned against Sasuke’s back, his lips right behind Sasuke’s ear. “I fucking love you.”

Sasuke let out something between a chuckle and a moan.

Kakashi moved his cock so it was between Sasuke’s thighs, pressing up against the back of his balls. Sasuke shuddered. Kakashi thrust, the head of his cock hitting Sasuke’s balls. Absolutely no penetration, but it was bringing them both close to cumming.

To prevent either of them getting off too soon, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s chest and held still.

“Fuck, no one else has ever made me afraid of shooting too soon.”

Sasuke smiled. “I’m close too.” He loved the way Kakashi growled.

“Why do I love you so much? I love having sex with you so much. It’s never been like this with anybody. I love you.”

“Saying this _now_ hurts your credibility. But I believe you.”

“It makes me feel just a little bit horrible to think I’ve been with a dozen people and I was your first.”

“Only.”

Kakashi held him a little tighter. “That should make me feel better—and it does, I appreciate you’ve never been with anyone else—but I feel guilty even though I’ve been true to you, I’ve had sex with other people. In the past of course.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. I’ve made mistakes too.”

Kakashi laughed softly.

“What I did in the past, what you did in the past, none of that matters now.”

Without really thinking, Kakashi said, “Agreed.” He grabbed Sasuke by the neck and pushed him to the bed. They’d had time to cool off.

Kakashi ran his hand up and down Sasuke’s inner thigh and then took Sasuke’s erection in his hand. He kissed him, tried to devour his mouth.

Now, the problem with going horizontal was that gravity wasn’t helping keep their food down anymore. And leaning over someone . . .

“Fuck, this is why I didn’t want raw fish for dinner yesterday.”

Sasuke froze. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to puke on me.”

Kakashi turned onto his back.

“I am so pissed right now.” Sasuke said.

“Just need a second.”

“You better. You haven’t finished your job here. I’m horny as hell.”

“You could always jerk off for a show.”

“Fuck off.” He took a deep breath. “Truth is, I’m ready to heave too.”

They laughed together. Kakashi never thought he’d be in bed with anyone, stop having sex, and indulge in a bout of laughter.

“Maybe we should both sleep,” Kakashi suggested.

“Yeah, I think you’re probably right. I never eat like that.”

“You’re relaxed. You’re enjoying this vacation.”

“Yeah, maybe I am. It’s nice not to be The Last Uchiha, The Ice Prince, The Piranha, Traitorous Snake.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t hear that one? Not so much a moniker as an insult. I like Aoda. You’ve not met him. You saw him during the war though, the giant snake I used. He’s not like his father. I like him.”

“I don’t like snakes.”

“I know. We’ll shag in the morning.”

“Agreed. I’m already soft.”

“Me too. The cold air isn’t helping.”

“Want the window closed?”

“No.” He sat up to get the blanket.

\-----

Something woke Sasuke. He sat up. It was still night. It took him nearly a full half minute to become fully conscious. He’d been so dead asleep he didn’t know what woke him. It started to sink in. Chakra.

“Fuck!” He got out of bed without any grace.

Kakashi groaned. “You waking me for sex?” He was mockingly resentful.

“Get up.” He threw Kakashi’s leg at him. Kakashi’s shinobi reflexes kicked in and he caught it effortlessly. Sasuke was already half dressed. Kakashi didn’t know what was going on, but he understood Sasuke was concerned about something.

Kakashi got dressed like an experienced shinobi, even putting on his headband out of pure habit. They were both ready for battle within two minutes.

“Well, shit,” sighed a voice from the open window. “You two wake up easy.”

“Shinobi,” Sasuke said.

The ANBU captain showed his masked face through the small window. “Um, there are two teams of shinobi . . . coming here.”

Sasuke sighed.

“Yeah, I was trying to deal with it without waking you, but . . . They’re coming from the south.”

Sasuke stretched his back and unsheathed his sword. “ID?”

“Unknown. They set off the traps.”

Sasuke and Kakashi went out through the door and all three stood on the roof.

“No killing,” Sasuke ordered. “If they’re from Konoha, we can’t be killing our own. If they aren’t, we need to question them.”

_Two teams, that means it’s not Root_ , Kakashi reasoned. Kakashi loosened up. He was going to enjoy this.

“Let’s drop to the beach,” Sasuke said. “No reason to damage the buildings.”

They jumped down to the beach and Kakashi immediately disappeared into the sand. Earth style jutsu. It brought a sincere smile to Sasuke’s face; he remembered being dragged into the ground when he was a genin.

“I’ve never seen you look so happy,” the captain commented.

“I’m getting to fight alongside my lover.” Sasuke twirled his sword. “Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

The captain froze. His expression was hidden, but he was at a loss. Even for a fellow shinobi, he couldn’t fathom what had Sasuke so happy.

The enemy were coming. There was a crescent moon. Being on the shore of a town rather than large shinobi village, there were hardly any lights in the area, but the moonlight reflecting on the water gave a little more light to the scene. Even in the dark, Sasuke’s white clothes made him a target. The ANBU mask was also easy to see.

Sasuke’s Sharingan swirled to life. Even if the incoming shinobi were nearly blinded by the night, Sasuke could see their chakra. He could see Kakashi’s under the ground.

“We’ve only fought together once,” Sasuke mused as they waited for the shinobi to arrive.

“You were being attacked then too,” the captain said.

“I’m a dangerous friend to have. Or haven’t you realized that yet?”

“You in a good mood is freaking me out.”

“I know, right?” Kakashi said from underground. “I should be a nervous wreck by now.”

“It’s not two teams,” Sasuke calmly stated. “It’s four.”

“Shit.” The captain took a few steps back. Annoyed, he stripped off his mask and tossed it aside. He couldn’t afford to have his peripheral vision impaired by the small eye holes of his mask. Sasuke didn’t look back even when he heard the ceramic hit the sand. Kakashi didn’t peek out of the ground either; these two above all others respected such privacy.

Sasuke twirled his sword again so it and he would be the main target.

They finally came.

Sasuke was ambidextrous. He dropped his sword from his right hand and threw three kunai with his left. The small amount of light glinted on the sword, but not the dulled metal of the kunai. One kunai hit an enemy in the thigh, another nicked a second man’s arm, the third was deflected. Sasuke spun around and kicked a man in the diaphragm, grabbing his sword with his left hand, surprising another attacker, slashing at his chest, but not delivering a lethal hit. It wasn’t a question of muscle in his left arm, it was purely because he pulled back so the man wouldn’t be slashed in two.

Two men from the second team attacked the captain. With so many enemies and two shinobi who he had little or no experience fighting together, the captain wanted room for them all to maneuver.

The second wave was shortly behind the first. Kakashi grabbed the ankle of one man who had hardly touched the ground. He pulled him underground using the headhunter jutsu. Then the ground exploded. The sand either flew in their eyes, surprised them, or obstructed their already limited view. Four dogs appeared with Kakashi out of the sand.

Urushi, Akino, Guruko, and Shiba were latched onto a pair of shinobi. Had there been a kill order, Kakashi’s Chidori would have pierced both men’s chests while his ninken kept them largely immobile. Guruko and Akino pawed up their captives bodies and bit the men on the neck, hitting a pressure point to render them unconscious. The ninken then went for the ankles and arms of other attackers.

Two more men broke off to face the captain after he took down one man.

Sasuke and Kakashi were in their element. Even with the false leg and the sand, Kakashi was able to move fluidly, all that training with the leg becoming instinct. He and Sasuke activated their Chidoris even though neither of them intended to put holes through their enemies.

The captain had a chance to see the two dance around the other, wielding their sparking fists expertly to light up the night and electrocute, but not kill, their foes. A few nasty burns and some disruption to their nervous systems eventually put the group down along with a the blunt back of Sasuke’s sword and a kick to the head from a wooden leg.

The fight ended a whole two minutes later with sixteen unknown shinobi on the ground. Guruko brought the captain’s mask back to him so he could put it back on before Sasuke or Kakashi could see his face.

“They’re all knocked out,” Sasuke complained.

Akino brought a headband over to Kakashi. Kakashi took it. “It’s not Konoha,” Akino said.

Sasuke bent down to see the headband on the attacker’s head. “That’s a relief. It’s business, not personal. The Village Hidden in the Valleys, Taki.”

“The Land of Rivers?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah. They’re annoyed at me. More at Akihito though.”

“Annoyed?” the captain said. “You facilitated an assassination.”

“How do you know about that? Classified mission.”

“ANBU. It was debated whether to give the mission to you or to an ANBU team.”

“Akihito did the assassination and I covered him. Fuckers saw us as we were getting out. They came after me since I’m not protected by Konoha’s walls. We have to get word to Akihito and the others.”

“But how did they know you weren’t surrounded by several thousand shinobi?” Kakashi asked.

“Who knew where we were going?” Sasuke asked.

“No one really knew,” the captain said. “Maybe someone saw you leave at the same time as the merchant convoy.”

“More likely the merchants sold me out. I have to have a bounty. I’m probably in every Bingo Book outside of Konoha. I hope the merchant got paid a few million for my whereabouts.”

“I doubt anyone in the town would be aware enough of us or aware of bounties,” Kakashi said. He sat on the back of one of the downed men.

“You two stay with them. I’ll inform the local shinobi.” The distain was clear in Sasuke’s face and voice; the local shinobi hadn’t sensed an attack. “They can take them into custody and get a warning to Konoha that Taki is targeting my team.”

Kakashi took off his headband. “Hey, if you’re meeting with other shinobi, you should take this.” He tossed his headband to Sasuke who easily caught it.

Sasuke hesitated, looking down at the blue fabric and metal guard. He looked at Kakashi, nodded, and tied it around his head.

“Hey, doesn’t that mean you’re married now?” the captain teased.

“I do believe you’re right,” Kakashi mused.

The four ninken snickered.

Sasuke flipped them all off without even looking back.

Kakashi turned to his hounds. “Thanks, guys.”

“Always fun, boss,” Akino said and the four of them vanished.

“Seeing you two fighting alongside each other, anyone would think you’ve been on the same team the last few years; you worked perfectly together.”

“We both know the other’s skills. We know each other well. And I taught him the Chidori; though he’s taken the Chidori beyond what I taught him; I’m not sure I can stake any claim to his skills. We both have the Sharingan too, so we can ‘see’ better than other people, distinguish between friend and foe more easily. We also tried to kill each other. My heart wasn’t it in and he was exhausted from his fight with Danzo. If it weren’t for those two facts, one or both of us would have died that day.”

“I’m proud of both of you for getting over all that. What you have is too valuable.”

“Have we?”

“You’re together, aren’t you? I couldn’t live with someone who tried to kill me unless I completely forgave them. Anyone can see you love each other deeply. Are you not over it?”

Kakashi hesitated. “It’s hard to forget.”

“You don’t need to forget, just forgive.”

“I forgive him. I know what he was going through at the time.”

The captain sat beside him on the sand and they looked at the water, still aware of their surroundings, but enjoying the view.

Three teams of Konoha shinobi arrived to take the Taki ninjas into custody, bringing light with them. They carried the bodies back to the shinobi outpost here. Sasuke stood dispassionately as they worked. Kakashi was forced to give up his chair.

“I’ll go with them and help with the interrogation,” the captain said. “You two enjoy your vacation. But be alert while I’m gone.”

“We will,” Kakashi said.

Sasuke led the way back to their room. They had to clean up from the dust and salty wet sand they got on them. Not much blood though.

They didn’t turn on the lights. Sasuke’s clothes were quickly discarded and Kakashi needed only a few seconds to change from his sophisticated leg to his rudimentary metal peg leg. Sasuke slipped off Kakashi’s headband from his head and tossed it onto the bed before entering the bathroom. Kakashi followed the motion with his eyes.

It was cramped but that wasn’t the reason the two were crowding so close together. Shower sex was neither comfortable nor convenient especially with Kakashi’s leg, but they had to shower if they didn’t want sand in their bed; Kakashi’s hair was full of it. Nevertheless, they couldn’t help running fingers across shoulders and down backs, erections pressed to hips and nipples scraping backs . . .

Kakashi was ready to get out, but Sasuke held him and attacked his hair with more water to get more sand out. He vigorously scrubbed with his fingers. He was sure there would be sand dropping from his lover’s hair for several days.

Satisfied that he got all he could, Sasuke released Kakashi. After they dried, Sasuke attacked him again with the towel to dislodge more.

“Okay, damn. I get it; I’ve got sand in my hair. I don’t do this when you get back from Suna.”

Sasuke got really close. “How do you know I’ve been to Suna?”

“Dehydrated and dusty. Where else would you have been? Assassinations?”

“That was in the Land of Rivers, not Wind. And you know I can’t talk about that.” There was a playful threat in his voice.

“Seen Gaara again?”

“You getting jealous?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Then fuck me like you’re jealous.”

“I’m also going to fuck you like someone who keeps nagging me about sand in my hair. All that scrubbing hurts.”

They fell into bed.

“So, where did we leave off?” Kakashi asked.

“You were rubbing my cock and kissing me.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Forgetful old men.”

“I may be forgetful, but old men have a lot of experience.”

Lubed fingers played with his entrance, easing him open. It was too dark to see anymore than Sasuke’s paleness. He could only hear Sasuke as he panted. He followed that sound to Sasuke’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy. Sasuke was not interested in making out; his focus was on that spot inside him where Kakashi’s finger caressed. That sensation went straight up his spine and outward from there and made him gasp.

Kakashi didn’t care that Sasuke wasn’t participating in the kiss; he sucked at the loose lips and licked his chin and cheek. Despite not being able to see Sasuke in this state, hearing him and feeling him made Kakashi painfully hard.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out. He had to trail his fingers up Sasuke’s side to his shoulder and down his arm to find Sasuke’s wrist. He grabbed it and kissed him harder. Sasuke pulled his knee up; Kakashi was perfectly capable at this point of penetrating Sasuke blindly.

Sasuke cried out at the quick insertion. Fuck, that got Kakashi even harder. Partially holding Sasuke down and driving into him like this was as mind-blowing as his approaching orgasm. That he owned this, controlled this, was everything in this moment.

Kakashi came first with a growl. He pulled out and dove for Sasuke’s weeping cock. He sucked him with vigor. He wanted to bring his lover off, but he also wanted to taste him.

Sasuke came with a cry longer than the first.

Silence crashed around them, forgotten amid their panting breaths. The room was suddenly too quiet. The waves seemed hushed because their ears were numb.

Rather than moving to the side, Kakashi settled down on Sasuke, sliding both arms under him. He snuggled up on top of him. The sound of the waves grew louder.

\-----

Sasuke woke up still on his back. Kakashi had rolled off him during the night. Sasuke turned his head to the side and saw Kakashi’s headband on the bed.

Kakashi was half awake, trying to go back to sleep, but it was too bright and Sasuke’s breathing told him he was awake. He wriggled in closer to Sasuke so he didn’t have to move from laying on his stomach.

“If I was a girl, would you marry me?” Sasuke suddenly asked.

“Absolutely. The way we fuck, you’d be pregnant if not already a mother.” He pushed himself up to see what Sasuke was looking at. “I think you should keep it. Trade headbands.”

“Yes.”

“If I could marry you, I would.” Sasuke’s hand found Kakashi’s. “Wear my headband. I’ll take yours.” Kakashi pushed himself up to kiss Sasuke’s temple. “I’ll refer to you as my wife from now on.”

Sasuke hit him in the side for that last bit.

“Sometimes I wish I was a woman. I could build my clan just with you. We could have children then.”

“I would like that. But, even with all things being equal, I’m not sure I’d prefer you as a woman.” He sucked at Sasuke’s earlobe. “I would never suck another man’s cock, I would never want to suck another man’s cock. But I enjoy sucking yours.” He moved his hand over Sasuke’s body to the organ in question. He absently caressed him, not really trying to entice him. He went back to sucking at his ear.

Sasuke chuckled. He ran his own hand up and down Kakashi’s arm. “I love you.”

Kakashi answered by flicking his tongue over the tip of Sasuke’s earlobe.

Kakashi shortly fell back to sleep without removing his hand from Sasuke’s crotch. They had been woken up in the middle of the night, fought, then had sex. Sasuke dozed, not able to sleep and not wanting to get up. Then there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke could tell it was the captain. He went up to the door. “Give me a minute.” The captain wasn’t rushed, so Sasuke dressed and stepped out. Kakashi was slower to get up and dress. The Captain’s report was more for Sasuke than him anyway.

“We should speak confidentially,” the captain said, gesturing for them to step away from the door.

“Kakashi won’t eavesdrop.”

“If you believe that, you’re as stupid as you are pretty.”

Sasuke huffed, amused. They stepped away from the building. Of course, overhearing that, Kakashi fed chakra into his ears to enhance his hearing.

“You were right and wrong about those shinobi,” the captain said. “It was a merchant who sold you out, but there are two bounties on your head and the heads of your teammates. The Taki bounty is only a million. There’s another originating from the Land of Wind.”

“The rebels?”

“Yeah. Forty million. That’s just for you. Those Taki ninja wanted to collect both bounties.”

“We have been the only team dealing with the rebels. They actually drew some of my blood this last time.”

“I hope you’re close to resolving that issue.”

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I thought it odd that people in the Land of Wind still opposed Gaara, but people in Konoha still don’t like me. It will take time to finish off the rebels. They’re being supported by shinobi from other counties who want chaos in Suna. Taki’s one of them. It will take more time.”

“Watch your back more now. Bounties show they’re pissed and desperate. They’re focused more on you.”

Sasuke chuckled darkly. “I did cause some problems.”

“Focus a little less on fun next time.”

“I admit I was reckless taking on those swordsmen. You can’t begrudge me a little fun. I’m a swordsmen, let me use my talents.”

“Just be careful.”

“I will. Kakashi will kill me himself if I’m not.”

“True. These guys are being sent to Konoha today. If you want to question them yourself, you have an hour or two. A message has already been sent to warn your teammates.”

“I don’t care to question them. Thanks.”

Kakashi threw himself on the bed so he didn’t look like he was eavesdropping. Sasuke’s eyes were narrowed at him, but he otherwise didn’t accuse or suspect him.

“Anything interesting?” Kakashi innocently asked.

“They were after my bounty and it was one of the merchants who sold me out.”

“Just as you thought.”

“Hn.”

Kakashi had known about tensions between Gaara and people in the Suna hierarchy, but he thought all that had blown over with his performance during the war. Apparently not. So that’s why Sasuke was being sent into the desert for so many missions. He couldn’t help wondering how much contact Sasuke was having with Gaara. He wasn’t actually jealous—Sasuke was beyond reproach, totally in love with him—yet he didn’t fully trust Gaara where Sasuke was concerned.

Like Sasuke, Kakashi was more comfortable with another nation, another village targeting Sasuke. Business as usual. Sasuke and his team had done their job so well they had hits put out on them. Of course, no one should have known who was on that team, but sometimes that couldn’t be helped.

“Let’s get breakfast.”

\-----

Their vacation was at an end. They were starting to get bored anyway. No merchant convoy this time.

“You really need to learn to ride a horse,” Sasuke griped as they left the town.

“You could also fly us there.”

“You get to feed my hawks then.”

“I’ll walk.”

“Hn.”

Neither wore any shinobi gear or insignia. Kakashi wore a scarf around his head and he wore Sasuke’s sword wrapped in cloth on his right hip like an untrained civilian—even left handed swordsmen trained with their right hands and always wore their swords on their left hip. Kakashi also used a branch as a walking stick; taken with his limp, he looked doubly lame.

Sasuke walked casually, like a civilian. His shoulders hunched, his head slightly down and with little grace at all. The clothes they wore were higher end, Sasuke’s being silk. He carried their bags which seemed like more than there really was.

They presented a pair of perfect targets for bandits.

Of course, the masked ANBU moved in the trees above them.

It was a far slower way to travel and really more tiring than their normal method of jumping through tree branches.

“Why don’t either of us have pack animals for summons?”

They even camped that night as civilians.

The second evening, the pair got what they wanted. A small group of bandits confronted them. Sasuke put his hands up and simpered in fear. Kakashi put his right hand on the hilt of the sword, but incapable of drawing it like that. Sasuke grabbed at Kakashi’s right hand in fear, further impeding any effort to draw the one visible weapon. Kakashi and the captain were in awe of Sasuke’s acting; he really looked like a frightened teenager.

As the meanest and dirtiest bandit crowded Sasuke to take his bags, he also got in close to kiss at Sasuke’s face. Sasuke ducked it, but acted terrified at the prospect. The bandit laughed. He yanked the bags from Sasuke and pulled at him.

“Sweet young thing like you should provide some entertainment.”

Sasuke cowed and turned into Kakashi’s side. There, he grabbed his sword with his right hand, turned, and slashed through the abdomen of the man who tried to kiss him.

Kakashi used a chakra thread to pull his pant leg up and pull out three shuriken. Suddenly, the two civilians turned into two well trained shinobi.

This time, these weren’t possible allies. Lethal force was perfectly fine.

Chidori sparking, clumsy fearfulness replaced with grace, the two lovers took on ten bandits. The captain stayed out it.

Like the other night, this was liberating for Kakashi. For the first time in a year, Kakashi could fight. He could let go and be a shinobi again. For his part, Sasuke enjoyed being able to fight at his side.

This was truly a fearful thing. Sasuke was an expert swordsman. Loving and depending on his sword so much, he’d learned to use only one hand to form seals. A sword and ninjutsu at the same time. Kakashi’s leg certainly hindered him, but he could take on an army with just a pair of kunai. He used the false leg as a support and pivot point and he really didn’t mind if a stray kunai hit the wooden leg either.

The captain wondered how it could be worse. If they were fighting to defend the other or avenging the other, the whole forest would burn down. That grace would hardly be lost, but it would be filled with fury. The ruthless efficiency also would remain, but sadism would replace the enjoyment the pair were having.

These two cut down ten men like they were stationary targets. Honestly, like their fight on the beach, the fight was too short and the enemy too under skilled to be much fun.

Even now, none of the men Sasuke attacked were killed. Kakashi killed two.

The man who crowded Sasuke was alive and laying on his ass. Sasuke came up and put a foot on the man’s crotch. He leaned in with a mixture of threat and seduction. “I hope that was enough entertainment for you. I had fun.”

The captain came down from the trees with his Bingo Book. “That one’s wanted for four murders, two rapes, and more than a dozen attacks on the road.”

“So no one would mind if I slit his throat?” Sasuke asked.

“Leave him. I sent up a flair.”

Sasuke backed off. Kakashi came up though and kicked the man in the balls. “Mine.”

The captain smiled at that. They set up camp more like shinobi while they waited for someone to come get the bandits.

\-----

Even though they got bored of their vacation, coming home didn’t feel good. Once again, it felt good to be done with traveling, but it felt dull coming home. They dropped their things at the door.

Sasuke had to tour the house and grounds to make sure nothing had been disturbed, that no one was stupid enough to break in, either to steal or just fuck with him.

“Secure?” Kakashi asked when Sasuke returned.

“Yeah. Not a trap set off, not a thing out of place.”

He pulled Sasuke to him. “Good.” He kissed his forehead.

“Back to routine,” Sasuke sighed.

“They would let you retire. You and your clan are important. Tsunade can’t like risking you.”

“I’d die of boredom.” He froze after he said it.

“I know.”


	16. Jealousy means you care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by PhoenixInnocence

Sasuke knew he was overreacting. This was only the fourth time Kakashi wasn’t home when he returned from a mission late at night. Only the fourth. He was certain Kakashi wasn’t in the same state he found him that one time; Kakashi had promised not to get shitfaced again and Sasuke trusted him. So where was he?

He hated being alone. Every time he was alone, he got depressed over his family. Where was Kakashi? He thought about summoning Bisuke again to look for him, but he knew that was stupid. He didn’t really want to chase down Naruto or wake him—it was late—and he didn’t know the captain’s real name much less where he lived. His teammates were all headed home to families or bed and though they got along, they really weren’t close enough to hang out with. He didn’t have any other friends. He was lonely.

His snakes were respectful, but not very good company. His hawks were not friendly and the cats were a bit demanding. Dinka and Hina were the most affectionate of all his summons, but he didn’t want to deal with them. They weren’t like Kakashi’s dogs.

Sasuke sighed. He took out the vial of Kakashi’s blood and summoned one of the ninken. He purposely tried to summon Shiba and it worked. Shiba liked him.

“Eh, what’s up, Sasuke-kun?” The husky wagged his tail and looked happy to be summoned.

Sasuke lay on the bedroom floor. “Kakashi’s not here and I’m lonely.”

Shiba laid on Sasuke and Sasuke petted him and scratched his neck. They were comfortable like that for over an hour.

“Thanks,” Sasuke said. “I’m worried about Kakashi, but I feel foolish wanting to go out and find him. You’re good company.”

“You’re warm.”

“You sound like a cat.”

Shiba laughed. “You would know, cat-person.”

“Shut it, dog.”

Shiba nuzzled back down and Sasuke resumed petting him. Another hour passed and Shiba was getting worried too. Not about Kakashi, but about Sasuke. He’d hoped the boy would fall asleep, but he was still awake, stroking and scratching him. Not that Shiba didn’t enjoy the attention, but Sasuke was tired from a mission and should sleep, not work himself up over his truant master.

Finally, Kakashi returned. He followed the light to the bedroom. He was surprised to see Shiba and Sasuke lying on the floor. Shiba stood up and growled, his front paws on Sasuke’s stomach.

“Shiba?”

“How dare you worry your bitch!”

“Bitch?” Sasuke half rose.

“Well, you are the bottom,” Kakashi said.

Sasuke laid back down letting his head hit the floor. “I’m not female.”

“He’s been worried sick,” Shiba continued to berate his master. “He’s your bitch and he’s been worried as if he was whelping!”

“Hey.” But Sasuke couldn’t find it in himself to get as offended as should be. “And your paws are on the whelping bitch.”

Even though Shiba was arguing on his behalf, Shiba ignored him.

“Sorry, Shiba, Sasuke. I didn’t know when you were coming home.”

Sasuke waved the apology away. “Shiba kept me company.”

“Thank you, Shiba,” Kakashi said sincerely. “Come on, I’ll give you something to eat.”

Shiba walked on Sasuke to follow Kakashi to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Shiba,” Sasuke said as his tail crossed the bedroom threshold.

“No problem, Sasuke-kun.”

A few minutes later, Kakashi returned to find him still on the floor.

“You were worried about me?” Kakashi asked.

“I was lonely and none of my summons are very nice company.”

“Does the whelping bitch need help up.”

“No.”

Kakashi bent over and rubbed Sasuke’s stomach, still extra warm from Shiba’s body. “Did you even shower yet? I’ll take one with you if you want.”

“I’ll just stay here.”

“Come on, get off the floor.”

“So tired. What time is it?”

“After one.”

“Why were you out so late? You’re not drunk.”

“Out with some friends. I didn’t drink a lot after that warning you gave me. Hate the idea of becoming a pathetic, drunk, old man.”

“Ah. I don’t want to take a shower, I just want to sleep.”

“Come on, you can sleep in the bed.”

“Ah.” He lifted a hand and Kakashi hoisted him up.

They both stripped to their boxers and crawled into bed. Kakashi unstrapped his leg and let it fall to the floor and spooned him.

“You smell good even if you’re just back from a mission and dirty,” Kakashi said.

“I’d have a comeback if I didn’t want to slip into a coma.”

“You have the day off, sleep as long as you need to.”

Sasuke hummed and slipped off.

\-----

Everything would have been fine, but the next time Sasuke came back from a mission, Kakashi was late. This time he just went to sleep and found Kakashi had returned during the night. That too might not have been an issue, but two missions later, Kakashi was gone again.

It was raining. It wasn’t late, but Sasuke was getting suspicious. The man didn’t have a job yet and he wasn’t getting drunk. Nor was he all sweaty from training. Where was he spending his time?

Sasuke went out in the courtyard and sat in the rain. Ino had put in a tipping bamboo fountain that filled up, then dropped, dumping its load. It was filling up faster than normal because of the rain. Sasuke was already soaked with sweat from running home after a mission, now he was even more soaked from the rain. It was cold on his flushed skin.

His skin was getting more flushed as he grew more emotional. Where was Kakashi?

Finally, he felt Kakashi approach, coming in through the front. He didn’t move, just stayed sitting on the ground in the rain.

“Sasuke?” Kakashi came out on the deck. “What are you doing sitting in the rain?”

“Depressed.”

“Yeah, so I gathered. Come inside.”

Sasuke stood up and joined Kakashi on the deck, but he didn’t head inside.

“Make love to me.”

“I will. Come inside.”

“I’m all wet. Let’s do it out here.”

“Are you serious?”

“It’s better than bathing, drying, having sex, then bathing again.”

“You don’t have to bathe after sex. We normally don’t. You’ll catch cold at this rate. Come inside, we’ll take a bath together and I’ll make love to you as many times as you want.”

Sasuke hugged him. “I love you.”

Kakashi hugged him back. “I love you too.”

They finally went inside and stripped and took a shower. Kakashi worked his fingers into Sasuke’s hair and massaged his scalp. His skin was cold, his hair even colder.

“How long were you sitting out there?”  
“No idea.”

“ _Baka_.” He put his arms around Sasuke and felt how cold his entire body was. He turned up the temperature of the water and then returned his arm to Sasuke’s body. “I suppose I shouldn’t worry; you’re immune to poisons, you’re probably immune to a cold. But I worry. They may call you the Ice Prince, but I know you Uchiha are hot blooded.”

Kakashi took Sasuke’s hand and guided his fingers to his mouth. Sasuke’s fingers were like ice. Kakashi didn’t do anything sexual as he intended, he just warmed them in his mouth. Done with the fingers of one hand, Kakashi switched his attention to an earlobe. It was cold too.

“Did something happen?” Kakashi whispered.

“No. I’m just depressed.”

“No sex tonight; I don’t think you can handle it. I’ll just cozy up to you all night. That’s what you want, isn’t it? You just want to be close. I’ll keep you close.”

“Yeah.”

\-----

It started with aches when Sasuke woke up. He was on a mission and sleeping on the forest floor, but sleeping on moss was normal. He wasn’t so old that he should be achy from not sleeping in a bed; nevertheless the terrain wasn’t conducive to good sleep. Then he was having trouble breathing as they ran through the trees. He was getting weak. He hid his discomfort and kept up with his teammates.

Hara was the first to notice something wrong. Sasuke was gasping more than usual when they stopped to eat and sleep for the night.

“You alright, man?”

“Just a little winded.”

But then Mori couldn’t wake Sasuke for his watch. His breathing was raspy. His forehead was hot and, worse of all, Sasuke didn’t wake up when Mori touched him. Sasuke was ill.

“Well, shit.” He was actually hiding his panic really well. This was the only Uchiha left in the entire world and he was sick and miles from home.

Mori let Sasuke sleep and took his watch. He told the others when he woke them and Akihito was able to wake Sasuke.

“You’re sick; just how bad do you feel?”

“We’re within a day of the target, I can make it through.”

“Not answering my question.”

“A little weak and very tried. I can make it.”

“Charka levels?”

“I can sustain a Susanoo for about twenty minutes. I’m good to go.”

“The moment you feel too weak, you alert one of us.”

“I wouldn’t endanger your lives because I’m stubborn. I’ll let you know. Though, I don’t know what kind of shape I’ll be in tomorrow. If I grow too weak, I’ll summon a hawk to help me get home if I have the chakra.”

“Did you know you were sick when you left the village?”

“No, I’m not that stubborn or stupid.”

“Very well, we’ll continue until you are unable to fight.”

“Hai.”

\-----

Kakashi was home this time when Sasuke’s mission was over. The bell at the gate rang and Kakashi opened it to find Mori carrying Sasuke on his back. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but Mori raised a hand to stop him.

“He’s very ill,” Mori whispered. “I don’t want to wake him.”

Kakashi moved aside and escorted him into the bedroom where Mori laid Sasuke on their bed.

“He grew ill, but stuck it out until the mission was completed,” Mori explained. “He collapsed after that. He has a fever and is rather weak. It’s probably just the flu, but you should take him to a doctor in the morning.”

“Hai. Thank you for taking care of him.”

Mori saw himself out and Kakashi prepared a hot bath. Sasuke started a coughing fit as the bath filled. Kakashi came back to find Sasuke sitting up.

“You must have caught a cold from sitting out in the rain,” Kakashi said, his face bare now that they were alone.

Sasuke didn’t say anything.

“I’m preparing a bath, get undressed.”

Kakashi went back to turn off the water and then to Sasuke’s horror, he came back to pick him up and carried him into the bathroom like a princess and laid him in the tub. To his further mortification, Kakashi scooped up water and poured it onto Sasuke’s head and started washing him like a child. Sasuke pouted and let Kakashi do as he liked. The water was hot, just shy of intolerable; the steam rose up and helped clear his sinuses. It relaxed his aching muscles, but it wasn’t doing anything for his fever. Yet, when the water Kakashi poured on his head cooled, it alleviated the heat in his head a bit.

“What had you so depressed that you sat out in the rain and got sick?”

Sasuke growled.

“Answer.” It was that captain tone of voice from back in Sasuke’s genin days.

“What are you doing when I come home and you’re not here?”

“Eh? That was what was worrying you? Well, I’ve been hanging out with some of my jounin friends, checking out the library and bookstores since I’ve nearly memorized Jiraiya’s novels, and I’m doing some extra training so I won’t be denied a job because I’m out of shape.”

“So, you haven’t been . . . with anyone else?”

“Eh? You think I would cheat on you?”

“. . .”

“You’re jealous,” Kakashi teased.

Sasuke looked at him and pouted again. Kakashi was smiling.

“I don’t like that you would think I would cheat on you, but I like the fact you’re jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“Even you can be juvenile.”

Sasuke frowned.

“You literally worried yourself sick.”

It was really adorable when Sasuke pouted and frowned at the same time. He looked like a little kid again.

Kakashi laughed and kissed his forehead. That completely disarmed Sasuke; Kakashi kissed him in the same spot that Itachi used to poke him. His hand came up instinctively to that spot to rub it as he had when his brother poked him. He blushed and his eyes drifted down.

It suddenly occurred to him how used he’d become to seeing Kakashi’s face. When they first started living together, Kakashi still kept his mask on even when no one else was around, but as time went on, Kakashi wore it less and less. He was still anal about it outside or when someone was around, but Sasuke had started taking that fact for granted. If Kakashi wouldn’t let another person see his face, there was no way he was going to have sex with someone else. Right?

Kakashi let Sasuke rinse off on his own and dry his own body, but Kakashi took over the duty of drying his hair. He even gathered warm nightclothes for him and helped him dress. Sasuke struggled at first, but then let Kakashi do what he wanted. Being stubborn was foolish and he decided being pampered for once wasn’t a bad thing. He hadn’t been treated like a child since he was eight. Kakashi seemed to be enjoying it anyway.

Kakashi put him to bed and tucked him in. “I’ll carry you to Shizune in the morning.”

Sasuke almost Sharinganed him.

Kakashi closed his eyes. “I guess I can just walk beside you to make sure you don’t fall over. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

\-----

A step in the rear and grinning like an idiot behind his mask, Kakashi followed the irate and snotty Uchiha down the street.

Sasuke was bundled up and walking with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was irritated to be sick but he was more irritated that he’d done it to himself. He wasn’t looking forward to Shizune’s panicking over him again. If Tsunade got involved . . . He didn’t want a speech about children or his recklessness.

Luckily, Shizune had been alerted when Akihito came in to report in after the mission, so she was expecting him and not freaking out.

“It’s the flu,” she pronounced after examining him. “Rest and fluids.”

Sasuke pouted. Kakashi was smiling.

“I get you all to myself for a week or more.” Kakashi’s tail would be wagging if he were a dog.

“Take good care of him,” Shizune said.

“Oh, I will. I’ll make sure he has plenty of fluids.”

Sasuke glared at him. Shizune blushed.

Tsunade didn’t make an appearance, too busy to reprimand him for getting sick.

Sasuke led the way back home, making a stop at a tea shop to stock up.

\-----

Sasuke tried to sleep on the sofa so Kakashi wouldn’t get sick since Kakashi refused to sleep on the sofa. However, Kakashi kept picking him up and taking him back to the bedroom. Then Sasuke tried literally kicking Kakashi out of the bed, but his lover was tenacious.

“My mask will filter out any virus,” Kakashi argued.

Sasuke pouted.

Having said that, Kakashi was resigned to staying masked until Sasuke recovered. But he got to cuddle with his ‘hot’ boyfriend until he recovered.

As much as Sasuke tried to put distance between them, he enjoyed the coddling and the attention.

But he was bored. He couldn’t train and he couldn’t go on missions. His team was given a replacement and sent back out. Sasuke growled at the thought.

He was also just the slightest bit worried. He knew his skills, he knew his teammates’ skills; he didn’t know his replacement’s skills. He was worried about his teammates’ safety.

Dizzy from a congested head, Sasuke staggered into the kitchen. He couldn’t taste anything so eating didn’t hold much appeal to him. He drank as much as he could though; it seemed to help with his fever. He groaned. He was hungry.

Kakashi appeared. He didn’t need to ask. He’d already made porridge for him and dished some out for him. Sasuke growled.

“I spent over three years in various places and climates. I lived underground. I developed immunity to venom and poison. I wasn’t sick once in those three years.”

“Really? You had venom and poisons injected into you, right?”

“Stomach pain and sweating, yeah. But I could breathe.”

It was really the first time Kakashi considered the suffering Sasuke must have endured to get that immunity. Maybe some of those scars he thought were from Haku were where Kabuto injected drops of deadly liquid into his blood.

“Your blood and semen aren’t poisonous, are they?”

Sasuke froze with the spoon on the way to his mouth. “I don’t think so. I think you’d be dead by now. Who knows, our _interactions_ may be giving you immunity too.” Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi pulled his mask down to kiss Sasuke’s head. “Get well soon.” He pulled the mask back up, keeping to his promise to keep it up to avoid catching Sasuke’s flu.

Sasuke’s blush might be from his fever, but he looked too cute with rosy cheeks; Kakashi just stared at him for several seconds.

“Fuck off.”

Kakashi laughed as he walked away to let the Uchiha eat in peace without being stared at.

Of course, being alone, his worries came back to him. He wasn’t exactly friends with his teammates, but he tolerated them. He tolerated them even more than he did Naruto and Sakura. They were even more talented if not as powerful and they didn’t annoy him. He didn’t want any of them to die. If any of them got a scratch on these missions without him, he was going to flay his replacement. Then he had the horrifying thought that Sai was once again replacing him on _his_ team.

“You’re going to boil the porridge if you keep glaring at it like that.”

Kakashi was still hovering like a mother hen; he couldn’t stand to be more than ten feet from him for more than five minutes.

“I thought you were going to stop staring at me.”

“That glare of yours is about to make the rice burn. I can smell it.”

“Lair.”

“You’re lucky I don’t have at least one of my nin-ken looking after you every second I might have my back turned. Especially while you’re sick. So why are you gracing that bowl with your Uchiha Death Glare?”

“What if that bastard Sai is my replacement on my team?”

“He’s on Naruto’s team.”

Sasuke grumbled.

“You are indeed a jealous little imp, aren’t you?”

Oh, now that elicited the cutest response ever: red cheeked rage with a pout.

“I am not jealous of that cheap imitation of me.”

Kakashi laughed. “You are and you’re jealous of some phantom lover on the side that I don’t have. You know, someone so pretty shouldn’t get so jealous. Especially when you’re so powerful you could immolate any person I got near and kill Sai in a minute.”

“I wouldn’t need that long.”

“Sai’s off with Naruto’s team on a mission; he wasn’t sent with your team. Eat.”

“Are you going to stalk me the entire time I’m sick?”

“Yes.”

“I’m really missing living alone right now.”

“You got yourself sick; I don’t trust you to eat properly.” Kakashi leaned back against the counter and pulled out his book.

“That’s almost as bad as staring at me.” Sasuke ate his meal nevertheless, but he was sending glares at his lover even though Kakashi’s eyes never left the pages of that damn porn book.

Then, just like when Kakashi drugged him, Sasuke unconsciously hummed. Warm food and the exhaustion of leaving bed left Sasuke sleepy. Kakashi helped Sasuke up and back to bed.

Sasuke lay on his side and leaned forward presenting his back to his lover. He flexed his back as if in discomfort. Kakashi knelt behind him and petted his back. Sasuke hummed and Kakashi pressed a little harder, giving him a light rubdown. The rubbing forced air from Sasuke’s lungs making him hum.

“Hit my back,” Sasuke struggled to say.

Kakashi leaned sideways to swing his fist against Sasuke back with some force, but not enough to injure him. The third hit set Sasuke into a coughing fit. Sasuke coughed almost so hard to make him vomit. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder to provide support and ready to pull him up to help him.

“Thank you,” Sasuke said after settling down and gasping for a few seconds.

Sasuke settled down and quickly fell asleep. Kakashi kept his hand on Sasuke’s upper arm until he was certain Sasuke was completely unconscious.

\-----

Sasuke was spending most of his time in bed, drinking tea and blowing his nose when he was awake. Kakashi dragged Sasuke out to the courtyard to walk once a day when it was warmest to get fresh air and some exercise. Sasuke went right back to bed.

To have Sasuke in his bed and not be allowed to touch him was starting to drive Kakashi mad. Over a week spent without him while he was on a mission and now days with him here but untouchable . . .

Kakashi got in behind his lover. “You know, I’ve heard sex is good for clearing up your sinus.”

Sasuke half turned to look incredulously at him. “No. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

“Who cares if I get sick? I’m not working.”

“I’ll be sent out as soon as I’m well and you’d be sick here alone.”

“I don’t need a nursemaid. You don’t either, but I like doing it. I’ve also heard sex is good for the immune system.”

“No. Frankly, the thought of you thrusting into me makes me nauseous.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi said sourly.

“I don’t mean it that way. I’m really not in the mood or able to do anything without vomiting.”

Kakashi rubbed his arm. “I understand. I won’t force you. But the moment you do feel like it, I’ll be in the mood.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Kakashi kept petting his arm, more affectionately than in sexual invitation. “You know, I sometimes fear our relationship is too based on sex.”

“Me too. But it’s not. We’ve been there to support the other during rough times and when I’m out there thinking about you, I’m not thinking about the sex.”

“That’s not what I think about either. Except when I’m horny and missing you. And I’m not getting off with anyone else, I promise.”

“Good.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. Now let me sleep.”

“A cat indeed.”

“And you’re a hyperactive dog that just wants to hump my leg.”

“Not entirely untrue.”

\-----

Sasuke was at the height of his illness while on the battlefield. With medication, Sasuke was on the mend pretty quickly. He was still sidelined for a second mission.

Being home and voluntarily keeping his—sexual—distance from Kakashi was boring. During he second week, he went out with Kakashi for everything just to get out of the house. Today, they were just shopping, but Sasuke was easily exhausted. His body still ached and his head felt fuzzy from congestion and he just really wanted to go back to bed.

“Sasuke-sensei!” The cry caught them both by surprise.

Sasuke’s erstwhile students ran up to them. It wasn’t at joy of seeing him; they were running up to him with purpose. Sasuke didn’t say anything in greeting, waiting to hear what the hell was going on.

“Shoma-sensei won’t recommend us for the chunin exams,” Ryouta complained.

“It’s your first year as genin,” was Sasuke’s simple reply.

“You went to chunin exams in your first year,” Kazue argued.

“Well, this guy,” Sasuke shrugged toward Kakashi, “just wanted to make a point with us. He wanted us traumatized.”

“Well, not traumatized . . .” Kakashi chimed in.

“We weren’t put in the exam to really succeed, more to train us further. And maybe because his,” referring to Kakashi again, “friends were also recommending their students and he knew we were on or above their level.”

“Pride may have played a role,” Kakashi admitted.

“But you’ve trained us yourself!” Ryouta insisted. “We’re strong enough.”

Kakashi admired Sasuke’s ability not to roll his eyes; Kakashi knew him well enough that he was in spirit.

“I’m not really your sensei. I don’t think I have the authority to recommend you.”

“But you were our sensei,” Ryouta insisted.

“And people will listen to you if you say we’re ready,” Kazue added.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal: I’ll give you a test. If you pass, I’ll recommend you. If you fail, you won’t go through this or the next exam.”

“Deal!”

“Deal!”

Saki wasn’t as sure. “Deal.”

“I’ll be fair and not use my Sharingan or a summon. We’ll do it tomorrow. I’ll see which training field is empty. We’ll meet at the bridge.”

They went away satisfied.

“Need to borrow my bells?” Kakashi asked.

“Those were your sensei’s; they’re too precious. Anyway, this isn’t about teamwork.”

“Just don’t destroy them.”

“Hn.”

\-----

Kakashi could not pass up a chance to see Sasuke in action. Shoma also came to watch his students go up against the Uchiha.

They followed Sasuke and his students to an empty training field. He set down an alarm clack much like the one Kakashi had once used.

“Come at me with the intent to kill. Land a good hit and you pass. And don’t even try genjutsu; you’ll just waste chakra. Even if I lowered my defenses, I can’t be affected by genjutsu. I’ll give you until noon.”

Kakashi was a little concerned because Sasuke wasn’t completely healthy yet. To protect the kids from getting sick, he wore a mask like Kakashi’s that tied around his mouth.

“Go.”

These three didn’t put up as much of a fight as Naruto and Sasuke during Kakashi’s test, but more than Sakura did. Granted, Sakura went down quick with a genjutsu. Sasuke’s purpose was not to pit them against each other or try to make them realize they needed to work as a team—these three already worked well together—he was just teaching them that they had no idea what power and skill was yet. But he didn’t try to demoralize them as he had been by Orochimaru during the chunin exams; just show them they had too much left to learn.

The trio of young ninja unleashed every technique they had ever learned. Sasuke didn’t insult them by not moving an inch; he did take a few steps. But he defended himself with his arms, legs, and a kunai in each hand.

“Good chakra control,” Kakashi commented.

“That was all Sasuke-san,” Shoma said. “They’ve been practicing with chakra control since.”

“Not a bad Water Dragon Bullet.”

“He blocked it with a kunai?” Shoma was amazed.

“Sort of a chakra shield around his hand and channeled through the kunai. He could use Susanoo, but that would be overkill. I taught him that one.”

Ryouta, Kazue, and Saki exhausted themselves and Sasuke hadn’t made a single offensive move.

“Concede?”

It looked like the boys were about to admit defeat, but Saki stood up. “No.”

Sasuke’s face shifted just a little. There was a shadow of respect there. Kakashi knew though that no matter how much respect Sasuke had for her determination, he was not going to hand them the victory.

“You have ten minutes left.”

The boys pulled themselves up. Saki dragged her teammates away from Sasuke to strategize.

Sasuke waited patiently without moving. He really wanted to go to bed. He was getting hungry too. He wanted lunch and to curl up in bed. He hoped Kakashi would lie down with him for a while until he fell asleep.

Sleep. He really wanted to sleep.

He wasn’t so in love with the thought of his own pillow to not notice when his three opponents broke up their strategizing session.

He blocked a kunai aimed at his face with his right hand. The movement blocked his eyesight for a moment. One of the three advancing on him was suddenly gone. Not using his Sharingan, he couldn’t see where that chakra was, but he had his other senses. He turned slightly to the right to mule kick Kazue who was coming in on his left, no doubt thinking Sasuke’s right side was his dominant side. Few knew he was ambidextrous; most thinking he was right handed because of his sword.

Saki swept in to try to kick Sasuke’s legs from under him. Sasuke’s left leg hadn’t come down from the mule kick; he jumped with his right leg. Ryouta sailed through the air at him. Sasuke dropped the kunai from his left hand and grabbed Ryouta’s wrist, turning him away and using it to move his own body to the side.

Kazue hadn’t recovered from the kick to the gut, but Saki was up and delivering a spin kick just as Sasuke was landing. He let the momentum of his descent continue until he was crouched under the kick.  He straightened up quickly and turned.

And stopped dead.

Kakashi was standing there with bugged eyes and comically long, masked, face. His hair was swept up in the wrong direction and he just looked . . . absurd. The ridiculousness of the image made Sasuke freeze.

Saki and Ryouta moved in to take advantage of Sasuke’s distraction, but defense was instinctual to Sasuke. He back flipped away.

The timer went off.

Kakashi actually resembled his facsimile as he looked at it. He was crestfallen that was how these kids saw him.

The fake Kakashi turned back into Kazue. “I couldn’t get it right,” he complained, a little winded from the kick.

“You did well, but you failed to land a hit. I didn’t use a single ninjutsu. However, your determination to not give up, Saki, was admirable. And that last strategy was all excellent. You won’t be going to this exam, but I’m not forbidding the next one. But you will respect Shoma-sensei’s opinion on whether you are ready by then.”

“Was it actually possible to hit you?” Saki asked.

“Maybe.”

“That’s not an answer,” Ryouta complained.

“Ramen or BBQ?” Sasuke asked.

“BBQ,” all three answered without missing a beat. They were definitely not like Team Seven, and for that Sasuke was very glad.

\-----

Coming home with a wallet heavier than it ever was after having lunch with Naruto, Sasuke fulfilled his promise to himself and headed straight to the bedroom when they got home. He stripped down and crawled into bed.

And as if Kakashi had been able to read his mind earlier, he stripped and got in with Sasuke.

Kakashi had taken off his mask. Sasuke looked up at his lover. “Wear your mask more. I don’t want to get so used to your face that I stop appreciating just how beautiful you are.”

Sasuke turned onto his side and Kakashi molded his body to his. Sasuke wasn’t unaware of the erection the rubbed his ass cheek; he just didn’t care enough to stay conscious.


End file.
